


Kto sieje wiatr

by Leukonoe



Series: A potem upadły Niebiosa [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fullbringers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Post-War, Shinigami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 68,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leukonoe/pseuds/Leukonoe
Summary: Szukający zemsty Wandenreich zaatakowali Seireitei, siejąc strach i śmierć. Król Dusz umarł, a wraz z nim upadły Niebiosa. Nikt nie wie do tej pory, czym było to światło, które pochłonęło Soul Society, shinigamich i zwykłe dusze. Szczątki duchowego świata spadły na Tokio, wymiary się przemieszały i coraz więcej ludzi zaczynało dostrzegać to, co do tej pory było dla nich niematerialne. Katastrofa i spustoszenie... Chcieliby zapomnieć, nauczyć się na nowo żyć, a najlepiej odzyskać to, co utracili, lecz było to niemożliwe. A konsekwencje krwawej wojny ponieśli wszyscy.
Series: A potem upadły Niebiosa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213421





	1. Prolog

Na początku wszyscy myśleli, że to tsunami. Później koreański pocisk. Potem, że meteoryt. W końcu przestano zadawać pytania o przyczynę, a skupiono się na poradzeniu sobie z potwornymi skutkami. Anihilacji uległo całe Tokio, zniszczeniu do stanu uniemożliwiającego zamieszkanie uległa znaczna część prefektur Saitama, Kanegawa i Chiba. Część mieszkańców zdołała uciec, ale to byli szczęśliwcy mieszkający na obrzeżach zony. Bardzo szybko przestano liczyć zabitych i zaginionych. Tak samo jak dość szybko zrezygnowano z wysyłania ekip ratunkowych na teren katastrofy − większość nie wracała, a ci, co wracali, wracali z pustymi rękoma. Skupiono się na przywróceniu państwu normalnego funkcjonowania, komunikacji, dostarczeniu prądu i wody. I wtedy, gdy już wszyscy myśleli, że powoli kraj zaczyna się z tego wszystkiego otrząsać, ludzie zaczęli tracić zmysły. Widzieli zmarłych i potwory. A potem część osób zaczęła przejawiać zdolności paranormalne.  
Kazumi Inaba była urzędniczką w centrum zarządzania kryzysowego w Shizuoce i nigdy nie myślała, że przyjdzie jej być świadkiem katastrofy na taką skalę. Gdy podawano informację w wiadomościach, była w domu z mężem i jedenastoletnim synem. Zanim jeszcze zadzwonili po nią z pracy, już się pakowała i to od razu na kilka dni. Okazało się, że w ciągu kolejnych kilku tygodni była w domu raz, na krótką chwilę, by zabrać więcej rzeczy. Zamieszkała w sztabie. Nawet w tym momencie, gdy w końcu udało się zapanować nad pierwszym chaosem, a zanim wybuchł kolejny, częściej bywała w pracy niż w domu. I czuła wtedy, że za każdym razem wraca odrobinę bardziej obojętna. A to co widziała i słyszała, a co nie powinno istnieć, kładła na karb zmęczenia. Może gdyby wtedy przyjrzała się temu baczniej, może gdyby była w domu częściej, może udałoby się uniknąć katastrofy. Bo przecież widziała te niepokojące kształty, potwory, które przechadzały się ulicami. Przecież docierały do niej doniesienia o wybuchach gazu, o zwiększonej ilości zgonów z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn, o tym, że ludzie zaczęli widzieć duchy. Nie skojarzyła − nie chciała nawet dopuścić do siebie myśli, że to wszystko jest ze sobą powiązane. A gdy w końcu to do niej dotarło, było już za późno.  
Telefon odebrała, jak każdy inny.  
− Kazumi Inaba, sztab zarządzania kryzysowego.  
− Mamo… − Była zbyt zmęczona by usłyszeć, jak bardzo roztrzęsiony był jej syn.  
− Kenji, dlaczego dzwonisz? Gdzie jest tata? − spytała surowym tonem. Owszem numer do niej do pracy był zapisany przy telefonie w domu, ale Minoru skorzystał z niego tylko raz, żeby poinformować Kazumi, że zabiera Kenjiego do szpitala, bo dostał niepokojąco wysokiej gorączki. Kenji miał przykazane, by nie korzystać z tego numeru.  
− Mamo… − powtórzył Kenji i tym razem wyłapała, że coś jest mocno nie tak.  
− Kenji, co się stało? − zapytała już z troską. − Gdzie jest tata?  
− Ja nie chciałem. Mamo, to był potwór, uwierz mi − powiedział Kenji zrozpaczony. − To nie ja. Ja go widziałem. Mamo, przepraszam. Ja nie chciałem − zaczął się powtarzać wyraźnie na progu paniki.  
− Kenji, nic się nie stało. Zostań w domu, zaraz będę − rzuciła szybko. Do dowódcy rzuciła, że dzwonił syn, że z jej mężem jest coś nie tak i wybiegła.  
Jej dom wyglądał zwyczajnie, tak samo jak reszta w okolicy. Żadnych widocznych szkód, poza połamanymi deskami w płocie i krzakami w ogródku. Wbiegła do domu i nawet nie musiała wołać syna − siedział w korytarzu pod telefonem. Spojrzał na nią pustym wzrokiem. Dopadła do niego, chwyciła za głowię, obróciła w obie strony, odsunęła na długość ramion, obejrzała, ale Kenji wyglądał na całego. Objęła, pogłaskała po głowie.  
− Kenji… Gdzie jest tata? − zapytała przez ściśnięte gardło.  
− To nie ja…  
− Ciiii − uspokoiła go. Spojrzała mu w oczy. − Wiem, że to nie ty. Gdzie jest tata?  
− Z tyłu domu. Mamo, ten potwór, musisz mi uwierzyć, to był potwór. Ja go widziałem − teraz mówił szybko z desperacją w głosie. Chwycił matkę za ramiona, wbił jej palce, nieświadomy, że sprawia jej ból. − Widziałem, jak wyciąga… On wyciągnął coś z taty i zjadł. A tata… tata…on się nie ruszał. Uciekłem, przepraszam, schowałem się. Przepraszam. Tata… − Zaczął panicznie oddychać.  
Kazumi chwyciła głowę syna i wtuliła w pierś, próbując powstrzymać jego hiperwentylację. Skupiała się na oddechu Kenjiego, na tym by go uspokoić, bo tak naprawdę nie chciała iść za dom. Nie chciała dowiedzieć się, co się stało z Minoru. Kenji w końcu się uspokoił, pogłaskała go jeszcze po głowie.  
− Pójdziesz do siebie do pokoju? − zapytała łagodnie.  
Pokiwał tylko głową zmęczony. Odprowadziła go wzrokiem, gdy wchodził po schodach. Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę nie ruszała się z miejsca. W końcu jednak się podniosła i poszła za dom. W głowie i w sercu miała zupełną pustkę, gdy klękała przy nieruchomym ciele męża. Leżał na plecach z pustym wzrokiem wbitym w niebo. Sprawdziła puls, oddech, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę, jak głupie to było. Zamknęła mu oczy, pogładziła po policzku, poprawiła wymięcioną koszulę, przekrzywiony kołnierzyk. Również spojrzała w niebo, splotła dłonie i w końcu pochyliła − spod bluzki wypadł wisiorek na złotym łańcuszku, prosty krzyż zahuśtał się nad martwym ciałem.  
− Wieczny odpoczynek racz mu dać, Panie, a światłość wiekuista niechaj mu świeci na wieki. Amen.  
I dopiero w tym momencie spokój rozleciał się w drobny mak i zalały ją rozrywające duszę rozpacz, gniew, samotność, strach. I tak bardzo chciała je wyrazić, chciała wykrzyczeć, by każdy człowiek w zasięgu jej głosu odczuwał to samo co ona. Ale krzyk uwiązł jej w zaciśniętym gardle. Były tylko łzy i drgające w cichym szlochu ramiona, urywane łkanie wydobywające się z ust przysłoniętych dłońmi − na wargach czuła rozgrzaną jej własnym ciepłem obrączkę.  
Nie była pewna, ile tak siedziała. Ale w końcu musiała wrócić do domu, zadzwonić na pogotowie, zadzwonić do pracy, sprawdzić jak się czuje Kenji. Wszystko w dziwnej obojętności, w martwocie uczuć. Nie czuła nic, gdy zabierali ciało Minoru, nie czuła nic na pogrzebie. Myślała, że już tak zostanie, ale niedługi czas po tym zdarzeniu zauważyła, że gdy kogoś dotyka, czuje to co on czuje. Później zaczynała wystarczać bliska obecność. Potem zauważyła, że potrafi gestem sprowadzić na kogoś spokój, gniew, radość.  
Nie obchodziło ją, skąd pojawiła się nazwa Fullbringer, po prostu gdy zaczęto tworzyć struktury instytucji, która miała się nimi zajmować, zgłosiła się. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej szybki awans raczej zawdzięczała brakom kadrowym i “Dulcis amor” − jak nazwała swoją moc − ale nie spoczywała na laurach, zdobywała potrzebne umiejętności, szkoliła się. Chciała móc uczynić różnicę, chciała w końcu doprowadzić wszystko do stanu sprzed całej katastrofy − dlatego z taką zawziętością ścigała wszystkich, którzy nie chcieli się poddać regulacjom.   
I przede wszystkim chciała zapewnić Kenjiemu bezpieczeństwo. Jeżeli coś jeszcze jej zostało z jej własnych uczuć, to miłość do syna. Nikomu nie pozwoliłaby go skrzywdzić. Jeżeli ktoś by spróbował, to poruszyłaby niebo i ziemię, znalazłaby i osobiście zabiła.


	2. Rozdział 1

“Nie mogę się gniewać, gniew mnie niszczy.”  
− z litanii o gniewie rodziny Hashimoto

Marchewka chrupnęła między zębami Shuuheia w tym samym momencie, gdy Kensei wylądował na plecach po kolejnym ciosie Generała przyzwanego przez Kimiko. Ten Generał był cieniem kapitana Mugurumy i Shuuhei zawsze czuł się nieswojo, gdy go widział, pomimo tego, że jak twierdzi Kimiko, Generałowie byli jedynie odległymi wspomnieniami osób, które reprezentowali. Z tego, co Shuuhei zdążył się zorientować byli reprezentowani bardzo wiarygodnie.  
− Jaja se robisz, dzieciaku?! − warknął Generał, stając nad Kenseiem. To właśnie był kapitan Muguruma, którego Shuuhei pamiętał i ciężko mu było się z nim nie zgodzić, bo było widać, że Kensei nie daje z siebie wszystkiego.  
Chłopak podniósł się z ociąganiem i bez komentarza stanął w pozycji obronnej. Był widocznie zmęczony, zresztą tak samo Kimiko, chociaż dziewczyna nie brała udziału w bezpośredniej walce, to przyzwanie i utrzymanie Generała kosztowało ją wiele energii. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Kenseia minę miała zaciętą i gotowa była kontynuować trening do utraty przytomności. Od czasu powrotu z Dworu Wiatru wykorzystywała wszystkich i każdą wolną chwilę na kolejne treningi, by sprawdzić, ile jest w stanie znieść. Shuuhei miał nieodparte wrażenie, że stoi za tym coś więcej, niż tylko chęć szlifowania umiejętności, jakby Kimiko chciała coś, komuś udowodnić. Tylko co i komu?  
Kensei i Generał wymienili kolejne ciosy, gdzie Kensei nawet nie próbował zdobyć jakiejkolwiek przewagi. Shuuhei zamknął oczy, widząc, jak Generał wyprowadza kopniaka, którego Kensei nie miał szans uniknąć, więc tylko usłyszał stęknięcie chłopaka. Widząc Kenseia ponownie na ziemi, trzymającego się za brzuch, chciał krzyknąć, że może na dzisiaj wystarczy, ale nie zdążył, bo Kimiko sama odwołała Generała i podeszła do Kenseia.  
Kimiko stanęła nad Kenseiem, ale nie podała mu ręki. Była wściekła.  
− O co ci chodzi, Kensei? − zapytała, krzyżując ramiona, zupełnie tak jakby zrobił to kapitan Muguruma. Zawsze po przyzwaniu Generała jeszcze przez chwilę coś w niej z niego zostawało.  
Kensei odetchnął głębiej, krzywiąc się, ten ostatni kopniak był naprawdę porządny, pewnie będzie miał po nim porządnego siniaka.  
− A tobie o co chodzi, Hashimoto? − odpyskował.  
− Kimiko − poprawiła go już z automatu. − O to mi chodzi, że nawet się nie starasz. Jak nie chcesz mi pomóc w treningach, to po prostu to powiedz, bo jeżeli chcesz to robić byle jak, to lepiej sobie daruj.  
Kensei przełknął gulę rodzącej się wściekłości. Podniósł się i spojrzał na Kimiko z góry.  
− A może, Hashimoto-sama, jakkolwiek bym się nie starał i tak nie będę dla waszej mości wystarczająco dobry. Nigdy nie sprostam twoim wymaganiom − wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
− Na pewno, gdy nawet się nie starasz! − zripostowała.  
− Proszę o wybaczenie, że nie urodziłem się taki cudownie utalentowany jak ty!  
− Co ma do tego urodzenie i talent?  
− Dla niektórych widocznie ma, Hashimoto-sama.  
− Mówiłam, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał! − warknęła Kimiko, łapiąc Kenseia za bluzę na piersi i przyciągając do siebie. − Mam na imię Kimiko!  
− Och uniżenie proszę o wybaczenie, zapomniałem, że jak pani każe, to sługa musi. Następnym razem będę bardziej uważał, żeby pani nie urazić.  
Kimiko zatkało. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego Kensei ma do niej pretensje, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy po spotkaniu z Akemi nie chciała mieć z własnymi korzeniami i rodziną nic wspólnego. Czemu teraz jej to wypomina, gdy w końcu sama zaczęła zauważać, coś na co zwróciła jej uwagę Miho po ich walce − to przecież była jej rodzina, Kensei był jej rodziną. Poczuła się… zdradzona. Puściła bluzę Kenseia, czując przy okazji, że to, co zostawił w niej Czwarty Generał, również znika. Przyjęła neutralny wyraz twarzy i zrobiła krok do tyłu − przy okazji odrobinę zawstydzona bliskością, w jakiej się znalazła z Kenseiem, niemal stykali się nosami.  
− Chyba ta rozmowa nie ma sensu, tak samo jak dalszy trening − powiedziała spokojnie, ale odwróciła się na pięcie zanim Kensei zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, ale ten nawet nie miał ochoty odpowiadać, odwrócił się i poszedł w drugim kierunku.  
Shuuheia zamurowało od początku tej wymiany zdań. Stał jak ten dureń z marchewką w połowie drogi i z otwartymi ustami. Gdy wyrwał się ze stuporu, każdy z jego podwładnych poszedł w swoją stroną i nie był pewien, czy powinien pójść za którymś, a jeżeli tak, to za którym?  
− Co tu się właśnie stało? − mruknął do siebie  
− Coś się tak zamyślił nad tą marchewką? Obudziła w tobie litość? − zażartowała Corrie, przystając obok przyjaciela.  
Shuuhei zdezorientowany popatrzył na marchewkę, a potem na Corrie i jak tylko ją zobaczył, uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
− Nie. − Pokręcił głową i spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą trenowali młodzi, zmarkotniał. − Po prostu byłem świadkiem czegoś dziwnego. Kensei z Kimiko wyglądali, jakby chcieli się sobie rzucić do gardeł. Pierwszy raz coś takiego pomiędzy nimi widziałem. Owszem bywali złośliwi, ale… Kensei brzmiał, jakby naprawdę chciał zranić Kimiko.  
Corrie westchnęła. To było coś nowego w zachowaniu chłopaka, a jednocześnie zastanawiającego, skoro zwykle tę dwójkę ciągnęło do siebie.  
− Miejmy nadzieję, że to tylko gorszy dzień − odezwała się ponownie z niezbyt zadowoloną miną. − Czasami miłość bywa trudna − dodała kąśliwie i przetarła lewe oko nieco zmęczona po kolejnej nieprzespanej nocy, choć do tego zaczynała się przyzwyczajać.  
Shuuhei przyjrzał się Corrie zaniepokojony, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Corrie ostatnio rzadko sypia, ale nie miał najmniejszego pomysłu, jak mógłby jej pomóc poza byciem obok i zachowywaniem się, tak jak dawniej, jakby nic się nie stało. Miał tylko nadzieję, że teraz, gdy będzie naprawdę źle, przyjdzie do niego, powie. Zaufa.  
− Pewnie masz rację − powiedział i zaraz zaśmiał się pod nosem. − Szybko mi poszło, od bycia fatalnym dowódcą, który miał wszystko w dupie, do takiego, co przejmuje się wszystkim. − Ugryzł marchewkę. − Myślisz, że już są na etapie, że kłótnię kończą seksem?  
Roześmiała się.  
− Wolę tego nie wiedzieć − odparła. − Ale możemy sprawdzić, jak cię to tak bardzo interesuje. − Posłała mu złośliwy uśmieszek, choć poczuła ukłucie zazdrości, że dzieciaki mają coś, co ona bezpowrotnie straciła.  
Zaśmiał się odrobinę nerwowo.  
− Już to widzę, jak pytam Kenseia: “synu, czy uprawiałeś już seks?”. Wypowiedziane na głos brzmi jeszcze gorzej. − Westchnął ciężko. − Ale w takim wypadku, to sam bym się z kimś z chęcią pokłócił. − Przy tych słowach bardzo przelotnie zerknął na Corrie i zaraz strzelił buraka i sobie dodatkowo mentalnego plaskacza. “Subtelne”, pomyślał. − Ale czy to nie czas na jakiś obiad, albo kolację, albo może jakiś patrol po okolicy? − dodał szybko.  
− Z patrolu dopiero wróciłam − zauważyła, unosząc brew i ignorując śmiech Yukikaze, która jak zwykle musiała wszystko komentować, zwłaszcza kiedy w pobliżu znajdował się Hisagi. − Cisza i spokój, a ty, jak widzę, już wsuwasz obiad. − Wskazała marchewkę. − I nawet się nie podzielisz, egoisto.  
Spojrzał smętnie na połowę marchewki, która mu została.  
− To nazywasz obiadem? − Ugryzł kolejny kawałek, patrząc Corrie prosto w oczy. − Prawdziwe kolacje to były u Omaedy. − Rozmarzył się, machając marchewką niemal przed nosem Corrie w tę i z powrotem. − Wszystko palce lizać i do tego zupełnie za darmo. Piękne czasy. Niestety już nie wrócą, więc trzeba się zadowolić tym, co jest. Gryza? − zaproponował z szelmowskm uśmiechem.  
− Zero godności − prychnęła, po czym chwyciła go za nadgarstek i odgryzła kawałek marchewki, patrząc mu wyzywająco w oczy.  
Chwilę później zganiła się w myślach za robienie z siebie idiotki, ale było już za późno, żeby się wycofać. Ucieczka sprawiłaby jedynie, że nie mogłaby mu później spojrzeć w oczy, a nie potrzebowała jeszcze konfliktu z Hisagim. Wystarczy, że co noc budzą ją zawodzenia Zmierzchu.  
Shuuhei, widząc, jak Corrie bierze marchewkę do ust, wyłączył się. Wolałby, naprawdę by wolał, gdyby jego mózg nie szedł tą drogą, ale było już za późno. Gdy Corrie odgryzła kawałek, obrócił się, chowając czerwoną twarz za dłonią. Dłoń z marchewką wyciągnął w stronę Corrie.  
− Jak chcesz, możesz wziąć resztę − mruknął w dłoń. − Chyba nigdy już nie spojrzę na marchewkę w ten sam sposób. − Zerknął tylko przez ramię i spomiędzy palców.  
− Mówiłeś coś? − zapytała niewinnym tonem, choć na jej twarzy gościł złośliwy uśmieszek.  
Sama nie była pewna, skąd wzięła się ta chęć na kpienie z przyjaciela, bo przecież brnęła w coś, co mogło być niebezpieczne dla nich obojga, ale już nie potrafiła tego powstrzymać. Pozostało jej mieć nadzieję, że Shuuhei źle tego nie zinterpretuje.  
− Że pewnie jesteś zmęczona po patrolu, a marchewki są bardzo odżywcze, więc łaskawie odstąpię ci resztę − powiedział, wciąż odwrócony do Corrie plecami.  
− I cóż bym ja bez ciebie zrobiła? Padłabym z głodu − odparła teatralnym tonem, po czym poklepała go po ramieniu. − Żartowałam z tą marchewką, nie jestem pazerna. − “A powinnaś” rzuciła w jej myślach Yukikaze. − Zresztą Ayase i Shohei dziś gotują i obiecali coś dobrego.  
Shuuhei z jednej strony był wdzięczny za wyjście z żartu, który prowadził jego myśli w naprawdę niebezpieczne miejsca, z drugiej strony trochę smętnie popatrzył na końcówkę marchewki.  
Stojąca w grzecznej odległości Kimiko chrząknęła uprzejmie.  
− Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale czy miałbyś czas, poruczniku, na trening? A może Shiroyama-san? Przyznam, że z chęcią bym się z tobą zmierzyła.  
Corrie zmierzyła dziewczynę spojrzeniem.  
− Czy ja wam nie mówiłam, że macie mi mówić po imieniu? − zapytała, mając na myśli zarówno Kimiko, jak i Kenseia, który i tak z uporem maniaka zwracał się do niej “Shiroyama”. − Czy z moją pamięcią jest już coś nie tak? − Dotknęła sopla wiszącego na szyi i nie była pewna, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł. Zaraz jednak odrzuciła tę myśl. − A co do twojego pytania, myślę, że uwiniemy się z tym do obiadu.  
− Przepraszam, Corrien-san, nie zrobiłam tego ze złej woli. − Uśmiechnęła się przelotnie. − Ale musisz mieć o mnie bardzo niskie mniemanie, bo z tego co się orientuję, obiad jest prawie gotowy. Cóż, tym bardziej jestem wdzięczna.  
Corrie uśmiechnęła się i przeszła kilka kroków tak, żeby ewentualny atak nie sięgnął Shuuheia.  
− Udowodnij, że się mylę − powiedziała i położyła dłoń na soplu, nie przywołując jednak miecza.  
Kensei nie odszedł daleko, schował się za dawną budkę strażniczą, oparł się o ściankę i zjechał na ziemię. Teraz zmęczony, a nie wściekły. Nie powinien się w ten sposób zachować. Nie powinien się przejmować tym, co usłyszał od Miho. Widział się z przybraną siostrą kilka dni temu, nikomu o tym nie powiedział.  
 _Obudził się w nocy ze znajomym uczuciem, jakby gdzieś słyszał odległe kapanie wody. Szybko zrozumiał, skąd się wzięło − Miho była w pobliżu i go wołała. To, że dziewczyna odnalazła ich kryjówkę, go nie zaskoczyło. Wymknął się ostrożnie by nikogo nie obudzić. Musiał pokluczyć, zanim ją znalazł. Siedziała na skrzyni z nogami podwiniętymi pod brodę, w za dużej bluzie, z tymi wielkimi, szarymi oczami, wyglądała jak wcielenie niewinności. Dlaczego dopiero teraz, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo to było sztuczne?  
− Hej, Kensei − przywitała się z uśmiechem, przesuwając się w bok, żeby zrobić miejsce dla Kenseia.  
Nie przysiadł się, za to rozejrzał się uważnie po okolicy.  
− Gdzie masz oba-san? − zapytał oschle.  
Uśmiech Miho drgnął.  
− Dlaczego miałaby być ze mną? − odpowiedziała pytaniem. Przekrzywiła głowę. − Czy może uważasz, że którekolwiek z was jest na tyle istotne, by wciąż się wami interesowała? Przyszłam sama i przyszłam do ciebie.  
− Po co?  
Spuściła nogi, ale nie zeszła ze skrzyni.  
− Dlaczego jesteś na mnie zły, Kensei?  
Kensei spojrzał na nią z czystym zdumieniem, przy czym Miho nie wyglądała, jakby z niego kpiła.  
− Jeszcze się pytasz? Zdradziłaś nas i to dla kogo? Dla Aizena?  
− Więc czujesz się zdradzony?  
Nie odpowiedział, schował dłonie do kieszeni bluzy. Miho tylko się uśmiechnęła, ale uśmiech szybko zniknął.  
− A ja? Jak ja mam się czuć? Gdy okazało się, że mniej dla ciebie znaczę niż ludzie, których znasz krócej? Z żadnym z nich nie dorastałeś, z nikim się nie bawiłeś − powiedziała i Kensei pierwszy raz słyszał u Miho taki smutek. − I naprawdę myślisz, że poszłam za Aizenem? Przecież on nic dla mnie znaczy. Oba-san znaczy, ty coś znaczysz. Reszta mogłaby nie istnieć. Żadne z nich nie jest tak naprawdę naszą rodziną. Myślałam, że my nią jesteśmy. Ale ty nawet nie miałeś wątpliwości, po której stronie stanąć.  
Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale w sumie nie wiedział co. Ani przez chwilę nie pomyślał o tym w ten sposób. I faktycznie, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Spuścił głowę.  
− I teraz, jakbym zapytała, czy chcesz pójść ze mną…  
− Nie zostawię ich − odpowiedział, zanim dokończyła. − Przepraszam − dodał.  
Miho spuściła na chwilę głowę, włosy zasłoniły twarz, ale gdy spojrzała na Kenseia, uśmiechała się pogodnie. A Kensei zdał sobie sprawę, że widział taki uśmiech u Miho wielokrotnie, ale tak naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć, co się za nim kryje, więc nigdy nie pytał. Nigdy nie zapytał Miho, czy jest coś, co ją smuci. Zrobiło mu się strasznie głupio.  
Miho zeskoczyła ze skrzyni i podeszła do brata.  
− Szkoda. Mam tylko nadzieję, że będą tego warci. Chociaż nie wiem, czy oni uważają, że ty jesteś cokolwiek wart − powiedziała ze smutkiem.  
− Co masz na myśli?  
− Pamiętasz na Dworze Wiatru, gdy się uniosłeś podczas kolacji i Kimiko kazała ci siadać?  
Pamiętał. Pamiętał to odrobinę obleśnie uczucie robienia czegoś wbrew swojej naturze. Później myślał po prostu, że posłuchał Kimiko, bo było to rozsądne. Nie zachował się najrozsądniej otoczony wrogami. Mimo to czuł, że z tamtą sytuacją nie wszystko było w porządku.  
Nie odpowiedział.  
− To był Głos, specjalna technika rodziny Hashimoto − wyjaśniła z pewną satysfakcją. − Tej samej oba-san użyła, żeby kontrolować porucznika Kirę. Robi wrażenie, prawda? Ale wiesz, by zadziałała, musi zostać spełniony pewien warunek. Osoba rozkazująca musi uważać drugą osobę za gorszą od siebie, podległą. Głos nie zadziała na kogoś, kogo kobieta Hashimoto szanuje i uważa za równego sobie. Miło było cię zobaczyć, Kensei − rzuciła jeszcze i zniknęła w błyskroku.  
Kensei został sam._  
Nie potrafił przestać o tym myśleć. I nie miał zamiaru pytać o to Kimiko. A w pewnym momencie sam stwierdził, że coś w tym musi być. Podczas pierwszego treningu z Kimiko po rozmowie z Miho jeszcze był zły i przegrał tamten pojedynek − nie zawsze tak było − i w głowie utkwiła mu myśl, że Kimiko ma pełne prawo uważać go za gorszego od siebie. Tylko on ubzdurał sobie, że są sobie równi, że to on ją będzie w stanie obronić − a tymczasem nie był jej do niczego potrzebny. I to uczucie, które było oczywiste dla Corrie i Shuuheia, a którego Kensei jeszcze do końca nie nazwał, nagle stało się strasznie głupie. On wydał się sobie głupi. Pewnie żadna z tych myśli, by się nie pojawiła, gdyby nie wciąż żywe wspomnienia z walki z Corrien na Dworze Wiatru − jak beznadziejnie bezsilny się wtedy czuł. Pojawiły się i niewypowiedziane − nie było ani matki, ani Miho, z którą mógłby się nimi podzielić − jątrzyły. I w końcu dzisiaj wylały niepotrzebnym jadem.  
Kensei westchnął i zapatrzył się na bezchmurne wczesnojesienne niebo.  
− Gdyby chociaż burza przyszła − mruknął do siebie.  
Wtedy usłyszał pierwsze dźwięki walki. Wyszedł zza budki i okrążył budynek. Na placu, na którym niedawno ćwiczyli, Kimiko pojedynkowała się z Corrien. Przystanął, ale czuł pod skórą głupi strach, że cokolwiek siedziało w Corrien, wyjdzie, a on nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru ponownie stawać z tym do walki.  
Kimiko szybko odskoczyła, tworząc dystans do Corrien, by dać sobie sekundę na przemyślenie. Zaczęła od hakudy, skoro Corrien nie wyciągnęła od razu miecza, to ona też nie miała zamiaru. Jednak walka wręcz nie była jej specjalnością, swój obecny poziom w dużej mierze zawdzięczała sparringom z Kenseiem. Nadal nie były to umiejętności, by mierzyć się z wysokorangowym oficerem. Zrobiła dwa błyskroki w tył.  
− Dziel i rządź, Czarny Księciu − powiedziała, trzymając srebrny łańcuszek w dłoni.  
Ciężar czarnego buzdyganu wciąż był odrobinę obcy, wciąż tęskniła za świetlistą lekkością Dumnej Gwiazdy, ale sama była sobie winna, więc tym bardziej musiała nauczyć się walczyć tym, co miała.  
Zaatakowała. Corrie uśmiechnęła się tylko, stawiając przed sobą cienką barierę i wycofała się, nadal nie przywołując miecza. Nim jeszcze cios sięgnął tarczy, stała już z lewej strony Kimiko z dłonią wyciągniętą do zaklęcia. Pozwoliła sobie jednak na kilka sekund zwłoki, udając, że daje przeciwniczce fory. Kimiko nie zastanawiała się, czy te kilka sekund to fory, czy jakaś sztuczka. Zatrzymała atak, który miał roztrzaskać ścianę, przerzuciła buzdygan do lewej dłoni i płynnym ruchem wyciągnęła sztylet z jego rękojeści. Doskoczyła do Corrien i pchnęła.  
Z twarzy Corrie na moment zniknął uśmiech, gdy dosięgło jej ostrze. Chwilę później rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, zjawiając się za plecami Kimiko cała i zdrowa.  
− Tego się nie spodziewałam − stwierdziła. − Ale kombinujesz nieźle. − Znów się uśmiechnęła.  
W jej dłoni pojawiła się srebrna katana i sama ruszyła do ataku, odrobinę poważniejąc. Mimo to z jej twarzy nie zniknął psotny uśmieszek.  
Kimiko nie powstrzymała się przed dumnym uśmiechem, gdy Corrien w końcu uwolniła swój miecz. Obawiała się, że nie będzie dla Corrie wystarczającym przeciwnikiem. Od razu spoważniała, gdy srebrna katana syknęła tuż obok, przyjęła ten atak na wciąż wyciągnięty sztylet. Nastąpiła wymiana ciosów, po których Kimiko szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że w dwóch kwestiach Corrien ma nad nią potężną przewagę − szybkość i zasięg − i jeżeli nic z tym nie zrobi, to zaraz będzie leżeć. Znowu odpadła od zwarcia i tym razem ona postawiła tarczę − zwykłe seki, byle dało jej sekundę spokoju.  
− Przybądź, Drugi Generale − poleciła i jedno z piór buzdyganu upadło na ziemię.  
Zanim Generał zdążył się zmaterializować, już musiała robić unik. Uciekła dalej, mając nadzieję, że Corrien zlekceważy cień Generała z naginatą, który właśnie zachodził ją od tyłu.  
− No wiesz, dwoje na mnie jedną? − zakpiła Corrie, kątem oka dostrzegając drugiego przeciwnika. − Naprawdę sądzisz, że tak opóźnisz obiad?  
Z łatwością uchyliła się przed ciosem Drugiego Generała. Usłyszała śmiech Yukikaze, którą ta walka bawiła bardziej niż ją samą. W końcu od czasu wydarzeń na Dworze Wiatru Corrie unikała starć z pomocą miecza, żeby nie kusić Zmierzchu do ataku, więc Zanpakutou miała okazję się wykazać.  
− Srebrna mgła.  
Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze do Generała, nim zniknęła w białym obłoku, który doskonale ukrywał jej obecność. Kimiko nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy Corrie podkradła się do niej od tyłu i przyłożyła ostrze katany do gardła.  
− Zdaje się, że wygrałam − szepnęła jej do ucha, rozwiewając mgłę.  
− Och nawet nie zdążyłem się rozgrzać − jęknął Generał zawiedziony i zaraz zniknął odesłany przez Kimiko.  
− A miałam cichą nadzieję, że przynajmniej każę wszystkim poczekać − powiedziała Kimiko, opuszczając i pieczętując broń. Była zawiedziona wynikiem i jednocześnie była pewna, że gdyby walczyła Dumną Gwiazdą, byłaby w stanie zdziałać więcej.  
− Winić za to możesz tylko Shuuheia, który się obżera na moich oczach − odparła Corrie, gdy srebrna katana na nowo stała się soplem na jej szyi. − Możemy to później powtórzyć, jeśli będziesz miała ochotę.  
− Z chęcią. − Dojrzała, że Kensei się przyglądał, więc dodała z uśmiechem: − Przyda mi odmiana, walcząc zbyt dużo z jednym przeciwnikiem, można dojść do przekonania, że już nic nie jest cię w stanie zaskoczyć.  
Shuuhei bardziej niż walce przyglądał się właśnie Kenseiowi, zastanawiając się, czy powinien jakoś zagadać. W końcu tego nie zrobił, ale za to dojrzał grymas na twarzy syna przy ostatniej uwadze Kimiko. Coś mu ten grymas przypominał, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć, co dokładnie.  
Kensei zagryzł zęby. Nie miał siły ani ochoty na jakiekolwiek riposty. Tylko gdzieś z tyłu głowy rozbrzmiał szumiący wiatrem głos, który szepnął: “tchórz”. Przy tym nawet nie zauważył, że tuż za nim pojawiła się Yukikaze i jak zwykle się na nim uwiesiła, co ostatnio stało się chyba jej ulubioną rozrywką.  
− Trzeba było podejść bliżej, żeby się poprzyglądać naszym pięknościom − powiedziała śpiewnie. − Nie pogryzą cię.  
Kensei spiął się, jak tylko poczuł chłodną obecność Yukikaze, a głos z tyłu głowy jak echo gromu powtórzył: “tchórz”. Znowu zagryzł zęby, nie chcąc wdawać się z Zanpakutou w rozmowę. Miał cichą nadzieję, że zignorowana go zostawi. “Tchórz!”. Kensei milczał, nie patrzył nawet na Corrien i Kimiko, tylko gdzieś pod nogi.  
Yukikaze ani na moment nie przestała się uśmiechać. Przechyliła się ponad jego ramieniem i próbowała uchwycić spojrzenie chłopaka, ignorując przy okazji wołanie Corrie, która już zauważyła, co się święci. Zimnym palcem dotknęła jego podbródka, jakby zamierzając skierować twarz Kenseia w swoją stronę, nie użyła jednak do tego siły.  
− Ty to mnie chyba nie lubisz, co? − zapytała wesołym tonem. − Aż tak przypominam moją panią?  
Kensei poddał się gestowi bez oporu, ale pożałował tego, jak tylko z bliska spojrzał w oczy Yukikaze. Zimny dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach. I w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że nie reaguje, bo tak zdecydował, tylko dlatego że go zmroziło − dłonie schowane w kieszeniach bluzy miał zaciśnięte. Poczuł gniew, ale jakby nie należał do niego, przy nim pozostał jedynie strach. “Zrób coś!”. Nie potrafił.  
W srebrnych oczach Yukikaze błysnęło niezadowolenie z braku odpowiedzi. To jej jednak nie powstrzymało przed wodzeniem palcem po twarzy Kenseia − przejechała nim po niewidocznej już bliźnie po ranie, którą zadała mu Corrie na Dworze Wiatru.  
− Dobrze, że się zagoiło − stwierdziła. − Temu padalcowi naprawdę brakuje finezji w walce.  
Chwilę później złożyła zimny pocałunek w tym miejscu, po czym uśmiechnęła się zadowolona ku przerażeniu wszystkich dookoła.  
“Dość tego”, usłyszał Kensei, ale grom, który się rozległ się, usłyszeli wszyscy. Razem z gromem zerwał się wiatr.  
− Wynoś się! − warknęła Raiu, Burza Gromów, która pojawiła się z kolejnym zerwaniem wiatru. Ucieleśnienie burzowej chmury z szarogranatową skórą, z włosami kłębiącymi się dookoła głowy i z oczami jasnymi jak rozbłysk błyskawicy. Była wściekła. − Mam dość twoich gierek, nawet jeżeli ten tchórz ci na nie pozwala.  
Yuki spojrzała na nią z rozbawieniem, a w jej oczach zalśniło coś niebezpiecznego i zimniejszego niż zwykle.  
− Czyżby ktoś tu był zazdrosny? − zapytała lekkim tonem, ewidentnie traktując Burzę Gromów z góry.  
− Po prostu się odczep, suko − powiedziała Raiu, robiąc krok w stronę Kenseia i Yukikaze.  
Raiu powiedziała na głos to, co Kensei myślał za każdym razem, gdy Yukikaze się na nim wieszała, ale chyba wolałby, żeby te słowa nigdy nie zostały wypowiedziane na głos.  
Shuuhei spojrzał na Corrien zaniepokojony, cokolwiek miało miejsce, nie wyglądało dobrze. Ta tylko westchnęła ciężko. Spodziewała się prędzej czy później kłopotów, no i proszę.  
− Yukikaze, odstąp − poleciła.  
Zanpakutou ją zignorowała i nadal patrzyła na Raiu.  
− Takim językiem niewiele ugrasz, Burzko − odparła, a podłoże pod jej stopami zamarzło.  
− Cholerna obrończyni moralności się znalazła − prychnęła Raiu. Kolejny podmuch wiatru szarpnął włosami i ubraniami, podniósł z ziemi pył i drobne śmieci. Na niebie z niczego zaczęły się formować pierwsze chmury. − Nie rządzisz tutaj, chociaż przez twoją niedorobioną paniusię może ci się tak wydawać.  
Gdy Raiu mówiła, nie patrzyła na Yukikaze tylko na Kenseia, ale ten nawet nie wiedział, co miałby niby zrobić uwięziony pomiędzy dwoma duchami. Oczywiście irytowała go ta sytuacja, ale w tej chwili miał wrażenie, że jego działania tylko pogorszyłyby sytuację, a przecież nie chciał wprowadzać niepotrzebnych napięć w dopiero co sformowanej drużynie. Nie chciał podpaść Yukikaze, a przez Corrien, bo… bał się, że takie działanie zaszkodziłoby jego relacjom z Hisagim − przecież wiedział, że ojciec stanąłby po stronie Corrien, a pewnie gdyby ta odeszła, może nawet poszedłby z nią. Miał dość tych swoich wybuchów niepohamowanego gniewu − może właśnie jego wybuch na Dworze Wiatru doprowadził Kimiko do wniosku, że nie jest wcale tyle wart, skoro zachowuje się w taki głupi sposób. Lepiej było zagryźć zęby, wycofać się, przemilczeć, chociaż czuł, jak wszystko się w nim przeciwko temu buntuje. Widział, że Raiu patrzy na niego z rosnącą pogardą, ale miał dość. I nawet słowa matki przestały mieć znaczenie: “Twój gniew jest jak burza. Jest intensywny i krótki, ale też na swój sposób ożywczy. Ja osobiście uwielbiam burze. Mają w sobie coś właściwego.”  
Yukikaze przestała się uśmiechać, gdy padły słowa Raiu. W jej oczach zabłysnął gniew, kolejny podmuch wiatru był dużo zimniejszy, zresztą dłonie, które nadal opierała na ramionach Kenseia również, choć nie zwracała uwagi na to, że może w ten sposób zrobić chłopakowi krzywdę, chociaż ten wyraźnie się skrzywił i drgnął, ale wciąż milczał.  
− Jeszcze słowo na temat mojej pani, a przestanę być miła. − Mimo to jej ton nadal był rozbawiony, jakby była to tylko dziecięca przepychanka.  
− Taka jesteś lojalna? Kazała ci odstąpić, to co jeszcze tutaj robisz? − zapytała, zerkając na Yukikaze z przelotnym uśmiechem. − Co z niej za shinigami, a z ciebie Zanpakutou, jeżeli ona nie wydaje poleceń, których ty byś łaskawie słuchała.  
Raiu znowu spojrzała na Kenseia. “Zrób coś, do cholery!”, warknęła tylko do niego, ale Kensei odwrócił spojrzenie. Pierwszy raz od pojawienia się Raiu spojrzał za jej plecy. Dostrzegł resztę drużyny. Shuuehei patrzył to na Corrien, to na Kenseia ewidentnie zaniepokojony, ale czujny. Kimiko również bardzo uważnie śledziła rozwój sytuacji, powoli obchodząc kłócące się duchy bokiem − gotowa wkroczyć i uratować Kenseia. I to już go odrobinę wkurzyło.  
Wokół skraju kimona Yukikaze zaczął wirować niewielki, biały obłok. Uniosła jedną dłoń, ale nie zrobiła tego, co sobie zaplanowała. Nie zdążyła, bo za nadgarstek chwyciła ją Corrie.  
− Dosyć, do cholery − poleciła zimno. − Obu was to dotyczy chyba, że chcecie nam tu całą zgraję Fullbringerów ściągnąć.  
Spojrzała Yukikaze w oczy i tylko myślą dała jej do zrozumienia, że tym razem przesadziła. Zanpakutou uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, ale puściła w końcu Kenseia.  
− Ale jesteście drażliwe − stwierdziła, po czym zniknęła i tylko Corrie słyszała jej drwiący śmiech.  
Westchnęła ciężko.  
− Chyba nie tylko my − szepnęła bardziej do siebie, po czym już spokojniej spojrzała najpierw na Raiu, potem na Kenseia. − Wybaczcie, rozpiera ją energia.  
Kensei odetchnął głębiej. Spojrzał jeszcze na Raiu, która miała minę, jakby czegoś oczekiwała.  
− Nic takiego się nie stało − powiedział w końcu Kensei zmęczonym, zrezygnowanym tonem.  
Po ciele Raiu, gdy to usłyszała, przeszły wyładowania, wiatr zakręcił się dookoła niej w trąbie powietrznej. Zacisnęła pięści, dysząc.  
− Nic takiego się nie stało − powtórzył Kensei, patrząc swojemu Zanpakutou w oczy.  
Rozległ się grom, a wraz gromem rozległ się wściekły krzyk:  
− Tchórz!  
Błysnęło i Raiu zniknęła.  
− Wszystko w porządku? − zapytał Shuuhei zmartwiony.  
− Tak − odpowiedział Kensei. − Wszystko w porządku.  
− Nie wydaje mi się − wtrąciła się Kimiko.  
− Rozumiem, że teraz oprócz tego, że mówisz, kiedy mam siadać i milczeć, będziesz mi jeszcze mówić, jak mam się czuć − sarknął.  
Kimiko wyglądała, jakby dostała z plaskacza, ale szybko się opanowała.  
− Nie to…  
− Daj spokój − przerwał jej. − Dla kogoś takiego, jak ja nie musisz się wysilać na usprawiedliwienia.  
Wiedział, że w tym wszystkim teraz jest po prostu obrzydliwie złośliwy, że to wszystko nie ma nic wspólnego z tym gniewem jak burza, o którym wspominała jego matka. Spojrzał jeszcze na Hisagiego i Corrien.  
− Idę na patrol − stwierdził.  
− A obiad? − rzucił Shuuhei, ale Kensei już zniknął w błyskroku.  
Shuuhei znowu był w sytuacji, gdy nie wiedział, czy zostawić chłopaka w spokoju, by sam się uporał z własnymi myślami, czy jednak pójść za nim i porozmawiać, ale nawet nie wiedziałby, jak miałby z nim rozmawiać. Przetarł twarz i przeczesał włosy. Spojrzał jeszcze na Kimiko, ale jej twarz miała zupełnie obojętny wyraz, więc ciężko było stwierdzić, czy słowa Kenseia jakoś ją obeszły. Ta, widząc spojrzenie Shuuheia, ukłoniła się uprzejmie.  
− Jakbym mogła prosić, żeby mnie zawołać, gdy posiłek będzie gotowy. Będę na górze medytować. − Powiedziawszy to, odeszła.  
− Już jest − mruknęła Corrie, kątem oka dostrzegając zbliżającą się Ayase, która zapewne miała ich zawołać.  
Spojrzała na Shuuheia i poczuła się winna.  
− Yukikaze swoją drogą, ale chyba o czymś nie wiemy i coś mi się zdaje, że to nie jest tylko kłótnia kochanków. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Całość litanii o gniewie: Nie mogę się gniewać, gniew mnie niszczy. Przetacza się przez duszę jak lawina, zabierając ze sobą wszystkie inne uczucia. Zapanuję nad nim i ujarzmię. Zamienię go w karę niebios wycelowaną w tych, którzy stanęli mi na drodze. Zniszczę moich wrogów, nie niszcząc siebie. Spokojnie.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Och czy to nie nasza fullbringerska dysfunkcyjna rodzinka? Tak, to oni, proszę o ciepłe powitanie :)

Seki Kabayashi dowódczyni pierwszej drużyny oddziału operacyjnego Biura do spraw Fullbringerów dość niepewnie przyglądała się swojemu odbiciu, jakby patrzyła na kogoś zupełnie obcego. Zniknęła skórzana kurtka, bojówki i wojskowe buty, zastąpione spodniami na kant, koszulą i garsonką. Krótkie czerwone włosy zazwyczaj w stanie “bed hair” zostały okiełznane i przyczesane. Na tyle się zgodziła − biżuterii i makijażowi powiedziała stanowcze i płomienne “nie” − co Minako uznała i tak za swój ogromny sukces. Teraz dziewczyna stała za lustrem i przyglądała się swojej partnerce w nowej, bardziej kobiecej odsłonie. Zlustrowała Seki od góry do dołu i w końcu kiwnęła z aprobatą.  
− Twoja rodzona szefowa cię nie pozna − powiedziała z dumą.  
− Taa − zgodziła się Seki z bardzo niezadowoloną miną, obciągając rękawy garsonki. − I wyrzuci mnie na zbity pysk.  
− Z proszonego obiadu? Nie ma mowy. − Minako zbyła marudzenie dziewczyny machnięciem ręki. − To by źle wyglądało  
− Muszę tam iść? − jęknęła Seki z miną zbitego psa.  
Minako wyszła zza lustra ubrana w same majtki, długie kasztanowe włosy opadały na piersi. Wyciągnęła ramiona, na lewej dłoni zalśnił prosty pierścionek, którego dziewczyna nigdy nie zdejmowała.  
− No chodź tutaj, biedactwo ty moje − powiedziała czule.  
Seki skwapliwie skorzystała z zaproszenia, chociaż takie zachowanie nie było u niej w zwyczaju, to przy Minako miękła jak kostka masła i dawała się rozsmarowywać, jak tylko dziewczyna chciała. Z drugiej strony po wszystkim, co działo się w robocie, miło było dać się tak porozpieszczać.  
Pocałowała nagie ramię i oparła na nim głowę, pozwalajac Minako pogłaskać się po głowie i karku.  
− Gdyby to była tylko kolacja, ale ten teatr? Myślę, że czymś jej podpadłam i chce mnie ukarać.  
Minako chwyciła twarz Seki w dłonie i spojrzała jej w oczy, gładząc po policzku.  
− Po prostu chce wam pokazać, że robicie dobrą robotę, bo wszystko wreszcie wraca do normy − zaproponowała Minako. − Poza tym myślę, że po prostu dba o ciebie i twój rozwój kulturalny.  
− Po chuj?  
− Mmmmm bo… − Uciekła wzrokiem na boki, poszukując jakiejś logicznej odpowiedzi. − W sumie to mam wrażenie, że traktuje cię jak pieska, którego trzeba wytresować.  
− Ha, jak chce mieć pieska, to już wszystkie sztuczki potrafię, teatr mi do tego niepotrzebny.  
Minako jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. Seki westchnęła ciężko i spojrzała na zegarek.  
− Już czas − powiedziała takim tonem, jakby szykowała się na własną, smutną śmierć.  
− Jesteś dzielna, dasz radę. Skoro Rebelianci ci nie straszni, to i kolacji i teatrowi stawisz czoła.  
− No nie mam za bardzo wyboru − powiedziała Seki wisielczym tonem i pocałowała Minako. − Nie czekaj.  
Minako uśmiechnęła się ciepło.  
− Prezentu nie zapomnij − rzuciła jeszcze, gdy Seki już wychodziła.

***

Czterdziestoletni Inaho Okita wypadł z łazienki z samym ręczniku przewiązanym na biodrach z jasnymi, ciut przydługimi włosami przyklejonymi do twarzy, na której widniał dobrze pielęgnowany trzydniowy zarost. Śpiewał do puszczonej z radia piosenki, a przynajmniej się starał, bo trafiał jedynie z dwoma ostatnimi słowami każdego wersu. Bujając się mniej więcej w rytm muzyki, podszedł do szafki i otworzył ją z rozmachem. Piosenka właśnie weszła na wyższe rejestry i Inaho próbował za nimi nadążyć, ale się zakrztusił.  
− Chyba jednak jestem za stary na to − powiedział, gdy już odzyskał oddech i potem już tylko bujał biodrami, darując sobie śpiewanie.  
Przeglądał szafkę pełną kolorowych t-shirtów w głębokim skupieniu, masując się brodzie. W końcu wyciągnął czerwoną koszulkę na której widniały wszystkie ewolucje Charmandera. Wyciągnął również rzadko używaną marynarkę − w końcu wybierał się na obiad do szefowej, więc wypadało zachować pozory oficjalności. Ubrał się, a włosy wysuszył ręcznikiem, nie przejmując się, że będą sterczeć we wszystkie możliwe strony.  
− Seksi − powiedział z pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem, patrząc w małe lustro na drzwiach szafki. − Prawda? Stary jeszcze daje radę − dodał, odwracając się w drugą stronę.  
Na ścianie znajdował się niewielki butsudan, na której centralne miejsce zajmowało zdjęcie nastoletniego chłopaka z wybitnie niezadowoloną miną, że musi pozować. Uśmiech Inaho nie zniknął od razu, topniał powoli, im dłużej mężczyzna patrzył na ołtarzyk. Inaho podszedł do ołtarzyka ukłonił się, klasnął, uderzył w gong i zapalił trociczkę, tak jak robił to już wielokrotnie i gdy znowu podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na zdjęcie swojego syna, zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego wtedy niczego nie zobaczył, nie widział co się dzieje z jego dzieckiem. Była to prawdziwa ironia losu, że jego Fullbring umiejscowił się właśnie w oczach. Westchnął tylko ciężko, gdy po raz kolejny dotarło do niego, jak bezsensowne są teraz jego rozważania.   
− Wychodzę − powiedział już z uśmiechem. − Jak wrócę opowiem ci jak było w teatrze.  
Sięgnął jeszcze po różową opaskę z Hello Kitty i odgarnął z czoła jeszcze trochę wilgotną grzywkę. Wychodząc, pogwizdywał już pod nosem szczerze zadowolony, że będzie mógł spędzić miły wieczór w towarzystwie przyjaciół.

***

Po małym jednopokojowym mieszkaniu niósł się dźwięczny głos młodej kobiety. Wydawało się, że nie dochodzi z żadnego konkretnego miejsca. Jakby same ściany mówiły. W mieszkaniu przebywał jedynie młody, na oko dwudziestokilkuletni, mężczyzna, który właśnie przed lustrem przeczesywał palcami modnie przystrzyżone włosy. Samo mieszkanie było praktycznie puste i jedyną bardziej osobistą rzeczą na widoku była gitara akustyczna stojącą w kącie, chociaż sądząc ze zbierającego się na niej kurzu, nie była ostatnimi czasy używana.  
− I załóż wisiorki i tę skórzana bransoletkę, która ci kupiłam − mówiła tymczasem kobieta. − Podobasz mi się w biżuterii.  
Mężczyzna posłusznie wyciągnął z szuflady pojemnik z dziesiątkami wisiorków, pierścionków i bransolet.  
− Musimy w końcu gdzieś wyjechać − kontynuowała kobieta. − I to w miarę szybko, dopóki nie zamieniłam się w beczułkę na nóżkach. Później, gdy już się mały urodzi, będzie jeszcze ciężej się gdzieś wybrać tylko we dwoje. A ja tak lubię spędzać czas z tobą.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na siebie w lustrze. Na w sumie przystojną twarz, która na pewno by zyskała, gdyby zechciał się uśmiechnąć. Sprawdził godzinę na telefonie.  
− Ślicznie wyglądasz − stwierdziła kobieta. − Wychodzisz gdzieś? I to beze mnie? Czy powinnam być zazdrosna?  
− Nie − odpowiedział mężczyzna przyjemnym głosem, chociaż dość obojętnym tonem. − To tylko obiad u szefowej. Jest spoko, ale za stara jak na mój gust.  
Kobieta zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, całe mieszkanie wypełniło się jej śmiechem i przez chwilę mężczyzna stał na środku pokoju i słuchał. W końcu śmiech umilkł, a on podszedł do półki, na której leżał odtwarzacz mp3 i słuchawki dobrej firmy dla megalomana. Zanim wyciągnął słuchawki z odtwarzacza, kobieta odezwała się raz jeszcze:  
− Kocham cię, Ryu − powiedziała to takim tonem, że nikt nie miałby wątpliwości, co do szczerości jej słów i uczuć, które wyrażały  
Ryu Idane członek pierwszej drużyny operacyjnej Biura do spraw Fullbringerów wyciągnął wtyczkę słuchawek − swojego Fullbringa “Lost in the echo”. Przełożył słuchawki przez kark i wyszedł z teraz zupełnie cichego mieszkania.

***

Spoglądał na dwie koszule wiszące obok siebie i za nic nie mógł się zdecydować, którą założyć. Okazja była oficjalna, więc chciał wyglądać odpowiednio, ale czerń to chyba za wiele? Natomiast błękit wydawał mu się zbyt swobodny.  
− Shori, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?  
Shori Ito, dwudziestoczteroletni członek pierwszej drużyny sekcji operacyjnej w Biurze do spraw Fullbringerów spojrzał na młodszego o dwa lata brata. Na pierwszy rzut oka byli w ogóle do siebie niepodobni. Wiecznie wyluzowany Shori przyciągnął wzrok czy to czekoladowymi włosami i wesołym spojrzeniem granatowych oczu, czy pewną siebie postawą, w której można było dostrzec kogoś nawykłego do walki. Przy nim drobny, chorobliwie nieśmiały rudzielec z orzechowymi oczami schowanymi za okularami i piegami na nosie prawie nie istniał, choć teraz krzywił się w fotelu przy biurku.  
− Oczywiście, Izu. Powtarzasz tę historię od trzech dni − odparł, ukrywając zniecierpliwienie.  
− Bo mi nie wierzysz − zaperzył się młodszy.  
− Izu, shinigami nie istnieją − powtórzył powoli Shori. − To wymysł Rebeliantów. Pewnie widziałeś jakąś Fullbringerkę. To wszystko.  
− Nie wierzysz mi. To była shinigami. Inaczej nie zabiłaby tego potwora z taką precyzją.  
Shori westchnął. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, co jego brat widzi fascynującego w tych bujdach Rebeliantów, ale cieszył się, że u Izuru skończyło się na widywaniu duchów i tych dziwnych, zamaskowanych potworów. Naprawdę nie chciał mieć w domu Fullbringera gadającego o shinigamich. Już widział minę swojej dowódczyni, gdyby to usłyszała. Usmażyłaby ich obu i to na wolnym ogniu.  
− Izuru, wystarczy. Mam teraz gorszy problem. Która? − Wskazał koszule.  
− Bura − prychnął Izuru. − A co jeśli Rebelianci ją złapią?  
− Nie złapią, tylko zabiją − poprawił go starszy brat. − Skoro jednak tak sobie dobrze poradziła z tym potworem, z Rebeliantami też da radę. Pomóż mi.  
Izuru jednak zeskoczył z krzesła i wyszedł z pokoju, nie chcąc znowu słuchać, że “tak w ogóle to miałeś nigdzie nie szlajać się sam, mały bibliofilu”, bo był więcej niż pewny, że Shori w końcu sobie o tym przypomni. Ten westchnął. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co odbiło Izuru z tą shinigami. Cóż, najwyraźniej będzie musiał przejrzeć rejestr z nadzieją, że znajdzie tam Fullbringerkę pasującą do rysopisu i mocy, o której Izuru tak namiętnie opowiadał od kilku dni. Wtedy udowodni mu, że shinigami nie ma. Na razie jednak musiał się pospieszyć, na urodziny dyrektor nie wypadało się przecież spóźnić.

***

Toaletka wypełniona była kosmetykami i przyborami do makijażu, ale centralne miejsce zajmowała ramka ze zdjęciem przedstawiającym poważnego mężczyznę w garniturze i dwie radośnie uśmiechnięte dziewczynki. Bardzo do siebie podobne o tych samych rysach twarzy i błękitnych, roześmianych oczach, w takich samych różowych yukatach. Różnił je tylko kolor włosów: jedna miała czarne, drugie białe, jednak obie obowiązkowo przyozdobione sztucznymi kwiatami i ozdobnymi spineczkami.  
Czarnowłosa dziewczyna o błękitnych oczach spojrzała jeszcze raz na zdjęcie. Zdawało się, że nic już nie zostało z tamtej uśmiechniętej dziewczynki. Beztroska − nie pamiętała już, czym jest to uczucie. Teraz ubrana w czarną, elegancką sukienkę tak bardzo zazdrościła tamtej sobie niewiedzy i naiwności. Wtedy świat był prosty.  
Przeniosła spojrzenie na swoje odbicie w lustrze i przez chwilę tylko patrzyła pogrążona w myślach. Otrząsnęła się z nich szybko. Z precyzją założyła brązowe soczewki kontaktowe, z którymi nie rozstawała się od lat, nałożyła dyskretny makijaż, ukrywając niektóre ze swoich rysów twarzy. Jak każdego dnia od czterech lat. Zadowolona z efektów uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Tak, tę twarz poznawała lepiej, widywała ją codziennie w lustrze, widzieli ją wszyscy dookoła, nie spodziewając się, że ta niewinnie wyglądająca dziewczyna może skrywać w sobie jakąś tajemnicę.  
Założyła kolczyk, ale tylko jeden. Niewielki przezroczysty płomyczek skrzący się do światła kolorami tęczy. Jeszcze tylko niezobowiązująca bransoletka na lewym nadgarstku, szpilki i kopertówka i Maya Kurihime była gotowa do wyjścia.

***

Kenji Inaba nie był z siebie dumny, że zakup prezentu urodzinowego dla matki zostawił na ostatnią możliwą chwilę. Po prostu nie wpadł na żaden dobry pomysł, więc teraz sam skazał się na bezsensowne krążenie w nadziei na cudowne olśnienie.   
To zawsze był problem − prezent dla matki. Zazwyczaj kończyło się na tym, że tata coś kupował, a Kenji się tylko podpisywał na kartce. Tacie zawsze wiedział, co kupić, bo to z nim spędzał więcej czasu, mieli wspólne zainteresowania. Matka zawsze była gdzieś na uboczu, trochę nieobecna. Po śmierci taty, gdy matka zaangażowała się w pracę Biura i zdarzało jej się nie wracać na noc do domu, gdy Kenji zostawał sam w pustym domu, łapał się na okropnej myśli, że gdyby to matka zginęła tamtego dnia, to by tak bardzo nie tęsknił. Wiedział, że te myśli niesprawiedliwe, rozumiał, że to co robiła matka było ważne, że robiła to też dla niego. Tylko czasem miał wrażenie, że to jego bezpieczeństwo jest trochę przy okazji.  
Przeglądał właśnie nowości w księgarni, zastanawiając się, czy wśród książek kupowanych w jego imieniu przez tatę były jakieś romanse historyczne. Westchnął ciężko i podniósł wzrok znad właśnie trzymanej książki i jego wzrok padł na przyglądajego się witrynie księgarni chłopaka. Chyba z wrażenia otworzył lekko usta, ale szybko speszony spuścił wzrok, by zaraz znowu zerknąć kątem oka. Nie mógł się oprzeć, bo chłopak na zewnątrz był naprawdę przystojny w taki odrobinę drapieżny sposób − wyraźną linią szczęki i prominentnymi kościami policzkowymi, długie, czarne włosy miał spięte w kucyk. Wyglądał na kilka lat starszego od Kenjiego.   
Gdy tamten się ruszył i zniknął z pola widzenia, Kenji zrobił kilka kroków w bok, żeby móc jeszcze przez chwilę na niego popatrzeć i zaraz na powrót schował się za regałem, bo chłopak wszedł do księgarni, mijając się w wejściu z wychodzącym właśnie klientem. Kenji mógł obserwować chłopaka w wąskiej szczelinie między książkami a kolejna półką − totalnie zapomniał, po co właściwie przyszedł do tej księgarni.   
Chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła, a potem na ślepo sięgnął za siebie i strącił z półki książkę. Zaraz zrobił dwa kroki w bok. W tym momencie Kenji nieco zwątpił, bo zachowanie chłopaka, było cokolwiek podejrzane. Przyszedł sprzedawca, podniósł książkę, ale na stojącego obok chłopaka nie zwrócił zbytnio uwagi, co ten przyjął z przelotnym uśmiechem − od którego Kenjiemu zrobiło się nieco słabo − i już śmielej zaczął rozglądać się po księgarni. Gdy sięgnął po stojącą wyżej książkę i rękaw bluzy mu opadł, Kenji zobaczył szeroką srebrną bransoletę i blizny, jak po poparzeniu ciągnące się od wierzchu dłoni, przez całe przedramię i niknące pod rękawem.  
Kenji śledził chłopaka przez kilka minut, wyciągając jakieś tytuły na chybił trafił i udając, że je przegląda. W końcu chłopak zatrzymał się przy półce z historią najnowszą i po obejrzeniu kilku książek, wybrał jedną i schował ją do kieszeni bluzy. Kenji szybko spojrzał na sprzedawcę, ale ten chyba niczego nie zauważył, ale niewykluczone, że w sklepie były jakieś kamery. Kenji zanim się dobrze zastanowił, podszedł do chłopaka, który chyba wybierał sobie kolejny cel kradzieży.  
− Jak chcesz, któryś z tych tytułów mam w domu − odezwał się Kenji przyciszonym głosem, zerkając na złodziejaszka − wciąż przystojnego, ale jednak złodziejaszka. − Jak chcesz mogę ci pożyczyć.  
Chłopak spojrzał na Kenjiego bez krztyny wyrzutów sumienia, raczej odrobinę zirytowany tym, że został przyłapany. Westchnął ciężko i wyciągnął książkę z kieszeni, odłożył ją na miejsce.  
− Dziękuję za propozycję, ale nie trzeba − powiedział głosem, od którego Kenji natychmiast zapomniał, dlaczego właściwie zwrócił mu uwagę.   
Spojrzał jeszcze nieco tęsknym wzrokiem na półkę, schował dłonie w kieszeń bluzy i ruszył do wyjścia. Kenji wyrwał się z chwilowego stuporu i zaszedł chłopakowi drogę − jeżeli miałby wymienić jedną cechą, którą dzielił z matką, byłaby to nieustępliwość.  
− Serio mówię − powiedział szybko − to żaden problem, żebym ci je pożyczył. Leżą i się kurzą, a tak chociaż je ktoś przeczyta. Nie mieszkam daleko. Poza tym wiem, że nie każdego byłoby stać na książkę, więc jak mam możliwość, żeby się podzielić, to tym bardziej.   
Chłopak nie wyglądał na przekonanego, chociaż nie wydawał się też zirytowany.  
− Nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne. Dzięki − powiedział uprzejmie i chciał minąć Kenjiego. W tym momencie zaburczało mu w brzuchu.  
− Mam też w domu jedzenie − rzucił Kenji w jakiejś żałosnej próbie zatrzymania chłopaka. − To nie zabrzmiało tak dobrze, jak w mojej głowie − dodał zaraz zawstydzony swoją głupotą, pewny że w najlepszym wypadku tamten uda, że go nie usłyszał i zniknie, w najgorszym mu przywali.  
I na to się szykował, gdy chłopak zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Było widać, że toczy jakąś wewnętrzną walkę.  
− Nie chciałbym się narzucać − powiedział w końcu, chociaż nie brzmiał szczerze.  
Kenjiemu chwilę zajęło wyjście ze zdumienia − jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie poderwał na jedzenie; nie żeby na inne sposoby poderwał więcej.   
− Znaczy, po prostu życie nauczyło mnie, by nigdy nie odmawiać jedzenia − wytłumaczył się, widząc minę Kenjiego. Podrapał się nerwowo po karku.  
− Nie ma problemu − powiedział szybko Kenji z uśmiechem, żeby przypadkiem tamten nie zmienił zdania. − Rozumiem, też bym wybrał jedzenie nad książki.  
Chłopak również się uśmiechnął i Kenjiemu zmiękły kolana.  
− Kensei − powiedział, wyciągając dłoń.  
− Kenji. Miło cię poznać.  
Wyszli z księgarni. Kenji prowadził, zerkając co chwilę na Kenseia, za to ten bardziej rozglądał się po okolicy i starając się iść jak najbliżej budynków.  
− Więc… często tak robisz zakupy? − zapytał Kenji, uznając, że pytanie, nawet niezręczne będzie lepsze od niezręcznej ciszy.  
Kensei wzruszył ramionami.  
− Czasami − odpowiedział bez ogródek. Spojrzał na Kenjiego i uśmiechnął się kwaśno, widząc jego zdumioną minę. − Chyba nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewałeś. Zaczynasz wątpić, czy zaproszenie mnie do swojego domu, było najlepszym pomysłem?  
− Nie, ja… Tak, odrobinę.  
− Nie wiem, czy to cię w jakikolwiek sposób uspokoi, ale przysięgam, że nie nadwyrężę twojej gościnności − powiedział takim tonem, że Kenji nie miał absolutnie żadnych wątpliwości co do szczerości tych słów. Tym tonem mógłby składać przysięgę wojownik.  
− Mi to wystarczy, a myślę, że moja matka… − przerwał w jednej chwili przypominając sobie, że miał przecież prezent do znalezienia. − Co byś kupił swojej matce na urodziny? − wypalił, zanim się dobrze zastanowił i zaraz tego pożałował, gdy zobaczył minę Kenseia. − Przepraszam − powiedział słabym głosem. − To było pytanie nie na miejscu. Przepraszam. − Skłonił się naprawdę zawstydzony. W końcu to nie było takie trudne do odgadnięcia, że skoro Kensei nie miał problemu z kradzieżą, a życie nauczyło go by nie odmawiać jedzenia, to pewnie jak wielu stracił rodziców w dniu Upadku. Czemu czasami Kenji był tak skrajnie głupi, że aż sam siebie zadziwiał?  
− Apaszkę − odpowiedział Kensei, ponownie zupełnie zaskakując Kenjiego, który wyprostował się niepewnie. − Kupiłbym jej ładną apaszkę, ale nie wiem, czy twoja matka doceni taki prezent.  
− Świetny pomysł! Wiem nawet, gdzie można czegoś poszukać, musimy trochę zboczyć z drogi, ale w podziękowaniu obiecuję podwójną porcję… − zawahał się, bo w sumie nie wiedział, co matka szykowała na kolację − czegoś dobrego, w każdym razie.  
Kenji poprowadził ich dalej. Próbował przez ten czas podpytać Kenseia o to skąd jest, czy gdzie teraz mieszka, do jakiej szkoły chodzi, czy pracuje, ale po kilku dość wymijających odpowiedziach dał sobie spokój, ewidentnie nie były to informacje, którymi ten chciał się dzielić. Kilka razy też przyłapał Kenseia, jak zerka na telefon, czy na jakiś mijany zegar, ale na pytanie, czy jest gdzieś dalej umówiony, pokręcił głową i później już nie sprawdzał godziny.  
Końcem końców Kenji kupił nie tylko granatową apaszkę, ale również broszkę w kształcie gwiazdy. Kensei nie był obecny przy wyborze − stwierdził, że poczeka na zewnątrz, żeby go nie kusiło.  
− I jak? − zapytał Kenji, pokazując mu wybrany prezent. − Coś nie tak? − dodał zaraz, widząc minę Kenseia.  
Ale ten otrząsnął się, pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął.  
− Jak na mój gust ładne.  
− Nie wyglądałeś na przekonanego.  
− To nie tak, po prostu z kimś mi się to skojarzyło, ale nieważne − dokończył trochę zirytowany.  
Kenji nie miał zamiaru drążyć tematu, chociaż instynkt podpowiadał mu, że chodziło o kobietę. Widział już ten wyraz twarzy u niektórych mężczyzn, gdy mówili o swoich żonach czy dziewczynach. Ta świadomość zgasiła odrobinę entuzjazm Kenjiego, chociaż nie powinna, bo w końcu od samego początku nie liczył na nic więcej, niż miłe dla oka i być może miłe ogólnie towarzystwo, rozmowę i jakby dobrze poszło to znajomość na dłużej. Ale mimo to zawsze była ta skrywana nadzieja, że być może tym razem się poszczęści, może dobrze trafi i zainteresowanie będzie obopólne. A z kimkolwiek skojarzyła się Kenseiowi broszka, musiał teraz zaprzątać mu głowę, bo wyglądał na mocno zamyślonego.  
− Tak w ogóle − odezwał się w końcu Kenji, gdy docierali do domu. − Dzisiaj na kolacji będzie jeszcze kilka osób, bo w sumie to dzisiaj moja matka ma urodziny, ale to jedna osoba więcej nie zrobi różnicy, zwłaszcza jak powiem w jakich okolicznościach cię poznałem.   
Wyszli akurat zza zakrętu w uliczkę, przy której stał jego dom. Przy murku obok furtki zobaczył dwie znajome postaci.  
− Okita-san, Kabayashi-san − zawołał wesoło.  
− O, czy to nie mój ulubiony junior − powiedział Inaho Okita z szerokim uśmiechem.   
− Co tam, smarku? − przywitała się Seki, wypuszczając z ust dym papierosowy. Zaraz jednak zwróciła uwagę na stojącego kilka kroków dalej Kenseia. − To twój znajomy? − zapytała podejrzliwie  
− Tak, to Kensei. Przyprowadziłem go, żeby mieć kogoś w swoim wieku, zamiast samych starych pryków.   
Kensei nie powstrzymał rozbawionego prychnięcia, czym zasłużył sobie na zdziwionego spojrzenia całej trójki.  
− To nic. Miło mi poznać − przywitał się z uśmiechem i lekkim ukłonem.  
Seki pokiwała tylko głową, puszczając przytyk do wieku mimo uszu. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć co dokładnie, ale coś jej w tym chłopaku nie pasowało. Coś w nieprzyjemny sposób znajomego w spojrzeniu.  
− Dobrze widzieć, że junior jednak ma jakiś przyjaciół − powiedział Inaho.  
− Okita-san! − oburzył się Kenji. − To że ich nie znacie, nie znaczy, że nie mam żadnych przyjaciół.  
− Oczywiście, oczywiście − zgodził się zaraz Inaho, ale nie brzmiał, jakby uwierzył Kenjiemu. Zerknął jeszcze na Seki, która nie spuszczała wzroku drapieżnika z Kenseia. − Idźcie przodem, chłopcy.   
Kenji skinął głową i zaprowadził Kenseia do domu. Zarówno Seki, jak i Inaho odprowadzili ich wzrokiem.  
− Ten chłopak jest niebezpieczny − odezwała się Seki i zaciągnęła się ostatni raz. − Miej na niego oko.  
− Ta jest − powiedział Inaho nadzwyczaj poważnie.


	4. Rozdział 3

Kazumi Inaba słysząc, że jej syn wrócił, wyszła z kuchni, gdzie kończyła przygotowania do kolacji, a widząc dodatkowego gościa, uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie i zapewniła Kenjiego, że oczywiście nie ma żadnego problemu, znajdzie się miejsce przy stole dla Kenseia. Była zaskoczona. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Kenji przyprowadził kogokolwiek do domu. Z drugiej strony naprawdę się cieszyła. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że Kenji nie ma zbyt wielu możliwości do zawierania znajomości, gdy większość jego edukacji odbywała się indywidualnie.   
Chłopcy poszli na górę, a Kazumi dostawiła dodatkowe nakrycie do stołu.  
Pierwsi przyszli Seki i Inaho.   
− Seki, do twarzy ci, powinnaś częściej się tak ubierać − powiedziała Kazumi, widząc swoją byłą zastępczynię, a teraz dowódczynię pierwszego oddziału. I uśmiechnęła się, gdy ta się skrzywiła. − Inaho, jakbym mogła cię prosić o otwarcie wina.  
Niedługo później przyszedł Idane Ryu z nieodłącznymi słuchawkami przewieszonymi przez szyję.  
− Ryu, ty chyba lokale pomyliłeś − zawołała Seki, gdy mężczyzna wszedł do salonu. − To nie host club.  
Ryu zlustrował ją zblazowanym spojrzeniem i uniósł brew.  
− Naprawdę, Seki-san, chcesz zaczynać ten temat?  
Seki fuknęła zirytowana pod nosem, ale zaraz ściągnęła brwi, słysząc śmiech dochodzący z pierwszego piętra − bardzo przyjemny i zaraźliwy śmiech.  
− Nie podoba mi się ten Kensei − powiedziała do Kazumi, która właśnie stawiała miseczki z przekąskami na stole.  
Kazumi uśmiechnęła się trochę pobłażliwie.  
− Nie sądzę, byśmy musieli się w jakikolwiek sposób obawiać − powiedziała. − Jest obcym, na naszym terenie. Gdyby zamierzał skrzywdzić kogokolwiek z nas, to nawet nie zdążyłby kiwnąć palcem, prawda? − zapytała wciąż uśmiechnięta, chociaż spojrzenie było już chłodne.  
− Jasna sprawa − potwierdziła Seki z szerokim uśmiechem, bawiąc się zapalniczką.  
Nieco tylko spóźniona pojawiła się pozostała dwójka członków Pierwszej Drużyny: Maya Kurihime i Shori Ito. U chłopaka było to normalne, wiecznie pojawiał się wszędzie na ostatnią chwilę, przez co ledwo unikał poważnych konsekwecji. I o ile Maya nie zwróciła na to uwagi wyjątkowo nieobecna, to Ito nie przeoczył dodatkowej pary butów w przedpokoju.  
– Czyżby zbłąkany wędrowiec zawędrował na tę skromną uroczystość? – zapytał z wesołym uśmiechem. – A podobno to tylko w Boże Narodzenie się zdarza.  
− Widocznie moje urodziny są niewiele mniej ważne, skoro i dzisiaj cuda się zdarzają − powiedziała Kazumi. − To znajomy Kenjiego − wyjaśniła. − I cieszę się, że dotarliście. Zapraszam. − Wskazała drzwi do salonu i zaraz obróciła się w stronę schodów. − Kenji, Kensei-kun, zejdźcie na dół − zawołała i weszła za Ito i Mayą do salonu.  
− O ostatni ze starych pryków − przywitał się Inaho. − Bo nie wiem, czy wiecie, ale Inaba junior musiał przyprowadzić sobie znajomego w swoim wieku, żeby z takimi staruchami nie siedzieć.  
Shori zrobił oburzoną minę.  
– Starych pryków? – powtórzył. – Jeszcze rozumiem ciebie i Ryu, ale Maya jest niewiele starsza od niego. Poza tym kobietom się wieku nie wypomina – oznajmił i zaraz na jego twarzy pojawiła się konsternacja, gdy spojrzał na Seki. – Rany boskie, kolejna apokalipsa nas czeka.  
Najpierw na Shoriego dziwnie spojrzał Ryu, który odwrócił się od półki z książkami. W białej bluzce i czarnym kardiganie, z mnóstwem łańcuszków i wisiorków na szyi, z włosami w artystycznym nieładzie wyglądał na równolatka Shoriego, może nawet na młodszego od niego. Potem Seki popatrzyła na niego iście morderczym wzrokiem i z charakterystycznym trzaskiem zamknęła swoja zapalniczkę zippo.  
− Apokalipsa, możesz wyjaśnić, co masz na myśli? − zapytała z upiornie uprzejmym uśmiechem.  
– Skoro komuś udało się cię wbić w kobiece ubranie… – Właśnie sobie uświadomił, co i do kogo mówi, a wiedział, że uśmiech Seki nie wróży mu długiego życia. – To znaczy pięknie dziś wyglądasz, szefowo – powiedział szybko. – Aż mnie zamroczyło z zachwytu, że wygaduję jakieś dziwne rzeczy.  
– To akurat normalne – stwierdziła Maya, strzepując jakiś pyłek z czarnej sukienki.  
Stojący za plecami Seki Inaho pokiwał głową z aprobatą dla pełnego gracji uniku Shoriego.  
− Co jest normalne? − zapytał Kenji, który właśnie wszedł. − Że Kabayashi-san wygląda pięknie, czy to że Ito-san wygaduje bzdury?  
– Bzdury – oburzył się Shori. – A kto tu nazwał nas starymi prykami, co? – Spojrzał na obcego chłopaka, który wszedł do salonu za Kenjim. – I to jest to twoje towarzystwo? Gdyby to jeszcze była dziewczyna, byłoby o czym mówić. Kompletne rozczarowanie.   
Na uwagę, że to nie dziewczyna Kenji wyraźnie się zarumienił i odwrócił wzrok.  
– Shori, nie pij dzisiaj – poradziła mu Maya, również pilnie obserwując nowego znajomego młodszego Inaby. – I bez tego robisz z siebie błazna. Wypadałoby się najpierw przedstawić – przypomniała mu, choć sama nie kwapiła się, żeby zrobić to pierwsza.  
− Nazywam się Saga Kensei i dziękuję za przyjęcie mnie w tak wyjątkowym dniu − powiedział Kensei i ukłonił się, chociaż raczej był to ukłon jednego dorosłego oddany drugiemu o równej pozycji, niż ukłon, który powinien oddać nastolatek ludziom starszym od siebie. Dość szybko się wyprostował. Można by uznać jego zachowanie za impertynenckie, jednak nie dałoby się odnaleźć na twarzy chłopaka wyrazu złośliwości. Ewidentnie był przekonany, że ma prawo być traktowany jak równy ze wszystkimi zebranymi.  
– Maya Kurihime, a ten błazen to Shori Ito. Jest niegroźny dla otoczenia. – Posłała mu życzliwy uśmiech. – Nie przejmuj się nim, przyjaciele Kenjiego-kuna są wśród nas zawsze mile widziani.  
Shori chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Maya uciszyła go sójką w bok, najwyraźniej porzucając myśli, które do tej pory ją absorbowały, skoro zwykle pogodna dziewczyna dotąd wydawała się być nie w humorze.  
Kazumi klasnęła w dłonie.  
− Zapraszam wszystkich do stołu − powiedziała, stojąc przy krześle.   
Seki już siedziała na miejscu po jej prawej stronie, a stojący jedno miejsce dalej Inaho po prostu usiadł. Na szczycie stołu po lewej stronie Kazumi miejsce zajął Kenji, a Kensei na przeciwko gospodyni. Inaho uśmiechnął się życzliwie do Mayi, która usiadła po drugiej stronie. Za to Shori miał przed sobą wciąż niezwykle uprzejmie uśmiechnięta Seki. Ryu zajął miejsce na drugim szczycie stołu. W międzyczasie Inaho napełniał kieliszki winem − pominął jedynie Kenjiego i Kenseia, którym pozostał sok.  
Kazumi poczekała aż wszyscy zajmą miejsce. Rozejrzała się z ciepłym, niemalże matczynym uśmiechem po zebranych.  
− Zanim zaczniemy, chciałabym podziękować wszystkim za przybycie − powiedziała. − To pierwszy raz, od czasu D-Day, gdy mogę sobie pozwolić na taką przyjemność, jaką jest spędzenie urodzin w tak miłym mojemu sercu towarzystwie. − Szczególnie czuły uśmiech posłała w stronę Kenjiego. − I wierzę, że ta możliwość to zasługa przede wszystkim was, moi drodzy. − Popatrzyła po członkach pierwszej drużyny. − Moje urodziny to tylko błahy pretekst do tego byście wy mogli pozwolić sobie na chwilę wytchnienia. − Podniosła kieliszek do toastu. − Za was, bo bez was ja bym nie miała czego świętować. I oby chwil takie jak ta było coraz więcej.  
Wypito toast, ale gdy Kazumi usiadła, wstała Seki. Obciągnęła garsonkę, odchrząknęła.  
− Skoro już tak żeśmy się zebrali do kupy, to myślę, że fajnie by było podziękować. Znaczy nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mam za co dziękować pani dyrektor. − Odpięła garsonkę i ściągnęła, odsłaniając wytatuowane ramiona, które krzyczały wręcz o powiązaniach Seki z yakuzą. − Gdyby nie D-Day byłabym dzisiaj w zupełnie innym miejscu i żeby nie było, nie było mi tam źle. Ale tamten dzień zmienił świat dla nas wszystkich, gdyby nie Kazumi, ja albo bym tkwiła w jakimś pierdlu, albo bym była jednym z Rebeliantów. Wiem to. Tylko byłabym nim, bo nie miałabym żadnego innego pomysłu na siebie, a nie dlatego że uwierzyłabym w ich bajeczki o shinigami. Dzięki Kazumi mam cel i wiem, że pierwszy raz w życiu robię, to co powinnam. Że do cholery jasnej, jestem…  
− Po Jasnej Stronie Mocy − podpowiedział Inaho.  
− Tak! To my jesteśmy Jasną Stroną, chociaż wiem, że są chwile, gdy ciężko to zauważyć. Ale dla takich momentów, gdy mogę ubrać się w fancy fatałaczki, napić się wina, którego wcześniej w życiu bym sobie nie kupiła, w gronie ludzi, którym ufam, to kurwa, jak nie dla takich momentów, to po co innego to robić? Więc dzięki, pani dyrektor i sto lat!  
– Się nam szefowa rozgadała – zauważył z rozbawieniem Shori. – Chociaż nie od dziś wiadomo, że tylko pani dyrektor potrafi wyciągnąć z niej tę lepszą stronę. – Rozłożył ręce z uśmiechem na ustach. – Rzeczywiście, cuda się tu dzisiaj dzieją. Ale absolutnie nie narzekam. Czasami możemy posiedzieć jak cywilizowani ludzie w swoim towarzystwie przy nieco lepszym trunku niż piwo z najbliższego sklepu.  
− I oby takie cuda zdarzały się częściej − podsumowała Kazumi i zaprosiła wszystkich do jedzenia.  
Gdzieś w czasie przemowy Kabayashi, Kensei zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Z początku czuł się po prostu trochę nie na miejscu, że jest jedyną osobą spoza kręgu bliskich sobie ludzi. Jednak z początku nie rozumiał, co tych ludzi mogło ze sobą łączyć. Teraz już wiedział. Po wspomnieniu Rebeliantów, zaczął się zastanawiać, gdy padło słowo “shinigami”, rozdzwonił mu się alarm w głowie. Spojrzał jeszcze raz po zebranych w pokoju i tym razem naprawdę się im przyjrzał, spróbował faktycznie wyczuć. Pobladł.  
− Jesteście Fullbringerami − powiedział na głos. Nie było to najmądrzejsze posunięcie zwłaszcza, że nie próbował nawet ukrywać swojej nienawiści.   
Patrzył prosto na Kazumi, zaciskając pięści pod stołem. Jakaś jego część chciała, żeby to nie była prawda. Bo w sumie zdążył polubić Kenjiego, a jego matka wydała mu się już od pierwszego wrażenia sympatyczna. Gdy go powitała, poczuł się po prostu chciany. Miał cichą nadzieję, że przy tej okazji i w tym towarzystwie będzie mógł zapomnieć o tym całym gównie, które w pierwszej kolejności sprawiło, że znalazł się w tamtej księgarni.  
− Masz z tym jakiś problem? − odezwała się Seki, patrząc na Kenseia wyzywająco i wyglądała, jakby chciała się na niego rzucić, ale Kazumi położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu.  
− Owszem jesteśmy − powiedziała Kazumi spokojnym tonem. − Jednak wszyscy jesteśmy zarejestrowani, a nawet więcej, pracujemy w Biurze. Naprawdę nie musisz się z naszej strony niczego obawiać.  
− Nie muszę? Pewnie to samo byście powiedzieli tym, których znałem, a którzy zostali zabici przez Fullbringerów − odparował Kensei, zdając sobie sprawę, że się pogrąża.   
− Słuchaj, gówniarzu, za kogo ty nas niby masz?! − warknęła Seki, podrywając się z taką werwą, że przewróciła krzesło.  
– Seki-san, nie psujmy urodzin Inabie-san – odezwała się spokojnie Maya, choć bawiła się pojedynczym kolczykiem w kształcie płomyka w uchu. – Wszyscy wiemy, że dla wielu ludzi Fullbringerzy nadal są czymś, czego należy się obawiać. – Spojrzała na Kenseia. – Wiem, że jeśli teraz powiem, że nie wszyscy są źli, i tak nie uwierzysz. Nie chcę też wzbudzać w tobie jakiegoś poczucia winy, skoro zostałeś tu ciepło przyjęty, a się tak uniosłeś. Może po prostu zostawmy tę rozmowę na inny czas?  
− Tylko tu nie ma o czym rozmawiać − odezwał się Ryu obojętnym tonem. − Doskonale cię rozumiem. To nie ma znaczenia, kto jest dobry, kto jest zły, kto tak właściwie skrzywdził tych obok ciebie. Pragniesz sprawiedliwości odpłaconej we krwi. Rozumiem. Według mnie masz pełne prawo nas winić. Powinniśmy zadziałać lepiej, skuteczniej, szybciej. Mówię tylko za siebie, ale ja przyznaję: jestem winny śmierci tych wszystkich osób, które zginęły z rąk Fullbringerów. − Spojrzał na Kenseia pustym wzrokiem. − I co z tym teraz zrobisz?  
– Jak ty już coś powiesz, Ryu. – Westchnął Shori, przestając na chwilę błaznować. Podrapał się po karku. – Tu żaden dobry żart nie pomoże na ten kwas, chociaż oboje macie rację. Tylko co to zmienia? A mieliśmy miło spędzić czas. – Wykrzywił się z niezadowoleniem. – Inaho, też chcesz wyrazić swoje zdanie?  
Inaho pokręcił głową, nie spuszczając spojrzenia z Kenseia − jego tęczówki przybrały czerwonawy odcień. Już wcześniej odsunął krzesło kawałek od stołu, by być gotowym do reakcji, jakby zaszła taka potrzeba, ale jeszcze się nie spinał, żeby nie podnosić ciśnienia.  
Kazumi z przelotnym uśmiechem przyjęła reakcje swoich byłych podkomendnych, ale zaraz przyjęła profesjonalny wyraz twarzy i spojrzała na Kenseia. Spojrzała mu w oczy, przyjrzała napiętej postawie, dopiero teraz widząc, że ten chłopak widział i przeżył więcej niż powinien człowiek w jego wieku.  
− Nie mogę powiedzieć, bym wiedziała przez co przechodzisz i co czujesz. Tak jak powiedziała Maya, nie wszyscy są źli, tak jak powiedział Ryu, w pewnym momencie nie ma to żadnego znaczenia. W tej sytuacji jedyne o co mogę cię prosić, to żebyś został − mówiła łagodnie, jak do przerażonego zwierzęcia i dla każdego członka pierwszej drużyny było jasne, że Kazumi uruchomiła “Dulcis Amor”. − Porozmawiaj z nami, a jeżeli nie chcesz rozmawiać, posłuchaj. Przekonasz się, że jesteśmy jedynie ludźmi. Pozwól sobie, by nas poznać, bo może się okazać, że tak jak powiedział Shori, to że jesteśmy Fullbringerami niczego nie zmienia i wciąż możemy spędzić ze sobą miło czas. A jeżeli ten wieczór nie wystarczy, przyjdź jeszcze raz. − Wyciągnęła dłoń i dotknęła ramienia Kenseia, który może drgnął, ale nie odsunął od dotyku. − Możesz traktować ten dom jak swój własny. − Uśmiechnęła się z matczyną czułością i po spojrzeniu, którym obdarzył ją Kensei w tej chwili, domyśliła się, że trafiła do niego. − Daj nam szansę.  
Kenseiowi w jednej chwili zrobiło się głupio, bo jak mógł w ten sposób się unieść, gdy faktycznie od samego początku nie spotkało go ze strony tych ludzi nic poza sympatią. Opuścił głowę.  
− Przepraszam i dziękuję za wyrozumiałość − powiedział ze szczerą skruchą.  
− Wszyscy jesteśmy tylko ludźmi − powiedziała Kazumi z ciepłym uśmiechem, który jednak zaraz zniknął, gdy spojrzała na Kenjiego, bo dla odmiany on wyglądał na złego. Na razie jednak uznała, że to nie jest czas, żeby to roztrząsać. − Zjedzmy w końcu, bo wszystko wystygnie, a na głodnego człowiek łatwiej się denerwuje.  
− Nareszcie! − zawołał Inaho z nadmiernym entuzjazmem. − Myślałem, że zwariuję od tych smakowitych zapachów.  
– Właśnie! – poparł go Shori. – Przyszliśmy tu jeść, a nie filozofować. Chociaż gdyby Izu mnie teraz słyszał, pewnie by się obraził. – Wyszczerzył zęby na myśl o minie młodszego brata. – Szefowo, usiądź sobie i zabierajmy się za jedzenie.  
Seki niechętnie, ale w końcu usiadła, ale wyglądała na nieco obrażoną tym, że nie pozwolono jej wszystkiego spalić.  
− To swoją droga przypomina mi sytuację, gdy szefowa poznała kapitana czwórki − mówił Inaho między kęsami. − Gdy wyszło, że się swego czasu spotkali. Seki jako były członek yakuzy o mały włos nie zastrzeliła kapitana czwartego oddziału, gdy tamten w starych dobrych czasach był funkcjonariuszem wydziału do walki z przestępczością zorganizowaną  
− Ale żałowałam, że wtedy palanta nie zajebałam − warknęła Seki.   
− Seki, język − skarciła ją Kazumi.   
− No z drugiej strony nie jest gościu taki zły − mruknęła Seki. − W sumie muszę się znów z nim na piwo umówić. W sumie okazuje się, że możemy powspominać stare dobre czasy i nawet obgadać kilku wspólnych znajomych. Sprzedał mi kilka naprawdę niezłych historii.  
Kolacja trwała w atmosferze anegdotek, docinek i przywoływaniu żenujących historii.  
− Pomożesz mi z deserem − poprosiła Kazumi Kenjiego, zabierając go do kuchni.  
Wykładała z lodówki talerzyki z ciastem, a Kenji miał wtykać w nie wafelki i ozdabiać owocami.  
− Dlaczego jesteś na mnie zły? − zapytała Kazumi.  
− Nie jestem − mruknął Kenji, nie patrząc na matkę.  
− Kenji − zrugała go oschle, doskonale wiedząc, że syn kłamie. − Jeżeli mi nie powiesz, nie zrozumiem, co zrobiłam źle. Wyglądałeś na złego, gdy uspokoiłam Kenseia, żeby został. Wydawało mi się, że go polubiłeś, to przede wszystkim ze wzgląd na ciebie zależało mi, żeby nie stała mu się krzywda i żeby został.  
Kenji odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na mamę.  
− Użyłaś go − powiedział faktycznie zły. − Teraz powiedz mi, mamo, skąd mam wiedzieć, czy jak Kensei kiedykolwiek spotka się ze mną ponownie, zrobi to dlatego że po prostu mnie polubił, a nie dlatego że mu kazałaś?  
− Czy to ważne dlaczego będzie chciał się z tobą ponownie spotkać? − zapytała.  
− Może dla ciebie nie ma to znaczenia − mruknął Kenji, zabrał dwa desery i wyszedł z kuchni.  
Kazumi odetchnęła głębiej i żałowała, że Dulcis Amor nie działał na nią samą. Kochała Kenjiego, ale syn ostatnimi czasy sprawiał jej o wiele więcej problemów, bo coraz częściej wychodziło na to, że jej działania zamiast uszczęśliwiać Kenjiego denerwują go.  
Odetchnęła jeszcze raz i już z uśmiechem i tacą pełną deserów wróciła do salonu, by zobaczyć, że Kenji właśnie wyszedł z salonu, Seki, Ryu i Maya rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, a Kensei właśnie sam sobie nalewał wina, bo akurat nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Popatrzył na Kazumi i niezbyt się przejmując, że został przyłapany, przechylił szklankę i wychylił wszystko za jednym razem − przy tej okazji Kazumi miała sposobność dojrzeć tatuaż na jego nadgarstku, który wcześniej był przysłonięty szeroką metalową bransoletką.  
− Pozwolisz, Kazumi-san − powiedział Inaho, odbierając od niej tacę. Odłożył ją na stół. − I pozwolisz za mną.  
− Chyba nie rozumiem…  
− Niespodzianka − wyjaśnił Inaho z uśmiechem i zaprosił dyrektorkę do tylnych drzwi prowadzących do ogrodu.  
Kazumi dała się odprowadzić, ale jeszcze spojrzała przez ramię i zupełnie przestała rozumieć, co się dzieje, gdy zobaczyła Kenjiego schodzącego ze schodów ze skrzypcami. W ogrodzie stało już krzesło, na którym została posadzona. Inaho pilnował, żeby nigdzie się nie ruszała.  
− Wszyscy wiedzą, co mają robić? − zapytała Seki swoim rzeczowym tonem dowódcy przed początkiem bojowej akcji.  
− Oczywiście − mruknął Shori bardziej do siebie, bo i tak nikt nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi. − Chociaż czuję się trochę pominięty.  
− Nawet nie rozumiem, co chcecie zrobić… − powiedział niepewnie Kenji.  
− Po prostu graj, a będzie dobrze.  
Kensei odprowadził wszystkich do ogródka ze szklanką z kolejna porcją wina w ręku − chyba nikt poza Kazumi, która przyłapała go na gorącym uczynku, się nie zorientował. Wiedział, że nie powinien, skoro miał robić w oczach zebranych za równolatka Kenjiego, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, po swoim wybuchu. Trochę poniewczasie zorientował się, że był blisko wywołania bardzo bojowej reakcji ze strony Fullbringerów i gdyby do tego doszło, raczej nie miałby z nimi szans. Poza tym byłoby to zupełnie bezsensu. To nie byli ludzie odpowiedzialni za śmierć shinigamich, więc w sumie nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie chciał osiągnąć swoich zachowaniem. Może naprawdę chciał ich sprowokować, tylko nie miał pojęcia, co potem. Wywołałby walkę w domu, do którego go zaproszono z dobrą wolą. Chyba nie powinien przyjmować zaproszenia Kenjiego, z drugiej strony nie miał serca, żeby wtedy w księgarni odmówić chłopakowi. Desperacja w jego spojrzeniu miało w sobie coś znajomego − Kensei był pewien, że wyglądał niezwykle podobnie, gdy za wszelką ceną próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę ojca. Chyba byli po prostu do siebie podobni.   
Podniósł spojrzenie znad szklanki z winem i spojrzał na Kenjiego, który właśnie stroił skrzypce, a potem na jego matkę. Jej słowa uderzyły w Kenseia w sposób, którego się nie spodziewał. Już dawno przestał marzyć, że kiedykolwiek znajdzie miejsce, które mógłby nazywać domem. Myśl, że mógłby tak nazwać miejsce pełne Fullbringerów była absurdalna, a jednocześnie tak strasznie kusząca. Był szczerze zmęczony tym, jak wyglądało życie jego i wszystkich shinigamich. Czy naprawdę nie zasługiwali na spokój? Dopił wino. Nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć. Dopóki nikt z zebranych nie zorientował się, kim naprawdę jest, to granie zwykłego człowieka w zupełności mu odpowiadało.  
Kenji skończył strojenie.  
− Nikt mi nie powiedział, co mam grać, więc będą “Cztery pory roku” Vivaldiego − powiedział z niepewną miną.  
− Jak dla mnie spoko i tak nie znam − stwierdziła Seki. − To dla ciebie, Inaba, ale też dla ciebie, młody. − Wskazała na Kenseia dłonią, w której trzymała paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę.  
Stojąca obok Maya uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona i dotknęła kolczyka, czując lekkie podekscytowanie. Tak rzadko mogła sobie pozwolić na myśl, że to nie tylko broń, że dzięki tej obcej, niechcianej mocy może stworzyć coś pięknego.  
Ryu założył słuchawki i kiwnął głową do Seki. Ta zapaliła papierosa, zaciągnęła się głęboko i w końcu powoli wypuściła dym, którego było dużo więcej niż powinno, był też gęściejszy. Nie zdążył się ulotnić, bo w tym samym momencie został zamknięty w lodowej, oszronionej kuli stworzonej przez Mayę. Ryu jedną rękę wyciągnął w stronę Kenjiego, a czubkami palców drugiej dotknął kuli. Poruszył nimi, a dym w kuli zawirował w rytmie granej przez Kenjiego muzyki. Żywe, pogodne dźwięki “Wiosny: Allegro” przybrały kształt kobiety i krążących wokół niej ptaków. Zatańczyła, a spod jej spódnicy wyleciały motyle, które zaraz się rozwiały.   
Kensei patrzył zafascynowany. Dla niego całe przedstawienie miało jeszcze jeden widoczny wymiar. Widział poruszające wszystkim dusze − dymu, lodu, muzyki − posłuszne poleceniom Fullbringerów. Musiał przyznać, że było to naprawdę piękne widowisko. I przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl − w pewnym sensie Fullbring i Zanpakutou były podobne, w końcu w obu przypadkach chodziło o duszę przedmiotu.  
− Fajne, nie? − zapytał stojący obok Shori.  
Już chwilę temu zamiast obserwować przyjaciół, podkradł się do chłopaka. Błazenada swoją drogą, ale coś mu się nie podobało, a dyskusja sprzed kolacji tylko to wrażenie pogłębiła.  
− Niektóre Fullbringi są naprawdę paskudne − dodał półgłosem, spoglądając znów na przedstawienie. − Nawet my za nimi nie przepadamy. Maya swojego nie cierpi, a potrafi stworzyć coś pięknego − powiedział z jakąś czuła nutą w głosie.  
Kensei zerknął na Shoriego niepewny, czego się po nim spodziewać.  
− Chyba jestem to w stanie zrozumieć − powiedział zamyślony, patrząc z powrotem na kulę. Dopiero po chwili, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego słowa można było w różny sposób zrozumieć. − Zwłaszcza tę część o paskudnych Fullbringach − dodał zaraz.  
Shori udał, że nie usłyszał zbyt długiej pauzy, uśmiechnął się tylko.  
− Każdy kij ma dwa końce − stwierdził pogodnie. − A że mamy destrukcyjne zapędy, to później zamiast zjeść w spokoju pyszną urodzinową kolację, czujemy się zakłopotani zarzutami kogoś, kto zna tylko ten jeden. Kiepska perspektywa.  
Kensei przez chwilę myślał, że się wkurzy. Powinien, ale zamiast tego było tylko zmęczenie i pustka − na razie zignorował to ukłucie niepokoju, które ta pustka wywołała.  
− Przepraszam, nie powinienem się wtedy odzywać, zachowałem się nieodpowiednio − powiedział zmęczonym tonem osoby, która już się poddała. − Przepraszam, że zniszczyłem atmosferę. − Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. − Uznaj, że byłem po prostu zazdrosny.  
− Nie dziwię się, jak zobaczyłeś nasze śliczne koleżanki w najlepszych wersjach − zażartował Shori. − Chociaż nadal się dziwię, że komukolwiek udało się opanować drapieżny wygląd naszej szalonej szefowej − mruknął już bardziej do siebie.  
Kątem oka zerknął na Kenseia. Sposób, w jaki chłopak się wypowiadał, był nieco inny niż w przypadku większości rówieśników Kenjiego czy nawet jego samego. Bardziej… oficjalny. Jakby pochodził z innej epoki, choć to był dość zaskakujący wniosek. Tylko czy nie jest to możliwe w świecie po D-Day?  
− Za przeproszeniem, ale widziałem śliczniejsze − powiedział Kensei z lekko rozmarzonym uśmiechem, gdy przypomniał sobie okoliczności, w jakich po raz pierwszy zobaczył Kimiko, wtedy przy stawie w koszarach dziewiątki grającą na shamisenie.  
− Chętnie poznam, jeśli będziesz tak uprzejmy i mnie przedstawisz. − Uśmiechnął się Shori, spoglądając znowu na trwające przedstawienie, najwięcej uwagi poświęcając Mayi.  
Kenji grał dalej, chociaż przeskoczył część utworów “Wiosny” i zaczął grać “Lato”, a do scenerii w lodowej kuli dołączyła postać mężczyzny. Z początku sielskie dźwięki pozwoliły parze zbliżyć się do siebie, wyciągnąć dłonie, dotknąć policzków, spojrzeć w oczy. Jednak szybko scenę zakłóciły zbierające się burzowe chmury i porywisty wiatr, który szarpnął postaciami. Kolejne gwałtowne nuty sprawiły się, że wszystko zawirowało i w tym dymnym zamieszaniu tylko czasem przemykała to jedna to druga postać − szukały siebie nawzajem. Znalazły się, gdy burza na powrót przycichła, padły sobie w objęcia i zatańczyły już do pierwszych dźwięków “Jesieni”. W końcu para usiadła pod drzewem, które zgubiło swoje dymne liście. A gdy zaczęła się “Zima” i wewnątrz kuli zaczął padać śnieg, położyli się i zasnęli ukołysani spokojnymi, leniwymi nutami.  
Kenji przeciągnął ostatnią nutę i odjął smyczek, opuścił skrzypce. Spojrzał najpierw na matkę − był na nią zły za to co zrobiła, ale w końcu to był prezent dla niej i uśmiechnął się, widząc jej uśmiech − a potem spojrzał na stojącego z tyłu Kenseia, który uśmiechał się delikatnie, patrząc się na Kenjiego − albo tylko w jego stronę. Kenji spuścił wzrok.  
− Dziękuję wam − powiedziała Kazumi, wstając. − To naprawdę było przepiękne przedstawienie. Widzisz, Seki, jak chcesz, to potrafisz być wrażliwa.  
− Nie przyzwyczajaj się − zastrzegła Seki. − Mogę iść zapalić?  
Kazumi westchnęła ciężko. Chciała skinąć głową, ale zerknęła na zegarek.  
− Chyba powinniśmy się powoli zbierać do teatru.  
− To ja zapalę, a wy się zbierajcie − rzuciła Seki, idąc już w stronę domu.  
Wokół Mayi jeszcze przez chwilę unosiły się drobne kryształki lodu, które zniknęły, gdy tylko padł temat teatru. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem.  
− Inaba-san, przepraszam, ale wypadło mi coś, więc nie będę mogła wam towarzyszyć − odezwała się.  
− Ej, co to za wyłamywanie się? − zapytał Shori, podchodząc bliżej. − Dopiero teraz nam to mówisz?  
Przez moment wyglądało, jakby Maya miała rzucić jakąś uszczypliwą uwagą pod adresem przyjaciela, ale dała sobie spokój. Tłumaczenie tego teraz nie było dobrym pomysłem, a nie chciała psuć urodzin Kazumi.  
− Tak po prostu wyszło.  
Kazumi przyjrzała się Mayi dokładnie, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale.  
− Rozumiem. Dziękuję, że przyszłaś. W takim razie pewnie zobaczymy się w Biurze.  
− To tak można było? − zapytała Seki, odwracając się w drzwiach do domu, już z papierosem w ustach. − Ja też mogę powiedzieć, że coś mi wypadło.  
Na Seki Kazumi spojrzała już surowo.  
− Nie − powiedziała stanowczo. − Idź zapalić i poczekaj na nas.  
Seki westchnęła ciężko  
− Szczęściara − rzuciła do Mayi, która podrapała się nerwowo po karku, i poszła.  
Kazumi pokręciła głową i spojrzała na Mayę.  
− Jeszcze raz dziękuję i mam nadzieję, że uda ci się wszystko, co trzeba pozałatwiać.  
− To ja dziękuję za zaproszenie, Inaba-san. Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłam i żałuję, że jednak nie mogę pójść z wami do teatru − odparła Maya. − Mam nadzieję, że spektakl będzie udany. Do zobaczenia jutro. − Uśmiechnęła się już bardziej szczerze i spojrzała na Kenseia. − Miło było cię poznać, Saga-kun.  
Nieśpiesznie ruszyła do wnętrza domu po torebkę, mając nadzieję, że Seki na nią nie dybie z przesłuchaniem, a to było całkiem możliwe. Jednak ta, stojąc kawałek od domu, widząc wychodząca Mayę, tylko skinęła jej głową na pożegnanie − ewidentnie była dobita perspektywą teatru.  
Kazumi odprowadziła Mayę wzrokiem, nie będąc pewna, czy dobrze wyczuła niepokój u dziewczyny. Ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się, gdy stanął przed nią Kenji.  
− Chciałem ci dać, zanim pójdziecie − powiedział i podając matce pudełko z prezentem.  
Kazumi rozpakowała prezent i uśmiechnęła się, widząc apaszkę i leżącą na środku broszkę w kształcie gwiazdy. Założyła apaszkę i przypięła broszkę do garsonki.  
− Sam wybrałeś? − zapytała.  
Kenji podrapał się po karku.  
− Pomysł z apaszką podsunął mi Kensei, ale jak już byłem w sklepie i zobaczyłem broszkę, to przypomniałem sobie, że babcia zawsze mówiła do ciebie gwiazdko, to pomyślałem, że może ci się spodobać.  
− Bardzo mi się podoba − powiedziała wzruszona i przytuliła syna. − Dziękuję za wspaniały prezent, ale nawet gdybyś mi nic nie kupił i tak byłabym szczęśliwa z samego faktu, że mam ciebie. Ty jesteś moją jedyną gwiazdką na niebie − mówiła, trzymając go na wyciągnięcie ramion, by dobrze mu się przyjrzeć, pogładziła go czule po policzku.  
− Mamo, mam siedemnaście lat! − obruszył się zażenowany i zerknął w stronę Kenseia, by zobaczyć czy ten się z niego przypadkiem nie śmieje, ale Kensei stał pod ścianą ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. Spojrzał z powrotem na matkę. − Ale cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Posprzątam, więc zbierajcie się, bo się spóźnicie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czy nieskromnie uwielbiam Seki? Owszem, uwielbiam to urocze zwierzątko - to kłamstwo, że wszystkie swoje dzieci kocha się jednakowo.


	5. Rozdział 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i chłopcy zostają sami huehue.

Zebranie się nie zajęło ekipie dużo czasu, Kenji odprowadził wszystkich do drzwi i pomachał na do widzenia. Odwrócił się z westchnieniem ulgi, że ma wolne od oficjalnej części wieczoru, i postarał szybko pozbierać szczękę z podłogi. Kensei ściągnął bluzę, więc teraz był w dość dopasowanym t-shircie z szeroką bransoletą na nadgarstku. Dopiero teraz były wyraźnie widoczne blizny poparzeniowe na przedramionach, jak również to, że może i jest szczupły, ale przy okazji umięśniony. Opierał się o framugę z lekko przechyloną głową − kilka krótszych kosmyków wymsknęło się z kucyka. Dla Kenjiego wyglądał absolutnie seksownie, w jego głowie zaczął już się scenariusz, jak z początku jakiegoś porno − “hej, zostaliśmy sami, na co masz ochotę, bo ja po tej kolacji nadal jestem głodny”..  
− Co? − zapytał mało inteligentnie, bo Kensei coś do niego powiedział, ale zupełnie do niego nie dotarło.  
− Pomóc ci posprzątać? − powtórzył Kensei, przyglądajac się Kenjiemu z lekkim niepokojem. − Dobrze się czujesz?  
− Tak, tak wszystko w porządku − powiedział szybko Kenji, odwracając wzrok. Czuł, że jest cały czerwony. − I nie trzeba, znaczy nie musisz mi pomagać, poradzę sobie.  
− Daj mi się chociaż odwdzięczyć. Dostałem jedzenie, potraktowano uprzejmie pomimo mojego wybuchu. Daj mi chociaż pozmywać − poprosił Kensei. Naprawdę czuł, że jest coś winien, może nie samemu Kenjiemu, ale temu domowi. − Twoja mama mówiła, że mam traktować ten dom jak swój własny, a w swoim zmywa się po sobie. Poza tym chcę zasłużyć na ten niezjedzony deser.  
Przypomnienie słów matki sprawiło, że Kenji boleśnie przypomniał sobie, że w tej chwili to, że Kensei nadal tu jest, jest tylko i wyłącznie zasługą Fullbringa, a nie tego, że Kensei go po prostu polubił. Ale i tak zaśmiał się na wspomnienie o deserze.  
− Naprawdę lubisz jeść, co? − zapytał, idąc do salonu, żeby pozbierać talerze.  
− Zwłaszcza jak dostaję je za darmo i nie muszę robić − przyznał Kensei bez skrępowania. − Nic tak dobrze nie smakuje jak darowane jedzenie.  
− Często ktoś ci proponuje jedzenie? − zapytał Kenji, nie kryjąc ciekawości. Chociaż Kensei dał wcześniej do zrozumienia, że nie chce rozmawiać o swoim życiu, to Kenji i tak chciał się dowiedzieć o nim trochę więcej.  
− No właśnie nie, a jeszcze muszę przyrządzać jedzenie dla innych.  
− To brzmi jak kupa roboty, pewnie jesteś zarobiony po łokcie, że tak chętnie przyjmujesz zaproszenia od obcych na kolacje − powiedział i miał nadzieję, że brzmi w miarę neutralnie.  
Kensei zaśmiał się.  
− Bez przesady, zwłaszcza że dzielimy się obowiązkami i żeby nie było, nie przyjmuje zaproszeń od każdego obcego.  
Kenji cieszył się, że akurat szedł przed Kenseiem, bo nie powstrzymał szerokiego uśmiechu.  
− Tooo w sumie twoi znajomi nie będą się o ciebie martwić? − zapytał, odkładając kolejną porcję naczyń koło zlewu. Jakkolwiek okropne by to nie było, miał nadzieję, że kimkolwiek byli znajomi Kenseia, mają go w nosie.  
− Nie sądzę, by się zbytnio przejęli moim zniknięciem, zwłaszcza że dość ostro się pokłóciliśmy dzisiaj. Nawet nie mam ochoty na razie do nich wracać − powiedział trochę zmęczonym głosem.  
Większość naczyń znieśli − zostawili tylko talerzyki z ciastem − więc Kensei ściągnął bransoletkę i odłożył ją na bok, żeby zabrać się za zmywanie. To był ten moment, kiedy Kenji dojrzał tatuaż z liczbą 44 na nadgarstku Kenseia i mógł się przyjrzeć samej bransolecie. Wyglądała na wykonaną ze stali i miała grawerunek błyskawic, ale oprócz tego miała na sobie wzór podobny do hamonu na ostrzu katany. W sumie była szerokości, jaką mógłby mieć miecz.  
− Wow jest naprawdę ładna − powiedział zafascynowany.  
Wyciągnął rękę, żeby sprawdzić, czy jest jak miecz ostra z jednej strony, ale zanim zdążył, Kensei chwycił go za nadgarstek z taką siłą, że Kenji syknął z bólu.  
− Przepraszam − powiedział Kensei, puszczając. Wziął bransoletę i przełożył ją kawałek dalej. − To po prostu… bardzo cenna pamiątka i strasznie nie lubię, gdy ktoś jej dotyka.  
− Spoko rozumiem − powiedział Kenji, rozmasowując nadgarstek. − Sprawdzę, czy jeszcze coś nie zostało − dodał szybko i wyszedł do salonu.  
Kensei przez chwilę patrzył na resztkę swojego Zanpakutou i znowu poczuł więcej zmęczenia i pustki, niż gniewu. Reakcja przed chwilą była raczej z przyzwyczajenia niż z faktycznej złości, że Kenji chciał dotknąć miecza − tego co z niego zostało. Ponownie zignorował to ukłucie niepokoju, że coś jest jednak nie tak, że jeszcze wczoraj, gdyby znalazł się w takiej sytuacji, zareagowałby inaczej, i po prostu zabrał się za zmywanie.  
Kenji zabawił w salonie dłużej, niż to było konieczne, zwłaszcza że nie było żadnych więcej naczyń do zabrania. Próbował złożyć w całość te strzępki informacji, które miał o Kenseiu. Nie żył z rodzicami, bo nie poprawił Kenjiego, gdy ten zapytał, czy znajomi będą się o niego martwić. Prawdopodobnie nie uczęszczał do żadnej szkoły, bo na pytania o to też udzielał wymijającej odpowiedzi. Nie był też z miasta, bo potwierdził, że jest tutaj od niedawna. Ewidentnie był przyzwyczajony do drobnych kradzieży, sądząc po tym, jak się nawet nie przejął, gdy został przyłapany na próbie dokonania takowej. A jednocześnie był wytrenowany i silny. Został skrzywdzony przez Fullbringerów, ale z drugiej strony był na tyle rozsądny, by dać się przekonać do zostania. Tak rozsądny, albo tak zdesperowany, bo skoro pokłócił się z tymi znajomymi, to może przez tę kłótnię właśnie stracił dach nad głową, albo tamci znajomi byli tak naprawdę gorszą opcją, niż dom pełen znienawidzonych Fullbringerów. W sumie te blizny na przedramionach wyglądały dziwnie i były w dziwnym miejscu − Kenji zaczął sobie w tym momencie wyobrażać, jak ktoś w ramach tortury podpala ubranie na Kenseiu. I mógłby przysiąc, że na policzku i uchu Kensei miał kolejną bliznę, już cieńszą i o wiele lepiej zagojoną. A przy tym Kenji ani przez chwilę nie czuł się przy Kenseiu zagrożony, nawet gdy ten go chwycił trochę za mocno. Wszystko to składało się na dziwny obraz i Kenji nie potrafił się zdecydować, czy bardziej go to fascynuje, czy jednak przeraża.   
Odetchnął głębiej i wrócił do kuchni. Postał chwilę w drzwiach i nacieszył oczy widokiem pleców i tyłka Kenseia, dopóki nie dotarło do niego, że to jednak bardzo niewłaściwe zachowanie. Dał sobie mentalnego plaskacza, by przywołać się do porządku − jeżeli chce, żeby Kensei kiedykolwiek został jego przyjacielem, to nie może go w tajemnicy obczajać i ślinić na widok tyłka.  
− W sumie − odezwał się, podchodząc do Kenseia. − Jeżeli nie chcesz jeszcze wracać do swoich, to może chciałbyś się ze mną wybrać w jedno miejsce? Obiecuję, że nie będzie tam żadnych Fullbringerów − obiecał, chociaż sam nie był pewien, czy może składać szczerze takie obietnice, w końcu nie znał tam wszystkich. − To naprawdę fajne miejsce, chociaż trochę specyficzne. − Mało powiedziane, dodał w myślach. − Lubisz tańczyć? − zapytał, patrząc na Kenseia z nadzieją.  
− Do tej pory niezbyt miałem czas na takie rzeczy. − Zawahał się, ale spojrzał na Kenjiego i jego niemal błagalny wzrok. Czuł się źle, bo na swój sposób wykorzystywał sympatię Kenjiego, by samemu poczuć się lepiej, ale to była taka cudowna odmiana, że ktoś najzwyczajniej w świecie pragnie jego towarzystwa. − W sumie brzmi jak dobry plan na wieczór.  
Kenji się rozpromienił.

***

Gdy Maya dotarła do granicy osiedla, ściągnęła z nóg buty, które zaczęły ją już obcierać. Po raz kolejny pojawiła się myśl, że od dawna nie miała okazji, żeby założyć sukienki i obcasów, to całkiem miła odmiana od codziennych ubrań. Ostatni raz chyba jeszcze przed D-Day mogła się tak wystroić. Jednak teraz były to już odległe czasy.  
W chwili obecnej bardziej martwiła się tym, gdzie jest Yukino. Od trzech dni nie było z nią żadnego kontaktu, nie wyglądało też, żeby pojawiła się choć na chwilę w mieszkaniu, przepadła jak kamień w wodę, przez co Maya bała się, że coś się wydarzyło, a to odbijało się na tym, jak traktowała ostatnio współpracowników. Nawet dzisiejsza kolacja u Kazumi-san nie potrafiła przegonić jej obaw. Tylko dlatego wymówiła się z wizyty w teatrze, choć jeszcze parę dni temu naprawdę liczyła na udany wieczór.  
Nie wiedziała, gdzie powinna szukać dziewczyny. Teren był rozległy, a Yukino mogła być wszędzie. Do tego dochodziła jeszcze obawa, że jej zdrowie mogło się znacznie pogorszyć. Od zawsze była przecież chorowita.  
Podniosła spojrzenie na okna bloku i z zaskoczeniem dostrzegła, że w ich mieszkaniu ktoś zapalił światło. Poczuła nadzieję, że ten koszmar się skończył, ostatnią część drogi pokonała biegiem do samych drzwi. Znowu były otwarte, lecz tym razem nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi. Upuściła buty w przedpokoju i wbiegła głębiej. Zatrzymała się dopiero w progu pokoju dziewczyny, która pakowała torbę.  
− Gdzieś ty się podziewała, Yukino? Umierałam ze strachu przez ciebie − powiedziała.  
− Co ty tu robisz, Maya? Miałaś być na urodzinach Inaby.  
− Nie odbierasz telefonów od trzech dni, drzwi mieszkania zostawiłaś otwarte. Gdzieś ty była?  
Już na pierwszy rzut oka widziała zmianę. To wzbudziło niepokój. Nawet nie chodziło o wygląd, choć zauważyła, że zawsze długie, białe włosy teraz są przycięte na wysokości szczęki. Coś było nie tak, jej spojrzenie było inne niż zwykle. I ta torba wypełniona ubraniami.   
− Co ty robisz? − zapytała Maya.  
− Wyprowadzam się.  
− Dlaczego? Yukino, co się dzieje?  
− Dołączyłam do rebeliantów.  
Maya poczuła się tak, jakby ktoś ją właśnie zdzielił w twarz. Jeśli miał to być żart, był naprawdę głupi.  
− O czym ty mówisz? Przecież ty nie masz…  
W tym momencie poczuła, że powietrze się rozrzedza i ciężko jej oddychać. Opadła na kolana osłabiona, z wysiłkiem podniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na Yukino, która nadal stała niewzruszona.  
− Co ty… − wykrztusiła.  
− To mój Fullbring, Blackhole. Gdybyś częściej była w domu, zauważyłabyś. Ale ty wolisz bawić się w obrończynię sprawiedliwości, jakbyś całkiem zapomniała − syknęła ze złością. − Mam tego dość. Nawet gdy ze mną rozmawiasz przez telefon, wciąż słyszę ich w tle. Nie umiesz już bez nich żyć.  
− Doskonale wiesz, że to nie tak − odparła Maya, gdy tylko do jej płuc wróciło powietrze. − Pamiętam, nie zapomniałam. Nie zamierzam jednak popełnić błędu. Nie pamiętasz słów papy? “To życie sprawia, że duma jest cenna, nie śmierć”.  
Yukino wykrzywiła się w złości. Złapała drugą dziewczynę za przód sukienki.  
− Mam dość czekania na twój cholerny ruch − warknęła. − Ile jeszcze, co? Ty już nie jesteś ostrożna, ale po prostu nie chcesz przyznać, że się boisz.  
− Gdyby tak było, nie zaproponowałabym tego układu − odparła Maya. − Popełniasz błąd. Dołączenie do rebeliantów to teraz najgorszy z możliwych pomysłów, doskonale o tym wiesz. Ten jeden błąd może nas kosztować wszystko, zmarnować cały wysiłek, który włożyłam w to wszystko. Przestań marudzić, rozpakuj torbę i siedź grzecznie na dupie − warknęła zniecierpliwiona. − Nie zamierzam dać się zabić przez twoje fochy, gówniaro.  
− Nie będę cię dłużej słuchać. Już tu nie rządzisz. Skoro sama nie zamierzasz tego zrobić, ja to zrobię. Po swojemu.  
Ominęła Mayę i wyszła z mieszkania pomimo tego, że druga dziewczyna kazała jej zaczekać. Maya westchnęła ciężko. Tego nie przewidziała, ale była pewna, że to wszystko skomplikuje. I to właśnie teraz, gdy nie mogła pozwolić sobie na błędy. Na myśl o tym, że w Biurze dowiedzą się, że jej współlokatorka została rebeliantką, a do tego Maya ją wypuściła, zaczęła boleć ją głowa. Przecież Seki ją z miejsca zabije, a jeśli nie, to zacznie bacznie się jej przyglądać i wszystko szlag trafi. Chyba nie mogło być gorzej.

***

Fiolet. Klub był cały w fioletach − kanapy, bar, światło neonów układające się na ścianach w abstrakcyjne wzory. Kenseiowi od razu się spodobało, miał już dość tych wszystkich opuszczonych budynków, gołych ścian i szkła na podłogach. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że nie powinno go tu być. Powinien wrócić do drużyny, przespać się i zacząć jakoś kolejny dzień, zapominając o całej kłótni. Ale nie potrafił się zmusić do tego, by tego rozsądku posłuchać. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatni raz miał okazję się po prostu pobawić. Gdzieś na Akademii, ale nawet wtedy była to skromna i ukryta impreza z tym alkoholem, który udało się przemycić pod okiem nauczycieli. A jeszcze wcześniej, gdy pierwszy raz napił się z matką, kiedy razem z Miho dostali się do Akademii − to wspomnienie miało teraz strasznie gorzko-słodki smak.  
Kensei pełen entuzjazmu względem wyglądu miejsca przeoczył pewien szczegół, za to Kenji od momentu, gdy weszli, przyglądał się Kenseiowi uważnie − kiedy ten się zorientuje i co zrobi. Obok nich przeszło dwóch obejmujacych się mężczyzn z drinkami w dłoniach. Jeden z nich, którego Kenji kojarzył, pozdrowił go, obczaił Kenseia i pokiwał głową z aprobatą. Chciałbym, pomyślał Kenji i uśmiechnął się trochę niepewnie, obserwując reakcję Kenseia.   
Kensei odprowadził mężczyzn ze skupionym wyrazem twarzy.  
− Twoja matka wie, że jesteś stałym bywalcem w takich miejscach? − zapytał z uśmiechem czającym się w kąciku ust.  
− Nie − odpowiedział Kenji nieco zbity z tropu. Nie takiego pytania się spodziewał. − Oczywiście, że nie wie, zawału by dostała. Czy to jest jedyne pytanie, jakie chcesz zadać? − dopytał z lekką obawą, trochę niedowierzając, że Kensei nie dał mu w mordę za samo przyprowadzenie go do gejowskiego klubu, bo o tym co mogło oznaczać, że Kenseiowi to zupełnie nie przeszkadza, nie chciał na razie myśleć. I tak prawdopodobnie wszystkiemu winne były czary mary matki.  
− W sumie to nie − powiedział Kensei. − Ważniejszym pytaniem jest… − W tym momencie zawiesił głos, a Kenji przygotował się na najgorsze. − Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że będziesz musiał za mnie płacić, bo ja nie mam ani grosza?  
Kenji mrugnął raz i drugi i dopiero wtedy dotarła do niego treść pytania − który to raz Kensei zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej, niż Kenji sobie wyobrażał. Roześmiał się.  
− Nie ma sprawy, mogę płacić, bo wolałbym, żebyś nie próbował tutaj kraść.  
− Byłoby trudne, ale nie niemożliwe − stwierdził Kensei ze wzruszeniem ramion.  
Naprawdę się zastanawiał, jak ma się zachować w takim miejscu, na ile chciał być widocznym. Mógł tak jak na przyjęciu urodzinowym używać swojej mocy duchowej, by być widocznym dla każdego, czy tak jak zwykle ukrywać swoją obecność i być widocznym tylko dla tych posiadającym świadomość duchową. Jednak głupio by było stawiać Kenjiego w sytuacji, w której wyglądałby, jakby mówił do wyimaginowanego przyjaciela. Poza tym był najedzony, więc miał wystarczająco energii, by zmarnować ją na taki gest. Z resztą miał dość ukrywania się, uciekania i niemożności korzystania z tego świata, który przecież był tak zupełnie inny od Soul Society.  
Kenji zaprowadził ich do wolnego stolika i poszedł zamówić drinki. Była wczesna pora, ale w klubie już był tłum − był to jedyny taki lokal w mieście − na parkiecie przy pełnej basów muzyce bujało się kilka osób.  
− Och kogóż moje piękne oczy widzą − przywitał się barman, widząc Kenjiego. Zatrzepotał przy tym piórkowymi rzęsami i uśmiechnął się pomalowanymi na fuksję ustami. − Co dla ciebie, kochaniutki?  
− A masz jakiś niezawodny drink miłosny? − zapytał Kenji.  
Barman zerknął ponad ramieniem Kenjiego w stronę stolika, przy którym siedział Kensei. Pokręcił głową zafrasowany.  
− Och słońce ty moje − powiedział ze szczerą troską. − Postaram się, jak tylko mogę, ale reszta zależy tylko i wyłącznie od twojego uroku osobistego.  
Kenji załamany położył się na kontuarze.  
− Dobijaj mnie dalej.  
Barman zaśmiał się perliście. Sięgnął po shaker i składniki do drinka.  
− Masz o sobie zbyt niskie mniemanie.  
Kenji spojrzał na niego z poziomu kontuaru. Nie skomentował i nie podniósł się do momentu, gdy drinki były już gotowe. Zapłacił i zawrócił do stolika. Po drodze próbował zagłuszyć tę głupią nadzieję, że może, tylko może Kensei, byłby zainteresowany nie tylko przyjaźnią. Ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie Kenseia, żeby iskierka nadziei umarła − było pełne sympatii, ale nie było w nim ani grama pożądania.  
− I jak tam lokal, podoba się? − zapytał, siadając na przeciwko, postawił drinka przed Kenseiem.  
− Jest świetny − odpowiedział Kensei. − Nie żebym miał jakiekolwiek porównanie − dodał, rozglądając się po lokalu z trudnym do odczytania wyrazem twarzy − było w nim nieobecność przypominania sobie miejsca zupełnie innego i radość z bycia w tym miejscu co teraz.   
Kenji dorzucił kolejną zagadkę do swojej listy. W sumie było to na swój sposób zabawne − obserwowanie Kenseia − bo z jednej strony Kensei był niezwykle ekspresyjny w mimice, łatwy do odczytania, z drugiej wszystko, co mówił i pokazywał, wiodło Kenjiego na manowce.   
− Za spotkanie − powiedział z uśmiechem i wzniósł szklankę do toastu.  
Kensei stuknął się z nim i upił limonkowego drinka.  
− W sumie − powiedział, obracając szklanką w dłoniach. − Chyba powinienem ci podziękować, że do mnie zagadałeś. − Spojrzał Kenjiemu prosto w oczy. − Dziękuję, już od długiego czasu nie spotkało mnie nic tak miłego.  
Kenji prawie zakrztusił się drinkiem i na pewno się zaczerwienił. Ponownie ten niezwykle poważny ton, któremu nie sposób nie wierzyć.  
− Haha wychodzi na to, że powinieneś zmienić znajomych, skoro przyłapanie na kradzieży, jest najmilszym, co cię spotyka − zażartował, żeby ukryć zafrasowanie. Podrapał się po karku.  
− Po prawdzie chciałbym, żeby byli tu ze mną − powiedział Kensei ze wzrokiem utkwionym w drinku, ale skupionym gdzieś w zupełnie innym miejscu i czasie.  
To była prawda. Kensei przez tę chwilę, gdy siedział sam przy stoliku, myślał, jakby to było, gdyby mogli siedzieć tutaj całą drużyną razem, po prostu upić się. Jakby zachowywał się ojciec po alkoholu, czy porwałby Corrien na parkiet? Czy ta kobieta, która Kenseia tak przerażała, uśmiechnęłaby się w końcu − może wtedy ten zły czar by prysł? Czy upity miałby więcej śmiałości, by przełamać lody z Shoheiem i Ayase − byli w jednej drużynie, a on nic o nich nie wiedział? Co Kimiko powiedziałaby o takiej muzyce? Jak wyglądałaby w fioletowym świetle neonów? Zatańczyłaby?  
Nie miał w tej chwili swojej drużyny. Zostawił ich po kłótni. Był za to Kenji, zupełnie obcy chłopak, który go dostrzegł, zagadał, zaprosił do domu, chociaż nic o nim nie wiedział. W chwili, gdy Kensei czuł się samotny, opuszczony, bezbronny − chociaż do tego ostatniego przed sobą samym by się nie przyznał, bo wciąż nie zwracał uwagi na to ciche miejsce, gdzie wcześniej szalała Raiu.  
Kenjiemu zrobiło się odrobinę przykro, ale zaraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak głupie to było uczucie − Kensei mówił o ludziach, z którymi być może był pokłócony, ale na pewno doskonale się znał, przy których Kenji był zupełnie obcym człowiekiem. I chyba to było najbardziej irytujące − nie chciał być obcy, ale nie miał też pomysłu, co zrobić, by przełamać tę barierę, którą Kensei stawiał, unikając odpowiedzi.  
Upił porządny łyk drinka.  
− Przyznam, że z tego, co do tej pory od ciebie usłyszałem, nie wydają się specjalnie sympatyczni. − Spojrzał na widoczne blizny na przedramionach Kenseia.  
Kensei zaśmiał się.  
− I mówi to ktoś, kto zaprosił mnie na kolację pełną Fullbringerów?  
− Racja…  
Nastała chwila ciszy wypełniona odgłosami klubu − muzyką, szumem rozmów ze stolika obok, czyimś odległym śmiechem.  
− Twoja matka... − zaczął Kensei  
− Twoje blizny… − zaczął Kenji.  
Spojrzenie w drinki.  
− Pewnie wydała ci się miłą osobą − powiedział Kenji. − Jest. I wiem, że to, co robi, jest ważne, ale chyba wolałbym, żeby po prostu bywała czasem w domu.   
− Moja matka zginęła podczas Upadku − powiedział Kensei, podwijając rękawy bluzy i pokazując blizny. − Te blizny mam z tego dnia.   
Kenji patrzył na ramiona Kenseia, ale widział zupełnie co innego. Widok z okna domu na ogród, gdzie tak niedawno odbywał się przepiękny spektakl. Widok z perspektywy dwunastolatka, który ukrył się w domu po komendzie wydanej przez ojca − “Kenji, wracaj do domu i nie wychodź”. Nie ukrył się, więc widział ten cień, falowanie powietrza układające się w kształt czegoś przerażającego, nieopisanego. Widok ojca z czymś w dłoni − jakimś ogrodniczym narzędziem − który nagle pada bez ruchu. A potem obraz niezwykle wyraźny, chociaż tak nierealny. Potwór z białą maską sięgający do ciała ojca, wyciągający jego cień na łańcuchu, podnoszący go do szeroko otwartej paszczy. W tym momencie uciekł i schował się z telefonem w szafie w przedpokoju. Zadzwonił do mamy.  
− Ty też kogoś straciłeś? − zapytał Kensei, wyrywając Kenjiego ze wspomnień. − I byłeś przy tym, prawda?  
Kenji szybko odwrócił spojrzenie i przetarł twarz dłońmi, zdziwiony, że był bliżej płaczu, niż by sobie życzył.   
Kensei nie musiał usłyszeć odpowiedzi, by wiedzieć, że trafił. Mógł tylko zgadywać, czy tym kimś był ojciec Kenjiego − w końcu nie było go na kolacji. Ale to spojrzenie znał doskonale, widział wielokrotnie na twarzach każdego shinigami jakiego spotkał. Ta chwila zawieszenia w rozmowie, nawet zupełnie niewinnej, gdy komuś słowo, sytuacja skojarzyła się z osobą, która na zawsze już odeszła. Wiedział, że sam często miał taki wzrok.  
− Za tych co odeszli − zaproponował, stukając drinkiem w drink Kenjiego.  
Kenji uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i spełnił toast.  
− Więc − zagadał Kenji, chcąc zmienić temat − jesteś z Tokio?  
− Można tak powiedzieć.  
− Dlaczego nie skłamiesz? − zdziwił się Kenji. − To nie pierwsze pytanie, na które podajesz wymijającą odpowiedź, gdy mógłbyś po prostu skłamać, skoro nie chcesz, żebym wiedział. − W ostatnie słowa zakradła się lekka uraza. W końcu Kensei wiedział już o Kenjim tak dużo, ale nie odwzajemnił się żadną informacją o sobie.  
Kensei słusznie przyłapany na mijaniu się z prawdą, speszył się.  
− Po prostu nie chciałbym ci kłamać, byłeś dla mnie zbyt uprzejmy, to by było niesprawiedliwe, poza tym naprawdę kiepski ze mnie kłamca. Ale prawdy nie mogę ci wyjawić, bo nie należy wyłącznie do mnie, jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało. Jestem zobowiązany do dyskrecji dla dobra moich towarzyszy.  
− Czy ty należysz do yakuzy? − zapytał Kenji, bo to było jedyne co przychodziło na myśl po takim tekście.  
− Tak − powiedział Kensei, patrząc Kenjiemu w oczy z powagą tak poważną, że aż zabawną.  
− Kłamiesz − stwierdził Kenji.  
− Nie...  
Kenji roześmiał się.  
− Faktycznie kiepsko ci to wychodzi.  
− Przepraszam, że nie odpowiadam na twoje pytania wprost. Może po prostu przyjmij, że jestem z tak odległych stron, że cokolwiek bym nie powiedział, nie miałoby dla ciebie sensu. Ale z chęcią posłucham o tobie i twoim świecie − powiedział z uśmiechem, na którego Kenjiemu zadrżały kolana.  
− To pójdę po nowe drinki!  
Przy drugim drinku zaczęli rozmawiać o książkach − jak się okazało Kensei nie ukradł ich znowu aż tak dużo i też niewiele więcej przeczytał, więc Kenji opowiadał. Z początku czuł się trochę głupio, bo wydawało mu się, że mówi oczywistości, ale Kensei był tym wszystkim tak zainteresowany, jakby naprawdę słyszał o tym pierwszy raz w życiu. Przy trzecim drinku wyszło jakoś przy okazji, że Kensei potrafi się bić i ćwiczył szermierkę − chciał się po prostu czymś pochwalić, żeby nie wyszło, że jest ostatnią sierotą − ale nie rozwinął tematu. Gdy byli przy czwartym poleciała piosenka, którą Kenji uwielbiał, więc już bez żadnego skrępowania ruszył na parkiet, ciągnąc Kenseia za rękaw. Kensei w pierwszej chwili wyglądał na odrobinę zagubionego, ale po chwili chyba załapał, na czym polega rytm i jak można się do niego ruszać.   
Dla Kenjiego to było trochę za dużo. Alkohol, towarzystwo, muzyka, taniec, w którym co i rusz się o kogoś ocierał, albo ktoś ocierał się o niego. I miał przed sobą Kenseia, do którego w ogóle zagadał, bo zwyczajnie mu się spodobał, a teraz jeszcze byli tak blisko siebie, że Kenji czuł jego zapach − zapach ozonu, jak przed zbliżającą się burzą. Wiedział, że nie powinien, że to było najgłupsze i najgorsze, co może zrobić, ale za bardzo potrzebował jakiegoś rozładowania − sam czuł się jak w dusznym dniu stęskniony za burzą. Zresztą, myślał sobie, w końcu, jak coś będzie nie tak, przecież Kensei go powstrzyma, prawda? Dlatego, gdy zdryfowali w tańcu na obrzeża parkietu, zarzucił ramiona na szyję Kensei, który chyba pomyślał, że może Kenji stracił równowagę, bo nawet go przytrzymał. Ale jestem głupi, zdążył pomyśleć Kenji, zanim zachłannie przylgnął ustami do ust Kenseia. To było nic, ale i tak przyniosło mu niewysłowiona ulgę. I zaraz potem zawód, gdy Kensei odsunął go od siebie, nie patrząc na niego.  
− Ja… − zaczął, ale urwał, gdy Kensei go objął, obrócił i pociągnął na podłogę, tak że wylądowali za barem.  
Kenji nie rozumiał, co się dzieje, ale w następnej chwili był już tylko przerażony.   
Huk wystrzału, który zagłuszył wszystkie inne dźwięki. Krzyki i paniczne kroki − Kenji nie widział nic poza piersią Kenseia, ale zupełnie nie czuł potrzeby widzieć. I w tej chwili wszystkie głupie myśli wyleciały mu z głowy.   
Kolejny wystrzał, trzask szkła. Kolejne krzyki, ale już nie było biegania − wszyscy pochowali się, przykucnęli przy stolikach i pod ścianami.  
− Spokój, pedały! − krzyknął łysy, potężny mężczyzna z bronią. − Chuja mnie obchodzicie, ale wiemy, że jest tutaj Kenji Inaba, to jego chcemy.  
Kenji zbladł. Dlaczego? Dlaczego ktoś go szuka, kto może czegoś od niego chcesz? A później wyczuł − tym nowym szóstym zmysłem − Fullbringer, i to nie jeden.  
− Kenji, Kenji − szepnął Kensei. Trzymał w dłoniach dłonie Kenjiego, którymi ten wczepił mu się w koszulkę. − Będzie dobrze. Uciekaj, jak tylko będzie okazja.  
− No dajesz, Inaba, suczy synu − zawołał Fullbringer. − Chyba, że potrzebujesz zachęty. − Chwycił najbliższego mężczyznę, wyrywając go z objęć drugiego, i przystawił mu pistolet do głowy. − Jesteś takim samym tchórzem jak twoja matka! Liczę do trzech, a później wezmę kolejnego.  
Kensei uśmiechnął się jeszcze do Kenjiego pocieszająco i wstał.  
− Ja jestem Inaba i z nas dwóch to ty jesteś większym tchórzem, skoro potrzebujesz zakładnika − powiedział, wychodząc Fullbringerowi z pistoletem na przeciw. Oprócz tego było jeszcze dwóch, stojących z tyłu, ci mieli wyciągnięte pałki.  
Kenji wbrew poleceniu Kenseia podniósł się z ziemi.  
− Nie wiem, kim kurwa jesteś, ale na pewno nie Inaba, ale pewnie go znasz, skoro jesteś gotowy się poświęcić za niego. − Puścił trzymanego mężczyznę i wycelował pistolet w Kenseia.  
Kenjiemu serce stanęło i już był gotów wstawać z krzykiem, że jego szukają, ale w tym momencie Kensei zniknął. A w następnej sekundzie łysy leżał na ziemi bez broni, trzymając się za rękę. A potem Kenji zobaczył Kenseia. Za kolejnym stojącym z tyłu gościem, w powietrzu, z nogą odwiniętą do kopnięcia. Samego kopnięcia Kenji nie zobaczył, ale mężczyzna poleciał na stoliki. To był naprawdę niesamowity, piękny i jednocześnie przerażający widok.  
− Droga wiązania numer dwadzieścia jeden, Ucieczka Czerwonego Dymu − doleciał skądś głos Kenseia, a potem cały lokal wypełnił się czerwonym dymem.  
Zaczęła się panika.  
− Szybko przez zaplecze − zawołał barman, który przebiegł obok Kenjiego. − Tutaj, tutaj.  
Kenji też by uciekł − kimkolwiek był Kensei, doskonale sobie radził − ale usłyszał głos jednego z Fullbringerów  
− To jest, kurwa, shinigami. Ruri, zró… − Zdanie przerwane uderzeniem.  
To zatrzymało Kenjiego w pół kroku. A potem czyjś wrzask. Kenji nie poznał od razu, ale w końcu dotarło do niego, że to krzyczy Kensei.  
Szło bardzo dobrze. Nawet jeżeli Fullbringerów było trzech, to zupełnie nie spodziewali się spotkać shinigamiego w środku miasta. Zresztą przyszli tutaj po jednego chłopaka, który nie miał stawiać oporu. Chyba tylko totalnym zaskoczeniem udało się Kenseiowi całą trójkę powalić. Ale sam też nie zauważył, że ta trójka to nie wszyscy.   
Ból pojawił się znikąd − nie było żadnego ciosu, czy strzału − dokładnie w miejscu nie tak dawno zagojonej rany na barku. Dokładnie taki sam, jak wtedy, gdy Shiroyama wbijała mu ostrze miecza. A po nim pojawił się ból ze wszystkich innych mniejszych ran, z tamtej walki i z wcześniejszych. W końcu bólem rozpaliły się ramiona, to w tym momencie wrzasnął. Wrzeszczał dokładnie tak samo, jak w dniu Upadku. Jak wtedy, gdy matka objęła go, przyciągnęła do siebie, zasłoniła przed tym zimnym pochłaniającym wszystko światłem. Jak on ją objął, a światło paliło mu skórę, a gdy w końcu minęło, był sam.   
Sekienton się rozwiał. Kensei klęczał, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Próbował, gdy łysy Fullbringer się podniósł i stanął nad nim. Chciał się zasłonić przed ciosem, ale niewiele zdziałał − kopnięcie posłało go na ziemię. Chciał się podnieść, ale nieprzerwany ból tych dziesiątek ran, męczył go, więc mógł jedynie kątem oka patrzeć nienawistnie na Fullbringera, który postawił mu ciężkiego buta na plecach i przygniótł do ziemi, pozbawił powietrza. Mógł się jedynie pocieszyć, że wszystkim ludziom z klubu, w tym Kenjiemu udało się ucieć.  
− Zostawcie go − krzyknął Kenji, blady i przerażony. − To mnie szukacie.  
Fullbringer stojący nad Kenseiem roześmiał się i kiwnął głową na towarzysza, który podnosił się właśnie z ziemi.  
− No i wylazł szczur z nory. To szlachetne z twojej strony − powiedział i podniósł głowę Kenseia za włosy. − Ale nie jesteś nawet w połowie tak cenny, jak to ścierwo tutaj.  
Kensei zacisnął zęby i chciał skorzystać z ostatniej możliwości wyjścia z tego. Już otwierał usta, żeby przyzwać Raiu, ale w tym samym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie ma sensu. Raiu milczała.  
Został sam, zdany na łaskę Fullbringerów i nawet Kenjiego nie udało mu się uratować.


	6. Rozdział 5

Corrie podciągnęła do siebie kolana, nie zwracając uwagi na leżącą obok butelkę. Nie miała ochoty znów pić sama, choć może to chociaż na moment uciszyło by jęki Zmierzchu. Wszystko potoczyło się jak zwykle – koszmarna scena z Dworu Wiatru, atak na Kenseia i gwałtownie przebudzenie okraszone podszeptami Zmierzchu i przypomnieniem Yukikaze, że to wszystko było tylko złym snem. Tylko dlatego wychodziła z kryjówki, nie budząc nikogo i siedząc przez resztę nocy sama ze sobą i pochmurnymi myślami. Czuła się zmęczona i zniechęcona, choć w ciągu dnia łatwiej było zachowywać się, jakby nic się nie stało. Nie widziała sensu w marudzeniu, że nie może spać, to niczego nie zmieni, a z tym problemem musiała poradzić sobie sama.  
W takie noce miała sporo czasu na myślenie. Zauważyła już, jak bardzo jest to niebezpieczne. Pod gwiaździstym niebem roiły się w jej głowie prawdziwe głupoty, aż czasami było jej wstyd za siebie. Pogrążała się w tym wszystkim coraz bardziej – rozpacz, strach, coś, czego jeszcze nie potrafiła… nie chciała nazwać.  
– Nie powinnaś się tak zadręczać, moja pani.  
Yukikaze przystanęła obok Corrie, która nie zwróciła na nią w ogóle uwagi. Zanpakutou wiedziała, że jej partnerka nadal jest zła za sprzeczkę z Burzą Gromów, powiedziała jej już wystarczająco gorzkich słów, a teraz chyba postanowiła się do niej nie odzywać w ramach kary. Nie zauważyła przy tym, że bardziej karze tym siebie. Dusiła w sobie te wszystkie uczucia i głupie myśli zamiast pozwolić im na wyjście na zewnątrz, choćby tylko przed nią, skoro już upierała się, żeby nikomu tego nie powierzać.  
– Moja pani, nie ignoruj mnie, proszę.  
– Kensei jeszcze nie wrócił – mruknęła Corrie bardziej do siebie.  
Yukikaze nadymała policzki, co zdarzało jej się bardzo rzadko. Corrie robiła sobie krzywdę takim zachowaniem, a jak zwykle jej nie słuchała. Zanpakutou powoli kończyły się pomysły, jak dotrzeć do upartej shinigami, która powolutku zaczynała uginać się pod wolą Zmierzchu i nawet tego nie zauważała.  
– Dobrze, skoro mnie ignorujesz, idę po Shuuheia-samę. Może z nim łaskawie porozmawiasz – oznajmiła.  
Nie doczekała się jednak odpowiedzi, co już do reszty ją zirytowało. Nikt jej tak bardzo nie irytował, nawet ta mała burza, która nagle się zrobiła zazdrosna o swojego shinigami, jak jej własna pani. Corrie to chyba robiła w ramach rozrywki, ale Yukikaze nie zamierzała się poddać. Zawsze parła niestrudzenie przed siebie, a skoro nie usłyszała właśnie zakazu budzenia Hisagiego, nie zamierzała rzucać słów na wiatr.  
Weszła do budynku, nasłuchując, czy Corrie nie zdecyduje się jednak jej powstrzymać, ale Shiroyama najwyraźniej postanowiła nadal ignorować swą towarzyszkę. Sama tego chciała, żeby potem nie marudziła. Yukikaze nie da jej konserwować się w tym bólu, nie odda jej Zmierzchowi, choćby miała sama doprowadzić swoją panią do granicy wytrzymałości.  
– Czemu ona nigdy nie słucha? – mruknęła pod nosem niezadowolona. – Czemu nie da się ochronić chociaż trochę? Głupia Corrie.  
Wszyscy spali, jedno posłanie było puste, drugie nadal zwinięte, choć w tym przypadku Yukikaze w ogóle nie czuła się winna. Niby czemu miałaby? Zresztą w tej chwili los chłopaka był jej kompletnie obojętny. Jeśli w coś się wpakował, to tylko na własne życzenie. I tak jak zwykle konsekwencje spadną na innych.  
Kucnęła obok śpiącego Hisagiego i przez chwilę przyglądała się jego twarzy. Nie dziwiła się kobietom, że się za nim oglądają, nawet jej własna partnerka musiała przyznać, że jest przystojny. Jeśli on nie ocali Corrie przed nią samą, komu miałoby się to udać? Zimną dłonią dotknęła jego policzka.  
– Obudź się – powiedziała cicho. – Moja pani cię potrzebuje.  
Shuuhei odturlał się z posłania i przykucnął z nożem w dłoni, zanim jeszcze się tak naprawdę obudził i jeszcze przez chwilę nie rozumiał, co właściwie spowodowało reakcję. Yukikaze znalazła go w stanie głębokiego snu, w który udało mu się w końcu zapaść, gdy już nie starczyło sił na myślenie, co mógł zrobić inaczej podczas dzisiejszej sprzeczki. Widział, jak drużyna się sypie, ale nie wiedział, co zrobić, żeby to powstrzymać. A teraz jeszcze coś budziło go w środku nocy.  
− Yukikaze? − zdziwił się nieprzytomnie, ale zaraz stanął na równe nogi w pełni obudzony. − Co się stało? Co mówiłaś? Gdzie jest Corrie?  
Zanpakutou zachichotała na taką reakcję, zasłaniając usta rękawem kimona, ale zaraz się uspokoiła.  
– Moja pani jest na zewnątrz. Chodź ze mną – odparła i ruszyła z powrotem, mając nadzieję, że nie musi się powtarzać.  
Wiedziała, że Corrie nie ruszyła się z miejsca, pewnie przekonana, że jej partnerka rzucała słowa na wiatr. Nie tym razem jednak.  
Shuuhei odetchnął z ulgą, bo przez chwilę obawiał się, że Corrie jest w niebezpieczeństwie.  
− Daj mi chwilę − rzucił, wciągając spodnie i chwytając bluzę.  
Wychodząc, dostrzegł nieużyte posłanie Kenseia, ale na razie odsunął myśli o synie na bok. Teraz powinien skupić się na Corrie, bo może nic jej nie groziło, ale na pewno coś było nie tak, skoro Yukikaze po niego przyszła.   
Corrie siedziała niedaleko wejścia do budynku oparta o mur, z podciągniętymi do siebie kolanami, o które oparła podbródek. Nie zwróciła na nich uwagi, jakby zupełnie nie słyszała kroków. A może po prostu je zignorowała, bo kiedy Yukikaze zatrzymała się tuż przy niej, powiedziała sucho:  
– Pewnie nagadała ci jakiś bzdur. Całkiem niepotrzebnie.  
Yuki zachichotała i zniknęła ze słodkim uśmiechem na ustach. Chyba coś odpowiedziała, bo na twarzy Corrie na moment pojawił się niezadowolony grymas.  
− Nic mi nie nagadała − powiedział Shuuhei, siadając tuż obok Corrie, ramię w ramię. − Chciałbym… Jeżeli nie chcesz… Mogę zos… Chcesz, żebym został? − zapytał w końcu.  
Nie odpowiedziała od razu, ale na jej usta wpłynął lekki uśmiech. Zignorowała przy tym puszenie się Yukikaze.  
– Śnię to co noc – powiedziała cicho, na nowo poważniejąc. – Tamtą chwilę, gdy Shizumo uwolnił mnie spod zaklęcia i złamał pieczęć Zmierzchu. Zawsze jest tak samo. Mam to już wypalone pod powiekami tak wyraźnie, że nie chcę zamykać oczu. Nie potrafię, bo boję się, że któregoś razu obudzę się, a wszystko dookoła pokryte zostanie czerwienią.  
Shuuhei utkwił wzrok w gwiazdach, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tam odpowiedź. Nie chciał dawać Corrie prostych, podszytych fałszem pocieszeń, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że na pewno nic takiego się nie stanie, chociaż może w tej chwili właśnie takich słów potrzebowała. Ale nie chciał iść na łatwiznę, nie przy niej. Chociaż żadne sensowne rozwiązanie też nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Czuł się bezsilny, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić, by teraz się nad sobą użalać.  
− Nie chcę mówić, że cię rozumiem − powiedział w końcu, zerkając na nią kątem oka. − W końcu jakkolwiek bym nie gardził tą częścią siebie, z której zrodził się Kazeshini, to nadal nad nim panuję. Ale… − Spojrzał na swoje zaciśnięte dłonie. − Mam takie koszmary, w których po prostu morduję. I z jednej strony mogę sobie tłumaczyć, że to nie ja, że to nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego. Ale znikąd takie sny się nie biorą. Co chcę powiedzieć, to… − Spojrzał na Corrie. − Może każdy z nas ma taki Zmierzch, coś tak mrocznego i obcego, że obrzydliwego. Ale wydaje mi się, że łatwiej nad tym zapanować, gdy ma się dookoła ludzi, którym się ufa. Chociaż z drugiej strony to pewnie będą pierwsze osoby, które się skrzywdzi. − Chyba sam nie wiedział, dokąd z tym wszystkim zmierza. Podrapał się po karku. − W tym rzecz, że trochę gdzieś mam ten cały Zmierzch, bo jedyne co chcę, to po prostu być przy tobie. Chciałbym móc coś zrobić, mieć jakiś sposób, cokolwiek, ale jedyne co przychodzi mi do głowy, to obietnica, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek Zmierzch się znowu wyrwie i będziesz chciała kogokolwiek skrzywdzić, to cię zatrzymam − powiedział poważnie, jakby faktycznie składał przysięgę, chociaż wizja, że kiedykolwiek by miał ją spełnić, napawała go przerażeniem.  
– Nawet jeśli następnym razem musiałbyś mnie zabić? – zapytała, spoglądając w jakiś punkt przed sobą.  
Shuuhei przymknął oczy, dopóki tylko o tym sam myślał, było odległe, ale wypowiedziane na głos i to przez Corrie, było… wręcz ohydne. Patrzył na swoje dłonie i doskonale pamiętał, jak ściskały Kazeshiniego wbitego w coś, co jeszcze przed chwilą było kapitanem Tousenem. Przełknął ślinę.  
− Tak − powiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem. − Nawet jeżeli będę musiał cię zabić − powtórzył za nią i zaraz dodał ciszej: − bo może tylko to potrafię.  
Spojrzała na niego kątem oka. Z jednej strony poczuła ulgę, z drugiej brzydziła się samą sobą, bo przecież wiedziała, chyba najlepiej z tych, którzy przetrwali, że postawienie go znowu w takiej sytuacji byłoby najgorszym czynem z możliwych.  
– Dziękuję – szepnęła, nieco nieśmiało dotykając jego dłoni. – Ale nie myśl sobie – dodała głośniej, z pewnością, której nie miała, i z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. – Nie planuję umierać w najbliższym czasie, więc będziesz musiał mnie jeszcze trochę znosić.  
Również się uśmiechnął, widząc jej uśmiech, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że to tylko przykrywka, ale z drugiej strony lepsze to niż nic. Chwycił jej dłoń i ucałował − gest zupełnie spontaniczny, na który Corrie zrobiła się czerwona, nie wiedzieć czemu, po prostu chciał poczuć smak jej skóry.  
− Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie − dołączył do jej gry. − Ale w takim razie, trochę minie, zanim pozbędę się wszystkich, którzy wiedzą, jak mi dokuczać. Kurczę, a myślałem, że już będę miał święty spokój.  
Nie puścił jej dłoni, teraz delikatnie głaskał wierzch kciukiem.  
– Trzeba było o tym myśleć wcześniej – odparła, jakby naburmuszona, nie potrafiąc ukryć do końca, jak bardzo rozproszył ją ten pocałunek. – Poza tym jakbym ci nie dokuczała, to byś całkiem zdziczał, pracoholiku jeden.  
Chłodny powiew wiatru sprawił, że drgnęła niespokojnie. Znów przeklęła się w myślach, że nie zabrała koca, ale na to było stanowczo za późno. Na szczęście Shuuhei zwrócił uwagę, że zrobiło jej się za zimno i po prostu objął ją ramieniem i przytulił do piersi.  
− Wiesz, o czym teraz marzę − powiedział, opierając głowę na jej głowie. − O stercie papierów do wypełnienia, o niekończących się raportach, o ostatecznych terminach oddawania artykułów do Głosu, o nieprzespanych nocach, bo trzeba wszystko złożyć do kupy. − Westchnął rozmarzony. − Ale zupełnie nie rozumiem, skąd ty wzięłaś tego pracoholika. Że niby ja? Niby kiedy, niby gdzie?  
Zaśmiała się rozbawiona i oparła o niego już bardziej rozluźniona, choć nadal z czerwonymi policzkami. Miała tylko nadzieję, że w ciemnościach Shuuhei niczego nie zauważył.  
– Myślę, że znajdą się jeszcze jacyś świadkowie na twój pracoholizm – odparła. – Zresztą zawsze były tylko dwie sprawy, które odrywały cię od papierów. – I to nie byłam ja, przeszło jej przez myśl, ale zaraz się za to zganiła. To nie było właściwe.  
− Doliczyłaś się aż dwóch? Chyba muszę się poważnie zastanowić nad swoimi priorytetami.  
– Rangiku-san i sake. – Zaśmiała się. – Sake mam, miłego towarzystwa musisz poszukać sam.  
Objął ją mocniej, wtulając twarz w jej włosy.  
− Milszego towarzystwa mi nie potrzeba, a jeżeli picie sake równałoby się temu, że muszę cię puścić, to nawet sake sobie odpuszczę. − Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i uniósł, by spojrzeć w oczy. − Corrie… − zaciął się, błądząc wzrokiem po twarzy, ale w końcu wrócił spojrzeniem do oczu. Przytknął czoło do jej czoła. − Jesteś naprawdę najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaka mnie w życiu spotkała. − Wiedział, że brzmi to patetycznie, ale czuł, że musi to powiedzieć.  
Zatkało ją i przez chwilę myślała, że się przesłyszała, chociaż Yukikaze szalała nad jeziorem, jakby dostała gwiazdkę z nieba. Chciała uciec, po prostu uciec, ale nie potrafiła się ruszyć. Uspokój się, warknęła na siebie w myślach.  
– Jeśli jestem najwspanialszą rzeczą w twoim życiu, to naprawdę musiałeś być przegrywem. – Chciała zabrzmieć na złośliwą, ale jak na złość jej głos był zduszony i chyba drżał. – Albo jesteś pijany i wygadujesz bzdury.  
− Masz rację, nie zasłużyłem na ciebie − szeptał, wciąż trzymając twarz Corrie w dłoniach, gładził kciukami jej policzki. − A jeżeli w tej chwili jestem pijany, to mogę być pijany mi… − Nie dokończył, chyba nie chciał jeszcze tego mówić na głos. Nie dlatego, że sam nie był pewien swoich uczuć, ale to nie był ten moment.   
Zamiast dokończyć zdanie na głos zamknął tą niewielką przestrzeń, jaka dzieliła jego usta od ust Corrie. Delikatnie i trochę niepewnie musnął wargami jej wargi − smakowały tak samo, jak podczas tego głupiego, pijackiego pocałunku w deszczu.  
Naprawdę chciała się odsunąć, ale nie potrafiła. W jednej chwili miała głowę pełną galopujących myśli, w drugiej kompletną pustkę. I chyba to sprawiło, że oddała pocałunek, choć czuła się z tym odrobinę jak zdrajca. Zaraz się jednak odsunęła, czując, jak płoną jej policzki.  
– Shuuhei, ja… – zacięła się, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, bo to zaszło za daleko, by się teraz wycofać i nie stracić tego, co było kiedyś. Już nie będzie jak kiedyś.  
Skłamałby, jeżeli by powiedział, że nie czuje zawodu, że Corrie się odsunęła, ale zupełnie ją rozumiał. Nie gonił za nią, chociaż nadal nie puścił jej twarzy − zbyt mu się podobał dotyk jej skóry pod palcami.  
− Rozumiem. Obiecuję, że na następny pocałunek poczekam, choćbym miał go nigdy od ciebie nie dostać. To nie jest mi do szczęścia potrzebne. − Puścił jej twarz i zamiast tego potarł jej ramiona. − Może jednak uda ci się zdrzemnąć? Mogę czuwać, jeżeli ci to pomoże.  
– Wolę jeszcze posiedzieć przez chwilę – mruknęła i nieco się jeszcze odsunęła.  
Nie całkiem, nadal opierała się o jego ramię, ale czuła ulgę, że nie musi nadal spoglądać mu w twarz. Wiedziała, że ucieczka teraz sprawiłaby, że rano nie mogłaby spojrzeć mu w oczy, że znowu pojawiłoby się jakiejś spięcie, aż doszłaby do wniosku, że jednak powinna odejść – ta myśl nadal krążyła jej po głowie, choć po słowach Shuuheia nie miała ochoty zostawiać drużyny.  
Spojrzała w gwiazdy, próbując uspokoić rozkołatane serce, bo uciszenie Yukikaze w tej chwili było niemożliwe. Przynajmniej chwilowo Zmierzch się zamknął, chyba by go teraz nie zdzierżyła. Bez tego czuła się skołowana. Nie sądziła, że to wszystko pójdzie w tę stronę i to tak szybko, przez co czuła się głupio.  
– Jedna rzecz mnie niepokoi – odezwała się, chcąc zmienić temat. Wydawało jej się to wystarczająco bezpieczne, a jednocześnie nie chciała pominąć tej kwestii. – Słowa Kenseia po tej całej awanturze z Yuki, że Kimiko mówi mu, kiedy ma siedzieć i milczeć… Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ostatnio coś sprawiło, że doszłoby do takiej sytuacji. Może nie znam ich zbyt dobrze, ale to zabrzmiało dziwnie.  
Shuuhei z jednej strony był wdzięczny za zmianę tematu, z drugiej temat stosunków panujących w drużynie nie był szczególnie pocieszający.  
− Jedyna sytuacja, która by do tego pasowała, miała miejsce na Dworze Wiatru, gdy Kensei powiedział, co myśli na temat tego, jak cię potraktowano. W sumie powiedział na głos, coś co sam myślałem. Wtedy faktycznie Kimiko wprost powiedziała mu, żeby siedział i się nie odzywał, ale wtedy wydało mi się, że Kensei pojął, jak niebezpieczny był ten wybryk i domyślił się, że Kimiko zrobiła to, by go ochronić. Ale może jednak zraniło to jego dumę…  
Shuuhei wątpił w to, że chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o dumę. W końcu pamiętał, prośbę Kenseia o treningi, gdy Kimiko leżała nieprzytomna po tym, jak uwolniła Czarnego Księcia. “Kiedy nie ma się nic, jedyne, co pozostaje do obrony, to duma. Jednak, gdy odkrywasz, że jest o co walczyć, kogo chronić, nagle duma przestaje się w ogóle liczyć i zrobisz wszystko, nawet jeżeli znaczyłoby to tarzanie się w błocie, byleby tylko ochronić tą jedną istotna rzecz”, tak Kensei odpowiedział, gdy Shuuhei zapytał go, dlaczego dopiero teraz prosił go o szkolenie, wcześniej uparcie trenował sam.  
− Ale wydaje mi się, że to pytanie albo do Kenseia, albo do Kimiko, chociaż nie wiem, czy którekolwiek będzie skore do udzielania odpowiedzi.  
− Jeżeli będę potrafiła, to z chęcią udzielę odpowiedzi − odezwała się Kimiko, która właśnie wyszła zza rogu budynku. Chyba szybko zorientowała się w jakiej sytuacji zastała swoich dowódców, więc uprzejmie odwróciła wzrok. − Ale mogę jej też udzielić później i przepraszam za podsłuchiwanie, musiałam wyjść się przewietrzyć.  
Corrie odsunęła się od Shuuheia, przeklinając w myślach czerwone policzki i chichoczącą dziko Yukikaze. Wszystko przez złośliwą Zanpakutou, do której nie miała już cierpliwości. Jak nie zaczepia wszystkich dookoła, to doprowadza do takich sytuacji. A potem jeszcze z oburzeniem stwierdzi, że ją wspiera.  
– Bo to robię, moja pani – odparła nadal rozbawiona Yuki, ale Corrie ją zignorowała.  
– To normalne, że nie możesz spać, gdy się o kogoś martwisz – stwierdziła Shiroyama, przyglądając się dziewczynie.  
Kimiko spojrzała na Corrie zupełnie zaskoczona, jakby wcześniej nie brała tej opcji pod uwagę. Zaraz jednak się opanowała i znowu uprzejmie spojrzała przed siebie.  
− Owszem, przeszło mi przez myśl, żeby zrobić obchód w najbliższej okolicy, bo niewykluczone, że Kensei wcale nie odszedł daleko, a teraz głupio mu wrócić − powiedziała oficjalnym tonem, jakby zdawała raport.  
Corrie nie powstrzymała lekkiego, rozbawionego uśmiechu.  
– O co poszło? – zapytała bezpośrednio, nie mając ochoty krążyć wokół tematu zbyt długo. – Bo na zwykłą sprzeczkę to nie wygląda.  
Kimiko przymknęła oczy i spuściła głowę, wygląda na zwyczajnie pokonaną.  
− Czy to pytanie, które chcieliście zadać mi albo Kenseiowi? Cóż. Miałeś rację, panie poruczniku, nie mam ochoty na nie odpowiadać. − Zebrała się w sobie i wyprostowała. Dotknęła szyi. − W rodzinie Hashimoto każda kobieta należąca do głównego rodu w wieku, kiedy zostaje przedstawiona rodzinie, otrzymuje zaklęcie wplecione w jej struny głosowe. Głos jest techniką, magią, która przede wszystkim ma służyć do tego, by poleceń Hashimoto słuchała służba, członkowie rodzin wasalnych, kobiety z bocznych gałęzi. Bo tak naprawdę tylko wtedy działa. Kiedy rozkazująca wie, że ma prawo wydawać polecenia, kiedy wie, że jest… że stoi wyżej od osoby, której rozkazuje. − Odetchnęła głębiej. − Użyłam Głosu na Kenseiu, kiedy byliśmy na Dworze Wiatru i podziałał. Jednak Kensei do tej pory wydawał się nieporuszony tym, co wtedy zaszło. Dopiero dzisiaj. Podejrzewam, że ktoś musiał mu wytłumaczyć, co wtedy właściwie się wydarzyło. Ja nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie.   
Corrie westchnęła. Samo wspomnienie o tej piekielnej technice psuło jej humor, ale nie to teraz było ważne. Co innego zwróciło jej uwagę.  
– Ktoś? – powtórzyła za Kimiko i zerknęła na Shuuheia. – Na myśl przychodzą mi tylko trzy osoby, choć wolałabym nie pytać, jak Kensei wszedł z nimi w kontakt. – Wróciła do niej niedawna sytuacja, kiedy wyszło na jaw, że miała w swojej drużynie szpiega Aizena, zwykłego pionka, który postanowił wymordować resztę członków Szóstki pod jej nieobecność. Zdołała ocalić tylko Shoheia i Ayase, samej wymierzając sprawiedliwość zdrajcy. – Ale nie dziwię się też, że się wkurzył, chociaż jego późniejsze zachowanie było iście dziecinne – prychnęła. W końcu to Kensei wytknął im, że zachowują się nierozsądnie, a teraz sam unikał rozwiązania problemów.  
− Nie wiem, czy sam nie zachowałbym się podobnie − powiedział Shuuhei − gdybym się dowiedział, że osoba, na której mi zależy, uważa mnie za gorszą od siebie.  
− Myślę, poruczniku, że źle interpretujesz relację pomiędzy mną a Kenseiem − wtrąciła Kimiko.  
− A może to ty źle ją interpretujesz i stąd to całe zamieszanie? − podpowiedział.   
− Udam, że nie słyszałam tej sugestii. Byłaby nieodpowiednia − stwierdziła Kimiko uprzejmie, ale było widać, że coś zaczęło się jej w głowie przestawiać.  
Może nie powinien się wtrącać, bo może faktycznie nadinterpretują z Corrie to, co dzieje się między tą dwójką, ale jakoś nie miał sumienia, żeby zostawiać Kenseia w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji, w której obiekt jego westchnień nawet nie ma pojęcia o jego uczuciach. Jego miłość do Rangiku była beznadziejna, ale w tym, że do niczego nie doszło, było sporo jego winy, obawy przed zrobieniem jakiekolwiek kroku naprzód. Z perspektywy czasu dostrzegł, jak wiele w jego miłości do Rangiku było uwielbienia, jakby Rangiku była jakąś niebiańską, nieskalaną istotą. Na ile tak naprawdę znał Rangiku, a na ile miał w głowie jej doskonały obraz? Zerknął przelotnie na Corrie. Miał cichą nadzieję, że drugi raz nie popełni tych samych błędów.  
− Ale − odezwał się ponownie − wydaje mi się, że z osób, które mogłyby Kenseiowi o Głosie powiedzieć, najbardziej prawdopodobna jest Miho. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby spotkała się z Kenseiem, a my byśmy nawet o tym nie wiedzieli. Co znaczy, że była w stanie bez problemu nas znaleźć. Gdy Kensei wróci, będziemy musieli poszukać nowej kryjówki. − Na samą myśl zrobił się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony.   
− Rozumiem, przygotuję rzeczy do spakowania − stwierdziła Kimiko, przy okazji ciesząc się, że dostała tak zgrabną wymówkę, by odejść. Zaraz jednak spojrzała w stronę miasta dziwnie zaniepokojona. − Też to poczuliście?  
To było ulotne odczucie, łatwe do przeoczenia. A jednak coś było nie tak. Jakby w pewnym momencie jeden z cichych, zawsze obecnych dźwięków tła, którego zazwyczaj się nie zauważa, zamilkł.  
− Ja nic nie czuję − powiedział Shuuhei skupiony.  
– Też nie – stwierdziła Corrie, choć niezbyt przekonana do własnej odpowiedzi, skoro złe przeczucia nie odstępowały jej na krok od jakiegoś czasu. To jednak zrzucała na karb działań Zmierzchu. – Jest późno, zmęczenie potrafi płatać figle, Kimiko. Zwłaszcza, kiedy jest się niespokojnym.  
Kimiko jeszcze chwilę patrzyła w odległe światła miasta, ale w końcu pokręciła głową.  
− Masz pewnie rację, Corrien-san. Skoro jutro mamy wyruszać, spróbuję się jednak zdrzemnąć. Jeżeli mogę coś zasugerować, to wam radzę to samo, niedobrze, gdy dowódca jest nie w pełni swoich możliwości − powiedziała z uprzejmym uśmiechem, ukłoniła się i odeszła.  
Corrie przyglądała się dziewczynie kątem oka, dopóki nie zniknęła z zasięgu wzroku. Stłumiła ziewnięcie, bo też sen był ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej teraz myślała. Sama zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie pociągnie tak długo, ale jakoś nie miała ochoty po raz drugi tej nocy budzić się z tego koszmaru, a tak pewnie będzie.  
− Może jak zaśpiewam ci kołysankę, to będzie lepiej − zaproponował Shuuhei z uśmiechem, chociaż po tym czego dowiedział się od Kimiko i przy niepokoju, który zasiało jej pytanie, nie był w najlepszym humorze. Nie, żeby wcześniej był. A teraz jeszcze poczuł się strasznie senny, chyba od tej rady Kimiko. Ziewnął bez skrępowania. − Przytulisz się do mojej piersi i już wszystko będzie dobrze. Albo ja przytulę się do twojej, wtedy na pewno będzie dobrze.  
– Może jeszcze kocem mam się podzielić? Za dobrze by ci było – mruknęła, podnosząc się nieco zbyt gwałtownie, przez co zaczepiła nogą o leżącą wciąż obok butelkę.  
Zachwiała się i oparła dłonią o mur, żeby odzyskać równowagę, zła na siebie, że znowu zareagowała jak jakaś idiotka. Shuuhei już sam zaczął się podnosić, wyciągnął ręce, żeby ją złapać, ale zamiast nimi trafić gdzieś w okolice pasa, gdzie planował, wylądowały na piersiach Corrie. Shuuhei przez dłuższą niż wypadało chwilę patrzył nieco nieprzytomnie na swoje dłonie, w międzyczasie totalnie czerwieniejąc.   
Odepchnęła go odruchowo i cofnęła się, znowu stając na tę nieszczęsną butelkę, której nawet nie otworzyła. Tym razem już nie zdążyła się oprzeć albo była zbyt zaskoczona, żeby to zrobić i wylądowała tyłkiem na trawie.  
– Zwariowałeś? – wykrztusiła, nie wiedząc, czy jest bardziej zawstydzona czy zła.  
− Ja nie! To nie tak! To zupełnie! Ja nie chciałem! − wyrzucał z siebie szybko, machając przed sobą tymi nieszczęsnymi rękoma. − Ja nigdy! W sensie, nie tak! To zupełnie, zupełnie nie tak − powiedział zdecydowanym tonem, chociaż rumieniec na twarzy odejmował mu trochę powagi. Schował dłonie za plecy, a potem spojrzał na Corrie i wybuchnął śmiechem tak gromkim, że zgiął się w pół. − Jesteśmy… tacy… dorośli − powiedział pomiędzy kolejnymi salwami śmiechu. − Ale… ja naprawdę… nie chciałem…  
Corrie zagryzła wargę, czując, jak złość ją opuszcza. Dawno nie widziała go roześmianego z błahego powodu, choć nadal było jej głupio przez to wszystko. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę.  
– Pomożesz mi w końcu wstać czy będziesz tylko rechotać jak głupi? – zapytała, chcąc zabrzmieć groźnie, ale rumieniec psuł efekt.  
Po jej pytaniu wyciągnął palec do góry, żeby dała mu chwilę. W końcu jednak, po kolejnej salwie śmiechu, wciągnął głęboko powietrze, wypuścił je tylko z ledwo słyszalnym chichotem i w końcu się wyprostował. Wciąż zarumieniony, chociaż teraz ciężko by było powiedzieć czy jeszcze ze wstydu, czy już od śmiechu. Podszedł do Corrie i podał jej dłoń bardzo ostrożnym ruchem. Wciąż miał uśmiech od ucha do ucha. Chwycił dłoń Corrie i pociągnął do góry, od razu drugą ręką objął ją, asekurując, tym razem na szczęście wymierzył dobrze i dłoń wylądowała grzecznie między łopatkami.  
− Naprawdę przepraszam.  
Gdy tylko miała pewność, że stoi pewnie na nogach, zabrała rękę.  
– W porządku. Chyba najwyższy czas, żebyśmy też wrócili do środka – dodała, nie chcąc pokazać, jak bardzo jego dłoń na jej plecach ją rozprasza. Naprawdę zachowywała się dzisiaj jak jakiś nieopierzony podlotek.  
− Tak, najwyższy czas − zgodził się, puszczając ją. − Panie przodem − ukłonił się elegancko ramieniem wskazując wejście do magazynu. − Pokoje, pierwsza klasa, czekają.   
Zrobiła dwa kroki, po czym splotła ręce za sobą, ale nie spojrzała na Shuuheia.  
– Co do propozycji – powiedziała nagle bardzo spiętym głosem – to kołysanki nie chcę, ale możesz położyć się obok. Nie wiem, czy to pomoże… – zacięła się, odetchnęła, po czym dodała groźnie. – Tylko bez takich, bo Yuki odmrozi ci wszystkie palce. – I zniknęła w drzwiach, nim zdążył odpowiedzieć.  
Uśmiechnął się, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem. Nie ruszył od razu za nią. Spojrzał jeszcze na gwiazdy − może w nadziei, że akurat któraś będzie spadać i będzie mógł sobie czegoś zażyczyć. Żadnej spadającej gwiazdy nie zauważył, więc pozostawało mu się modlić, żeby wszystko dobrze się skończyło i żeby nigdy nie musiał spełniać swojej makabrycznej obietnicy.  
Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie przez ramię w stronę miasta, mając nadzieję, że Kensei będzie na tyle rozważny, żeby wrócić do rana, i poszedł spać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No ja uwielbiam całym serduszkiem Corrie i Shuu, są tak pięknie tragiczni razem <3


	7. Rozdział 6

_Wyszła przez furtkę w ogrodzie i usiadła na stopniu obok czarnowłosego chłopaka. Spodziewała się, że go tu zobaczy, to było ich stałe miejsce spotkania, zresztą było bliżej do szkoły niż główna brama posiadłości. Chociaż teraz nie miało to aż takiego znaczenia. Podała mu kubek z kawą. Przyjął go bez słowa i nawet na nią nie spojrzał.  
Przyciągnęła do siebie kolana, na których położyła podbródek.  
− W czarnym wyglądasz beznadziejnie. Z czerwonymi oczami też − odezwał się, nim z jej niebieskich oczu spłynęły pierwsze łzy.  
− Wiem − odparła cicho i schowała twarz w kolanach.  
Nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że nadal chciało jej się płakać. Tylko przy siostrze udawała twardą, przecież była starsza, a tak naprawdę zostały same. Nie było już ukochanego papy, który zawsze się wszystkim zajmował. Wiedziała, że to on opłacał naukę Katsu, teraz już tego nie zrobi.  
− Podobno to było morderstwo.  
Pokiwała głową, zaciskając powieki.  
− Wiecie, kto to zrobił? − zapytał.  
− Nigdy nie zapomnę jej twarzy − powiedziała cicho. − Nienawidzę jej.  
− Twoja nienawiść niczego nie zmienia − zauważył. − Sprawą nie zajmie się policja, a jeśli nawet, nie wróżę im sukcesu. Dla takich jak my jest tylko jedna sprawiedliwość. Ta, którą wymierzymy samodzielnie. Z odpowiednią ilością krwi.  
− Łatwo ci mówić. To nie twojego tatę zabiła − warknęła.  
− Wiele zawdzięczam twojemu ojcu, Mi-san. Mógłbym zaproponować ci, że wezmę odwet.  
− Jesteś głupi, Katsu. Jesteśmy tylko dziećmi. Nic nie możemy zrobić.  
− Nie będziemy dziećmi wiecznie, a ty jesteś naiwna, Mi-san. Najlepsza zemsta jest wtedy, gdy wróg jej się nie spodziewa, a ty odbierasz mu wszystko, co jest dla niego ważne. Pytanie, czy się odważysz, Mi-san.  
− Nie jestem tchórzem! − wykrzyknęła, podnosząc się gwałtownie.  
Wyrwała mu kubek i zniknęła za furtką, słysząc jego śmiech. Udowodni mu, że się myli i sama potrafi dokonać zemsty._  
Maya nie wiedziała, dlaczego akurat to wspomnienie do niej wróciło. Już prawie zapomniała o istnieniu Katsu. Nie widziała go od lat, słyszała jakieś pogłoski w Biurze, że przysparza problemów, polując na shinigamich. Czy raczej ludzi, których uważa za shinigamich, bo przecież ci nie istnieli. Starała się jednak o nim nie myśleć, tamtego dnia odszedł, porzucił ją dla własnej wygody, przeciął łączące ich więzi, nie bacząc na to, co ona ma w tej sprawie do powiedzenia. Ten porzucony przez rodziców, wiecznie głodny chłopiec przygarnięty przez papę, by miał na nią oko w szkole, nagle przestał jej potrzebować. Nie zamierzała rozpaczać z tego powodu. Może tak musiało być.  
Przez moment zastanawiała się, czy ta dwójka spotka się wśród rebeliantów. Byłaby to prawdziwa ironia losu, choć też bała się tego momentu. To psułoby wszystkie plany, cały jej wysiłek poszedłby na marne i zostałaby z niczym. Nie, nawet gorzej, pewnie skończyłaby martwa, a tego nie chciała.  
To gorzkie uczucie towarzyszyło jej od samego rana. Nie była pewna, jak powinna postąpić. Yukino wprost powiedziała, że przystąpiła do rebeliantów, trudno to zignorować. Powiedzieć Seki i pozostałym? Czy powinna ryzykować takim ruchem? Z drugiej strony jeśli w Biurze dowiedzą się od kogoś innego, to też może się dla niej źle skończyć. Przeklęła ich oboje, dlaczego musieli tak bardzo komplikować i tak skomplikowaną sprawę. I to jeszcze w tej chwili.  
W ponurym nastroju dotarła do pracy.  
Biuro do spraw Fullbringerów mieściło się w dawnym liceum w niemalże opuszczonej części przedmieść − nikt nie chciał mieć obok siebie budynku pełnego ludzi z supermocami − zaadoptowanym na potrzeby działalności − z boiskiem przerobionym na strzelnicę, z jednym skrzydłem dostosowanym do symulowania walk w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach i z salą gimnastyczną w trakcie dostosowywania do walk z użyciem Fullbringów.  
Niemal automatycznie weszła do przydzielonego Pierwszej Drużynie biura i tylko mruknęła pod nosem powitanie. Nawet nie próbowała silić się na uśmiech.  
− Ale ja totalnie kumam, dlaczego on chciał zapierdolić swojego ojca − przywitał ją zirytowany głos Seki, która stała w oknie i bardzo nieregulaminowo paliła. − Tylko chuj tam robiły te duchy?  
− Dodawały dramatyzmu − odpowiedział Inaho. Właśnie otwierał futerał i wyciągał karabin wyborowy, pewnie zamierzając go wyczyścić przed planowanym treningiem na strzelnicy. Widząc Mayę, uśmiechnął się ciepło. − Hej, Maya. Żałuj, że jednak z nami nie poszłaś, ominęła cię cudowna scena, w której szefowa straciła wszelką cierpliwość dla dramatyzmu, wstała i zawołała “zabij go w końcu, a nie się pierdolisz”. Co ciekawe dostała za to aplauz od widowni.  
− Bo dobrze gadałam − stwierdziła Seki, chowając papierosa za plecami, kiwnęła do kogoś za oknem ze sztucznym uśmiechem. Odprowadziła go wzrokiem i w końcu podarowała sobie uśmiech i zaciągnęła się. − Nigdy więcej nie dam się na coś takiego namówić. Swoją drogą, Maya, dobrze, że jesteś, przesłałam ci na maila skargę od PR-u, że ponoć przy okazji tej akcji z trzeciego narobiliśmy więcej szkód, niż to było konieczne do schwytania tego skurwiela. Weź im dyplomatycznie odpisz, żeby się odpierdolili. Dałabym to Ryu, ale dwójka zabrała go, żeby robił im efekty specjalne na treningu.  
Maya przewróciła tylko wymownie oczami na słowa Seki. Jak zwykle szefowa zwalała na innych robotę, chociaż czasami lepiej, że dyplomację zostawiała na barkach pozostałych, inaczej już dawno siedziba Biura poszłaby z dymem.  
– Coś taka niewyraźna? – zapytał Shori, naciągając się za biurkiem. – Czyżby nieudana randka, dla której nas wczoraj olałaś? Swoją drogą, mogłabyś nas przedstawić, a nie ukrywasz go, jakby był nie wiadomo kim.  
Nie zareagowała na zaczepkę w żaden sposób, co już było naprawdę dziwne, skoro zazwyczaj kwitowała Shoriego jakąś zabawną uwagą, która zamykała mu usta na przynajmniej parę minut.  
– Dobra, nie chcesz, nie mów – prychnął. – Kawy? – zapytał, podnosząc się i kierując do drzwi. W sumie dla formalmalności, bo i tak zamierzał zrobić dla wszystkich.  
Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Kazumi.  
− Seki, zbierz swoich, jedziecie jako obstawa dla badawczego do miejsca zdarzenia, w którym jest podejrzenie, że brał udział Fullbringer. Będziecie mieli świadków do przesłuchania. Bądźcie szczególnie uważni, bo sprawa jest jakaś dziwna. Macie jakieś piętnaście minut do wyjazdu − powiedziała, przekazując stojącemu najbliżej drzwi Shoriemu plik papierów, i wyszła.  
– No i po kawie – jęknął Ito. – Czy naprawdę nie możemy mieć choć jednego spokojnego poranka?  
Gdy drzwi za Kazumi się zamknęły, Seki splunęła za okno na szybko połkniętym niedopałkiem.  
− Dobra, przekonałam się, będę chodzić do palarni − mruknęła, zawijając się z parapetu. − Myślę, że wszyscy nie będziemy i tak potrzebni − mówiła ewidentnie zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy − więc, Maya, zostajesz z tym raportem. Nie wiemy, ile nam to zajmie, więc, Inaho, ty też zostajesz, nie ma sensu, żebyś ominął spota na strzelnicy. Shori, leć po Ryu i po drodze zrób te kawy na wynos, muszę wypłukać z ust smak tego peta. A zanim jajogłowi się zbiorą, minie i tak więcej niż piętnaście minut. Widzimy się przy samochodzie − dokończyła już ze skórzaną kurtką w ręku i przy drzwiach. Wzięła od Shoriego papiery i wyszła.  
– Wasze zostawię w kuchni – rzucił Ito i również opuścił pomieszczenie.  
Maya wzruszyła ramionami znad laptopa, myślami błądząc w jakimś nieokreślonym kierunku, który z pewnością nie miał związku z pracą. Równie dobrze maila do PR-u mogła napisać po drodze, nie byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy ułagodzała takie sprawy, więc nie musiała wiele nad tym kombinować. Raz tylko zdarzyło się, że odpowiedź była niewystarczająca, ale była to tylko kwestia tego, że Murai Fukuyama zajmujący się tą sprawą szukał pretekstu, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Mayi. Szybko dał jednak za wygraną, kiedy w jego biurze zjawili się Shori, Ryu i Inaho. Skąd wiedzieli i co mu wtedy powiedzieli, Maya nie miała do tej pory pojęcia, ale od tego czasu Murai omijał ją szerokim łukiem, a wszelkie sprawy z Pierwszą Drużyną załatwiał za pośrednictwem swoich współpracowników.  
Westchnęła pod nosem na to wspomnienie. Gdyby teraz też udało się tak łatwo rozwiązać wszystkie problemy z Yukino… Zostawiła ledwo zaczętego maila i poszła do kuchni. Po Shorim zostały tylko dwa kubki aromatycznej kawy, które zabrała z powrotem do biura, mając nadzieję, że sprawa, którą dostali, pójdzie gładko.  
– Proszę. – Postawiła jeden kubek na biurku Inaho, a z drugim podeszła do okna.  
Inaho w pierwszej chwili nie zwrócił uwagi na kawę, zbyt skupiony na czyszczeniu mechanizmu spustowego rozmontowanego już karabinu. Dopiero jak podniósł części do światła, zwrócił uwagę, że coś mu to światło zasłania. Zobaczył Mayę w oknie, a potem kubek na swoim biurku i rozpromienił się. Odłożył część na należne jej miejsce, wytarł dłonie i sięgnął po kubek. Upił kawy i westchnął z lubością.  
− Maya, jesteś aniołem − powiedział z błogim uśmiechem.  
– Raczej kiepski ze mnie anioł – odparła ze wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś za oknem.  
Gdzieś tam była przecież Yukino. Wśród rebeliantów. Co robiła? Czy choć przez chwilę myślała nad konsekwencjami swojego wyboru? To do niej nie pasowało. Przecież to była Yukino. Ta delikatna dziewczyna o słabym zdrowiu, która zawsze ją wspierała, zwłaszcza w tym najtrudniejszym czasie, gdy zaczynała pojmować, czym jest jej Fullbring. I to chyba tak naprawdę bolało.  
– Zresztą to robota Shoriego, ja je tylko przyniosłam – dodała.  
Inaho spojrzał na Mayę raz jeszcze, gdy ta wyglądała za okno. Jego tęczówki zmieniły kolor na czerwony i postać Mayi rozjarzyła się barwami − błękitne ramiona, czerwona pierś i tylko odrobina czerwieni na głowie. Mrugnął i świat wrócił do normalnego spektrum. Potrzebował tego spojrzenia jedynie dla potwierdzenia swoich przypuszczeń.  
Zabrał kawę i podszedł do Mayi − nie był zdziwiony, gdy okazało się, że zaraz obok dziewczyny jest odrobinę chłodniej.  
− Kawa nieprzyniesiona to kawa nieistniejąca, niby jest, ale jej nie ma. Kawa Schrödingera. − Zaśmiał się krótko, ale zaraz po śmiechu pozostał jedynie łagodny uśmiech. Spojrzał na Mayę. − Chcesz pogadać? Bo nie chcę nic mówić, ale od twojego wejścia widać, że coś ci leży na wątrobie.  
Upiła łyk kawy i zaraz się skrzywiła, bo zdążyła poparzyć język. Zupełnie zapomniała, że Shori zazwyczaj zalewa jej kawę jako ostatnią, skoro mogła ją zaraz ochłodzić.  
– Jak powiem, że to kryzys egzystencjalny, nie uwierzysz, nie? – zapytała, zastanawiając się, jak to ubrać w słowa.  
− Uwierzę we wszystko, co mi powiesz. Zwłaszcza w kryzys egzystencjalny. Ja taki przeżywam, co rano. Otwieram oczy i myślę: “co ja właściwie robię?”, a później przypominam sobie, że muszę wstawać, bo się spóźnię i wtedy pewna zapalniczka przypali mi jajca. Jest to jakaś motywacja. Pytanie, czy na pewno chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to kryzys egzystencjalny? Na niego niewiele będę mógł poradzić. Chyba że starą europejską metodą na ból zęba, czyli wkładając ci rozżarzony pręt w ucho, jeżeli czujesz, że to mogłoby ci pomóc. Jakby co jestem gotowy na to poświęcenie. − Wyprostował się i przyłożył dłoń do piersi w teatralnym geście.  
Zaśmiała się i usiadła na parapecie z podciągniętą jedną nogą do siebie. Zaraz też spoważniała. Znów spojrzała za okno.  
– Inaho, żałujesz czasami, że pracujesz w Biurze? – zapytała. – Sam wiesz, nie zawsze wszystkie idzie gładko, czasem nie obywa się bez ofiar. Zastanawiam się… Ma to sens, że brudzimy sobie ręce?  
Inaho taktycznie upił kawy, by dać sobie chwilę. Musiał przyznać, że miał cichą nadzieję na problem złamanego serca, a nie coś takiego. Ale zapytał, więc teraz musiał przyjąć na klatę.  
− Wierzę, że ma to sens, bo to zawsze jest kwestia wiary w słuszność swojej decyzji − powiedział w końcu poważnie. − Co nie znaczy, że jest to moja ulubiona część tej pracy. − Ściągnął przepaskę i ponownie założył, odgarniając z czoła przydługą grzywkę. − Myślisz, żeby odejść? − zapytał, patrząc Mayi w oczy.  
– To nie jest praca, o której marzyłam. Sam wiesz, że gdybym mogła, oddałabym swój Fullbring i jeszcze za to dopłaciła. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Po morderstwie moich rodziców… – Uśmiechnęła się smutno, czując niewielkie wyrzuty sumienia w stosunku do Inaho, który właśnie próbował jej pomóc. – Nie tylko Seki ma dług wdzięczności u Kazumi-san. Zresztą tej diablicy też wiele zawdzięczam. Tylko wtedy miałam powód, żeby nauczyć się nad tym panować, żeby zarywać noce na polowania na rebeliantów, żeby robić to wszystko. A teraz już nie wiem, czy to miało jakikolwiek sens.  
Inaho spojrzał w swój kubek w poszukiwaniu inspiracji, ale znalazł w nim jedynie resztki kawy. Zmarszczył brwi.  
− Dlaczego? − zapytał, podnosząc spojrzenie. − Dlaczego nie wiesz? Chyba do tej pory jakiś sens w tym wszystkim widziałaś, więc co się zmieniło, Mayu? − zapytał łagodnie, nie chciał, by Maya czuła się przesłuchiwana, ale jeżeli chciał jej jakoś pomóc, doradzić, to musiał się dowiedzieć, w czym naprawdę tkwił problem.  
Upiła łyk zimnej już kawy, choć nawet tego nie poczuła. Zerknęła na Inaho, zaraz jednak odwróciła wzrok z powrotem za okno.  
– Zawaliłam. Im dłużej o tym myślę, tym bardziej jestem przekonana, że gdzieś zawaliłam. Mój powód do pracy przeszedł na drugą stronę, a ja pozwoliłam jej odejść, zamiast zatrzymać. Kiepska ze mnie przyjaciółka – prychnęła. – I tym gorszy oficer Biura.  
No więc dowiedział się w czym tkwił problem i tym bardziej żałował, że jednak nie było to złamane serce.  
− To rozżarzony pręt jako rozwiązanie raczej odpada − mruknął i odetchnął głęboko. − O ile dobrze rozumiem. Twoja przyjaciółka, Fullbringerka, uciekła do Rebeliantów, a ty jej nie powstrzymałaś. Tylko nie rozumiem, dlaczego uważasz, że zawaliłaś? Co mogłaś zrobić, żeby temu zapobiec?  
– Coś na pewno mogłam zrobić – powiedziała z odrobiną desperacji. – Może… Na pewno coś przegapiłam. Do wczoraj nie wiedziałam, że ma Fullbring. Nic mi nie powiedziała. Nie wiem, kiedy, nie wiem, gdzie, a zamiast ją zatrzymać, jakoś przekonać, pozwoliłam jej iść. Przecież zaczęłam tu pracować, żeby ją ochronić. Żeby nigdy nie powtórzyła się sytuacja z moimi rodzicami. I co ja mam teraz robić, Inaho? To wszystko nie ma sensu.  
Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, zamyślił. Zapatrzył w widok za oknem − najbliższe widocznie opuszczone domy z powybijanymi oknami i zaniedbanymi ogródkami.  
− Nie byłaś w stanie jej zatrzymać, gdy odchodziła. Nie dziwię się, jesteśmy tylko ludźmi, nawet jeżeli odrobinę magiczni, i postawieni przed trudnymi wyborami nie zawsze możemy zrobić to co trzeba, ale może robimy, to co słuszne. Jednak tak, jak ja to widzę, to masz teraz dwa wyjścia. Skoro faktycznie to ta przyjaciółka była jedynym powodem dla twojej pracy dla Biura, możesz odejść. − Musiał przyznać, że ta myśl sprawiła mu przykrość, bo to by oznaczało, że ich mała drużynka niewiele dla Mayi znaczyła. − Nikt cię przecież nie zatrzyma. Jakkolwiek szansa na to, że spotkacie się gdzieś podczas akcji jest niewielka, to faktycznie istnieje. Możesz uniknąć tej sytuacji i wrócić do normalnego życia. Ale w takim wypadku oddajesz w cudze ręce jej los. Odwracasz wzrok. A możesz zostać, powiedzieć o wszystkim dyrekcji, zaangażować się w jej poszukiwania, znaleźć i spróbować raz jeszcze z nią porozmawiać, przekonać, zatrzymać. Przecież nie jesteśmy potworami − zawahał się i zaraz doprecyzował: − przynajmniej większość nie jest. Nie ruszymy zaraz, żeby ją zabić, bo w sumie kto wie, co jej do głowy nakładli Rebelianci. Pewnie dyrekcja nie będzie zachwycona, że pozwoliłaś jej odejść, ale − zniżył głos do teatralnego szeptu − niektóre szczegóły można pominąć. Ale to wszystko twoja decyzja. Niełatwa… To co, może jednak pręt? − zapytał ze słabym uśmiechem.  
Zrobiło jej się trochę głupio, gdy tak go słuchała, a przecież w jego głosie nie było cienia nagany. Sama nie była pewna, kiedy Pierwsza Drużyna stała się dla niej taka ważna, bo myśl o odejściu nieco ją zabolała. A przecież przyszła tu z określonym celem, tylko na tym powinna się skupić. Kiedy to się zmieniło? Miała teraz tak wiele wątpliwości.  
Od dawna też nie myślała o tym, jak to jest żyć normalnie, zapomniała i pewnie nigdy by się do tego nie dostosowała na nowo. Zresztą wielu ludzi nadal nie darzyło zbytnią sympatią Fullbringerów, nawet tych zarejestrowanych i pracujących w Biurze. Wcale im się nie dziwiła. Jej sąsiedzi nigdy nie odpowiadali na jej powitania, odwracali wzrok z odrazą, ale nauczyła się z tym żyć. Była tym, kim była. Nic tego nie zmieni.  
– Przepraszam, to było głupie – powiedziała. – Po prostu nigdy nie sądziłam, że coś takiego może się wydarzyć i zaczęłam wątpić w samą siebie. Jestem beznadziejna. – Zaśmiała się niewesoło i zeskoczyła z parapetu. – Nic, trzeba skończyć maila do PR-u, a potem zajrzę do Kazumi-san. Może zdążę, zanim reszta wróci, bo Seki to mnie na pewno zabije za tę akcję.  
Chwycił Mayę za ramiona, odwrócił w swoją stronę i spojrzał jej w oczy z… ojcowską troską.  
− Mayu, to co jest dla ciebie istotne, nigdy nie jest głupie. Nikt nie przewidywał, że niebo spadnie nam na głowy, ale się zdarzyło. Takie jest życie, nie przewidzisz wszystkiego i nie na wszystko masz wpływ, niektóre rzeczy po prostu się dzieją, czy tego chcemy, czy nie. To nie czyni nikogo beznadziejnym. I nie możesz brać odpowiedzialności za podjęte przez kogoś decyzje. Możesz jedynie podejmować decyzje, z których konsekwencjami jesteś w stanie się pogodzić. − W tym momencie skończyły mu się ważne życiowe mądrości, które miał w zanadrzu na taką okazję, więc jeszcze otworzył i zamknął usta. Poklepał Mayę po przed chwilą trzymanych ramionach, uśmiechając się z ociupinką zażenowania. − Ale zgadzam się w stu procentach. Jak masz komukolwiek o tym mówić, to tylko Inabie-san. Seki by cię zabiła. − Zaśmiał się trochę nerwowo.  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Tym razem szczerze, chyba odzyskała trochę dobrego humoru. Chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zrezygnowała z tego.  
– Dzięki, Inaho. Takie pocieszenie działa lepiej niż wizja pręta. – Zaśmiała się jeszcze i z pustym kubkiem wróciła do swojego biurka.  
− Zawsze do usług. Dla rodziny porada i terapia ze zniżką − powiedział z uśmiechem.  
Wrócił do swojego biurka i karabinu.  
Był zupełnie szczery, nazywając Mayę rodziną. Teraz ta drużyna była jego rodziną, jakkolwiek patologiczna by nie była, i tej dla odmiany nie miał zamiaru zawieść.

***

Gdy ekipa Biura zajechała przed miejsce zgłoszonego zdarzenia, policja już się zbierała. W pierwszej chwili jeden z funkcjonariuszy chciał ich zatrzymać, ale szybkie mignięcie legitymacją przez Seki otworzyło im drogę, chociaż widać było, jak wymuszony był uprzejmy uśmiech na ustach policjanta, gdy ich przepuszczał. Zostali równie uprzejmym tonem poinformowani, że policja nie wchodziła do środka, więc wszystko jest, jak zostało po zdarzeniu i że zaraz podeślą im świadka.  
− Bufony − mruknął policjant, gdy myślał, że ekipa jest już wystarczająco daleko, ale zaraz odwrócił spojrzenie, gdy Ryu odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
Nie, żeby to był pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś ich tak nazywa za plecami. Biuro do spraw Fullbringerów − w skrócie Bufony. Na swój sposób było to nawet zabawne, chyba że akurat mieli ciężki dzień, wtedy wszyscy mogli mieć dość wyzwisk za plecami. Do cholery jasnej, praca w Biurze należała w tej chwili do jednej z najniebezpieczniejszych, a w większości wypadków pracownicy nie mogli liczyć na nic więcej niż uprzejmą obojętność.  
Wejście do klubu mieściło w bocznej, wąskiej alejce w suterenie jednego z budynków, do której prowadziły wąskie schody. Było łatwe do przeoczenia z głównej drogi. O tym, że mieści się tam klub, mogły jedynie świadczyć pomalowane na fioletowo drzwi i wysprejowany na nich napis “Spirit”. Jednak już po wejściu do środka nie miało się żadnych wątpliwości, że jest się w klubie − chociaż teraz trochę mniej widowiskowym z wyłączonymi neonami. Ekipa badawcza rozeszła się po całym lokalu i zaczęła wyciągać swój magiczny sprzęt.  
Shori skrzywił się wymownie, gdy weszli do klubu. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby wiedzieć, jaką klientelę można tu spotkać. Przez głowę przeszło mu wspomnienie jedynej takiej wyprawy, na którą dał się namówić Hashire, dziewczynie, z którą był kiedyś niemal nierozłączny i wszyscy widzieli ich na ślubnym kobiercu. Był tylko jeden mały szczegół − Hashire leciała na kobiety. Cała wyprawa zresztą była dość karkołomna i Shori nie wspominał jej najlepiej. Zaraz też wyrzucił to wspomnienie z głowy, miał robotę do wykonania, a do Hashire najwyżej zadzwoni wieczorem i chętnie posłucha, co u niej.  
Seki bezczelnie rozsiadła się po hokerze i zajrzała za bar w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby robić za popielniczkę. Ale zamiast tego dojrzała potłuczone szkło i rozlany alkohol. Spojrzała wyżej na dziurę w ścianę po postrzale i roztrzaskane butelki na półce.  
− Dobry alkohol marnować − mruknęła. − Kurde, jak weszliśmy, to myślałam, że to jednak będzie sprawa z jakimś zarejestrowanym, którego poniosły emocje, że nici z seksu dzisiaj. Ale rejestrowani raczej nie noszą ze sobą broni. − Rozejrzała się dookoła, marszcząc brwi. − Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że kiedyś tu byłam.  
W tym momencie drzwi do klubu się otworzyły i wszedł młody mężczyzna o dość przeciętnej urodzie, za to wyglądający jakby nie spał całą noc. Ale zaraz się odrobinę rozbudził, gdy dojrzał Seki.  
− Kabayashi-san − przywitał się z lekkim ukłonem.  
Seki przez chwilę wyglądała na zagubioną. Spojrzała na mężczyznę, jeszcze raz rozejrzała się po klubie i uśmiechnęła się, rozsiadając się jeszcze wygodniej, jakby była u siebie.  
− Ja tu haracz zbierałam − powiedziała z dumą. − Już zapomniałam, że to był teren mojej firmy. Ach wspomnienia.  
− Jakby było się czym chwalić, szefowo − mruknął Shori.  
− To były piękne czasy, byłam młoda i piękna, a świat był prosty − stwierdziła, ze wzruszeniem ramion. Zaraz skupiła się na mężczyźnie, pstrykając palcami. − Manabu − strzeliła w końcu.  
− Mamoru − poprawił ją mężczyzna. − Ale blisko.  
− Szczegóły. Nie znudziło ci się barmanowanie dla pedziów?  
Mamoru wzruszył ramionami.  
− Teraz to mój klub − wyjaśnił, wchodząc za bar. Westchnął ciężko, widząc bajzel. − Który został zaatakowany i wygląda na to, że o ironio, ty będziesz łapać winnych, Kabayashi-san.  
− Ano − przyznała przytomnie Seki, przypominając sobie, po co właściwie tutaj byli. − Shori, zadawaj pytania − poleciła, zapalając papierosa.  
Ryu w tym momencie usiadł obok Seki, założył słuchawki i przymknął oczy. Pstryknął palcami, uruchamiając swojego Fullbringa. Będzie bardzo uważnie słuchał, skupiając się na tętnie przesłuchiwanego w poszukiwaniu oznak kłamstwa. Seki będzie czekać na sygnał, żeby ewentualnie zaczął zastraszać, gdy przesłuchiwanemu zacznie się wydawać, że wszyscy łykają jego ściemę. A ktoś trzeci − zazwyczaj właśnie Shori albo Maya − zadaje pytania. Standardowy układ.  
Shori podarował sobie wszystkie standardowe pytania zadawane zwykle przez policję. Zresztą tego można było się domyśleć − jakiś konflikt, ktoś nie wytrzymał i sięgnął po broń albo wpadli i czegoś chcieli.  
− Wygląda to na zwykłą strzelaninę. Czego tu szukali? − zapytał, bo to akurat było dla nich istotne.  
Poza tym potrzebował jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia. Pod tym względem to Maya zawsze miała nad nim przewagę, zawsze wiedziała, gdzie zacząć, żeby przesłuchanie poszło szybko. Podobno to jej zamiłowanie do kryminałów, ale Shori raczej stawiał na widok niewiniątka, który usypiał czujność przesłuchiwanego.  
Mamoru chyba nie takiego pytania na początek się spodziewał. Speszył się nieco, podrapał po karku.  
− Szukali kogoś, znaczy nawet ten z pistoletem krzyknął imię i nazwisko, ale chwilę wcześniej strzelił tuż obok mnie. − Wskazał na przestrzelinę w ścianię. − Więc przyznam, że miałem problem ze skupieniem się na tym, co mówi. Może to był Kenta…  
W tym momencie Seki szturchnięta przez Ryu chwyciła Mamoru za fraki i przyciągnęła do siebie.  
− Łżesz − warknęła. − Albo w tej chwili przypomnisz sobie, jak było naprawdę, albo ja sobie przypomnę stare dobre czasy.  
Mamoru bardziej wyglądał na zirytowanego niż przestraszonego.  
− Dobra niech ci będzie, że słyszałem jakie to imię i nazwisko, i co? Mam ci je podać i na dzień dobry narobić chłopakowi kłopotów. − Wyszarpnął się z uścisku Seki, poprawił koszulę. − Zwłaszcza że w pewnym momencie wybuchło zamieszanie i wszyscy w tym czasie uciekli, oprócz jednego chłopaka, który podał się za tego, kogo szukali i zaczął z nimi walczyć. Tyle mogę powiedzieć, że to na pewno nie był ten po kogo przyszli. Bo z tym imieniem był tylko jeden chłopaczek. Trochę za młody na takie miejsce, ale bywał tu często. Przede wszystkim potańczyć. Miałem na niego oko, żeby nikt się do niego zbytnio nie dobierał. Ale ewidentnie czuł się tutaj swobodnie i normalnie. Pewnie w domu nie miał tyle szczęścia.  
− Milusio − stwierdził Shori z ironią. − To jak ten nieszczęśnik się nazywa?  
Był trochę zawiedziony. Tyle hałasu o jakiegoś chłystka? I to jeszcze geja? Nic do nich osobiście nie miał, przynajmniej do momentu, gdy któryś zaczynał mu robić aluzje, ale liczył na naprawdę grubszą akcję. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, co tym razem wymyślili rebelianci. Chyba tylko szukali pretekstu, żeby rozwalić im poranek.  
Mamoru zerknął na Shoriego widocznie zirytowany.  
− Może nie wyraziłem się wystarczająco jasno. Nie podam wam jego imienia ani nazwiska. Pytajcie o cokolwiek innego.  
− Podziwu godna lojalność do klienta − mruknęła Seki, ale o dziwo nie wyglądała na zirytowaną.  
Shori parsknął śmiechem.  
− Ależ akurat to jest w tej chwili najbardziej intrygujące. − Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. − Czyżby ktoś ważny i wpływowy? Czeka nas skandal? Bo przecież od razu wszystkim o tym opowiemy.  
W tym momencie podeszła Hotaru z badawczego.  
− Na szybko możemy powiedzieć, że na pewno zostały użyte przynajmniej dwa różne Fullbringi. Jeden bazujący na umyśle, drugi na żywiole. I jest jeszcze trzeci ślad, którego nie potrafimy zidentyfikować, jest dość wyraźny, ale o zupełnie nieznanej nam strukturze. A i jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, która może was zainteresować  
Tutaj wskazała na sufit ponad parkietem, gdzie ewidentnie wypalony znajdował się napis: “mamy twojego syna, suko”.  
− Nie powiem, subtelne − rzucił Shori. − Nie ma to jak rozpoznawalna adresatka. Chyba że masz syna, o którym nam nie powiedziałaś, szefowo.  
Seki popatrzyła na napis z mało inteligentnym wyrazem twarzy, potem na Shoriego i… parsknęła śmiechem.  
− To na pewno nie do mnie. Nie za bardzo przepadam za kutasami, a zdaje się, że są niezbędne do zrobienia sobie bachora. − Spojrzała przez ramię na Mamoru. − Może jednak, bo wychodzi na to, że w tej chwili dzieciak ma poważniejsze zmartwienia niż bycie gejem.  
Shori oparł się o bar, przyglądając się napisowi, jakby był jakimś dziełem sztuki.  
− Zawsze byłem słaby w zagadki, więc to może trochę potrwać, zanim ustalimy, komu zostawili wiadomość. Może skończyć im się cierpliwość, a my mamy chyba jakiś paragraf na utrudnianie śledztwa. − Przekrzywił głowę w zastanowieniu. − W pamiętaniu o takich rzeczach też nie jestem najlepszy − dodał.  
Mamoru westchnął ciężko i przetarł twarz, nie wyglądał na przekonanego.  
− Kenji Inaba − powiedział w końcu z ociąganiem.  
W tym momencie Seki obróciła się w jego stronę tak gwałtownie, że coś jej w karku strzeliło. A potem spojrzała na Ryu, który w tym momencie zdjął słuchawki i tylko skinął głową.  
− To już przegięcie − mruknął Shori, ale jedno spojrzenie na Ryu mu wystarczyło. − Nie no, naprawdę?  
W jednej chwili przestał błaznować, bo przecież nikt nie wiedział, że ten chłopak w ogóle istnieje. Nie było niczym dziwnym, że główni przedstawiciele Biura wymazali z rejestrów swoje rodziny, nawet współpracownicy często nic nie wiedzieli o swoich kolegach z pracy. A tylko oni, Pierwsza Drużyna, byli świadomi faktu, że ich niegdysiejsza liderka ma nastoletniego syna.  
Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Ryu, potem na Seki, chcąc z ich twarzy wyczytać, co na ten temat sądzą, bo przecież może to tylko przypadek. Skąd rebelianci mieliby taką wiedzę?  
Mamoru również po nich popatrzył.  
− Wyglądacie, jakbyście chłopaka znali. Nie wiedziałem, że jest jednym z was − powiedział z pewna rezerwą w głosie.  
− Nie jest − powiedziała Seki, patrząc na niego morderczo. − A ty w tej chwili zapominasz, że w ogóle słyszałeś to nazwisko.  
Mamoru podniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.  
− Mogę mówić za siebie, ale nie wiem, co z resztą gości.  
Seki zgrzytała zębami, popatrując to na Ryu, to na Shoriego. Nie podobało jej się, oj bardzo nie podobało, do jakich wniosków prowadziła informacja, że Rebelianci dowiedzieli się, że Inaba junior w ogóle istnieje.  
− Mówisz, że często tu bywał. Przychodził sam? − Jeszcze była nadzieja, że młody zachował się jak ostatni kretyn i rozpowiadał na lewo i prawo kim jest.  
− Tak, zresztą nie za często z kimś rozmawiał. Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy kogoś przyprowadził.  
− Chłopak mniej więcej w jego wieku, wysoki, ostre rysy twarzy, czarne długie włosy? − bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała, chwytając się ostatniej nadziei.  
− Taaak − potwierdził Mamoru nieco zaskoczony. − Zresztą to właśnie ten chłopak stanął do walki z tymi gośćmi, co przyszli po Kenjiego i wydaje mi się, że dzięki niemu udało się wszystkim uciec. Chyba rzucił jakąś świecą dymną, czy racą. Chyba źle się to dla niego skończyło.  
Więc na to by wychodziło, że Kenji był w miarę rozsądny − chociaż samo chodzenie do takiego miejsca nie było najmądrzejsze. Z kolei opcja, że to Kensei okazał się złamanym kutasem współpracującym z Rebeliantami też wyglądała na mało prawdopodobną, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jego wybuch podczas kolacji, gdy dowiedział się, że są Fullbringerami. Pozostawała opcja numer trzy.  
− Więc to ktoś z drużyny − powiedział Ryu spokojnie, wcześniej odcinając ich rozmowę od reszty.  
− Maya − warknęła Seki.  
Shori wyprostował się od razu i spojrzał ostro na Seki. Już samo podejrzenie, że jedno z nich mogłoby wywinąć taki numer, było jak uderzenie w twarz, a co dopiero rzucenie oskarżenia pod adresem konkretnej osoby. Zwłaszcza nieobecnej.  
− To absurd − rzucił chłodno, choć nie bez wątpliwości. Nawet nie próbował uderzać w żartobliwy ton, którym często ratował własne resztki spokoju. − Nie uwierzę w to tak po prostu. Maya nie mogłaby odwalić takiego numeru.  
− To może powiesz mi, co takiego ważnego miała wczoraj do załatwienia, co? − powiedziała Seki, zeskakując z hokera. Stanęła przed Shorim, spojrzała na niego wyzywająco.  
Przez chwilę nic nie powiedział, otworzył tylko usta, ale zaraz je zamknął. Nie cofnął się jednak gotowy bronić przyjaciółki.  
− Naprawdę? Chyba sama nie wierzysz, co mówisz, szefowo. − Ostatnie słowo wypluł jak przekleństwo. − Kto ci w ogóle dał prawo wyrokować, panno ja-tu-haracz-zbierałam, co? Równie dobrze to mógł być Ryu. − Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie koledze. − Albo ktokolwiek inny z naszej piątki.  
Czuł się źle z myślą, że takie oskarżenie w ogóle padło, ale nie zamierzał tego tak zostawić. Do tego złapał się właśnie na przeszukiwaniu w pamięci śladów, które rzeczywiście świadczyłyby o zdradzie Mayi. Nie wierzył w to, ale jeśli coś takiego się zdarzyło, musiał być tego jakiś powód. Nie była przecież jakąś wyrachowaną suką, która uśmiechałaby się do nich, planując zdradę. Mimo to sam miał wątpliwości.  
Seki chwyciła Shoriego za fraki i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Była wściekła na samą myśl, że ktoś mógłby kwestionować jej lojalność.  
− Mnie, kurwa, mnie będziesz oskarżać o zdradę, gnoju? − syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
− W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nikogo nie oskarżam − warknął, patrząc jej prosto w oczy, choć wiedział, jak ryzykowne to jest. − Biorę pod uwagę wszystkie możliwości i nie zamierzam stawiać sądów, nim Maya będzie miała możliwość obrony. Zresztą widziałaś ją dzisiaj. Czy tak się zachowuje ktoś, kto z premedytacją by nas zdradził? Myślisz, że byłaby taka głupia i dałaby nam do zrozumienia, że to ona?  
− Zgadzam się z Ito − odezwał się spokojnie Ryu. − Jesteśmy ostatni do rzucania oskarżeń, bo każdy z nas jest podejrzany. Jedyne, co w tej chwili możemy zrobić, to poinformować Inabę o zaistniałej sytuacji.  
Seki fuknęła pod nosem. Puściła Shoriego, odpychając go mocno od siebie, wciąż nabuzowana. Popatrzyła jeszcze na kolegów spode łba i wyszła z klubu, po drodze wyciągając telefon.  
− Mamy przerąbane − mruknął Shori, otrzepując koszulę i wsadzając ręce w kieszenie spodni.  
Nie chciał wiedzieć, jaką burzę właśnie wywołali, ale zdaje się, że nie było wyjścia, jak to przetrwać.


	8. Rozdział 7

Mail do PR-u wysłany, kubki po kawie umyte, Inaho na strzelnicy, więc Maya na kilka chwil została sama w ciszy biura, co nie zdarzało się za często. Zwykle ktoś się zawsze kręcił w pobliżu, nie dając o sobie zapomnieć i przeszkadzając w zebraniu myśli. A tego właśnie teraz potrzebowała.  
Myślała o tym, co powiedział jej Inaho i przyznała mu rację − musiała przyznać się do tego, że nieświadomie mieszkała pod jednym dachem z rebeliantką, którą wczoraj puściła wolno. Wiedziała, że będzie miała przez to przechlapane, ale stanowczo mniej, niż gdyby milczała. Cała akcja z Yukino wystarczająco ją pogrążała, a nie zamierzała się teraz wycofać. Była przecież tak blisko swojego celu.  
Jednak niepokoiła ją jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą Inaho przez przypadek jej uświadomił. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, stali się dla niej ważni. Trochę jak rodzina, choć ostro porąbana. Jednak po tylu wspólnych doświadczeniach i walkach, nie potrafiła się od nich całkiem odciąć, przez co zaczynała wątpić w słuszność swojego celu.  
Przetarła twarz dłonią, wzdychając ciężko.  
− Ale jestem głupia − szepnęła do siebie i wstała z zamiarem wyjścia.  
W tym momencie drzwi do biuro otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Kazumi. Zerknęła jeszcze, że poza Mayą biuro jest puste i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.  
− Cieszę się, że cię zastałam − powiedziała w ramach przywitania i podeszła do biurka Mayi. Wyciągnęła w jej stronę dłoń. − Chciałabym cię poprosić o oddanie “Sacre Ignis” i udanie się ze mną. Od razu zaznaczę, że moja ocena tego, co dowiedziałam się od Seki, w dużej mierze będzie zależeć od twojego zachowania w tej chwili.  
Patrzyła na Mayę, nie tyle wrogo, co z pewnym dystansem. Naprawdę nie chciała wierzyć w podejrzenia rzucane przez Seki. Chciała wierzyć w swoją ocenę ludzi, którym zaufała na tyle, że wiedzieli o istnieniu Kenjiego. Chciała wierzyć, że nie zaprosiła do swojego domu człowieka, który byłby na tyle podły, by wykorzystać niewinnego chłopaka do swoich celów. A jednocześnie zwyczajnie bała się, że się pomyliła i tym samym naraziła Kenjiego na niebezpieczeństwo. Bo to przede wszystkim strach poczuła, gdy Seki zadzwoniła z informacją: “wygląda na to, że Rebelianci porwali Kenjiego”. Zadzwoniła od razu do Kenjiego − abonent poza zasięgiem − zadzwoniła do domu − nikt nie odebrał do włączenia się automatycznej sekretarki. Kenji nie miał mieć dzisiaj lekcji, więc nie miała co dzwonić do nauczyciela. Wychodziła do pracy wcześnie, a rano, ani też wieczorem nie zaglądała do pokoju syna − szanowała jego prywatność. Oczywiście w przedpokoju stały jego buty, ale nie był na tyle głupi, by wymykając się, nie ubrać innych. Wczoraj wróciła późno, więc nie zdziwiła się, że w pokoju Kenjiego nie pali się światło. Chociaż w tej chwili to były już mało istotne kwestie, bo jedyne o czym Kazumi myślała, były słowa Seki: “rebelianci porwali Kenjiego” i być może Maya miała z tym coś wspólnego.  
Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło Mayi, żeby wiedzieć, że coś jest nie tak. Bardzo nie tak. Nie pamiętała już, kiedy ostatnio widziała Inabę zdenerwowaną, więc to tylko pogłębiło jej niepokój. I te słowa. Poczuła ukłucie paniki, bo to brzmiało, jakby Seki już wiedziała o Yukino. Albo gorzej, jakby poznała prawdę. Skąd? Jak?  
Zaraz też przywołała się do porządku. Gwałtowne ruchy w niczym nie pomogą, więc powoli ściągnęła pojedynczy kolczyk będący źródłem jej mocy.  
− Co się stało, Kazumi-san? − zapytała, przekazując “Sacre Ignis” kobiecie.   
Kazumi schowała kolczyk do wewnętrznej kieszeni garsonki.  
− Porozmawiamy na spokojnie w Bunkrze − powiedziała wciąż z pewną rezerwą w głosie, podchodząc do drzwi. − Nie traktuj tego jako areszt, bardziej jako formę ochrony. Seki ma wiele zalet, ale roztropność nie jest jedną z nich, a nie chciałabym, by doszło do pośpiesznego osądu, przed wyjaśnieniem sprawy − Otworzyła drzwi i gestem zaprosiła Mayę.  
Bunkier − dawny schron na wypadek trzęsienia ziemi − był aresztem. To właśnie tam trafiali schwytani rebelianci, zanim byli odsyłani do specjalnego więzienia.   
Maya stłumiła westchnięcie, skoro wyglądało na to, że i tak na razie niczego się nie dowie. Jedynie utwierdziła się w tym, że Seki coś wie albo podejrzewa, a to rzeczywiście mogłoby się kiepsko skończyć. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy oddała “Sacre Ignis”, bez którego poczuła się nagle bezbronna jak tamto dziecko, które mogło tylko patrzeć.  
Posłusznie poszła z Kazumi, próbując utrzymać nerwy na wodzy. Bunkier nigdy nie kojarzył jej się dobrze, chociaż zwykle stała po drugiej stronie. Pomimo słów dyrektorki wiedziała, że tym razem gości tu jako podejrzana. Niezbyt miłe uczucie.  
Gdy weszły do jednej z sal przesłuchań, spojrzała na Inabę.  
− Co się dzieje, Kazumi-san? Czemu Seki miałaby na mnie czyhać? − zapytała, nie kryjąc zdenerwowania.  
Kazumi usiadła na jednym z krzeseł, splecione dłonie położyła na stole. Widać było i wcale też nie próbowała tego ukrywać, że jest spięta.  
− Wczoraj wieczorem, mniej więcej w tym czasie, gdy my byliśmy w teatrze, rebelianci porwali Kenjiego − powiedziała możliwie najbardziej obojętnym i profesjonalnym tonem. − Nie było cię wtedy z nami, a jesteś jedną z nielicznych osób, które o nim wiedzą. Resztę dopowiedz sama.  
Maya zbladła, czując jednocześnie przerażenie i wściekłość.  
− Podejrzewacie mnie o zdradę − powiedziała bezbarwnie. − Zabrzmi to naciąganie, ale to nie byłam ja. − Z przyzwyczajenia sięgnęła do kolczyka, którego nie miała. Ten gest zawsze wskazywał na jej zdenerwowanie. − Ale być może jestem częściowo odpowiedzialna za to, co się stało. Żałuję teraz, że nie poszłam z tym do ciebie od razu, chociaż pewnie niewiele by to pomogło. Moja przyjaciółka jest niezarejestrowaną Fullbringerką. Dołączyła do Rebeliantów, a ja pozwoliłam jej odejść. Przepraszam, Kazumi-san. Yukino i ja dotąd nie miałyśmy przed sobą tajemnic, więc mogła im przekazać wiedzę o Kenjim i naszych planach co do teatru.   
Kazumi słuchała wpatrzona w swoje dłonie, dopiero na koniec podniosła wzrok na Mayę.  
− Dlaczego uznałaś, że informacja o Kenjim jest tajemnicą, którą możesz się dzielić z kimkolwiek? Zapraszając cię do siebie, mówiąc o moim synie, tobie i tylko tobie ufałam, a nie twoim przyjaciołom, czy nawet rodzinie, nieważne jak tobie bliskim. Zawiodłaś mnie, Mayu − powiedziała oschle, wstając. − Na temat twojej przyjaciółki jeszcze porozmawiamy. Teraz wybacz, sprawdzę, czy Seki z resztą drużyny już wróciła. Proszę cię, żebyś tutaj została, tak jak mówiłam, bardziej dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, bo jeżeli jest tak, jak mówisz, nie mam podstaw, by cię zatrzymać. Nie zdradziłaś. Po prostu przekazanie ci informacji o Kenjim, było moją, jak się okazuje, błędna decyzją − powiedziała, stojąc w otwartych drzwiach i nie patrząc na Mayę. − Jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała, użyj interkomu, zresztą sama wiesz, jak to działa − dodała, zamykając drzwi.  
Maya ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Wszystko się sypało. Była tak blisko celu, najbliżej niż przez te wszystkie lata spędzone jako oficer Biura, wyczekiwała tego momentu, a teraz wszystko poszło źle. Do tego czuła wściekłość. Na nikim nie mogła polegać, nikomu nie mogła zaufać. Wiedziała, że jeśli Biuro dorwie Yukino przed nią, dziewczyna wszystko im powie. Maya była skończona, a przecież robiła to też dla tej kretynki.  
Co miała teraz robić? Wymknięcie się teraz, by na własną rękę szukać Yukino i sprawców całego zamieszania, tylko utwierdziłoby Biuro, że należy ją schwytać i uwięzić, a bez “Sacre Ignis” pościg byłoby trudno zgubić. Zresztą to by jeszcze bardziej pogrążyło jej plany, a przecież już teraz wątpiła, że to się w ogóle uda. Jednak siedzenie pod kluczem i oczekiwanie na nieuniknione też jej nie kusiło. Do tej pory większość rzeczy miała pod kontrolą, nie chciała jej stracić zupełnie. Tylko czy Maya Kurihime ma jeszcze szansę cokolwiek zdziałać? Nie była pewna.  
Nie wiedziała, ile czasu minęło, gdy drzwi się ponownie otworzyły. Już miała zapytać, czy Seki i reszta wrócili, ale w porę zauważyła, że to nie Kazumi. Do pomieszczenia bowiem wszedł równolatek Shoriego o czarnych, lekko przydługich włosach, które opadały mu na zielone oczy. Jak zawsze miał na sobie czarny, długi płaszcz, z którym nigdy się nie rozstawał.  
− Wyglądasz na zatroskaną, Maya-chan − odezwał się beztrosko, opierając się o stół tuż przy dziewczynie. − Czyżby jakiś kryzys w Pierwszej Drużynie?  
− Czego chcesz, Atsu? − zapytała chłodno.  
Nie przepadała za nim. Zresztą nikt nie przepadał za oficerami sekcji wywiadu, a syn dyrektora Takuyi Ichiry przodował, jeśli chodzi o niechęć pozostałej części Biura. Do tego wiecznie chciał wszystko wiedzieć i nie wahał się przed niczym, by osiagnąć swój cel.  
− Sprawdzam, jak się masz − odparł, rozkładając ręce. − Ale widzę, że jesteś bez humoru. Czyżby porwanie Kenjiego Inaby tak cię poruszyło?  
Maya spojrzała na niego spłoszona, choć zaraz się uspokoiła. Jednak tyle wystarczyło, żeby Atsu uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
− Wiem więcej, niż się wam wydaje − stwierdził. − Że Kenji Inaba w ogóle istnieje i w tej chwili jest gdzieś przetrzymywany przez Rebeliantów, ale też to, że nie nazywasz się Maya Kurihime.  
− O co ci chodzi, hieno? Po co tu przylazłeś?  
− Martwię się − powiedział nieszczerze − Mikoto Sawashiro-chan. Najlepsza drużyna wśród operacyjnych w kryzysie, a Rebelianci knują coś niedobrego.  
Maya zmarszczyła brwi, ale nic nie odpowiedziała, próbując zdusić panikę. Atsu jednak zdawał się coś zauważyć, bo uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej.  
− Mówiłem, że wiem więcej, niż wam się zdaje. Historie ciągnące się za naszymi współpracownikami są najbardziej atrakcyjne. Wiem, kim jesteś, Miko-chan. Sądzisz, że jak bardzo zawiedziona tobą będzie Inaba-san, gdy usłyszy, że jej była podwładna nie tylko kontaktuje się z Rebeliantami, ale też wstąpiła w szeregi Biura jedynie po to, by dokonać zemsty?  
Nic nie odpowiedziała. Spoglądała na niego ze wściekłością, ale nie zamierzała dać się sprowokować, bo przecież tego właśnie chciał − by zaczęła mówić sama z siebie, przyznała do tego, kim jest i co naprawdę sprawiło, że została oficerem Biura. Może nawet próbował skonfrontować prawdę z Kazumi i Seki, żeby ostatecznie ją pogrążyć.  
− Milczysz − stwierdził, przesuwając w palcach pasmo jej włosów. − Naprawdę sądzisz, że Kabayashi-san nie zorientuje się w końcu, że hoduje węża na własnej piersi?  
− Niczego ode mnie nie usłyszysz, Atsu. Szkoda twojego czasu − odparła chłodno.  
− Trudno. − Wzruszył ramionami. − Pamiętaj jednak, Miko-chan, że teraz nikt cię nie chroni. I może Inaba-san nie postawi ci żadnych zarzutów, ale wywiad owszem. Kontakty z rebeliantami, planowanie morderstwa na oficerze Biura, pewnie przekazywanie informacji… Jak nic trafisz przed sąd, ale zanim, wszystko nam wyśpiewasz, a wiesz, że my mamy swoje sposoby, by rebelianci zaczęli mówić. − Uśmiechnął się paskudnie. − Przemyśl moją ofertę, Miko-chan. Nie masz już nic do stracenia.  
Gdy tylko została sama, na nowo ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Wiedziała, że Atsu ma poniekąd rację, nikt jej już nie chronił, nie osłaniał jej pleców. Czy jednak została z tym sama? “Takie jest życie, nie przewidzisz wszystkiego i nie na wszystko masz wpływ, niektóre rzeczy po prostu się dzieją, czy tego chcemy, czy nie. To nie czyni nikogo beznadziejnym. I nie możesz brać odpowiedzialności za podjęte przez kogoś decyzje. Możesz jedynie podejmować decyzje, z których konsekwencjami jesteś w stanie się pogodzić.” Słowa Inaho wypowiedziane z troską, ale i z sympatią nieoczekiwanie do niej wróciły. Ta drużyna, choć obecnie prowadzona przez osobę, której Maya nienawidziła z całego serca, nie wiedzieć, kiedy, stała się namiastką rodziny, budząc poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które odeszło, gdy ujrzała śmierć.  
Czy mogła zapobiec zdradzie Yukino? Może. Czy powinna wziąć za nią odpowiedzialność? Możliwe, ale raczej nie siedząc na tyłku w Bunkrze i pozwalając innym działać. Czy była na to gotowa? Wątpiła w to, ale nie miała wyjścia, jak spróbować.  
Podeszła do interkomu i powiedziała krótko:  
− Muszę porozmawiać z dyrektor Inabą. I z Seki Kabayashi również − dodała po chwili.  
Nie musiała długo czekać, gdy drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się z hukiem i stanęła w nich Seki w całej swojej pełnej furii osobie. Gdy tylko namierzyła Mayę, zaczęła iść w jej stronę, ale zaraz do pokoju wpadł równiez Inaho i stanął przed dowódczynią.  
− Inaba-san kazała ci porozmawiać − przypomniał jej stanowczo.  
− Chuja tam będę rozmawiać − warknęła, ale nie próbowała wyminąć kolegi. Spojrzała tylko morderczo na Mayę ponad ramieniem Inaho.  
Po chwili do pokoju weszła reszta pierwszej drużyny, ale Kazumi z nimi nie było. Seki chyba zrezygnowała z zamordowania Mayi na miejscu i teraz krążyła pod przeciwległą ścianą jak dzikie zwierzę. Inaho pozostał gdzieś pomiędzy kobietami i rzucił Mayi trochę przepraszający, trochę pocieszający uśmiech.  
Maya westchnęła, gdy dotarło do niej, że Kazumi nie zamierza osobiście wysłuchać tego, co ma do powiedzenia. Do tego nie spodziewała się, że będzie musiała przyznać się do wszystkiego w obecności reszty drużyny, ale przyjęła to ze spokojem.  
− Zanim postanowisz jednak rozszarpać mnie na strzępy, wysłuchaj do końca, co mam do powiedzenia. − Spojrzała na Seki i uświadomiła sobie, że większość niechęci, którą żywiła do liderki, gdzieś wyparowała. − Kazumi-san i wam, chłopaki, należą się przeprosiny − kontynuowała. − Okłamałam was co do swojej tożsamości. Maya Kurihime nigdy nie istniała, choć w zamieszaniu po D-day łatwo było jej nadać prawdziwości. Moje prawdziwe imię to Mikoto Sawashiro i dołączyłam do Biura w konkretnym celu. Żeby zabić Seki Kabayashi.  
Gdy Maya powiedziała, że ich okłamała, Seki mruknęła tylko pod nosem “wiedziałam, kurwa”. Kiedy podała swoje prawdziwe nazwisko, Seki zatrzymała się i zmarszczyła brwi. Gdy powiedziała, że chce ją zabić, Seki była nadzwyczaj spokojna, nawet uśmiechała się półgębkiem. Za to Inaho wyglądał na totalnie przerażonego takim obrotem spraw. Popatrzył na Mayę, popatrzył na Seki, potem na pozostałych chłopaków, chyba szukając w nich jakiegoś wsparcia.  
− Heh − odezwała się Seki, podchodząc do stołu i opierając dłonie na oparciu krzesła. Przyjrzała się Mayi, jakby po raz pierwszy ją na oczy widziała. − Znałam kiedyś jednego Sawashiro, jakaś taka zupełnie do niego niepodobna jesteś.   
− Owszem, znałaś. A potem zabiłaś. Yuu Sawashiro był człowiekiem, który wychował mnie i moją siostrę, a ty nam go zabrałaś − odparła spokojnie. − Nawet nie drgnęła ci ręka, gdy zabiłaś go z zimną krwią.  
Pamiętała tamten wieczór, gdy w przeciwieństwie do Sarayu nie mogła zasnąć. Wymknęła się z pokoju, żeby wypić kubek kakao w towarzystwie ukochanego papy. Wszystko stało się szybko, że chyba tylko jakiś pierwotny instynkt sprawił, że się schowała i z kryjówki obserwowała krótką wymianę zdań i zadaną śmierć. Twarz Seki wryła jej się w pamięć tak głęboko, że wątpiła, żeby kiedykolwiek zapomniała o tym, co się stało.  
− Ha haha hahahahaha − roześmiała się Seki. − Tak właśnie było − powiedziała bez grama skruchy. − Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twój ukochany tatuś nie był wcale lepszy ode mnie? To co nas różniło to, to że on był zwyczajnym tchórzem i zdrajcą i jak widać przekazał te wartości dalej.  
− Kłamiesz! − Maya podniosła się gwałtownie ze wściekłością wymalowaną na twarzy. − Papa nie był tchórzem ani zdrajcą!  
− Sprzedał nas policji − wypluła z czystym obrzydzeniem. − Znudziło mu się życie yakuzy i postanowił nagle wrócić na uczciwe łono społeczeństwa. Połowa mojej rodziny poszła siedzieć, bo podał ich nazwiska. Mnie pominął, bo byłam nic nieznaczącą płotką, chłopcem na posyłki. A później uznał, że może żyć jak gdyby nigdy nic. Ale to gówno prawda, jeżeli raz wkroczysz w ten świat, to nie ma wyjścia. Żyjesz i umierasz według tamtych reguł. Zdradził, a za zdradę jest śmierć. Proste. Chociaż tyle mu przyznam, że nie okazał się ostatnim złamasem. Miał szansę uciec, ale został. Został i tym samym wytargował wasze życie. − Gdzieś w trakcie wypowiedzi z Seki uleciał ogień. Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała raczej zmęczonym głosem. Usiadła na krześle i popatrzyła na Mayę. − Jeżeli faktycznie jesteś tu, gdzie jesteś, bo chcesz mnie zabić w ramach zemsty, to jest to coś, co jestem w stanie zrozumieć. To uczciwy układ. Tylko że miałaś setki okazji, żeby mnie wykończyć, ale oto jestem, wciąż żywa. Czemu?  
Maya opadła na miejsce, gdy tylko usłyszała, czemu w ogóle jej ukochany papa musiał zginąć. Pamiętała te niezrozumiałe wtedy słowa, że niedługo wszystko się ułoży i Katsu nie będzie już potrzebny. Chyba tylko dlatego uwierzyła Seki. Przez chwilę siedziała wpatrzona w swoje dłonie leżące na stole. Czy w takim razie jej zemsta miała jakikolwiek sens? Przecież Sarayu się od niej odwróciła, chcąc wziąć sprawy we własne ręce.  
Spojrzała na Seki.  
− Papa zawsze powtarzał nam, że to życie sprawia, że duma jest cenna, nie śmierć − powiedziała cicho. − Gdy dołączyłam do drużyny Kazumi-san, nie ufałaś mi za grosz. Miałam wrażenie, że cały czas patrzysz mi na ręce, że przejrzałaś mnie na wylot, więc postanowiłam wyczekać odpowiedniego momentu. Zresztą bolałoby bardziej, gdybyś umierała ze świadomością, że zabił cię ktoś, komu ufałaś. Poza tym byłaś silniejsza ode mnie, a ja nie zamierzałam ginąć dla zemsty − przyznała bez wstydu. − Stałam się więc Mayą, przygotowując się na odpowiedni moment, który miał nadejść już niedługo.  
− Pierdolenie i głupie wymówki − stwierdziła ze wzruszeniem ramion. − Gdy idziesz po zemstę, masz gdzieś konsekwencje, masz gdzieś ozdobniki. Chuja prawda, że zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno. Kiedy kogoś nienawidzisz i życzysz mu śmierci, wybierasz pierwszą nadarzającą się okazję, stajesz przed nim i zabijasz, brudząc przy tym ręce po łokcie. Czy tak miał wyglądać twój odpowiedni moment? Tak byś to zrobiła? Czy może w planach miałaś schowanie się za Kenjim, którego wydałaś rebeliantom?  
− To nie tak miało być − odparła ze złością, która wróciła na samą myśl, że przez jeden błąd wszystko się posypało. − Nie taki był plan. Ciebie nienawidzę, ale do Kazumi-san nic nie mam, nie zrobiłabym jej tego. Mieli nas zaatakować w mieście wśród cywili, żeby ograniczyć nasze pole manewru. − Zerknęła krótko na pozostałą część drużyny. Pewnie czuli się zdradzeni i wykorzystani. Shori wpatrywał się w swoje buty. Ryu patrzył w tablet i wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nie słuchał. A Inaho… był po prostu smutny. − Sarayu rzuciła imieniem Kenjiego przy okazji rozmowy, ale ustaliliśmy, że to zły pomysł. Nie zamierzałam go narażać, nie ma nic wspólnego z nami, z moją zemstą. Nie spodziewałam się, że Sarayu mnie zdradzi. − Spuściła spojrzenie.  
− Naprawdę byłaś na to gotowa? − zapytał Inaho zmartwionym tonem. − Na walkę w środku miasta, na ofiary wśród cywili, które na pewno by się pojawiły. Na to, że w tym wszystkim zginęłaby nie tylko Seki, ale też ktoś jeszcze z drużyny. Na to, że coś takiego odbiłoby się czkawką na wszystkich Fullbringerach, również tych, którzy próbują żyć normalnie, bo zwykli ludzie baliby się nas jeszcze bardziej. Naprawdę by cię to uszczęśliwiło? − W głosie Inaho nie było ani grama ironii, tylko szczera chęć zrozumienia.  
− Ja… − zawahała się, czując, jak głupie to było. − Nie myślałam o tym w ten sposób − przyznała w końcu. − Nie chciałam się nad tym zastanawiać, żeby nie mieć wątpliwości. Żeby się nie zawahać, kiedy nadajcie właściwy czas. To miało być proste, ale minęły lata i… − Pokręciła głową, nie kończąc zdania.  
− I co? − wybuchł Shori. − Nagle zmieniłaś zdanie? Zamierzasz wcisnąć nam kit, że drużyna stała się dla ciebie ważna? − Spojrzał na Mayę ze złością. Był wściekły, że przez ten cały czas ich oszukiwała, a przecież nawet stanął w jej obronie przed Seki. Czuł się idiotycznie, że w ogóle kiedykolwiek jej zaufał. − Myślisz, że to łykniemy?  
Pozostała trójka nic nie dodała − chyba Shori mniej więcej wyraził uczucia wszystkich − po prostu popatrzyli na Mayę − nawet Ryu podniósł spojrzenie znad tabletu. W końcu jednak Inaho westchnął ciężko, przetarł oczy.  
− Myślę, że tematem naszych zranionych uczuć możemy zająć się później − powiedział zmęczony. − Ważniejsze jest znalezienie Kenjiego. Czy chcesz i jesteś w stanie nam w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc?  
Maya wzięła głęboki oddech, uspokajając się.  
− Sarayu odeszła do ludzi, którzy stoją za porwaniem Kenjiego − powiedziała spokojnie. − Chcę pomóc wyciągnąć ich oboje z tego. − Pominęła na razie kwestię tego, że jej siostra raczej nie będzie zachwycona z ratunku, bo pewnie zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. − Możemy spróbować namierzyć telefon Sarayu, są też dwa miejsca, które możemy sprawdzić, choć nie wiem, czy coś nam to da. Mam też kontakt z ich przywódcą. − Skrzywiła się nieznacznie. − To on rzucił pomysłem, żeby połączyć mój cel z ich, porywając Kenjiego. Chcę pomóc, o ile mi na to pozwolicie. − Spojrzała na Seki. − Nie chcę siedzieć i czekać bezczynnie.  
Seki już chwilę temu zaczęła się bujać na krześle, przy ostatnich słowach Mayi usiadła normalnie.  
− Jak dla mnie spoko − stwierdziła ze wzruszeniem ramion. − Chociaż decyzja o tym, czy stąd wyjdziesz zależy od Kazumi. Ale żebyśmy mieli jasność, nic nie zostało ci wybaczone i teraz dopiero będziemy ci patrzeć na ręce. − Nie wiadomo kiedy w jej dłoniach pojawiła się zapalniczka, którą zaczęła się bawić. − A jak dobrze wiesz, ja nie potrzebuję żadnych odpowiednich warunków do działania.   
− Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale chwilowo mam inne priorytety − odparła, zostawiając dla siebie myśl, że musi jeszcze raz przemyśleć kwestię zemsty w świetle tego, co powiedziała jej Seki. − Potem będę się zastanawiać, co zrobić dalej.  
Seki skinęła głową i pierwsza drużyna zebrała się do wyjścia, na powrót zostawiając Mayę samą. Przy drzwiach Ryu jeszcze się odwrócił, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jednak zrezygnował. Zamknął za sobą drzwi z cichym kliknięciem.  
Maya sięgnęła po telefon, którego nikt jej nie zabrał. Dalsza współpraca z Biurem to jedno, jednak sama nie zamierzała tylko czekać na decyzję Kazumi. Nie musiała długo czekać na odpowiedź.  
− Stało się coś, że kontaktujesz się ze mną poza umówionym planem, Mi-san?  
− Jeszcze się pytasz? − syknęła rozzłoszczona. − Tym razem przesadziłeś. Nie taki był plan.  
− Plany mają to do siebie, że czasami się zmieniają, Mi-san.  
− W planie było przekabacenie mojej siostry na waszą cholerną stronę? − warknęła. − Bo sobie nie przypominam.  
− Powinniśmy się zjednoczyć − odparł spokojnie. − Rozumiem, że twoje cele są nieco inne, ale efekty już są lepsze, niż się spodziewaliśmy.  
− Tak? − weszła mu w słowo. − Postawiliście całe Biuro na nogi, porywając Kenjiego Inabę. Zabroniłam wam go ruszać. Czego nie zrozumiałeś, Mitsuhide? Całkiem ogłuchłeś czy zdurniałeś?  
− Uznaliśmy tamten plan za zbyt ryzykowny. Sarayu się z tym zgodziła.  
− Ale to ja wam płacę − syknęła.  
− Przejmujesz się pierdołami, Mi-san. Zresztą mamy nie tylko Kenjiego Inabę, ale też żywego shinigami.  
Uderzyła pięścią o stół.  
− Dość mam tych bzdur o shinigami − warknęła. − Sarayu ma wrócić do domu, zrozumiałeś? A jeśli Kenjiemu spadnie włos z głowy, osobiście was wszystkich zamorduję i nie będzie to lekka śmierć. Kazumi-san nic nie zostanie. Przysięgam, Mitsuhide. Popełniłeś błąd, lekceważąc moje polecenia. Zapłacisz za to.


	9. Rozdział 8

Corrie zatrzymała się w cieniu jakiegoś opuszczonego budynku i oparła o mur. Coś było nie tak. Przymknęła na moment oczy, starając się wyczuć otoczenie dookoła. W pierwszym odczuciu jednak niczego nie zauważyła, dopiero po chwili jakieś drgnięcie zwróciło jej uwagę. Z pewnością nie był to żaden shinigami.  
– Fullbringer – stwierdziła Yukikaze.  
Corrie skrzywiła się. Najlepiej było oddalić się stąd jak najszybciej, ale nadal nie przeszukała dokładnie tego terenu. Że też Kensei musiał gdzieś pognać bez słowa wyjaśnienia. A to niby ona i Shuuhei zachowują się nierozsądnie. Niech tylko dorwie gówniarza, popamięta.  
Wycofała się w większy cień, niepewna, co powinna zrobić. Zawsze istniało ryzyko, że Kensei wpadł na Fullbringerów, może nawet na tego, który teraz czaił się na nią. To mogło być dobre źródło informacji.  
Nie spodziewała się, że przeciwnik będzie tak szybki i uderzy już teraz. Odskoczyła, w twarz uderzył ją drobny kawałek odłupanego muru. Wycofała się do wnętrza budynku. Nie chciała używać miecza, Zmierzch tylko czekał na jej błąd, a teraz, gdy była niespokojna, mógł łatwo przejąć kontrolę, a na to pozwolić nie mogła. Musi poradzić sobie bez broni, choć nie uśmiechało jej się zbytnio polegać wyłącznie na hakudzie, w której nigdy nie była mistrzynią.  
– To tylko Fullbringer, moja pani. Bez obaw.  
– Obyś miała rację – szepnęła.  
Przeciwnik nie ruszył za nią bezmyślnie, co skwitowała uniesieniem brwi. Oboje czekali na ruch tego drugiego. Corrie uniosła dłoń i wyszeptała zaklęcie, pomarańczowa sieć zalśniła tylko przez moment, po czym zgasła.  
– Zamierzasz czekać na zaproszenie? – zapytała w przestrzeń.  
– Wygadana jesteś, shinigami. Ale nieostrożna.  
Zaatakował od tyłu, Corrie nie uniknęła ciosu, który rozdarł rękaw bluzki i zahaczył o skórę. Dopiero teraz mogła mu się przyjrzeć – młody, czarnowłosy piegus o piwnych oczach. Na rękach miał coś przypominającego zbroję zakończoną szponami i właśnie przymierzał się do kolejnego ataku. Uchyliła się, wymierzyła kopniaka w jego kolano, jednocześnie kierując pięść w policzek chłopaka. Fullbringer się zachwiał, ale szybko odzyskał równowagę, cios zablokował. Przez chwilę żadne z nich nie było w stanie przejąć kontroli nad walką, po równo otrzymywali razy.  
Uderzyła ramieniem o ścianę, czując, że brakuje jej już tchu, co przyjęła z zaskoczeniem. Przecież ten Fullbringer nie był dużo silniejszy od jemu podobnych, więc czemu? Czyżby jednak przeceniła swoje siły? Nie doszła przecież do siebie po zniszczeniu Dworu Wiatru, gdzie wykorzystała nawet rezerwy sił, Zmierzch skutecznie jej to uniemożliwił, a przecież nie mogła wszystkiego zostawić na głowach pozostałych.  
– Musimy to szybko skończyć – stwierdziła z niepokojem Yukikaze.  
– Wiem – mruknęła, po czym wyciagnęła rękę do zaklęcia. – Droga Zniszczenia numer cztery. Biała błyskawica.  
Fullbringer uskoczył tylko nieco zaskoczony tym ruchem. To dało Corrie cenną sekundę, by zniknąć w błyskroku. Pojawiła się za drzwiami.  
– Tchórzliwa shinigami – warknął przeciwnik.  
Skoczył za nią, w ostatnim momencie dostrzegając pomarańczową sieć, lecz było za późno. Ogłuszył go wybuch. Corrie nie czekała, by sprawdzić, czy podstęp się udał, ale wybiegła, mając nadzieję, że w najgorszym wypadku zgubi ewentualny pościg. Nie miała czasu na zabawę z Fullbringerami.  
Katsu udało się uskoczyć, dzięki czemu tylko się potłukł. Nie spodziewał się, że ta przeklęta shinigami będzie próbowała takich sztuczek. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, że to on ma na tym terenie przewagę, weszła tu tak bez refleksji i za to zapłaci.  
Wbiegł głębiej do budynku i inną drogą podążył za swoją ofiarą. Nie spodziewała się, że skoczy na nią z piętra, zwalając z nóg. Drasnął ją w plecy, nie dość jednak głęboko, i zaraz przetoczył się na bok, lądując na ugiętych nogach.  
Corrie podniosła się ciężko na rękach. Ból i zmęczenie fałszowały jej ocenę sytuacji, lecz to nadal nie zmusiło jej do użycia mocy Yukikaze. Podcięła Katsu, gdy ten szykował się do kolejnego ataku, piętą dosięgła jego brzucha, wyrywając z niego stęknięcie. Wstała i zaatakowała znowu. Tym razem był gotowy, zablokował cios w twarz i odepchnął kobietę, po czym zamierzył się na jej głowę. Schyliła się, posłała kolejnego kopniaka, lecz Fullbringer chwycił ją za nogę i pociągnął do siebie. Upadła po kolejnym uderzeniu. Zasłoniła się też cienką tarczą, to dało jej chwilę, żeby się podnieść. Katsu jednak czekał na nią, kopniakiem posłał ją na ścianę.  
Corrie wrzasnęła z bólu, gdy w jej ramię wbił się wystający pręt. Tak uwięziona zasłoniła się drugą ręką przed uderzeniem w twarz, trochę na oślep kopnęła przeciwnika, jednocześnie próbując się wyrwać.  
– Nie masz szans, shinigami – zaszydził Katsu.  
Drzwi z lewej wyleciały z hukiem z zawiasów i poleciały z kilka metrów zanim upadły, wzniecając tuman pyłu.  
− Kabuuum! − krzyknęła Seki, wchodząc do środka. − To jak tam, kotku? Mała rozgrzewka w tę chłodną noc? − zapytała z szerokim uśmiechem, a wokół jej dłoni, w której trzymała zapalniczkę, pełgały języki ognia.  
Katsu zaklął szpetnie. Niemal od razu rozpoznał kobietę jako Seki Kabayashi z przeklętego Biura. Nie zamierzał się z nią użerać. Rzucił spojrzenie shinigami wciąż uwięzionej na pręcie, był tak blisko pozbycia się jej, ale teraz priorytetem było nie dać się złapać, a ginąć też nie miał ochoty. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że przynajmniej Biuro przestanie mieć ich za oszołomów, skoro mają dowód przed oczami, ale zaraz skoncentrował się na ucieczce. Pogonił w stronę korytarzy, z których niedawno wyszła Corrie, tam zamierzał zgubić pościg i zniknąć.  
Seki pognała za Katsu, rzucając jeszcze do mikrofonu na szyi.  
− Inaho, ranny cywil. Ryu, Shori, biegnie w waszą stronę.  
Na nabitą na pręt dziewczynę tylko zerknęła, by ocenić, czy ta w ogóle jeszcze żyje. Żyła, więc warto było zaangażować kogoś z drużyny w pomoc.  
− Kici, kici − zawołała, gdy była już w jednym z korytarzy.  
Katsu skręcił ostro w prawo, słysząc gdzieś z przodu ruch. Wiedział też, że za plecami ma tę płomienną sukę. Po raz kolejny zaklął cicho. Że też z łowcy stał się zwierzyną. Przebiegł korytarzem, po drodze uderzając otwartą dłonią w ścianę, by aktywować pułapkę, choć nie był pewny, czy na Kabayashi zadziała tak prosta zapadnia.  
Nie spodziewał się jednak, że za zakrętem będzie czekał na niego Shori, którego ciosu ledwo uniknął, odskakując.  
− Szefowo, oszukujesz. To nie kotek − powiedział do mikrofonu. − Jakiś przerośnięty kocur.  
Katsu warknął pod nosem i zaatakował. Shori podbił mu jednak pazurzastą rękę do góry, uśmiechając się lekceważąco. Zaraz też jego pięść zderzyła się z podbródkiem rebelianta. Katsu zatoczył się do tyłu, ale zaraz odzyskał równowagę. Podciął Shoriemu jedną nogę, wykorzystał też okazję, żeby zamachnąć się na niego. Tym razem niemal trafił, Shori odchylił się i ucierpiała na tym jego koszula. Kopniakiem posłał Katsu na betonową podłogę, zamierzając go spętać. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że rebeliant tylko czekał, aż się schyli. Atak był szybki, Shori zdołał się tylko szarpnąć w prawo, pazury rozcięły koszulę i drasnęły ciało. Ito przetoczył się na bok, sycząc z bólu. Katsu nie czekał na lepszą okazję, skoro przeciwnik nadal próbował walczyć z nim bez pomocy Fullbringa. Idiota. Zamachnął się na przeciwnika, widząc, że ten nie zdąży się osłonić. Ryu chwycił Katsu za ramię, odwracając go w swoją stronę. Podszedł zupełnie bezgłośnie i nawet teraz przy szybkiej wymianie ciosów, która nastąpiła, panowała martwa cisza, jakby ktoś wyłączył głos w telewizorze. Mimo to Ryu poruszał się bardzo rytmicznie, tanecznie niemalże − jego styl walki przypominał capoeirę z dużą ilością irytujących uników i zwodów. W pewnym momencie zerknął ponad ramieniem Katsu i odskoczył na chwilę przed tym, jak walczących dosięgnął ogień.  
− Pieczony rebeliant, raz − zaśmiała się Seki.  
Katsu nie zdążył uciec i płomienie dopadły część pleców i rękę. Wrzasnął, próbował ugasić ogień w panice, nie chciał tak ginąć.  
− I tak się kończy chojrakowanie − stwierdził Shori, krzywiąc się lekko. − Nie bierzemy żywcem?  
− Bierzemy, ale żywy nie znaczy nietknięty − stwierdziła ze wzruszeniem ramion i niespiesznie zamknęła zapalniczkę, ewidentnie czerpiąc frajdę ze strachu i cierpienia rebelianta.  
Płomienie, które trawiły ubranie Katsu zgasły, ale w następnej chwili doskoczył do niego Ryu już ze strzykawką ze środkiem usypiającym w dłoni, którą wbił w szyję mężczyzny. Ten machnął nieporadnie zdrową nadal uzbrojoną w pazury dłonią, ale nie sięgnął celu, gdy środek zaczął działać. Warknął pod nosem tylko jakieś przekleństwo, po czym zwiotczał.   
− Mamy sukinsyna. A jak tam u was, Inaho? − zapytała Seki do radia, ale odpowiedziała jej cisza.  
Obraz przed oczami Corrie rozmazał się na chwilę przed tym, jak drzwi wybuchły. Nie do końca dotarło do niej, co się właściwie stało, ale zrozumiała, że kobieta jest Fullbringerką. Przez ból wyczuła, że jest ich tu więcej, niż by sobie tego życzyła. Przypływ adrenaliny sprawił, że wróciła jej jasność myślenia. Musiała uciekać. Nie miała szans z tyloma wrogami w tym stanie, do tego niedługo każde z nich miało raportować, czy udało im się znaleźć jakieś ślady Kenseia.  
Szarpnęła się, chcąc się uwolnić. Ból wyrwał z niej jęk. Potrzebowała kilku prób, żeby ostatecznie wyjąć pręt z ramienia. Opadła na kolana, podpierając się zdrową ręką. Zagryzła wargę, walcząc z powracającą słabością. Teraz, póki tamci są zajęci sobą, póki jest sama. Wystarczy wyjść z budynku, zniknąć w błyskroku i znaleźć kryjówkę.  
Podniosła głowę, wyczuwając czyjąś obecność.  
Inaho wszedł do pomieszczenia akurat w momencie, gdy dziewczyna szarpnęła się ostatni raz i upadła na ziemię. Szybko odrzucił karabin na plecy i podbiegł do rannej, po drodze wyciągając zestaw pierwszej pomocy z kieszeni bojówek. Uklęknął przy kobiecie, chcąc ją przytrzymać, żeby nie próbowała wstawać. Rana nie wyglądała dobrze, a nawet jeszcze gorzej, gdy zerknął na nią w rentgenie. To że dziewczyna była jeszcze przytomna, zakrawało na cud.  
− Nazywam się Okita Inaho i jestem oficerem Biura do spraw Fullbringerów − powiedział szybko oficjalnym tonem, wyciągając z apteczki gazę i bandaż. − Postaram ci się pomóc, ale ta rana wygląda kiepsko, więc lepiej będzie, jeżeli...  
– Zostaw mnie – weszła mu w słowo.  
Wokół Corrie zatańczył zimny wiatr, odtrącając od niej Inaho, nie wezwała jednak miecza.  
– Droga Wiązania numer cztery. Pełzający sznur – szepnęła, celując trochę na odlew w Fullbringera.  
Wystarczyło, że odwróciła jego uwagę, dało jej to cenną sekundę, by zniknąć w błyskroku i dzięki temu wypaść na korytarz przeciwny do tego, w który wbiegli Katsu i jego pogoń. Niemal zderzyła się z kolejną Fullbringerką, która dotąd trzymała się z tyłu. Corrie skrzywiła się gniewnie, uniosła dłoń zdrowej ręki do sopla, ale Maya była szybsza. Orientując się, co uciekinierka chce zrobić, z pomocą “Sacre Ignis” stworzyła niewielkie lodowe ostrze, które wytrąciło dłoń Corrie z ruchu, po czym z jego pomocą Maya zerwała łańcuszek. Sopel ześlizgnął się z dekoltu shinigami, zanim jednak upadł na ziemię, Maya otoczyła go lodem tak, by był bezużyteczny, czymkolwiek był naprawdę. Chwilę później wokół Corrie wyrosły lodowe kraty na tyle ciasne, że nie mogła się ruszyć. Zaraz na korytarz wypadł Inaho z uniesionym karabinem. Jednak widząc, że Maya ma wszystko pod kontrolą, opuścił go. Zamiast tego wyciągnął niewielki pistolet, wycelował w uwięziona kobietę i strzelił − w jej ramię wbiła się mała strzałka.  
− To środek usypiający − wyjaśnił spokojnie, gdy środek zaczynał powoli działać. − Nie wyglądasz na Fullbringerkę, ale to co zrobiłaś, świadczy o czymś innym. Zabierzemy cię do siedziby Biura, gdzie zostaniesz opatrzona i sprawdzimy, czy widniejesz w Rejestrze.  
− Przeklęci Fullbringerzy − szepnęła Corrie, czując, jak traci przytomność.  
Zdążyła tylko pomyśleć o tym, że Shuuhei będzie się martwić, po czym opadła na przytrzymujące ją sople.  
− Dziewczyna zabezpieczona − powiedziała Maya do mikrofonu, po czym spojrzała na Inaho. − W porządku?  
− Tak − odpowiedział zamyślony, nie spuszczając wzroku z uwięzionej w lodzie dziewczyny.   
Wciąż czuł na nadgarstku powidok, jaki zostawiła złota wijąca się lina, która pojawiła się znikąd i rzuciła się w jego stronę. A wcześniej jeszcze ten wiatr. Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widział. Zwłaszcza, że wciąż nie wyczuwał od tej dziewczyny ani grama Fullbringa. Otrząsnął się, w końcu to nie jego praca zastanawiać się nad takimi sprawami.  
− A ty, jesteś cała? − zapytał.  
− Tak − odparła i podniosła zamrożony sopel, który zerwała z łańcuszka. − Niby nie wygląda na broń, ale analiza nie zaszkodzi.  
Wzdrygnęła się, jakby poczuła coś nieprzyjemnego, ale nie potrafiła sprecyzować tego odczucia. Zaraz też odwołała lód wokół nieprzytomnej dziewczyny, skoro nie stanowiła już żadnego zagrożenia.  
− Miejmy nadzieję, że któreś pomoże w znalezieniu Kenjiego i nie będzie za późno − stwierdził Inaho, nie mogąc pozbyć się niepokoju.  
Przez twarz Mayi przeszedł cień. Kiwnęła jednak tylko głową, nie wypowiadając ani słowa. Była wściekła na siebie, że informacje, które miała, do tej pory nie przyniosły jakichkolwiek rezultatów i śledztwo prowadzili trochę po omacku.  
Chwilę później dostrzegła ponad ramieniem Inaho resztę drużyny z drugim jeńcem i nieco zbladła, gdy go rozpoznała. Podejrzewała, że gdyby nie był nieprzytomny, też nie miałby z tym problemów.  
− Katsu… − szepnęła.

***

Hotaru z działu badawczego chrząknęła, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę rozgadanych operacyjnych. Jedną osobą, która w tej chwili nie gadała, była dyrektorka Inaba. Ona w chwili, gdy Hotaru dała znać, że są gotowi, odłożyła na bok wydruk raportu.  
− Skończyliśmy analizować próbki i odczyty z klubu “Spirit”, jak również przeanalizowaliśmy dostarczony przez pierwszą drużynę wisior. Szczegółowe ustalenia są w raporcie, mnie poproszono, żebym to przetłumaczyła z naszego na wasze. − Włączyła pierwszy slajd prezentacji, na którym widniał układ współrzędnych z funkcją fali. − Żeby zrozumieć, co jest niezwykłego w nowych odczytach, muszę wrócić do podstaw. Każdy Fullbring oddziałuje z różnymi substancjami, materiałami i zostawia na nich pewien ślad. W zależności od tego, jaki materiał i w jakim stopniu zareagował na Fullbringa, jesteśmy w stanie ustalić z jakim typem mocy mamy do czynienia, jak również jej potęgą i czas trwania. Na wykresie przedstawia się to w postaci wysokości, długości i częstotliwości fali. W tym do tej pory pracowaliśmy na dziesięciostopniowej skali, jeżeli chodzi o potęgę, a i tak nie udało nam się jak do tej pory zanotować użycia Fullbringa powyżej ósemki.   
Hotaru popatrzyła po słuchaczach, czy wciąż ma ich uwagę. Można było powiedzieć, że tak, bo ostatniego rzędu i tak nie liczyła.   
− I teraz przechodzimy do naszego odczytu z klubu i wisiorka, roboczo odczyt “N” i “W”. Odczyt “N” został wyłowiony z neonu, co już samo w sobie daje pojęcie, że mamy do czynienia z czymś niezwykłym. − Zerknęła na widownię. − Neon. Gaz szlachetny, wysoce niereakcyjny. Okej, nieważne. Po prostu mieliśmy szczęście, że w klubie znajdowały się neony. Znaleziony odczyt jest wyjątkowy nie tylko ze względu na pierwiastek, z którym zareagował, ale również na to, że wydaje się być antagonistycznie zastawiony do Fullbringa. Im bliżej było neonu, tym mniej odczytów Fullbringów znajdowaliśmy, chociaż znajdowały się tam materiały reakcyjne dla użytego typu. To, oraz skala wartości, z jaką mamy do czynienia.   
Przełączyła slajd. Znajdowała się na nim ta sama funkcja falowa, jednak skala z dziesięciu, przeszła w setkę i pojawił się drugi wykres idący na początku ostro w wysokie wartości, w najwyższym punkcie sięgnął 56, utrzymywał się tam długą prostą i kończył się prostopadłym odcięciem.   
− Końcówka przypomina to, co otrzymywaliśmy, gdy Fullbringer tracił przytomność podczas swojej aktywacji. I teraz powodów, dla których nigdy wcześniej nie spotkaliśmy się z czymś takim, jest oczywiście kilka. Mogliśmy nie trafić na odpowiedni materiał reakcyjny. Mogliśmy trafić za późno, bo w przeciwieństwie do Fullbringa, odczyt “N” wydaje się być o wiele bardziej krótkotrwały. I w końcu mogliśmy go nie zobaczyć, ze względu na używaną skalę. Jest to dla nas zupełna nowość, jednak od tej pory będziemy się tego typu sygnałom baczniej przyglądać. Zespół Mayuriego, który zajmuje się kalibracją naszych przyrządów, jest w tej chwili w terenie, ale został już poinformowany o wszystkim i pewnie skróci swój wyjazd, żeby zająć się sprawą.   
Chociaż, gdyby to od Hotaru zależało, to posłałaby Mayuriego na wieczną delegację. On i jego zespół byli nielicznymi nie-Fullbringerami pracującymi w Biurze, jednak nie to stanowiło problem. Po prostu wszystko, co dotyczyło tego mężczyzny, przyprawiało Hotaru o ciarki i fakt, że wiele zawdzięczali jego pracy, wcale nie umniejszało złego wrażenia, jakie wywierał.  
Wróciła myślami do prezentacji.  
− Jednak odczyt “N” to i tak nic w porównaniu z tym, co uzyskaliśmy z testów na wisiorku. − Przełączyła na kolejny slajd.   
Ten sam wykres tylko po raz kolejny w większej skali, w której fala Fullbringa wydawała się niemalże prostą, a wykres odczytu “N” wcale nie taki wysoki. Pojawiła się prosta kilka rzędów wartości ponad odczytem “N” podpisana odczyt “W”. Hotaru popatrzyła na slajd, popatrzyła na słuchaczy. W tym momencie nawet ostatni rząd się zainteresował.   
− Przez cały czas badania nie uzyskaliśmy żadnych fluktuacji tego odczytu, jakby cokolwiek się w tym wisiorku znajdowało, było w trybie uśpienia. Może gdybyśmy dostali więcej czasu, moglibyśmy powiedzieć coś więcej. − Tutaj popatrzyła z lekkim wyrzutem na dyrektor Inabę. − Oczywiście te wykresy, jakkolwiek mogą być alarmujące, niekoniecznie muszą świadczyć o bezpośrednim bojowym przełożeniu, ale należy się mieć na baczności, bo ewidentnie mamy do czynienia z czymś potencjalnie groźnym i przede wszystkim nieznanym − gdy mówiła ostatnie słowa, nie była do końca przekonana.   
Zresztą nie tylko Hotaru, bo chyba wszyscy zebrani na sali operacyjni pomyśleli to samo − więc jednak istnieją, rebelianci nie wciskają kitu.   
Shinigami.


	10. Rozdział 9

Bunkier był naprawdę dobrze przemyślany. Dla tych sprawiających największe problemy były przygotowane specjalne cele z podwójnymi drzwiami, działającymi na zasadzie śluzy, z możliwością prowadzenia przesłuchań przez pancerne lustro weneckie, z systemem wentylacyjnym pozwalającym na wprowadzanie gazów usypiających i automatycznym podajnikiem z jedzeniem. W jednej z takich cel został umieszczony Katsu, w drugiej Corrie.  
Kazumi mogła skorzystać z przylegającej do celi sali przesłuchań. Nie musiała wchodzić do celi, żeby porozmawiać z aresztowaną dziewczyną. Może nawet nie powinna zostawać z nią sam na sam, zważywszy na informacje od działu badawczego. Ale nigdy nie lubiła prowadzić rozmów w ten sposób − w końcu Dulcis Amor w takim wypadku nie działał. Jednak w tym wypadku chodziło o coś jeszcze. Musiała przekonać się na własnej skórze, z kim ma do czynienia. Shinigami, bogowie śmierci. Czym właściwie byli, skąd przybywali, ile prawdy było w opowieściach rebeliantów, jaki był ich cel, jakie zagrożenie stanowili? Jeżeli tamta dziewczyna była jednym z nich, to Kazumi chciała zadać jej te wszystkie pytania, patrząc jej w oczy. Sama informacja o istnieniu shinigamich niewiele zmieniała − nieważne jakie motywacje mieli rebelianci, nadal działali przeciwko prawu. W ich boskie pochodzenie też nie wierzyła. W końcu był tylko jeden Bóg.  
Dotknęła krzyżyka ukrytego pod koszulą. Odetchnęła głębiej i wcisnęła kod na panelu. Zamek w drzwiach szczęknął. Weszła do prostej celi. Miała ze sobą jedynie butelkę wody i paczkę ciasteczek. Stanęła zaraz przy drzwiach.  
− Dzień dobry − przywitała się z uprzejmym uśmiechem. − Jak się pani czuje?  
Corrie obserwowała Kazumi czujnym spojrzeniem i z widoczną niechęcią. Zdążyła już sprawdzić, że samej ciężko byłoby jej się wydostać z tej celi, do tego nie miała pojęcia, gdzie był teraz sopel. Zdławiła jednak strach, najważniejsze było przekonanie tej kobiety, że jest niegroźna, że można ją wypuścić, bo w tym widziała możliwość najszybszego powrotu do drużyny. Nie miała przy tym pojęcia, jak dużo czasu minęło, na pewno jednak wystarczająco, żeby zauważyli, że coś jest nie tak, skoro nie ma z nią kontaktu.  
− Dlaczego mnie tu trzymacie? − zapytała.  
Kazumi uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i podeszła bliżej. W celi nie było żadnego stolika, więc przyniesione ciasteczka postawiła na łóżku. Sama też na nim usiadła.  
− Mam cichą nadzieję, że pomożesz nam to wyjaśnić. Zaatakowałaś drużynę, która cię znalazła i próbowała udzielić pomocy. Ale może zacznijmy od początku. Nazywam się Kazumi Inaba. − Kazumi, przedstawiając się, bardzo bacznie przyglądała się dziewczynie, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak, że ta poznała jej nazwisko, że cokolwiek jej mówi.  
Corrie dotknęła ranionego barku, teraz już opatrzonego i gojącego się powoli. Odsunęła się mimowolnie, gdy tylko Inaba się zbliżyła. Nie była przecież pewna, czego ta kobieta od niej chce, więc nie zamierzała zdradzać jej swojego nazwiska. Najprawdopodobniej i tak po nim do niczego nie dojdą, ale wolała nie ryzykować, że kiedyś się to na niej zemści. Albo na kimś innym.  
− Chwilę wcześniej Fullbringer próbował mnie zabić − odparła z nieskrywaną nienawiścią. − A potem pojawiają się następni. Broniłam się tylko.  
− Oczywiście. − Kazumi kiwnęła głową. − Taka reakcja jest jak najbardziej zrozumiała. Byłaś ranna i w szoku. Jednak bardziej niepokojące dla osób, które zaatakowałaś, był sposób, w jaki to zrobiłaś. Czy jesteś Fullbringerem?   
Corrie skrzywiła się tylko, ale nie odpowiedziała. Co prawda wiedzieli, że Biuro nie wierzy w shinigamich, ale to była oficjalna wersja. Jednak nic nie mogła zrobić z tym, że na samą sugestię, że mogła być Fullbringerką, czuła wściekłość i nienawiść. Z pewnością było to widoczne na jej twarzy.  
Kazumi westchnęła cicho. Oczywiście spodziewanie się, że dziewczyna będzie szczera i chętna do współpracy, byłoby naiwnością, ale nie spodziewała się takiego oporu. Ale nawet to mówiło z jakim człowiekiem ma do czynienia.  
Otworzyła pudełko z ciasteczkami.  
− Proszę, częstuj się − zaproponowała. − Nie możemy znaleźć żadnych twoich danych w rejestrach. Skąd jesteś?  
− Dziękuję − odmówiła, patrząc podejrzliwie na pudełko.  
Nie zdziwiło jej ani że ją sprawdzali, gdy była nieprzytomna, ani że niczego nie znaleźli. W ludzkich rejestrach nie było po nich śladu.  
− Czemu miałabym odpowiadać na jakiekolwiek pytania? Zaatakował mnie Fullbringer, a teraz jestem przetrzymywana przez innych Fullbringerów, choć nikomu nie zrobiłam krzywdy. − A mogłam, przeszło jej przez myśl na wspomnienie, jak łatwo byłoby zabić Inaho, kiedy się zbliżył. − Czego ode mnie chcecie?  
− Masz rację i możesz czuć się potraktowana niesprawiedliwie − przyznała Kazumi. − Ale na nasze usprawiedliwienie mogę zapewnić, że mężczyzna, który cię zaatakował, został zatrzymany i w tej chwili znajduje się w celi podobnej do tej. Dlaczego cię zaatakował?  
− To Fullbringer − odparła, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista odpowiedź na świecie.  
Nie martwiła się o to, że jej przeciwnik spróbuje ich przekonać, że jest shinigami. Do tej pory rebeliantom się to nie udało, gorzej, że nie wiedziała, jak przekonać Kazumi, że ona sama nie jest zagrożeniem. Ile mogła jej zdradzić? Co powiedzieć, żeby odzyskać sopel i się stąd wydostać?  
− Och, więc to musi oznaczać, że ty jesteś shinigamim, czyż nie? W końcu to na nich Fullbringerzy polują − odparła Kazumi podobnym tonem, co Corrie. − Jesteś shinigami?  
W tym momencie uruchomiła Dulcis Amor praktycznie do maksimum swoich możliwości, byleby przebić się przez ten mur nieufności i oporu i uzyskać prawdziwie szczerą odpowiedź. I to właśnie potrzebę szczerości próbowała zaszczepić w Corrie.  
Shiroyama otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale zamknęła je, słysząc ostrzegawczy syk Yukikaze. Dopiero po chwili sama poczuła ruch reiatsu Fullbringerki i połączyła to z nagłą potrzebą mówienia. Odsunęła się jeszcze bardziej od Kazumi, mając świadomość, że przy takiej mocy niewiele jej to pomoże. Pokręciła głową, próbując otrząsnąć się z tego wrażenia, ale średnio jej szło. A przecież to nie dotyczyło tylko jej.  
− Zabieraj to − warknęła na granicy paniki. − To wasze Biuro nie wierzy w shinigami.  
− To nie kwestia wiary, a opinii, a opinie można zmienić na podstawie faktów. Zbadaliśmy wisiorek, który miałaś. Nie wiemy co, ale coś znaleźliśmy. Powiedz mi, co znaleźliśmy, co jest w tym wisiorku? − pytała dalej, nie odpuszczając, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę z ryzyka, jakie niosło utrzymywanie Amora na takim poziomie przez dłuższy czas.  
− To… − zająknęła się. Zdrową ręką dotknęła grzebienia, którym upinała włosy. W tej jednej chwili kusiło ją, by go użyć. − Należał do mojego ukochanego. Nie macie prawa go zabierać.  
Zacisnęła usta, żeby nic więcej nie mówić. Przez cały czas powtarzała sobie w myślach te wszystkie bezsensowne uwagi, które zawsze powtarzała Yukikaze, żeby ją wkurzyć. Nie była pewna, czy odwracanie uwagi od tematu rozmowy pomoże, ale nie zamierzała się poddać bez walki. Musiała chronić swoją drużynę.  
− Czego ty chcesz? − warknęła, zaciskając palce w pięść.  
Kazumi czuła, że zbliża się ten moment, gdy jej Fullbring zaczynał się przenicowywać. Powoli to przestała być jedynie emocja wysyłana przez nią do Corrie, a wplotły się w to emocje Corrie, które Kazumi zaczęła odczuwać jak własne. Pojawiła się więc nieufność, nienawiść, upór, ale też ta potrzeba, by kogoś chronić, do kogoś wrócić, wymieszane z potrzebą szczerości, której od Corrie wymagała.  
Wstała, po raz pierwszy było widać po niej emocje inne niż uprzejmość.  
− Chcę jedynie odpowiedzi i prawdy. Jest was więcej, prawda? Na to pytanie też nie odpowiesz, ale wiemy, że jest was więcej. Znaleźliśmy ślady. Porwano mojego syna i jeden z was był tego świadkiem − mówiła uniesiona. − Więc jeżeli dzięki tobie zyskam jakąkolwiek wskazówkę, gdzie jest mój syn, to nie spocznę, póki tych odpowiedzi nie uzyskam.  
Oczy Corrie na chwilę rozszerzyły się, gdy usłyszała o świadku, który prawdopodobnie był shinigami. Jednak zaraz się zganiła za to, przecież nie miała żadnego dowodu, że był to Kensei. Ból ścisniętego ramienia pozwolił jej się trochę uspokoić.  
− Nic na ten temat nie wiem − powiedziała spokojnie. − I nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Nie pomogę ci, mam własny problem do odszukania.  
Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że brzmi to dziwnie, ale było za późno, żeby się poprawiać. Może Kazumi nie zwróci na to uwagi.  
Kazumi odpuściła Dulcis Amor − przegrała. W sumie było to widać już po pierwszym pytaniu, ale chyba była zbyt zdesperowana, by znaleźć jakikolwiek ślad Kenjiego, że nie potrafiła dobrze ocenić sytuacji. Uspokoiła się.  
− Zatem i ja nie mogę ci pomóc − powiedziała chłodno. − A mogłybyśmy pomóc sobie nawzajem − dodała już smutno i wyglądała, jakby chciała wyjść.  
W tym momencie drzwi do celi otworzyły się i weszła Seki. Od razu podeszła do Kazumi, podając jej tablet.  
− Przyszło przed chwilą. Zawołałabym cię na zewnątrz, ale pomyślałam, że nasz gość − Tutaj dopiero spojrzała na Corrie i uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. − Też zechce to zobaczyć. Może porównanie tego, jak wygląda gościnność nasza a rebeliantów, sprawi, że zapała do nas większą sympatią. − Corrie tylko prychnęła z pogardą.  
Kazumi włączyła tablet i filmik, który był na nim uruchomiony. Obawiała się, co może na nim zobaczyć, ale z drugiej strony, gdyby na filmie był Kenji i działaby mu się krzywda, Seki by w ten sposób się nie zachowała. Szybko zrozumiała w czym rzecz i obróciła tablet, by i Corrie mogła widzieć.  
Filmik był bez dźwięku i nie najlepszej jakości. Na samym środku klęczał Kensei widocznie poobijany, z obrożą na szyi. Stojący za nim mężczyzna w kominiarce trzymał go za włosy i zmuszał do tego, żeby pochylał głowę. Drugi ubrany na biało mężczyzna stał obok i trzymał w dłoni szeroką, stalową bransoletę. Bez dźwięku ciężko było zrozumieć, co się wydarzyło, ale w jednej chwili coś błysnęło i bransoleta rozpadła się na kawałki. Do tej pory siedzący dość spokojnie Kensei szarpnął się, widać było, że krzyczy, ale trzymający go mężczyzna rzucił go na ziemię i przygniótł butem. Na końcu pojawił się napis: “najpierw ten shinigami, a potem twój syn, suko”.  
Kazumi zabrała tablet.  
− Cóż, pewnie i tak nic cię to nie obchodzi − powiedziała.  
Corrie zbladła gwałtownie, gdy tylko rozpoznała Kenseia. Nie miała wątpliwości co do jego tożsamości, a z każdą chwilą rosła jej wściekłość. Nie kontrolowała tego, powietrze wokół niej zrobiło się lodowate, choć sama tego nie czuła. Miała ochotę złapać Kazumi za szyję i wydusić z niej prawdę, ale powstrzymała się.  
− Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to nie wasza mistyfikacja? − warknęła.  
Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że obie kobiety miały na sobie bardzo delikatny powidok reiatsu Kenseia, co oznaczało, że miały z nim jakiś bezpośredni kontakt.  
− Może to wasza sprawka, co? − syknęła, prostując się.  
Seki, jak tylko Corrie się podniosła, stanęła pomiędzy nią a Kazumi. I już chciała coś odpyskować, ale Kazumi ją wyprzedziła.  
− Chyba masz o sobie zbyt wysokie mniemanie − powiedziała z nauczycielską przyganą − jeżeli uważasz, że robilibyśmy coś takiego, tylko po to, żeby coś od ciebie uzyskać. Mój syn poznał tego chłopaka, Kenseia, kilka dni temu i przyprowadził do naszego domu na kolację. Z tego, co nam wiadomo, Kensei stanął w obronie mojego syna, gdy przyszli po niego rebelianci. Dlatego zrobię wszystko, by i jego uratować. Ale jak już wspomniałaś, nie obchodzi cię to, nie możesz i nie chcesz nam pomóc, więc chyba dla ciebie nie powinno być różnicy, czy to mistyfikacja, czy nie.  
Wokół Corrie zatańczył lodowaty wiatr, poruszył ubraniami i włosami obecnych, jakby z ostrzeżeniem. Zaraz jednak Shiroyama się uspokoiła, choć wymagało to od niej sporo samozaparcia.  
− NIe wierzę, żeby Kensei tak po prostu wszedł do domu Fullbringerki. Nie jest aż tak głupi, ale zważywszy na twój Fullbring − powiedziała spokojnie − coś takiego mogłoby się zdarzyć. Ale to tylko świadczy o inteligencji tego gówniarza. Daj mi dowód, że mówisz prawdę, że to − wskazała na tablet − nie jest waszą sprawką. Wtedy usłyszysz odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, Fullbringerko. − Ostatnie słowo wyrzuciła z siebie jak przekleństwo.  
Nie ufała Kazumi, nie zamierzała jej zaufać, ale jedno było dla niej jasne − Biuro już wiedziało, że shinigami istnieją. Niczego w tym nie zmieni, ale jeśli mogła wykorzystać ich do znalezienia i wyciągnięcia z tego Kenseia, zamierzała chwycić się wszystkich sposobów. Nie da gówniarzowi zginąć, a na pewno nie w taki sposób.  
Kazumi wyraźnie zadrżała, gdy owiał ją lodowaty wiatr i zrobiła krok do tyłu − bardziej by dać ewentualnie pole do manewru dla Seki, gdyby Corrie postanowiła zaatakować.  
− Nie mam jak ci udowodnić, że mówię prawdę. Musisz mi zaufać. Ale też już nie potrzebuję twoich odpowiedzi, dowiedziałam się wystarczająco dużo. A teraz wybacz, pójdziemy zająć się szukaniem porwanych. I znowu, gdyby tylko choć trochę zależałoby ci się na tym chłopaku, mogłybyśmy pomóc sobie nawzajem, ale z tego co widzę, to twoja własna nienawiść jest dla ciebie ważniejsza niż zdrowie i życie kogoś, kogo widocznie znasz.  
Przez jedną sekundę Corrie widziała, jak robi błyskrok i łapie Kazumi za szyję. Zdążyłaby, nim Seki by mrugnęła. Jednak to by niczego jej nie dało, nie miała pewności, czy to pomogłoby jej uciec. Zresztą to do niej nie pasowało.  
− Nie znasz żadnego z nas, więc nie masz prawa tego oceniać − powiedziała spokojnie. − Teraz to jednak nieważne. Do czasu aż Kensei i twój syn się nie znajdą, będę z tobą współpracować, Kazumi Inaba. Nazywam się Corrien Shiroyama.  
Niczego więcej nie dodała, żadnych stopni, pozycji, ważąc jeszcze, które informacje może bezpiecznie jej przekazać, by nie narazić reszty na niebezpieczeństwo. Potem pośle Yukikaze do drużyny, żeby przekazała Shuuheiowi, czego się dowiedziała. I od razu wybije mu z głowy próbę przyjścia po nią, bo była przekonana, że spróbuje to zrobić.  
Kazumi odetchnęła, pozwalajac, by zeszło z niej napięcie. Teraz było widać, że jest po prostu zmęczona.  
− Zatem miło mi cię poznać, Shiroyama-san. Liczę na owocną współpracę − powiedziała z uprzejmym uśmiechem i lekkim ukłonem. − Ufam ci, że nie pragniesz naszej krzywdy i mam cichą nadzieję, że uda nam zdobyć twoje zaufanie na tyle, że uwierzysz, że my nie pragniemy ani twojej ani Kenseia krzywdy. Ze względu na procedury i po części twoje bezpieczeństwo, nie możemy w tej chwili przenieść cię nigdzie indziej, ale proszę czuj się jak gość, a nie jak więzień. Brakuje ci czegoś? Czy masz gdzieś innych przyjaciół, których chciałabyś poinformować, że jesteś bezpieczna?   
– Wystarczy, że odzyskam sopel, który mi odebraliście – odparła Corrie, uspokajając się. Miała wrażenie, że właśnie zatańczyła, jak Kazumi jej zagrała i nie bardzo jej się to podobało, ale nie czas na pokaz dumy. – Niczego więcej póki co nie potrzebuję.  
− Rozumiem. Zatem postaram się, żeby jak najszybciej trafił do ciebie i mam nadzieję, że wtedy wymienimy się również informacjami, które mogą nam pomóc w poszukiwaniach. Ciasteczka zostawiam, częstuj się śmiało. Chodź, Seki − poleciła, kierując się w stronę drzwi.  
Seki trzy pierwsze kroki zrobiła tyłem, nie spuszczając Corrie z oczu, ale w końcu odwróciła się i wyszła za Kazumi.  
− Ja bym ją zajebała i zakopała sześć stóp pod ziemią − odezwała się Seki, gdy już szły korytarzem w stronę biur.  
− Quid pro quo − powiedziała Kazumi nieco nieobecna. − Daję, żebyś dał. Nikt nie lubi być dłużnikiem, nikt nie lubi czuć, że powinien być komuś za coś wdzięczny. Sama powinnaś o tym doskonale wiedzieć.  
− Pfff − prychnęła Seki. − Ona nie wyglądała, jakby czuła się w jakikolwiek sposób wdzięczna, co najwyżej, jakby naszym psim obowiązkiem, było spełnianie jej żądań. “Udowodnijcie, że to nie mistyfikacja, a łaskawie powiem wam, jak się nazywam” − zadrwiła.  
Kazumi uśmiechnęła się przelotnie.  
− Przywilej dowódcy − wyjaśniła Kazumi i zaraz się uśmiechnęła ciepło. − Na swój sposób kogoś mi przypomina.  
− Niby kogo?  
Kazumi po prostu spojrzała na Seki i zlustrowała ją od góry, na co ta aż się zatrzymała i wyglądała na szczerze dotkniętą.  
− Niby, kurwa, z której strony? − zapytała, wyrzucając ramiona do góry.  
Kazumi nie odpowiedziała i nie zatrzymała się, ale Seki i tak po chwili do niej dołączyła, mrucząc pod nosem.  
Kazumi podniosło tablet i jeszcze raz odpaliła filmik.  
− Wiesz, co mnie najbardziej dziwi − odezwała się Seki − że jest bez dźwięku. Takie typy lubią się chwalić na głos swoją władzą, lubią pokazywać, że mają rację.  
− Słuszna uwaga − zgodziła się zamyślona. − Wracaj do drużyny, ja sprawdzę, czy wywiadowi udało się ustalić coś jeszcze.  
Rozdzieliły się. A Kazumi, gdy już została sama, wyciągnęła z wewnętrznej kieszonki garsonki zamknięty w pudełku sopel. Przyjrzała mu się uważnie, ale dla niej był ładnym, owszem, ale tylko wisiorkiem. Przypomniała sobie reakcję Kenseia na filmiku, gdy rebeliant zniszczył mu bransoletę. W końcu pogładziła swoja obrączkę − czy też byłaby tak zrozpaczona, gdyby ją straciła?  
− Czym wy tak naprawdę się od nas różnicie, shinigami?

***   
Maya wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić w sytuacji, gdy cała drużyna patrzy jej na ręce. Miała świadomość tego, że zaczną ją jeszcze bardziej podejrzewać i tym razem nie dostanie drugiej szansy. Nie potrafiła jednak inaczej. To było silniejsze od niej. Może powinna najpierw komuś wyjaśnić, ale czy będą chcieli słuchać? Zresztą dla drużyny była już spalona, pogodziła się z tym. Najważniejsze było teraz znaleźć Kenjiego i Sarayu.  
Katsu Konishi, schwytany wraz z tajemniczą dziewczyną przez Pierwszą Drużynę Fullbringer, siedział dość spokojnie w swojej celi. Wiedział, że nie ucieknie, nie bez pomocy swojego Fullbringa, więc nie marnował energii, choć trochę się nudził. Jednak denerwowanie strażników, którzy z pewnością obserwowali go przez kamery, zdawało się być pozbawione sensu.  
Podniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał, że drzwi się otwierają. Chwilę później na jego twarzy pojawił się kpiący uśmiech.  
− No proszę, kogo moje oczy widzą? Kopę lat, Mi-san − zadrwił. − Zdaje się, że Seki Kabayashi nadal chodzi po tym padole i krzywdzi ludzi.  
− A ty ich nie krzywdzisz? − odparła. − Nie polujesz na nich?  
− Shinigami to nie ludzie − prychnął. − Zresztą ja nie zapomniałem, co oznacza lodowe skrzydło na moich plecach.  
Maya poczuła nutę gniewu, ale nie dała się sprowokować. Wiedziała, że Katsu będzie z niej kpił, gdy tylko się z nim skonfrontuje. Zawsze taki był, zbyt szczery dla własnego dobra, choć szalenie oddany jej ojcu. Jego śmierć odbiła się także na chłopaku.  
− Wystarczyło powiedzieć, zabiłbym ją dla ciebie, Mi-san − dodał. − Nie musisz sobie brudzić rączek.  
Wstał i podszedł do Mayi, która obserwowała go bardzo uważnie. Chwilami nie widziała w nim już tamtego wiecznie głodnego chłopca, który miał pilnować, żeby włos jej z głowy nie spadł, gdy była poza domem. Oboje się zmienili przez te lata, kiedy się nie widywali.  
− Nic nie mówisz. Gdzie się podziała twoja nienawiść, Mi-san? Niech zgadnę, przyszłaś tu, żeby ją zabić, ale nie dałaś rady? To do ciebie podobne. Nie potrafisz zabijać. Zawsze będziesz tamtą córeczką tatusia, którą trzeba chronić przed złem tego świata. − Dotknął jej policzka. − Działanie nie jest twoją mocną stroną.  
Odepchnęła jego dłoń ze złością.  
− Tak bardzo cię to bawi? Pójdziesz siedzieć, Katsu. Po cholerę ci to wszystko było? Warto?  
Katsu westchnął. Chyba za dużo oczekiwał, kiedy zobaczył ją w drzwiach. Nadal była tylko wystraszoną dziewczynką, dla której świat był czarno-biały.  
− Mi-san, nic innego nie potrafię. Byłem yakuzą, nauczyli mnie zabijać, więc to robię. Czemu shinigami? Bo za nimi nikt nie będzie płakał, są tu intruzami. Nikt ich tu nie chce, nie potrzebuje. Chyba lepiej, żebym pozbywał się ich, niż zabijał ludzi. Nikt mi już nie przewodzi, ale nadal jestem związany przysięgą z twoją rodziną. Jedno twoje słowo, a będę szczerze żałował swych czynów i odpokutuję w sposób, który uznasz za stosowny.  
Uklęknął na jedno kolano i ucałował wierzch jej dłoni.  
− Nie mam tu nic do gadania, Katsu. Pozwalają mi chodzić wolno, ale tak naprawdę też jestem więźniem − przyznała. − Zresztą sprawy się skomplikowały. Nie jestem już taka pewna, czy zemsta za papę byłaby właściwa. Wygląda na to, że Yuu Sawashiro był zdrajcą. Zresztą ciebie też zamierzał się pozbyć.  
Katsu zaśmiał się.  
− Jak zwykle opacznie zrozumiałaś, Mi-san. Twój ojciec robił to wszystko dla was. Usuwał zagrażające wam elementy. Chyba twoim marzeniem nie było dawać się pieprzyć jakiemuś obleśnemu staruchowi, a tylko to taką ładną, niewinną panienkę by czekało.  
Maya skrzywiła się. Powoli miała dość tej rozmowy, otwierała zbyt wiele ran, a na to, jak się okazało, nie była gotowa. To prawda, że ani ona ani Sarayu nie miały pojęcia o tym, czym naprawdę zajmował się ich ojciec. Yakuza oznaczała tylko tych podejrzanie wyglądających ludzi, przed którymi miały się chować we własnym pokoju i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Maya jednak wiedziała, co oznacza tatuaż lodowego smoka na jej plecach. Pewnie, gdy Seki go zobaczyła, domyśliłaby się wcześniej, kim Maya jest w rzeczywistości. Teraz jednak był to tylko relikt przeszłości.  
− Chciałabyś tego, Mi-san? − zapytał Katsu. − Chyba masz nieco większe wymagania, co?  
Nie dostrzegła ruchu na czas i chłopakowi udało się ją chwycić za nadgarstki. Przewrócił ją, przygważdżając do podłogi. Nachylił się nad nią z kpiącym uśmiechem na ustach.  
− Myślisz, że się nadam? − zadrwił, pochylając się nad nią mocniej. − Powiedz, Mi-san, kiedy ostatnio kogoś miałaś.  
Szarpnęła głową, uciekając przed pocałunkiem. Katsu wykorzystał to i złapał zębami za jej ucho, chichocząc.  
− Puszczaj w tej chwili − warknęła spanikowana.  
− Nie bądź taka, Mi-san. Przecież sama do mnie przyszłaś.  
Próbowała go z siebie zrzucić, jednak z marnym skutkiem. Nigdy nie była dobra w bezpośrednim starciu, co Katsu zamierzał wykorzystać. Nim jednak rozpiął zamek jej dżinsów, Maya aktywowała Sacre Ignis. Napastnik wrzasnął boleśnie, czując, jak zamarzają mu żyły i dopiero teraz dał się skopać z Mayi, która podniosła się błyskawicznie.  
− Nigdy więcej tego nie rób − warknęła, cofając Fullbring.  
Półprzytomny Katsu tylko uśmiechnął się do niej kpiąco, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że jednak potrafi stawiać na swoim, jeśli chce. Zignorowała go jednak i wypadła z celi jak oparzona, ignorując wszystko dookoła. Zatrzymała się dopiero parę minut później w pustym korytarzu i opadła na nadal drżące kolana, obejmując się ramionami. I teraz pozwoliła sobie na łzy.


	11. Rozdział 10

“Siedź cicho. Słuchaj poleceń. Nie żądaj, co najwyżej proś. Bądź pokorny i przerażony, bo takim właśnie będą chcieli cię widzieć. Nie próbuj uciekać, nie próbuj działać na własną rękę, nawet jeżeli uważasz, że ich przechytrzysz. Oni nie są głupi. I czekaj na pomoc, bo pomoc wcześniej czy później na pewno nadejdzie.” Kenji raz za razem powtarzał sobie słowa Inaho, zwłaszcza te ostatnie.   
Inaho poznał pierwszego z całej drużyny. Matka przyprowadziła go do domu i przedstawiła jako byłego oficera policyjnych oddziałów antyterrorystycznych. Miał przeszkolić Kenjiego na wypadek porwania i z podstaw samoobrony − albo raczej takiego przyjmowania ciosów, żeby jak najmniej oberwać. Kenji przyjął do wiadomości najważniejszą zasadę, żeby nie próbować być bohaterem − nie ma szans, by takim zachowaniem kogokolwiek, a tym bardziej siebie uratował. Gdyby tak do końca się jej trzymał, to by uciekł z baru, gdy miał okazję. Ale nie potrafił wtedy po prostu zostawić Kenseia. Wierzył, że matka zrobi wszystko, żeby go odnaleźć, wierzył, że pomoc po niego przyjdzie. Czy po Kenseia by ktokolwiek przyszedł? Wątpił. A teraz mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że chłopak jest jeszcze cały.  
Rozdzielili ich zaraz po schwytaniu, wsadzili do dwóch różnych samochodów i Kenji od tamtego czasu nie widział Kenseia. Przyjechali w środku nocy i wśród krzyku i błysków latarek Kenji nie potrafił się zorientować, gdzie właściwie jest, a zaraz potem został wepchnięty do pustego baraku z zabitymi deskami oknami.  
Przez cały następny dzień nikt się nim nie interesował, tylko trzy razy drzwi się otworzyły i ktoś wrzucił mu pakowane jedzenie − za trzecim razem z jedzeniem wrzucili mu śpiwór. Drugiej nocy obudził go za to pociąg − nie Shinkansen, te od D-Day nie działały. Długi stukot niekończącego się pociągu towarowego. To jeszcze nic mu nie mówiło. Dopiero następny dzień przyniósł odpowiedź.  
Wyciągnęli go i poprowadzili pomiędzy podobnymi nic niemówiącymi barakami. W końcu zbliżyli się do jedynego widocznego murowanego niskiego budynku. Minęli przy tym mur, przy którym Kenji zwolnił i by się zatrzymał, gdyby prowadzący go mężczyzna go nie pchnął. Ale i tak nie potrafił oderwać wzroku.  
Zdjęcia, tysiące zdjęć. Część już poodrywana, rozerwana, niewyraźna, posklejana deszczem i rozmyta. Przy zdjęciach resztki kartek i już nieczytelne wiadomości. Kenji łatwo się domyślił, co mogło być na nich napisane. “Czy widziałeś tę osobę?”, “jeżeli dotrzesz, znajdziesz nas…”, “tęsknimy”. Znajdowali się w nieczynnym już obozie dla uciekinierów ze zniszczonych prefektur. Dla tej garstki szczęśliwców, którym się udało. Widok tej ściany był przerażający i tak strasznie smutny, a przecież to stanowiło niewielki procent wszystkich ofiar, jakie przyniósł D-Day. Zerknął po otaczających go rebeliantach. Na swój sposób był w stanie zrozumieć, że po tak obrzydliwie ogromnej tragedii ludzie szukali czegokolwiek, by to usprawiedliwić.  
Potknął się o próg, gdy został znowu popchnięty i zaraz schwytany za ramię i poprowadzony do pomieszczenia, gdzie pod ścianami stało kilka krzeseł, a na środku kamera skierowana na pustą ścianę. Kenji przełknął ślinę, zastanawiając się co rebelianci zamierzają mu zrobić na pokazowym filmie, który zapewne wyślą jego matce. Ale zamiast pod ścianą, został posadzony na jednym z krzeseł.  
Po chwili do pomieszczenia zaczęli wchodzić kolejni rebelianci − w sumie ponad dwudziestu. Część nie zwróciła na niego żadnej uwagi, kilku obrzuciło pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Nie było nigdzie łysola z baru, ale dwójka, która mu wtedy towarzyszyła, już się pojawiła. Jedna z kobiet, która wydała się Kenjiemu znajoma, przygotowywała kamerę. Przez kolejne kilka minut nic się nie działo, poza szeptanymi uwagami wymienianymi między rebeliantami. W końcu dotarły z korytarza dźwięki jakiś szamotaniny i po chwili do pomieszczenia został wepchnięty Kensei z taką siłą, że wylądował na ziemi, zaraz za nim wszedł łysol. Od razu chwycił Kenseia za włosy, odsłaniając jego wykrzywioną z bólu i poobijaną twarz.   
− Zajebiście piękny widok, nie? − zapytał łysol z pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem.  
Zebrani w pokoju ludzie zawyli z radości. Kenji był przerażony. i tak strasznie zły, że nic nie może zrobić.   
Do pokoju wjechała jeszcze dziewczyna na wózku, która spojrzała na Kenseia i coś szepnęła, na co chłopak zacisnął zęby i chciał się skulić z bólu, ale łysol mu nie pozwolił. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją.  
− To nie fair, że tylko Ruri ma taką zabawę − stwierdził mężczyzna, który przyprowadził Kenjiego, a kilka ze zgromadzonych osób głośno się z nim zgodziło.  
− Nie mam nic przeciwko, żeby się podzielić zabawą − powiedziała Ruri ze wzruszeniem ramion.  
− Tak długo, jak jeszcze jakiś czas pożyje, Juzo − dopowiedział szczupły, ubrany na biało mężczyzna, który właśnie wszedł do środka.  
Juzo uśmiechnął się szeroko i rozciągnął.  
− Och już się tak nie martw, Volker − stwierdził, zakładając na dłoń kastet − tylko go połaskoczę.  
Podszedł do Kenseia, który spojrzał na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem. Po kastecie Juzo przeskoczyło kilka iskier. Uderzył Kenseia w pierś, chłopak nawet nie próbował się bronić. Zatrząsł się i krzyk uwiązł mu w ściśniętym gardle. Upadł na ziemię, łapiąc powietrze haustami. Chciał się podnieść, ale ramię, którym sobie pomagał, go zawiodło.  
− Ha ha to lepsza zabawa, niż myślałem − zaśmiał się Juzo.  
Ktoś zebranych zawołał, że też by chciał.  
− No już już − uspokoił zebranych Volker. − Jeszcze będzie na to czas. − Przy tych słowach zerknął na Kenjiego, sprawdzając, czy ten dobrze widzi, to co się dzieje.  
Kenji widział doskonale i z całych sił starał się zachować spokój − żeby nie pokazać jak bardzo się boi i jednocześnie, żeby siedzieć cicho. “Nie będziesz bohaterem, twój opór w cudzym imieniu nikomu nie przyniesie niczego dobrego”, powtarzał sobie w myślach słowa Inaho, jakby miały być usprawiedliwieniem dla braku jakiejkolwiek reakcji.   
− Zacznijmy może − powiedział, dając gestem znać dziewczynie przy kamerze.  
Łysol założył kominiarkę i chwycił Kenseia za głowę. Volker za to wyciągnął bransoletę, na ten widok Kensei warknął, ale cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć, uwięzło mu w gardle w kolejnej fali bólu.   
Dziewczyna dała znać, że nagrywa i dopiero teraz Kenji zaczął kombinować, czy mógłby wykorzystać tę okazję, żeby przekazać matce jakąś wiadomość − bo był pewien, że ten film właśnie do niej trafi. Rozejrzał się po ludziach dookoła bardziej skupionych na tym, co działo się przed kamerą i zaczął tupać nogą, próbując wygrzebać z odmętów pamięci kod Morse’a, którego uczył go tata.   
Volker w tym czasie wyciągnął bransoletę przed siebie, coś do niej przyłożył i zgniótł drugą dłonią. Błysnęło i bransoleta rozpadła się na kawałki. W tym momencie Kensei otworzył szeroko oczy − ze strachu, zaskoczenia − a potem ryknął, rzucając się w stronę Volkera.   
− Zabiję cię − krzyknął. − Zabiję cię, ty cholerny Quincy!  
Łysol chwycił go i rzucił na ziemię. Volker tylko się uśmiechnął.  
W tym momencie Kenji zdał sobie sprawę, że cokolwiek się wydarzyło, nie nagrają tego ponownie, więc zerwał się z krzesła.  
− Obóz dla uciekinierów! − krzyknął, robiąc szybkie kilka kroków, być może udałoby mu się znaleźć się przed kamerą.  
Wątpił, żeby ta informacja dotarła do jego matki, ale może dzięki temu nie wyślą tego filmu. A musiał coś zrobić, cokolwiek pomimo tych wszystkich dobrych rad Inaho.  
− Ty gówniarzu − warknął Juzo, pchając chłopaka na ziemię.  
Kenji upadł na kolana, coś ukłuło go w dłoń, zamknął na tym palce, gdy Juzo chwycił go za kark, podnosząc do góry.  
− Spokojnie − stwierdził Volker − i tak zamierzałem wysłać ten film bez dźwięku. − Dał gest, żeby Juzo wyprowadził Kenjiego. − A co do ciebie − zwrócił się do Kenseia. Pochylił się nad nim. − Shinigami, których zabijałem w Seireitei też tak krzyczeli, ale patrz, nadal żyję. I jak zamierzasz w ogóle walczyć bez swojego Zanpakutou.  
Jeżeli Kensei coś odpowiedział, to Kenji już tego nie usłyszał. Został wyprowadzony, ale zamiast z powrotem do baraku został zaprowadzony do jednego z pokoi w tym samym budynku.  
− Uważaj gówniarzu, potrzebujemy cię żywego niekoniecznie w jednym kawałku − warknął odprowadzający go Fullbringer, wpychając Kenjiego do pokoju. Zatrzasnął drzwi.  
Kenji trochę niepewnie rozejrzał się, ale w pokoju oprócz ewidentnie starego biurka nic więcej się nie znajdowało. W jakimś odruchu nadziei podszedł do okien, ale we wszystkich były kraty i jedyne, co było widać to otaczający ośrodek mur i las za nim. Zreszta i tak nie miał szans uciec. Spojrzał jeszcze na ten ostry fragment, który chwycił, gdy Juzo pchnął go na ziemię. To był fragment bransolety Kenseia, nie większy niż kostka do gitary. Jeszcze dało się zobaczyć ten wzór podobny do hamonu i chyba część błyskawicy. Poruszył dłonią i światło z zewnątrz odbiło się od stali i Kenji mógłby przysiąc, że zobaczył wtedy czyjeś odbicie, które nie było jego. Nie zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, ani przyjrzeć, bo do pokoju zbliżyły się głosy, więc szybko schował swoje znalezisko i odsunął się od okna.  
− Tak jak mówiłem, bez dźwięku i napis na końcu − powiedział Volker, stając w drzwiach do kogoś na korytarzu. − Przynieś mi gotową wersję, chociaż jestem pewna, że będzie idealnie − dodał z pełnym aprobaty uśmiechem. − To wtedy porozmawiamy jeszcze o twojej sprawie.  
Posłał jeszcze jeden uśmiechem i zamknął drzwi. Odwrócił się w stronę Kenjiego wciąż uśmiechnięty, ale Kenji jedynie zadrżał, widząc jak zimne jest spojrzenie mężczyzny. W jednej chwili poczuł się jak ptaszek, przy drapieżniku.  
− Kenji Inaba − powiedział Volker i nawet sposób w jaki mówił przywodziło na myśl zwierzę szykującego się do posiłku. − Nie mieliśmy okazji się poznać. Możesz mi mówić Volker. − Podszedł do biurka i przysiadł na brzegu, nie spuszczając wzroku z Kenjiego. − Wiem, że warunki są dość skromne, ale mam nadzieję, że nie jest ci zimno w nocy i że te posiłki, które otrzymujesz są wystarczające. − Kenji w żaden sposób nie odpowiedział, ale nie wyglądało, żeby Volker odpowiedzi oczekiwał. − Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie mam w planach twojej krzywdy, a jedynie chcielibyśmy uzyskać pewną reakcję ze strony twojej matki.  
− A do czego potrzebny jest wam Kensei? − zapytał Kenji, zanim ugryzł się w język.  
Volker spojrzał na Kenjiego zmrużonymi oczami, chociaż wyglądał bardziej na zaskoczonego niż złego, że w Kenji w ogóle się odezwał. Westchnął głośno i pokiwał głową pobłażliwie.  
− Tak się zastanawiałem, czy ten wybryk wcześniej wynikał z jakiejś bliższej sympatii. Ponoć ten chłopak stanął w twojej obronie, gdy moi ludzie przyszli po ciebie. Rozumiem, rozumiem. − Pokiwał głową z wyrozumiałym wyrazem twarzy. − Jednak sądzę, że masz zakrzywiony obraz tej… istoty, jaką jest, jak go tam nazwałeś… − Machnął dłonią. − I oczywiście z tej perspektywy, która została ci przedstawiona musimy ci się dodatkowo jawić, jako niepotrzebnie okrutni. Jednak chciałbym, żebyś zrozumiał z jak niebezpieczną istotą tak naprawdę mamy do czynienia.   
Człowiekiem, chciał go poprawił Kenji, ale tym razem się powstrzymał, tylko zacisnął schowane za plecami dłonie.  
Volker za to wstał i zaczął się przechadzać wzdłuż biurka, wydawał się niezwykle zadowolony z tego, że ma do kogo mówić.  
− Bo widzisz, ten chłopak, którego być może masz za przyjaciela jest shinigamim. Oczywiście mi w to nie uwierzysz, bo pewnie wielokrotnie słyszałeś od swojej matki, że shinigami są jedynie wymysłem. Ale… − Podszedł do Kenjiego w kilku szybkich krokach. − Widziałeś kiedyś potwory z Tokio?  
Kenji w pierwszym odruchu chciał się odsunąć, ale jak tylko Volker wspomniał o potworach, zamarł − to falowanie powietrza i tylko przez chwilę widoczny kształt z biała maską pożerający jej ojca. Volker tylko uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, widząc reakcję Kenjiego.  
− To, że te potwory chodzą po świecie, to właśnie jest wina shinigamich. − Otoczył Kenjiego ramieniem i pochylił się do niego konfidencjonalnie. − Bo widzisz, shinigami istnieją po to, by pozbywać się tych potworów, ale ani teraz, ani nigdy wcześniej nie dawali sobie z tym rady. Te potwory, Puści, istnieli od zawsze i od zawsze atakowali ludzi i ci niby bogowie śmierci mieli ludzi chronić przed Pustymi, ale zbyt często ich nie było wtedy, gdy byli potrzebni. Więc ludzie, którzy widzieli więcej, tak jak ty, wzięli sprawę w swoje ręce, nauczyli się walczyć. Nazwali się Quincy. Jednak bogowie okazali się niezwykle zazdrośni, w końcu kto to widział, by zwykły człowiek sięgał po boską moc. Więc w swojej zawiści zabili wszystkich Quincy, urządzili rzeź ludzi, którzy ośmielili się bronić. A nawet, gdy została nas tylko garstka, gdy schroniliśmy się w cieniu, oni i tak nas znaleźli i wypowiedzieli nam wojnę. Tylko, gdy byli zajęci wybijaniem nas, przestali zwracać uwagę na Pustych, a ci rozpanoszyli się i rozmnożyli do takiej ilości, że gdy wreszcie shinigami sobie o nich przypomnieli było za późno, by z nimi walczyć, więc bogowie użyli iście boskiej mocy, by wszystkich Pustych zabić za jednym zamachem. Wiesz, taki odpowiednik bomby atomowej. I bum. Wszyscy byliśmy świadkami tego, co stało się z Tokio. Jednak to nie pomogło, o czym sam zresztą doskonale wiesz. − Stanął przed Kenjim, chwycił go za ramiona i spojrzał mu w oczy. − Może się wydawać, że traktujemy go bezlitośnie, ale to dlatego, że nigdy żaden człowiek, nie ma co liczyć na litość bogów śmierci. Shinigami nie mieli żadnych oporów przed użyciem potężnej mocy, nawet jeżeli kosztowałoby to życie miliony ludzkich istnień. Bo w końcu czym jest człowiek w obliczu boga? Zapytaj swojego przyjaciela shinigamiego o Quincich i obserwuj jego reakcję, powinna ci wiele powiedzieć. A względem Fullbringerów są podobnie usposobieni, w końcu to też tylko ludzi, którzy sięgnęli po moc.  
Kenji słuchał tego wszystkiego i nie chciał wierzyć.   
− Wiem, że ciężko będzie ci przyjąć nasz punkt widzenia − dodał Volker, jakby odgadując o czym myśli Kenji. − Ale proszę cię jedynie byś wziął pod uwagę, że może istnieć druga strona medalu.   
I to ostatnie zdanie, wypowiedziane tonem pełnym zrozumienia z pewną rodzicielską troską w końcu uświadomiło Kenjiemu kogo Volker mu przypomina. Volker był niezwykle podobny do jego matki. W tym jak dobierał słowa, by odbiorca usłyszał to, co by chciał, albo to co najbardziej do niego trafi. I Kenji nie mógłby z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że nie uwierzył w żadne słowo. Bo skoro istniały potwory z Tokio, to czy aż takie niewyobrażalne było istnienie shinigamich? Zreszta Kenji sam był świadkiem tego, co Kensei potrafi i bardzo wątpliwe, by człowiek potrafił coś takiego. A jeżeli tak, to czy faktycznie shinigami i potwory mieli ze sobą coś wspólnego? I ile właściwie z tej historii o Quincich było prawdą? Wydaje się, że przekonał nią wystarczającą ilość osób. Tylko ile z tych osób po prostu od początku chciało być przekonanymi? “Zabiję cię ty cholerny Quincy” − tak przed chwilą krzyczał Kensei, gdy Volker zniszczył jego bransoletę. Tylko że zaraz potem to Volker przechwalał się tym, jak to zabijał shinigamich i nie brzmiał przy tym jak niewinna ofiara. Może próbując sprzedać Kenjiego swoją historię, myślał, że Kenji nie usłyszał tamtych słów. Albo miał Kenjiego za idiotę. Jego matka nigdy by sobie na to nie pozwoliła, by w taki sposób zlekceważyć kogoś, kogo chciała przekonać do swoich racji. Była na to zbyt inteligentna i cokolwiek Volker planował, jakiekolwiek reakcji się spodziewał, Kenji był pewien, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku, to Biuro będzie górą, tylko dlatego, że ma lepsze dowodzenie. To była bardzo pocieszająca myśl.   
Pokiwał spuszczoną głową.  
− Zapytam go o to − powiedział, starając się brzmieć na przekonanego słowami Volkera. Podniósł wzrok. − Chcę go osobiście zapytać, gdzie byli shinigami, gdy potwór zabijał mojego tatę.  
Volker był przeszczęśliwy. W jego spojrzeniu błysnęła mściwa satysfakcja.  
− Koniecznie.  
W tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Do środka zajrzała dziewczyna o krótkich, białych włosach i błękitnych oczach. Nie trudno było zauważyć w jej lewym uchu srebrny kolczyk o kształcie płomyka.  
− Gotowe, Volker-san. Efekt wyszedł piorunujący. Chcesz zerknąć?  
− Och z prawdziwą przyjemnością − powiedział ze świecącymi oczami. − A czy mógłbym cię prosić, Sarayu, żeby odprowadziła naszego miłego gościa. Zaprowadź go do tego samego baraku, co jest shinigami.  
− Jasne. Dla ciebie wszystko. − Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.  
Na biurku postawiła laptopa, po czym spojrzała na Kenjiego, bawiąc się kolczykiem.  
− Za mną, młody. Tylko bez sztuczek − poleciła teatralnie poważnym tonem, jakby kogoś parodiowała. − Czy jakoś tak − prychnęła.  
Kenji dopiero po chwili się otrząsnął i ruszył się z miejsca. Od wejścia dziewczyny, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że skądś ją zna. Czuł się tak już w poprzedniej sali, gdzie stała przy kamerze − teraz to wrażenie było jeszcze bardziej dojmujące, gdy miał okazję się jej lepiej przyjrzeć. Jednak nie potrafił za żadne skarby przyporządkować jej rysów twarzy do znanego sobie imienia. Dopiero, gdy zaczęła bawić się kolczykiem, gdy zwrócił uwagę na jego kształt, dotarło do niego, z kim ją kojarzył. Maya-san. Tylko, co rebeliantka miałaby mieć wspólnego z kimś z Biura?  
− Nie znam żadnych sztuczek − zapewnił potulnie.   
Spojrzał jeszcze przez ramię na Volkera, który oglądał filmik z zimną satysfakcją i posłusznie podążył za Sarayu.  
− Ładny kolczyk − odezwał się, gdy zostali już sami. Czuł się przy niej nieco pewniej, bo była praktycznie w jego wieku. − Dlaczego masz tylko jeden?  
Sarayu jeszcze raz dotknęła ozdoby, po czym skarciła się mentalnie za ten gest tyle razy widziany u Mikoto. Spojrzała kątem oka na Kenjiego.  
− To pamiątka po ojcu. Drugi nosi moja siostra − odparła, wzruszając ramionami. − Pewnie nieraz go widziałeś.  
Trochę go zatkało, gdy otrzymał potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń.  
− Maya-san? − dopytał niepewnie, ściszając głos. − Maya-san to twoja siostra? − Rozejrzał się szybko dookoła. − Co robisz w takim miejscu? − Już miał pytać, czy też została porwana, ale przecież sam widział, jak odnosiła się do Volkera i jak on odnosił się do niej.  
Zaśmiała się.  
− Naprawdę nazywa się Mikoto − odparła rozbawiona. − Myślałeś, że skąd Volker-san wie o twoim istnieniu, skoro członkowie Biura wymazują takie rzeczy ze swoich kartotek?  
Kenji aż stanął w miejscu, próbując zrozumieć, czego właściwie się dowiedział. Rebelianci mieli wtykę w pierwszej drużynie. Maya-san była zdrajczynią. I nagle w jednej chwili ta nadzieja, pewność nawet, że Volker nie ma szans wyprowadzić Biura w pole właśnie się ulotniła. Volker nie był głupi, po prostu tak naprawdę nie próbował przekonać Kenjiego, bo po prawdzie nie było mu to do niczego potrzebne, po prostu się nim pobawił.  
− Dlaczego? − zapytał zbyt zszokowany, by wymyślić coś bardziej sensownego.  
Sarayu zrobiła jeszcze dwa kroki, nim zauważyła, że Kenji za nią nie idzie. Odwróciła się do niego z politowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Chwilę później w jej oczach błysnęła nienawiść.  
− Seki Kabayashi − wyrzuciła z siebie niczym przekleństwo. − Ta dziwka zamordowała naszego ojca i jakoś nikt nie zrobił nic, żeby ją za to ukarać. − Chwyciła Kenjiego za ramię. − Chodź, nie mam całego dnia, żeby cię niańczyć.  
Kenji dał się pociągnąć, wciąż próbując zrozumieć. Bardziej poruszyły go te dwa zdania wypowiedziane przez Sarayu, niż cały wywód Volkera. Seki kogoś zamordowała? Kiedy, dlaczego? Nie miał o niczym pojęcia, nie rozumiał więc dlaczego znalazł się w takim miejscu. To było po prostu niesprawiedliwe. W końcu zrównał swój krok z Sarayu i wyrwał ramię.  
− Ale co ja właściwie mam z tym wspólnego? − wypowiedział na głos myśl, która być może przy kimś innym zostawiłby dla siebie..   
− Masz po prostu pecha − odparła. − Chcę głowy Kabayashi, Volker-san argumentu dla twojej matki. To tylko wspólne interesy, ale nie martw się, jak nie będziesz fikał, nic ci się nie stanie. − Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie w dokładnie w taki sam sposób, w jaki uśmiechała się Maya. − W końcu nie jesteśmy potworami.  
Kenji wciąż miał co do tego wątpliwości.  
− A co z Kenseiem? Jak on nie będzie fikał, to też nic mu się nie stanie? − Kenji zdawał sobie sprawę, że zaczyna stąpać po cienkim lodzie, ale jakoś nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
Sarayu wzruszyła ramionami.  
− Nie obchodzi mnie, co się z nim stanie − odparła szczerze. − Pewnie Jizou i reszta się nim zajmą.  
Kenji chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, coś o nie byciu potworem, ale tym razem w porę się powstrzymał. Zrobiło mu się zwyczajnie smutno. Znowu mijali ścianę ze zdjęciami i wołaniami do zaginionych osób. Nawet w obliczu takiej katastrofy jaką był D-Day ludzie wciąż byli zwyczajnie okrutni dla siebie nawzajem. Chociaż w przypadku Kenseia, to pewnie rebelianci nawet nie traktowali go jak człowieka.  
− Trochę szkoda, że nie poznaliśmy się w innych okolicznościach − powiedział cicho.   
− W innych okolicznościach nigdy byśmy się nie spotkali − odparła chłodno. Otworzyła drzwi baraku i wskazała mu gestem, żeby wszedł. − To tutaj. Właź.  
Kensei nie zauważył wejścia Kenjiego, był gdzie indziej. Uciekł do wewnętrznego świata − przed bólem sińców i pękniętego żebra, i przed strachem, bo skłamałby, gdyby stwierdził, że sytuacja, go nie przerażała. Widok wewnętrznego świata nie przyniósł szczególnego pocieszenia. Rozległa równina była teraz cicha i pusta, a niebo przeraźliwie błękitne, nawet olbrzymia góra na horyzoncie straciła swoją koronę z chmur − jej nagość była w jakiś dziwny sposób zawstydzająca. To wszystko powinien być piękny widok, ale nic z tego nie było na swoim miejscu. Wcale nie podobała mu się ta cisza, bezruch wysokich traw i jasne niebo bez słońca i chmur. Był sam. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu był zupełnie i beznadziejnie sam. Do tej pory zawsze ktoś był. Nawet w tej przerażającej chwili, gdy niebiosa upadły, Miho odnalazła go tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążył odczuć samotności. Owszem uciekał wielokrotnie i zostaw sam, ale zawsze mógł wrócić, zawsze ktoś na niego czekał. I była Raiu.  
Z ciężkim westchnieniem położył się w wysokiej trawie. Zakrył ramionami oczy na powrót zmęczony i obolały. Mimo to, chyba udało mu się przysnąć i dopiero dotyk na ramieniu do przebudził.  
Szarpnął się zaskoczony, ale zbyt słaby żeby zerwać się na równe nogi. Co by zrobił, bo tym, że na jednym udzie przysnęła mu ośmioletnia dziewczynka zupełnie zapomniał. Ona podniosła się mniej zaspana, przecierając oczy. Krótki, skorodowany łańcuch zadźwięczał, gdy się poruszyła.  
− Coś się stało prosze pana? − zapytała.  
− Nic, nic się nie stało − odpowiedział Kensei spokojnie, gdy zorientował się, że to Kenji go obudził. − Spróbuj zasnąć.  
− Yhym, ale to nadal dziwnie boli − poskarżyła się, drapiąc się w okolicy łańcucha.  
Kensei przytrzymał jej dłoń.  
− Wiem, ale jak spałaś, to nie bolało, prawda − stwierdził Kensei i usadowił się z powrotem tak, żeby dziewczynka mogła położyć głowę na jego udzie.  
Położyła się, nie zwracając uwagi na Kenjiego i chyba po chwili faktycznie zasnęła z marsem na twarzy. Kensei trochę bezwiednym gestem głaskał ją po głowie, sam ledwo przytomny.  
Kenji patrzył na to wszystko z odległości kilku kroków, na które się oddalił, gdy Kensei się szarpnął. W sumie był w baraku od dłuższego czasu, ale gdy wszedł Kensei wyglądał, jakby spał i Kenji nie chciał go od razu budzić. Dziewczynki zupełnie nie zauważył, a nie była jakoś specjalnie ukryta. Teraz widział ją całą i wyraźnie, ale wtedy zupełnie nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Jeszcze bardziej się zdziwił, gdy się podniosła i dało się zauważyć zwisający z piersi łańcuch. Widywał takie u duchów, ale te w przeciwieństwie do tej dziewczynki, były zazwyczaj na wpół rozmytymi plamami widzianymi gdzieś kątem oka. A ona wydawała się zupełnie rzeczywista.  
Usiadł zmęczony tymi wszystkimi rewelacjami i wydarzeniami. Chociaż, patrząc na Kenseia − rozciętą, opuchniętą wargę, obite oko, urywany z bólu oddech − to w sumie nie miał prawa narzekać.   
Obudził Kenseia, bo chciał z nim porozmawiać, ale teraz nawet nie wiedział od czego zacząć. Ale chyba była jedna rzecz, którą należało wyjaśnić na samym początku.  
− To prawda? Naprawdę jesteś shinigami? − zapytał, zupełnie nie wiedząc na jaką właściwie odpowiedź liczy, ale chyba nie do końca udało mu się ukryć niepewność.  
− Tak − powiedział Kensei, nie mając już sił ani ochoty czegokolwiek ukrywać, co teraz mogło to zmienić? Poza tym wciąż chciał być szczery z Kenjim, a na tak postawione pytanie ciężko dać wymijającą odpowiedź. − Myślę, że jak powiesz tamtym, że nie życzysz sobie przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z shinigami, to bardzo chętnie cię przeniosą − dodał z krzywym uśmiechem.  
Coś w tonie i słowach Kenseia było mocno nie tak. To był ton i słowa kogoś prześladowanego, kogoś komu już nawet nie chciało się walczyć o swoją godność. Słyszał to już w takich miejscach jak “Spirit”, czytał na forach − gdy prześladowany zaczynał wierzyć w słuszność prześladowcy. I to po prostu było niesprawiedliwe. Spojrzał na poobijanego Kenseia, który siedział ze spuszczoną głową, pokonany, samotny i wcale nie wyglądał na aroganckiego i zazdrosnego boga z opowieści Volkera.  
− Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, wolałbym zostać − powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.  
Kensei spojrzał na niego i Kenji mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł w tym spojrzeniu wdzięczność. Kensei wcale nie chciał być sam.  
− Czuj się więc, jak u siebie − powiedział Kensei, więc Kenji skorzystał z zaproszenia i przysiadł się do niego.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza.  
− Więc jesteś kimś ważnym? − zapytał Kensei, nie otwierając oczu. − Czy zalazłeś im za skórę, że tak bardzo chcieli się dopaść?  
− Nie ja. Moja mama.  
− Kim ona właściwie jest?  
− Kimś ważnym.  
Kensei zaśmiał się, ale zaraz skrzywił, gdy obite żebra o sobie przypomniały.  
− Teraz już rozumiem, jak się czułeś, gdy nie odpowiadałem wprost.  
“Zapytaj go o Quincich i obserwuj jego reakcję” − słowa Volkera przyszły natychmiast. Kenji z jednej strony nie chciał grać, jak Volker chciał, z drugiej chciał poznać wersję Kenseia.  
− To skoro ty jesteś shinigami, to czy to prawda, że Volker jest Quincim? − zapytał w końcu i obserwował.   
Wyraz twarzy Kenseia zmienił się w jednej chwili.  
− Tak jest i żałuję, że nie mam możliwości, żeby go zabić − syknął.  
Kenji nie był do końca zaskoczony, chociaż nadal było to trochę przerażające. W końcu już wtedy, gdy Volker zniszczył mu bransoletę Kensei krzyczał, że go zabije, ale wtedy były to słowa wykrzyczane w złości, te były wypowiedziane na chłodno z pełną premedytacją.  
− Dlaczego? Dlaczego tak bardzo go nienawidzisz, tylko dlatego że jest tym Quincim?   
− I tak nie zrozumiesz − fuknął Kensei.  
− Pomóż mi zrozumieć − uniósł się Kenji, odrobinę zirytowany. − Chcę to zrozumieć, dlatego zadaję te wszystkie pytania. Volker mi opowiedział, jak to shinigami polowali na Quincich tylko dlatego, że ci chcieli się bronić przed Pustymi, jak to nie wypełnialiście swoich obowiązków i że D-Day to wasza wina, bo użyliście jakieś mocy, nie licząc się z ofiarami w ludziach. To prawda? Tego nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć?  
− To właśnie ci powiedział? − zapytał Kensei, uśmiechając się krzywo. − A ty pewnie chętnie mu uwierzyłeś, bo to taka fajna historyjka o złych shinigamich.  
− Gdybym mu uwierzył, to bym nie pytał ciebie, jak było.   
− A co niby miałoby sprawić, że mi uwierzysz?  
Trochę to było irytujące, że Kensei tak szybko dodawał Kenjiemu złe intencje. Z drugiej strony, czy mógł mu się tak naprawdę dziwić? Odetchnął i uspokoił.  
− Poznałem cię lepiej niż jego − powiedział − i nie chcę wierzyć, że jesteś typem człowieka, który z taką łatwością mówi o morderstwie. Naprawdę chcę zrozumieć, dlaczego tak bardzo pragniesz jego śmierci. Ile z tego co powiedział mi Volker jest prawdą. Wytłumacz mi, żebym miał szansę stanąć po twojej stronie, bo nie chcę być twoim wrogiem.   
Kensei spuścił wzrok odrobinę zawstydzony. Był strasznie niesprawiedliwy wobec Kenjiego, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i sam nie wiedział, dlaczego z takim głupim uporem odrzucał sympatię, jaką Kenji widocznie go darzył. Odchylił głowę i oparł o ścianę. Bezwiednie zaczął głaskać włosy Reiko, zastanawiając się, jak właściwie ma wyjaśnić Kenjiemu to wszystko, co łączyło Quincich i shinigamich.  
− Quincy zaatakowali Seiretei, zabijając wszystkich na swojej drodze, przez nich zginął Król Dusz, a wraz z nim przestał istnieć świat zmarłych i doszło do Upadku. Ale to nie tylko to. Quincy są czymś, co nie powinno istnieć. Są, jak się zresztą słusznie nazwali, niszczycielami. Unicestwiają, tam gdzie my, shinigami, wprowadzamy równowagę. Są i byli niebezpieczni. I owszem jakieś sto lat temu duża ich część została unicestwiona, bo przez swoje działania zniszczyliby równowagę pomiędzy światem żywych i zmarłych. Byli w stanie dzięki swojej mocy bronić się przed Pustymi, ale niszczyli ich bezpowrotnie.  
− I to jest to niebezpieczne zachowanie? Gdybym potrafił… gdybym miał taką możliwość też bym niszczył te potwory.  
− Bo nie rozumiesz, czym naprawdę są − wyjaśnił Kensei. Spojrzał na Reiko, na krótki, zbyt krótki, łańcuch zwisający jej z piersi. − Puści to dusze zmarłych, którzy z jakiegoś powodu zostali w świecie żywych tak długo, że własny żal, samotność i gniew ich zjadły. Zamieniają się w ucieleśnienia tego bólu. Próbując ukoić ten ból, polują na inne dusze, zmarłych, czy żywych. Ale to nie do końca czyni z nich coś z natury złego, raczej dzikiego i bezmyślnego. My shinigami, zabijając takiego Pustego, sprawiamy, że dusza wraca do swojej właściwej formy i może odejść w spokoju, uwalniamy ją od bólu. A Quincy, tak jak mówiłem.   
Kenji chciał słuchać, ale wyłączył się przy informacji o Pustych zjadających dusze. Widział tylko ogród, potwora otwierającego paszczę i łańcusz ze zwisającą z niego duszą swojego ojca.  
− Co… co się dzieje z duszami ludzi zjedzonych przez Pustego? − zapytał, bojąc się odpowiedzi.  
− Same zamieniają się w Pustych − odpowiedział wprost, nie zauważając zmiany w nastroju Kenjiego. − Często jeżeli wciąż mieli żyjących krewnych zaczynają polować na nich, albo nawiedzają miejsca...  
− Mój tata nigdy by... − szepnął Kenji z twarzą ukrytą w ramionach.. − Nie spotkałem go, żaden Pusty nigdy mnie nie zaatakował.  
Dopiero teraz Kensei zwrócił na niego pilniejszą uwagę i z początku nie zrozumiał, ale przypomniał sobie zachowanie Kenjiego w klubie. Więc to się wydarzyło, tego był świadkiem − jak Pusty pożera jego ojca.  
− Przepraszam − powiedział szczerze, chociaż nie był pewien, czy to właściwe słowa. − Przepraszam, że żaden shinigami nie powstrzymał tego Pustego przed tym, co zrobił twojemu ojcu.   
− Dlaczego po mnie nie wrócił? Skoro polują na krewnych, dlaczego po mnie nie wrócił?  
− Bo może jego udało się odesłać, zanim cię dopadł. Może pożarł go jakiś inny Pusty. Może świat już nie działa, tak jak powinien. Nie wiem, przykro mi.  
Kenji przez chwilę się nie odzywał. Wszystkiego zaczynało się robić o wiele za dużo. Całe to porwanie, niepewność, co z nimi będzie. Informacja o Mayi. A teraz jeszcze to. Miał dość, chciało mu się wyć, ale przecież to i tak nic by nie zmieniło. Wytarł oczy w rękaw i wyprostował się. Spojrzał na Reiko, która spała zwinięta w kłębek, ale z wyrazu twarzy wynikało, że nie śni jej się nic miłego.  
− Co z nią będzie? − zapytał, bo zajęci się cudzym problemem wydawało się łatwiejsze.  
− Zostało jej może kilka miesięcy, o ile nie tygodni, zanim się zamieni, gdyby nie to − powiedział, wskazując na obroże na szyi − mógłbym spróbować ją odesłać. Może gdybym miał przy sobie swojego Zanpaktou, moją bransoletę, mógłbym spróbować, ale ten pieprzony Quincy go zniszczył. Bez tego…  
Kenjiego drgnęło. sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął kawałek stali − mógłby przysiąc, że jest odrobinę większy niż poprzednio, jak na niego patrzył.  
− Podniosłem przez przypadek − wyjaśnił. − To jakoś pomoże?   
Kensei od razu rozpoznał, że ma przed oczami fragment swojej bransolety i chciał od razu odpowiedzieć, że tak, teraz już będzie dobrze, ale zaraz zwątpił. Obroża całkowicie blokowała jego reiatsu, więc skorzystanie z jakiejkolwiek Magii Demonów było niemożliwe. Co prawda Pogrzeb Duszy nie był do końca magią, ale nadal wymagał mocy.   
Spojrzał na Reiko, na jej skrzywioną twarz. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli nic nie wymyśli, to jej ból będzie się pogłębiał. Mógł nie dawać rady we wszystkim innym, ale do cholery jasnej, był bogiem śmierci, to był jego obowiązek i jeżeli nawet tego nie byłby w stanie zrobić dobrze, to równie dobrze ci Fullbringerzy mogą go po prostu zabić i będą mieli w tym pełną słuszność. Musiał coś zrobić. I z tą myślą poczuł coś − podmuch wiatru. Podniósł wzrok na Kenjiego wpatrującego się w niego z zaciekawieniem.   
− Ufasz, że nie chcę twojej krzywdy? − zapytał.  
− Taaak − odpowiedział Kenji odrobinę niepewnie, zaskoczony pytaniem.  
− Nie jestem pewien, czy to w ogóle zadziała, ale to jedyny pomysł na jaki wpadłem. Teoretycznie, żeby wszystko zadziałało poprawnie, musiałbym cię zabić  
Kenji zrobił wielkie oczy i odsunął się kawałek.  
− Jak w tym niby nie ma mojej krzywdy?  
− Jeżeli wszystko poszłoby dobrze, to byś nie umarł, a zostałbyś shinigami. Niestety nie mam swojego miecza w całości, żeby cię nim przebić. − Kenji w tym momencie odsunął się jeszcze odrobinę i zaczął wątpić, czy aby na pewno dobrze wybrał strony. − Mam jedynie to. − Kensei podniósł kawałek stali między palcami. − I mogę cię tym jedynie zranić, ale może to wystarczy, żebyś przejął część mojej mocy i w moim imieniu wykonał Pogrzeb Duszy.  
− Ja… − zaczął Kenji, kręcąc głową. − Nie jestem pewien, czy… To chyba nie jest takie proste, prawda?  
Kensei wzruszył ramionami.  
− To akurat jest ta prostsza część naszych obowiązków. Wszystko ci wyjaśnię i będę obok.  
Kenji nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale spojrzał na Reiko, którą w końcu ich rozmowa obudziła i właśnie podnosiła się, przecierając oczy. Kenjiemu w jednej chwili zrobiło jej się żal. Nie znał jej historii, nie wiedział, dlaczego znalazła się akurat w tym miejscu. Jak umarła. Ale w tej chwili była zupełnie sama i jeżeli dobrze zrozumiał Kenseia za kilka miesięcy zamieni się w przepełnionego bólem potwora. A na coś takiego na pewno nie zasługiwała. “Jeżeli możesz pomóc, pomóż. Jeżeli możesz wyciągnąć dłoń do potrzebującego, wyciągnij. Bo być może będziesz jedynym na całym świecie, który to zrobi” − to właśnie powtarzał mu ojciec. Spojrzał na Kenseia, wciąż nie do końca pewny, ale w końcu kiwnął głową.   
Kensei odetchnął z ulgą. To naprawdę był jego jedyny pomysł, ale też nie miał zamiaru za bardzo naciskać, zwłaszcza że sam nie był pewny w powodzenie tego planu.  
− Reiko − zwrócił się do dziewczyny spokojnie − spróbujemy cię odesłać.  
− Odesłać? − zdziwiła się.  
− Tak, nie możesz tutaj zostać.  
− Ale ja muszę tutaj być, tata kazał mi czekać.  
− Twój tata nie wróci i dobrze o tym wiesz − próbował wyjaśnić Kensei.  
− Wróci! − krzyknęła, podrywając się na nogi i zaciskając pięści. Patrzyła na Kenseia z wrogością. − Tata obiecał, że wróci, jak tylko znajdzie mamę i kazał mi czekać!   
− Ale musisz…   
− Nie! − wrzasnęła i w jej krzyku pojawił pogłos, który Kensei doskonale rozpoznał.  
Źle to rozegrał. Mógł się domyślić, że po tylu latach duch zdążył się przywiązać do miejsca i mówienie mu, że musi odejść nie będzie dobrym pomysłem, zwłaszcza tak blisko przemiany. Tylko jak ją przekonać, żeby nie uciekła podczas Pogrzebu.  
− Masz rację − wtrącił Kenji z ciepłym uśmiechem. − Masz całkowitą racje, Reiko. Jeżeli twój tata kazał ci czekać, to trzeba na niego poczekać. Ja też czekam na swoja mamę i wiem, że na pewno po mnie przyjdzie, więc poczekamy razem. Tylko powiedz, nie boli cię tutaj od tego czekania? − zapytał, dotykając piersi.   
Reiko uspokoiła się po słowach Kenjiego i dotknęła swojej piersi w miejscu, z którego zwisał łańcuch. Teraz wyglądała na bardziej smutną niż złą.  
− Boli − przyznała cicho.  
− Spróbujemy zrobić coś, żeby bolało mniej, dobrze − powiedział Kensei, wdzięczny za interwencję. − Tylko się nie ruszaj.  
Odwrócił się do Kenjiego i wyciągnął dłoń. Kenji wciąż nie był do końca przekonany, ale to wszystko wydawało się takie nierealne, że był ciekawy, co właściwie się wydarzy. Podał Kenseiowi dłoń i starał się nie myśleć o ewentualnym bólu, gdy do jego skóry zbliżała się poszarpana stal − gdzieś z boku przemknęła absurdalna myśl o niesterylności tego wszystkiego.  
Nie poczuł bólu, za to było szarpnięcie i obcy widok, gdy otworzył oczy. Rozległa trawiasta równina szarpana podmuchami wiatru. Szare, ciężkie chmury i wbijający się w nie szczyt olbrzymiej góry, która kojarzyła się z góra Fuji. I kobieta szara i burzowa jak chmury, która pojawiła się tuż przed nim w rozbłysku. Spojrzała na niego rozświetlonymi błyskawicami oczami.  
− Nie jesteś do końca w moim typie, ale nadasz się − powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. − Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy mój pan nie przypomni sobie kim jest i dlaczego go wybrałam. Dotknęła go, a Kenji aż drgnął, jak rażony prądem. Wizja zniknęła i pozostało jedynie obce uczucia gdzieś w środku − jakby zjadł zbyt ciężki obiad. Po ranie na dłoni nie został ślad.  
− Chyba zadziałało − stwierdził Kenji.  
− Będę musiał zaciąć cię jeszcze raz − powiedział Kensei.  
− Na pewno nie chcesz mnie skrzywdzić?  
Kensei uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
− W starych dobrych czasach, gdy nosiliśmy miecze, mieliśmy specjalne pieczęci na rękojeściach. Teraz nie mamy mieczy, więc pieczęcie musimy zrobić sobie sami i robimy je z własnej krwi.  
− Nie wspomniałeś o tym, gdy mówiłeś, że to jeden z łatwiejszych obowiązków.  
− Dla mnie to takie oczywiste, że zapomniałem.  
Kenji westchnął i ponownie wyciągnął dłoń. Tym razem zabolało, gdy Kensei naciął mu opuszek palca.  
− Zamknij oczy Reiko i wyciągnij dłonie do przodu − polecił Kensei. − Nie bój się, wszystko będzie dobrze − dodał z pocieszającym uśmiechem.  
Kenji nie był pewien, czy bardziej mówi do dziewczynki, czy do niego, bo mówiąc to usiadł za Kenjim i chwycił go za dłoń. Poprowadził ją na czoło Reiko i krwią Kenjiego namalował na nim kanji “niepamięć”, a na wyciągniętych dłoniach namalował coś, co wyglądało jak kwiat.   
− Powtarzaj za mną − szepnął Kensei.  
Kenji potrzebował chwili, by te słowa do niego dotarły i dodatkowej siły woli, żeby skupić się na tym, co Kensei właściwie mówi.  
− Pod białym makiem cię pogrzebię, byś mogła odejść zagubiona duszo w niepamięć śmierci.  
− Hihi to łaskocze − zaśmiała się Reiko.  
− Odejdź − powtórzył Kenji, starając się by brzmiało to jak polecenie.  
I przez chwilę obawiał się, że coś zepsuł, bo nic się nie działo, ale Reiko w końcu trochę zaskoczona otworzyła oczy.  
− Już nie boli − powiedziała i zaraz po tym w miejscu łańcucha pojawiło się ciepłe światło, a dziewczynka zaczęła się rozpływać.  
Jeszcze zdążyła się uśmiechnąć nim zniknęła całkowicie. Kenji jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę siedział osłupiały ze zranionym palcem w ustach. To co wydarzyło się przed chwilą, było odrobinę przerażające i piękne jednocześnie. Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Kenseia, który usiadł z powrotem pod ścianą.  
− Dokąd ona właściwie poszła?  
Kensei przez chwile milczał.  
− Nie wiem − powiedział w końcu, spuszczając głowę. − Kiedyś powiedziałbym, że do Soul Society, ale to już nie istnieje, więc mam tylko nadzieję, że odsyłam te wszystkie dusze w jakieś bezpieczniejsze miejsce.  
Kenji przysiadł się obok Kenseia.  
− To właśnie stamtąd pochodzisz? Jakie było to Soul Society?  
− Naprawdę cię to interesuje?.  
− Od samego początku chodziło mi o to, żeby cię lepiej poznać.   
− Dlaczego właściwie? − zainteresował się Kensei. Nigdy nie wydawało mu się, żeby był jakoś szczególnie interesujący.  
W tym momencie Kenji się zaczerwienił, odwrócił wzrok i zawstydzony podrapał po karku. Przy okazji przypomniał sobie swoje w sumie bardzo nieodpowiednie zachowanie w klubie, za które w żaden sposób nie przeprosił. Mógł przynajmniej w ramach zadośćuczynienia być z Kenseiem szczery, zwłaszcza że chciał, żeby Kensei był szczery z nim.  
− ...basz − wydukał w końcu.  
− Co?  
Kenji zebrał w sobie odwagę − absurdalne było to, że mniej go to kosztowało, gdy postawił się rebeliantom − spojrzał na Kenseia i cały czerwony powiedział wyraźnie:  
− Bo mi się podobasz.  
Kensei wyglądał, jakby bardzo intensywnie myślał.  
− Och − powiedział w końcu, chyba dochodząc do jakiegoś wniosku. − To faktycznie wiele wyjaśnia. − Brzmiał przy tym, jakby to była dla niego zupełnie zaskakująca myśl.  
− Wydawało mi się, że stało się to oczywiste po, no po tym pocałunku w klubie, za który powinienem cię przeprosić − powiedział ze skruchą, jakkolwiek nie byłoby to przyjemne wspomnienie.  
Kensei uśmiechnął się przelotnie.  
− To akurat było całkiem miłe, ale nie przywiązałem do tego zbyt wielkiej uwagi, bo to nie pierwszy to raz. − Na zupełnie zaskoczone spojrzenie Kenjiego, wzruszył ramionami. − W Akademii zdarzały się imprezy. − Kensei uśmiechnął się do własnych wspomnień, ale zaraz potem się zmieszał. − Tylko niezbyt mogę się odwdzięczyć, bo...  
Kenji miał w trakcie tej wypowiedzi niezły rollercoster. “Było miłe” − hurra − “ale nie przywiązywałem zbytniej uwagi” − trochę szkoda − “bo to w sumie nie pierwszy raz” − yeah − “ale jest ktoś inny, więc na nic nie licz” − i tak nadzieja umiera ostatnia. Uśmiechnął się w ten sposób, w jaki potrafią ludzie, którzy umierali w środku tyle razu, że przyzwyczaili się do bólu.  
− Bo ktoś tam jest, czeka na ciebie − dokończył za Kenseia.  
− Heh, to chyba za dużo powiedziane.   
− A ty? Kochasz ją? − dopytał Kenji, sam już nie wiedząc, na co właściwie liczy. Był chyba po prostu ciekawy.  
Kensei zaczerwienił się i odwrócił wzrok.  
− To nie tak − mruknął pod nosem, ale nie był zbytnio przekonany. Westchnął. − W sumie to sam nie wiem. Ona jest trochę z innego świata, nawet jak na standardy shinigamich. I po prostu są chwile, gdy czuje się jakbym był wilkiem wyjącym do księżyca. A ona gdzieś tam jest piękna i odległa i nawet nie spojrzy na mnie w ten sposób.  
− A pytałeś ją, co o tobie sądzi?  
− Że co? Nie sądze, żeby sądziła o mnie cokolwiek dobrego.  
Kenji westchnął, a zaraz potem się uśmiechnął − może odrobinę pobłażliwie.  
− Aż tak dobrze ją znasz, żeby wiedzieć, co myśli? Bo w sumie z tego, jak opisałeś waszą relację, wygląda, jakbyś w ogóle nie miał okazji jej tak naprawdę poznać.  
Kensei chciał w pierwszym odruchu zaprotestować, ale skończyło się na otwartych ustach. Kenji miał rację. Tak naprawdę nie znał Kimiko. Tak samo, jak się okazało nie znał ani Miho, ani nawet swojej matki. Nie próbował poznać. Oczywiście mógł się usprawiedliwiać, że żadna nie była jakoś szczególnie wylewna, ale z drugiej strony nawet się nie interesował. Teraz strasznie głupie wydawało mu się to, że nie zapytał Kimiko o Głos. Skąd miał mieć pewność, że Miho wie o nim więcej, niż ktoś, kto go używał.  
Spuścił głowę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
− Właśnie sobie uświadomiłem, jakim dupkiem jestem.  
− Lepiej późno, niż wcale.  
Wobec Kimiko to była jedna kwestia, ale wobec Raiu też zachował się jak ostatni dupek. I to nie była kwestia, że ją po prostu obraził. Ją przynajmniej znał na tyle, by być świadomym, że ją z pełną premedytacją złamał. Ale nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co powinien zrobić, żeby to naprawić. Wątpił, by po prostu wkurzenie się na kogoś pomogło.  
− Taaa tylko teraz na naprawienie czegokolwiek jest już raczej za późno.  
− A może po prostu masz o nich zbyt niskie mniemanie?  
− Nie w tym rzecz. Mogą po prostu nie zdążyć, zanim Fullbringerzy mnie zabiją.  
Teraz był moment, gdy Kenji chciał zaprotestować, ale zabrakło mu słów.  
− A dopóki mam tę obrożę, nie mam nawet jak się bronić, poza może kopnięciem jednego czy dwóch w gębę. Nie zdejmiesz jej − dodał zaraz, widząc, jak Kenji otwiera usta i podnosi dłonie. − To specjalna obroża zakładana skazanym shinigamim. Nie ma żadnego zamka i nie zerwiesz jej, sam nie mam pojęcia, jak można by ją zdjąć. Może jakimś zaklęciem, ale tego typu magia zajmowały się Oddziały Kido, nas nikt tego nie uczył.  
Kenji mógł tylko opuścić wzrok. To była jego wina. To przez niego Kensei znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. I teraz już nic nie mógł na to poradzić. W tej chwili żałował, że wiara matki nigdy go do siebie nie przekonała. Może gdyby się pomodlił, to zdarzyłby się cud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proszę niech ktoś przytuli biednego Kenjiego (i mnie przy okazji), że jednak nie będzie w tym opowiadaniu gejowego romansu.


	12. Rozdział 11

Atsu nawet nie trudził się, żeby zapukać do biura Pierwszej Drużyny, po prostu wszedł do środka z kpiącym uśmiechem na twarzy. W sumie miał nadzieję, że przerwie im jakąś ciekawą pogawędkę pełną pretensji i podejrzeń wobec Mayi, ale zastał względny spokój. Zignorował ukłucie zawodu i spojrzał na Seki.  
– Nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko, jeśli porwę ci na chwilę Miko-chan? – zapytał raczej dla zasady niż z czystej uprzejmości.  
Maya spojrzała na niego spłoszona, ale zaraz wróciła spojrzeniem do monitora laptopa. Miała złe przeczucia co do wizyty Atsu, ale też nie mogła się zbytnio buntować w tej sytuacji. Naprawdę chciała, żeby to się już skończyło, bo miała wrażenie, że w tej chwili wisi w próżni i to doprowadzało ją do szału.  
Seki po wejściu Atsu nie zdjęła nóg z biurka i nie przestała się bujać. Podniosła tylko wzrok znad tabletu, na którym czytała raport, ale zaraz opuściła go z powrotem, jak tylko zobaczyła, kto wszedł.  
− Miko? Nie znam takiej − odpowiedziała, nie kryjąc niechęci.   
− Tsk, tsk. − Podszedł do Mayi i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. − Czyżby nasza mroźna księżniczka jeszcze wam nie powiedziała, jak się naprawdę nazywa? Nieładnie, Miko-chan.  
− Zabierz tę rękę − warknęła Maya, a powietrze wokół niej zrobiło się chłodniejsze.  
− Tak się nie bawimy − ostrzegł ją z promiennym uśmiechem na ustach. − Zapomniałaś już, dzięki komu mamy ten stan wyjątkowy? − Zaraz też spojrzał z powrotem na Seki. − Mikoto Sawashiro, śliczne miano dla kłamczuszki.  
Seki wstała, jak tylko Atsu podszedł do Mayi. Mogła być zła na Mayę za kłamstwa, mogła wciąż nie być pewna, czy dziewczyna da sobie spokój ze swoją vendettą. Ale w tej chwili była jeszcze członkiem jej drużyny i żaden dupek z wywiadu nie będzie jej próbował zastraszyć na oczach Seki.  
− Powiedziała, wszystko powiedziała − stwierdziła oschle. − I gdybyś wyciągnął głowę z własnej dupy, to byś się zorientował, że powiedziałam to tylko, żebyś się odpierdolił. Jeżeli czegoś od niej chcesz, to mów tutaj, o co chodzi. Wątpię, żeby chciała mieć przed nami kolejne tajemnice. − Spojrzała na Mayę z niemą groźbą: “a tylko byś spróbowała”.  
− Czyli wiesz też, że schwytany przez was Katsu Konishi był niegdyś podwładnym jej ojca − odparł, nic sobie nie robiąc z oschłego tonu Seki. Zdawał się tym lepiej bawić, im dłużej tu był. − Tak się składa, że po słodkim rendez-vous, na które Miko-chan sobie pozwoliła, Konishi stwierdził, że będzie rozmawiać tylko z nią. A zdaje się, że ma jakieś ciekawe informacje na temat obecnego pobytu syna dyrektor Inaby.  
Maya nieco zbladła, gdy Atsu powiedział o jej powiązaniu z Katsu. Dotąd nie przyszło jej do głowy, żeby informować o tym Seki i pozostałych, zresztą od lat nie widziała się z chłopakiem, więc nim do niego zaszła, nawet nie była pewna, czy na pewno ją pamięta. O tym zaś, co zdarzyło się w celi, chciała jak najszybciej zapomnieć.  
− Nie mam ochoty z nim rozmawiać − odparła spokojnie, choć Bóg wie, ile ją to kosztowało. − A to, o czym rozmawialiśmy, gdy poszłam się z nim zobaczyć, masz na kamerach. Cele są monitorowane, więc wiesz, że przedtem nie był skory do udzielania informacji.  
Gdy mówił Atsu, Seki w niego posyłała wzrokiem gromy. Starała się nie dać po sobie poznać zaskoczenia, że Maya zataiła przed nimi taką informację. Chyba nie powinna się w sumie dziwić − niby dlaczego miałaby ufać w cokolwiek ta dziewczyna teraz robiła i mówiła. Nie chciała dawać Atsu satysfakcji, nie chciała pokazywać, że drużyna ma problemy. Jednak, gdy Maya się odezwała, wściekłe spojrzenie Seki zwróciło się w jej stronę.   
− Nie masz ochoty z nim rozmawiać − powtórzyła przez zaciśnięte zęby. − Nie masz ochoty? Za kogo ty się w tej chwili masz? Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, w jakiej właściwie znajdujesz się sytuacji. Mam gdzieś, co cię z tym chujem wcześniej łączyło, albo to że poszłaś sobie z nim pogawędzić. Ale jeżeli gościu ma informacje na temat juniora, a ty możesz je z niego wydobyć, to powinnaś na wieść o tym lecieć w podskokach, a na przesłuchanie wpaść zdyszana od tego, jak zapierdalałaś korytarzami, byleby tylko z nim porozmawiać. Bo wiesz, kto jeszcze i na co nie miał ochoty? Kenji na bycie porwanym. Tylko on nie miał w tym względzie nic do powiedzenia.  
Reszta drużyny nie odezwała się ani słowem i nie wyglądało, jakby zamierzali stanąć w obronie Mayi. Ryu założył słuchawki, ewidentnie zostawiając tę kwestię między Mayą a Seki. Inaho opuścił wzrok, chociaż widać było, że nie czuje się komfortowo. Shori za to wstał i wyszedł, ostentacyjnie trzaskając drzwiami.  
Maya zacisnęła pięści, żeby tylko nie było widać, jak bardzo drżą jej dłonie. Wiedziała, że zarówno Katsu, jak i Atsu dostali właśnie to, czego chcieli. Byli siebie warci, a ona nie miała nic do gadania w tym względzie. Cóż, sama sobie naważyła tego piwa, więc nie powinna się teraz żalić, że musi je wypić.  
− Katsu tylko zmarnuje nasz czas. − Nie powstrzymała się przed rzuceniem Seki zranionego spojrzenia, że ta dała się tak szybko wciągnąć w grę wywiadowca. Ewidentnie nie wierzyła, żeby Katsu miał im pomóc, a już nawet nie chciała myśleć, jakiej ceny zażąda. − Ale póki co ty tu rządzisz.  
To było głupie tak prowokować Seki, unosząc się dumą, ale Maya była zmęczona ciągłym pilnowaniem każdego swojego kroku. I chyba tylko dlatego pozwoliła sobie na wylanie odrobiny frustracji. Zaraz jednak przywołała się do porządku. Nie czas teraz na głupie starcia z Kabayashi.  
Podniosła się z miejsca i bez słowa ruszyła w kierunku drzwi.  
− Grzeczna dziewczynka − pochwalił ją Atsu, uśmiechając się szeroko do Seki.  
Seki nic już nie powiedziała, po prostu usiadła z powrotem na krześle i z powrotem wzięła tablet. Nie patrzyła, jak Atsu z Mayą wychodzą, wysłała w tym czasie wiadomość do Kazumi: “dupek z wywiadu zabrał Mayę do Bunkra, ponoć rebeliant chce rozmawiać tylko z nią. Maya nie wyglądała na zachwyconą”.  
Milczeli przez całą drogę do Bunkra. Maya nie odwróciła się ani razu, ale wiedziała, że Atsu podąża za nią jak cień, do tego wielce uradowany, że dopiekł operacyjnym. Nie było przecież tajemnicą, że wywiad dzięki Kazumi nie miał dostępu do drugiego jeńca. Może i dobrze, bo kto wie, co by tej biednej dziewczynie dupek pokroju Atsu zrobił. Bo w to, że jest shinigami, Maya nie zamierzała wierzyć. To były jakieś bzdury.  
− Nie myśl, że będziemy tańczyć, jak nam zagrasz, Atsu − ostrzegła, nim weszła do celi dawnego towarzysza zabaw. − Nie jesteśmy twoimi marionetkami.  
− W żadnym wypadku tak nie myślę, Miko-chan − odparł nieszczerze Atsu i wskazał jej drzwi.  
Maya odetchnęła głęboko i weszła do celi, bawiąc się niespokojnie kolczykiem. Obiecała sobie, że drugi raz nie pozwoli na tamtą sytuację, zwłaszcza że teraz byli obserwowani. To i tak było już wystarczająco upokarzające.  
− Czyli trzymają cię na smyczy, Mi-san. − Katsu nawet nie podniósł się z łóżka, na którym leżał, bezczelnie opierając nogi o ścianę.  
− Mów, co wiesz, Katsu − powiedziała chłodno.  
− Czemu miałbym cię słuchać? Przecież ty nic nie możesz, Mi-san. Możesz nadrabiać miną, ale oboje wiemy, że jesteś tylko śliczną panienką z dobrego domu. Tylko ci się wydaje, że rządzisz, ale nie potrafisz utrzymać władzy.  
− Przestań pieprzyć, Katsu. Nie zamierzam tego słuchać.  
Konishi usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał poważnie na Mayę. Coś w tym spojrzeniu sprawiło, że dziewczyna wykonała dyskretny krok do tyłu.  
− A ja nie zamierzam słuchać ciebie − odparł. − Wystarczyło jedno twoje słowo, a zabiłbym Seki Kabayashi dla ciebie. Nie musiałabyś sobie brudzić rączek. I widzisz do czego doprowadziłaś? Lodowy smok na twoich plecach już nic nie znaczy i ja za nim nie pójdę.  
− Po to mnie sprowadziłeś? − zapytała zmęczonym głosem. − Życie dzieciaka, który nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, jest zagrożone, a ty prowadzisz jakieś gierki.  
− Ten gówniarz nic mnie nie obchodzi, Mi-san. Sama sprowadziłaś na niego niebezpieczeństwo. Yakuza powinna dbać o swoich, kiedy idzie w bój, a ty pozwoliłaś się przechytrzyć. − Uśmiechnął się bez wesołości. − Postawiłaś na złe karty. Akechi Mitsuhide. Nic ci nie mówi to nazwisko?  
− Co masz na myśli?  
Katsu zaśmiał się gorzko.  
− Nigdy nie byłaś dobra z historii, Mi-san. Mitsuhide to nazwisko jednego z największych zdrajców w historii Japonii. Sprawa jest ciekawa, więc poczytaj o nim, kiedy już skończy się ta cała kabała. Ale wracając do obecnych czasów. Gość, z którym się kontaktowałaś, nie nazywa się Mitsuhide. Nie wiem, jak nazywa się naprawdę, ale nie jest też Fullbringerem, to wiem na pewno. Trzyma całą bandę za mordy, bo jest inteligentny i wręcz żyje nienawiścią do shinigami. Ta suka, którą złapaliście razem ze mną, miała szczęście, że nie trafiła na niego. Gościu ma nieźle narąbane w głowie i potrafi to nieźle sprzedać, żeby inni jedli mu z ręki.  
Maya zmarszczyła brwi. Od początku wiedziała, że Mitsuhide jest niebezpieczny, ale nie sądziła, że aż tak dała się mu zmanipulować. Wyglądało na to, że po prostu ją wykorzystał, a na dodatek przekonał do siebie Sarayu.  
− Dlaczego mi to mówisz? − zapytała. − Jakiej ceny zażądasz za te informacje? Bo na twoją lojalność raczej nie mogę liczyć − dodała gorzko.  
Katsu podszedł do niej i dotknął jej policzka, nim cofnęła się gwałtownie. Na jego ustach pojawił się na moment cyniczny uśmieszek, ale zaraz zgasł.  
− To pozostałości lojalności wobec twojego ojca, Mi-san − odparł spokojnie. − Wyglądasz na osamotnioną, jakby nikt już nie stał po twojej stronie.  
− Nie chcę twojej litości, Katsu. − Odwróciła spojrzenie. − Wiesz, gdzie ich znajdę?  
− Pod latarnią najciemniej. Jest miejsce, na które byście nigdy nie wpadli, że tam siedzą.  
− Jakie?  
− Nic więcej nie powiem, Mi-san, dopóki na to nie zasłużysz.  
− Nie czas na zabawy, Katsu − warknęła.  
− Nic więcej nie usłyszysz. I tak powiedziałem ci dużo.  
Konishi wrócił na łóżko, uznając, że rozmowa jest zakończona. Maya za to poczuła się pokonana. Chłopak miał rację, była tylko dziewczynką udającą, że ma władzę, a gdy prawda wyszła na jaw, nie potrafiła nic zrobić. Nikt nie stał po jej stronie i jeśli teraz stąd wyjdzie, nic się nie zmieni, dostanie tylko kolejną porcję szykan ze strony Seki. I nawet resztki dumy jej nie pomogą.  
− Masz rację, Katsu − odezwała się po kilku chwilach ciszy. − Nie mam siły przebicia papy. Nikt już nie stoi u mojego boku i sama jestem za to odpowiedzialna. Przegrałam. Z tobą, z Seki, z Mitsuhide, z własnymi ambicjami. Sama nic nie zdziałam, dlatego proszę cię o pomoc. Nie za wiele mogę w tej sytuacji, ale zgodzę się na każdą cenę.  
Katsu roześmiał się głośno i Maya wiedziała już, że tylko się ośmieszyła. Nie potrafiła go zmusić do mówienia. Nie nadawała się do tego, skoro nadal wzdrygała się, widząc ofiary własnego Fullbringa.  
− Wiesz, jak żałośnie wyglądasz? − zapytał nadal rozbawiony. − Nic mi nie możesz zaoferować, oboje o tym wiemy. Aż tak ci zależy na tamtym chłopaku?  
− Ja go w to wplątałam, stawiając na złą kartę. To mój obowiązek, żeby sprowadzić go do domu w całości. Poza tym może i Seki nienawidzę z całego serca − powiedziała bez przekonania − ale Kazumi-san wiele zawdzięczam. Chcę spłacić ten dług.  
Katsu spoważniał. Wstał, podszedł do niej i uklęknął na jedno kolano. Tym razem bez cienia szyderstwa.  
− Kto raz był yakuzą, na zawsze nią pozostanie − powiedział. − Sawashiro-sama wybrał sobie lodowego smoka na symbol, by przypominał o mądrości i rozwadze w działaniu. Mierz siły na zamiary. I jak mam ci teraz nie pomóc, Mi-san? Stawiasz mnie w beznadziejnej sytuacji. Toniesz i próbujesz pociągnąć mnie za sobą. Trudno, niech będzie. Opuszczony obóz dla uchodźców. Na przywódcę wołają Volker.

***

_Mżyło w Wewnętrznym Świecie. Krople deszczu uderzały o niespokojną toń jeziora, a Yukikaze niespokojnie bujała się na huśtawce, tylko od czasu do czasu spoglądając na siedzącą nad brzegiem Corrie.  
− Martwisz się − powiedziała.  
− Widziałaś to. − Shiroyama nawet na nią nie spojrzała. − Jak mam się nie martwić?  
− Nadal istnieje możliwość, że to manipulacja.  
Yukikaze podeszła do Corrie i uwiesiła się na jej ramionach, z niepokojem spoglądając na wyspę, która była dużo bliżej brzegu niż przez ostatnie dni. Klatka pełna była ciemności, choć nie słyszały zawodzenia Zmierzchu. Yukikaze wiedziała, że szykował się do zadania ciosu jej pani, wykorzystując jej niepokój o Kenseia.  
− Chciałabym w to wierzyć, ale… − Corrie westchnęła ciężko. Ściągnęła z włosów grzebień i zaczęła obracać go w dłoniach. − Moc tej Fullbringerki miała mnie zmusić do mówienia prawdy. Czymkolwiek jest, odwróciła się przeciwko niej. To, co powiedziała, musiało być prawdą.  
− Nie mamy stuprocentowej pewności − zauważyła Yukikaze.  
− Owszem, nie mamy.  
− Lecz to nie to cię martwi. O tym, że dasz go dzieciakowi, jeśli naprawdę Burzka zniknęła, też już zdecydowałaś, więc co cię tak niepokoi, moja pani?  
Corrie nie odpowiedziała od razu, bawiąc się grzebieniem. Nawet teraz wyczuwała obecność ukrytej w środku duszy. Gdy odwiedziła ją Kazumi, przez sekundę wahała się, czy nie wezwać go na służbę, skoro nie miała przy sobie sopla. Owszem, Yukikaze i bez niego mogła pojawić się u jej boku, ale Corrie nie chciała zdradzać Fullbringerce jakichkolwiek sekretów shinigami. Już i tak za dużo wiedzieli.  
− Moja pani.  
− Shuuhei.  
Yukikaze momentalnie się rozpromieniła, ale kropla deszczu, która wpadła jej za kołnierz kimona, sprawiła, że się skrzywiła i spoważniała.  
− Chcesz uciec? − zapytała. − Boisz się tego, czego nie powiedział?  
− Nie chcę, ale co jeśli będę musiała? − Spojrzała przelotnie na wyspę i drgnęła, gdy usłyszała szept Zmierzchu.  
− Dawno nie spałaś tak spokojnie, jak przy Shuuheiu-samie tamtej nocy − powiedziała poważnie Yukikaze. − Kiedy ostatnio się tak wyspałaś? Nie bój się miłości, moja pani. Ona cię nie zniszczy. Zasługujesz na to, żeby być szczęśliwa.  
Corrie sięgnęła do dekoltu, ale nie znalazła tam sopla. Czuła się bez niego bezbronna i nienawidziła tego uczucia. Do tego jedynym sposobem, żeby skontaktować się z Shuuheiem, była Yukikaze, a ta kategorycznie odmówiła zostawiania jej samej, skoro nie miała sopla.  
− “Kobiety Dworu Wiatru kochają zbyt mocno” − powtórzyła słowa ciotki Midori, które usłyszała przypadkiem. − Nie wiem, czy chcę znowu tak kochać, ale nie potrafię już z niego zrezygnować. Straszna ze mnie egoistka. Powinnam myśleć, jak się stąd wydostać i znaleźć Kenseia, a nie o Shuuheiu samym sobie.  
− Powiedział, że cię kocha.  
− Nie powiedział. Nie skończył tego zdania − poprawiła ją Corrie.  
− Bo nie chciał, żebyś mu zwiała. Z blondasem też obchodziliście się dookoła miesiącami, ale wtedy nie wiedziałaś, z czym to się je. Nie rób tego znowu i nie każ mu czekać w nieskończoność.  
− Najpierw wyciągnijmy Kenseia z tego bagna. Problemy sercowe muszą zaczekać.  
− Racja. Zwłaszcza że masz gościa._  
Corrie otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się po celi, choć nic się nie zmieniło, odkąd usiadła do Jizen. Bez miecza było trudniej, ale Yukikaze bez problemu wciągnęła ją do Wewnętrznego Świata. Wolała, by Dusza Miecza nie ujawniała się bez potrzeby, a nie wątpiła, że była obserwowana. Na widok ciastek przyniesionych jakiś czas wcześniej przez Kazumi poczuła głód, ale nadal trwała przy tym, żeby nie jeść niczego, co pochodziło od Fullbringerów. Nie miała powodów, by im ufać w tej kwestii. Na razie przyświecał jej tylko ten sam cel co Kazumi, nic więcej.  
Kazumi weszła do celi, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i rozejrzała się, dostrzegając nietknięte jedzenie.  
− Chciałam zapytać, czy obiad smakował, ale widzę, że nie warto − powiedziała z nutką urazy. − Oczywiście, nie mogę cię do niczego zmusić, ale może lepiej będzie, jeżeli jednak coś zjesz. Przydadzą ci się siły, jeżeli jesteś zainteresowana uratowaniem swojego przyjaciela.  
Podeszła bliżej, sięgając do wewnętrznej kieszeni garsonki. Usiadła na brzegu łóżku.  
− Przepraszam, że to tyle trwało − powiedziała raczej z uprzejmą niż szczerą skruchą. Położyła na łóżku przezroczyste pudełko z soplem w środku. − Mam nadzieję, że oddaje go w tym samym stanie, jaki był przed twoim spotkaniem z rebeliantem.   
Corrie powstrzymała się przed gwałtownym ruchem, ale nie potrafiła ukryć ulgi, gdy zobaczyła sopel, a tym bardziej kiedy wzięła go do ręki. Od razu poczuła się pewniej. Usłyszała też zadowolony pomruk Yukikaze, której bardzo się nie podobało, że ktoś inny niż Corrie dotyka zapieczętowanego miecza. To zawsze irytowało je obie, czasami Yukikaze potrafiła przymrozić nieszczęśnikowi rękę, kiedy nieopatrznie sięgnął po katanę należącą do Corrie.  
Corrie spojrzała na Kazumi.  
− Czy to jedyne, po co przyszłaś, Inaba-san? − zapytała uprzejmie.  
Kazumi uśmiechnęła się odrobinę przepraszająco.   
− Nie. Nie tylko po to. − Założyła nogę na nogę, poprawiła spódnicę. − Czy mówi ci coś imię Volker? − zapytała poważnie, patrząc na Corrie uważnie.  
− Volker? − powtórzyła za Kazumi, próbując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie usłyszała wcześniej to imię, bo brzmiało znajomo.  
Z imionami swoich podwładnych nigdy nie miała problemu, znała je wszystkie i potrafiła dopasować je do twarzy. Jednak to było dość dziwaczne. Z pewnością je gdzieś słyszała, ale nie mogła początkowo skojarzyć. W zamyśleniu ściągnęła z włosów grzebień, rozpuszczając je na chwilę. Wtedy do niej dotarło.  
− Quincy − syknęła z nienawiścią i zacisnęła palce na grzebieniu. − Dlaczego o niego pytasz?  
Kazumi zmarszczyła brwi, słysząc pierwsze słowo. Wyciągnęła tablet i włączyła filmik od rebeliantów.  
− Quincy? To jego nazwisko? Czy to on? − zapytała, jeszcze raz pokazując Corrie filmik. Teraz z bliska łatwiej było dostrzec rozbłysk jakieś energii w momencie, gdy mężczyzna w bieli niszczył bransoletę Kenseia.  
− Quincy. Niszczyciele byli ludźmi podobnymi do was, Fullbringerów − odparła Corrie zła na siebie, że wcześniej nie skojarzyła białego stroju jednego z napastników. − Mieli specyficzne moce, które pozwalały im zabijać Pustych.  
Naprawdę próbowała się kontrolować, ale na samo wspomnienie wrogów, którzy odebrali jej niemal wszystko, czuła furię. Pamiętała to uczucie z Seireitei, kiedy chciała ich już tylko zabić z zemsty za Kirę i tych wszystkich przyjaciół i podwładnych, których wtedy straciła. Obiecała sobie, że wymorduje ich wszystkich, każdego, którego dopadnie, choć nie wiedziała, czy któryś przetrwał Upadek. Aż do dzisiaj.  
Kazumi słuchała, próbując zrozumieć. Quincy jako kolejna grupa ludzi z nadprzyrodzonymi mocami. Była w stanie uwierzyć Corrie. Nie potrzebowała używać Dulcis Amor, by czuć głęboką furię, która biła od dziewczyny, gdy o tym mówiła. W takiej furii się nie kłamie. Z chęcią dowiedziałaby się więcej. Jakimi mocami ci Quincy dysponowali, czym zasłużyli sobie na nienawiść Corrie, kim byli Puści? Ale na to będzie jeszcze czas.  
Wstała.  
− Czekamy na potwierdzenie informacji o miejscu przebywania tego Volkera, mamy nadzieję, że będą przy nim Kenji i Kensei. Szykujemy akcję ich odbicia. − Uśmiechnęła się przelotnie. − Czuj się również zaproszona. Będę zobowiązana, jeżeli na odprawie podzielisz się wszystkimi informacjami na temat tego Volkera, które mogą nam pomóc w walce. I zapytam jeszcze raz, czy czegoś ci potrzeba i czy są jacyś ludzie, których chcesz w jakikolwiek sposób powiadomić o zaistniałej sytuacji?  
− Niczego nie potrzebuję. − Oprócz głowy tego śmiecia, dopowiedziała Yukikaze, szczerząc zęby. − Powiadomię swoją drużynę, więc uprzedź swoich ludzi, żeby nie robili im problemów, gdy przyjdą.  
Na powrót upięła włosy, uspokajając się. Yukikaze wiedziała, co ma przekazać, więc wystarczyło tylko cierpliwie poczekać. Oby niezbyt długo, przeszło jej przez myśl. Kensei tego czasu nie miał.


	13. Rozdział 12

_“Shuu  
Piszę list, bo nie wiem, czy potrafię powiedzieć Ci to prosto w oczy. W sumie to powinnam z kimś o tym porozmawiać, ale nie mam z kim. Yukikaze nie jest najlepszym wyborem, w końcu jest częścią mnie, a i ma swoje humorki ostatnio. Nie twierdzę, że nie rozumiem jej zachowania, ale akurat na ten temat wolałabym, żeby się nie odzywała. Co prawda jest jeszcze Nanao, ale z nią na takie tematy też nie chciałabym rozmawiać. W jej przypadku jest to jeszcze bardziej krępujące.  
W myśl zasady, że gadamy o problemach, mogłabym się z tym zwrócić do Ciebie, ale wątpię, czy cokolwiek bym wykrztusiła. Do tej pory mi się nie udało, a próbowałam. Bardzo nieudolnie zresztą. Chyba w takich sytuacjach rzeczywiście jestem potwornym tchórzem i sama sobą za to gardzę. Podejrzewam, że nawet gdybym zebrała wystarczająco dużo odwagi, żeby to z siebie wyrzucić, zaraz po tym zwiałabym jak najdalej, żeby tylko nie słyszeć odpowiedzi i nie patrzeć Ci w oczy.  
Stąd list, choć nie wiem, czy zdecyduję się go przekazać bądź podrzucić. Wiem, że się wściekniesz, a jeszcze Cię zranię. Fatalna ze mnie przyjaciółka, wiem. Naprawdę powinieneś mnie wykopać z drużyny, ale wiem też, że nawet nie przejdzie Ci to przez myśl. Już nie teraz. Ale jeśli ten list do Ciebie dotrze, przeczytaj go do końca, nim postanowisz mnie znaleźć i nagadać.  
Sam zdajesz sobie sprawę, że coś się pomiędzy nami zmieniło. I to nawet nie kwestia przemilczanej prawdy o Dworze Wiatru. Zawsze byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Może Ty patrzyłeś na to inaczej, bo z wieloma osobami znałeś się dłużej, ale dla mnie byłeś drugą najważniejszą osobą po Izuru. To była całkiem inna więź niż ta łącząca mnie z Izuru. Ganiłeś mnie, pomagałeś, słuchałeś, pozwalałeś się denerwować i wytykać Ci rzeczy, o których wszyscy dookoła wiedzieli. Tylko Renji wiecznie powtarzał, że zachowujemy się jak para, ale nie czułam do Ciebie nic poza przyjaźnią. Byłeś cenny, czasami zupełnie nieświadomie wyciągałeś mnie z dołka zwłaszcza, gdy Aizen i reszta zdradzili. I chyba powinnam Cię w końcu przeprosić, bo w tamtym czasie bardzo Cię wykorzystywałam. Rozumiałeś, przez co przechodzi Izuru, ja mogłam się tylko temu bezsilnie przyglądać. Mnie mój kapitan nie porzucił, co mogłam o tym wiedzieć? Nienawidziłam tej bezsilności, więc latałam do Ciebie, nie potrafiąc mu pomóc. A Ty nigdy nie stanąłeś po żadnej ze stron. Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, żebym dała sobie spokój, bo co ja mogę o tym wiedzieć, nie poszedłeś mu też skopać tyłka, że swoim zachowaniem pozbawia mnie tej pewności, że mogę go wspierać. I za to będę Ci wdzięczna do końca życia. Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałam, i wiem, że sobie na to nie zasłużyłam.  
A potem przyszedł Upadek i straciłam wszystko, co miałam. To jak chodzenie po krawędzi przepaści. Z jednej strony chciałam się od niej odsunąć, z drugiej wciąż spoglądałam na to, co było na jej dnie. I naprawdę przez wiele dni chciałam się rzucić w dół, roztrzaskać o dno, zniknąć, bo nie było już drogi, którą do tej pory szłam.  
Na Dworze Wiatru mówiło się, że jeśli kobieta odda swój sopel pierwszej nocy mężczyźnie, będzie mu wierna aż do końca życia. Wtedy nie miało to dla mnie znaczenia, sopel miałam oddać Shizumo, a potem zniknąć w samotnych dniach zapomniana przez wszystkich. Nie miałam serca, więc nie robiło to na mnie wrażenia. No dobrze, Ato mieszał mi w głowie, więc już coś wtedy czułam, ale… Nawet nie wiem, jak to ubrać w słowa. Które będą właściwe. Które wyjaśnią, co tak naprawdę czuję, choć sama nie mam pewności. Przecież nie chcę tego jeszcze bardziej skomplikować, a boję się, że tak się stanie.  
Sam wiesz, jak żyłam od Upadku. Ty też miałeś swoją przepaść, po której krawędzi chodziłeś. Tak samo jak ja czasami się cofałeś ku bezpiecznemu gruntowi, pozwalałeś, żeby czyjaś ręka Cię odciągnęła, ale wciąż nad nią wracałeś. Może Tobie też się marzył skok.  
Choć wiedziałam, że Izuru nie wróci, wciąż nie mogłam się z tym pogodzić, wciąż nie umiałam zostawić go za sobą. A potem coś się stało. I nie jestem pewna, czy rzeczywiście to był tamten moment na tamtym dachu. Wiem, że powinnam zachować się wtedy inaczej. Widziałam, co chciałeś zrobić, ale Cię nie powstrzymałam. Powinnam. Powinnam odsunąć się wcześniej, powinnam Cię odepchnąć, powinnam być zła na Ciebie za tę akcję. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, kochałam Twojego przyjaciela. To było niewłaściwe, a jednak nawet przez moment tak o tym nie myślałam. Odsunęłam się tylko dlatego, że pomyślałam o Izuru, że wciąż go kocham i nie chcę zdradzać, a przecież to głupie, bo nie żył. Wiem, okoliczności nam sprzyjały. Padało, byliśmy pijani, samotni, potrzebowaliśmy kogoś, kto wypełni pustkę choć na chwilę. Stało się, więc starałam się zachowywać normalnie, nie roztrząsać tego. Zależało mi na Twojej przyjaźni, mogłam się na Tobie wesprzeć, gdy było źle. Wiem, to głupio brzmi po tym, co później zrobiłam.  
Czy tego chcieliśmy czy nie, coś się zaczęło zmieniać. Naprawdę starałam się do tego nie przywiązywać wagi, udawać, że nie widzę. Może gdyby nie działania Akemi, to wszystko potoczyłoby się bardziej naturalnie i z czasem ta zmiana nie wydawałaby się już taka niewłaściwa. I choć ta myśl jest okrutna i nie powinnam tak myśleć, to czasami wydaje mi się, że lepiej jest, że Izuru zginął. To wszystko stało się skomplikowane i ktoś by na tym ucierpiał. Jestem pewna, że wycofałbyś się dla naszego dobra. Na Rangiku też nigdy nie naciskałeś, a nie zmieniłeś się na tyle, żeby wchodzić pomiędzy nas. I pewnie to by zniszczyło wszystko, co mieliśmy. Nie chciałabym, żeby z mojego powodu rozpadła się przyjaźń pomiędzy Tobą a Izuru. Mogło też być tak, że to on by się wycofał. Oboje wiemy, że był do tego zdolny. Wszystko się zmieniło, skomplikowało i to prowadzi do jeszcze większego mętliku w moim sercu.  
Izuru nie ma, już nie wróci. Nie tym razem. Może powinno być mi łatwiej go pożegnać, ale boli tak samo. Nim go odzyskałam, straciłam go znowu, choć nawet nie zdążyłam z nim porozmawiać, wyjaśnić. To boli. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo, ale co mi po łzach wylewanych w Twoje ramię? To niczego nie zmieni, rzeczywistość pozostanie rzeczywistością. Mimo to Izuru nadal jest ważny, pewnie będzie już zawsze i wszelkie inne uczucia przez to wydają się nieco niewłaściwe. Czy powinnam kogoś kochać, skoro minęło tak niewiele czasu, odkąd znów go straciłam? W jakiej pozycji mnie to stawia? Czy nie pokazuję tym, jak okropną osobą jestem? Przecież sobie nie zasłużył na takie potraktowanie.  
Yukikaze nazywa to słabymi wymówkami, ale też nigdy nie darzyła go zbytnią sympatią. “Blondas zawsze przynosi deszcz” powtarza, a przecież nie znosi deszczu. Jest wredna i rozrabia, ale wiem, że się o mnie troszczy. Gdybym kiedyś została sama na świecie, wiem, że ona byłaby ze mną, nie odwróciłaby się. Ta sytuacja dla niej też nie jest komfortowa. Wiem o tym, ale nie potrafię tego zmienić. Jestem bezsilna wobec tego wszystkiego.  
Jest jeszcze jedna kwestia, która mnie paraliżuje. Zmierzch. Powiedziałam Ci, że teraz moim jedynym wyjściem jest stworzenie tarczy przeciwko niemu. Poprzednia Królowa Zmierzchu żyła dla syna i to trzymało ją przy zdrowych zmysłach. Pokochać kogoś mogłoby ograniczyć Zmierzch, ale to szaleniec. Nie chcę nikogo narażać na jego obecność. Wiesz, do czego jest zdolny, jak potraktował Kenseia. Gdyby cokolwiek Ci się stało, gdyby ucierpiałby któryś z naszych podwładnych, nie wiem, czy potrafiłabym utrzymać zdrowe zmysły. Boję się, ta myśl mnie paraliżuje.  
Dlatego chciałam utrzymać dystans. Shuu, ja widzę i rozumiem, ale nie wiem, czy to właściwe, czy to, co czuję, powinno rozkwitnąć czy powinnam to zdusić w zarodku. Jesteś dla mnie cenny, nie mogłabym Cię stracić. Powinnam Ci powiedzieć, że nic z tego nie będzie, że nadal jesteś dla mnie jedynie przyjacielem, ale to byłoby kłamstwo. Nie chcę Cię znowu okłamywać, tak nie powinno być. Nie chcę też znów Cię zranić, a pewnie to robię. Co innego jakbym była zupełnie nieświadoma, ale mam wyrzuty sumienia. Straszne wyrzuty sumienia. Wobec Izuru, że pozwoliłam sobie na tę zmianę. Wobec Ciebie, że się cofam, ale nie tak stanowczo, jak powinnam. Że nie stawiam sprawy jasno. Wciąż też myślę nad odejściem. Nie chcę Was narażać na ponowne starcie ze Zmierzchem. Sama nie wiem, co robię. Nie jestem tak silna, jak się zawsze wszystkim wydawało, nie wiem, co będzie właściwe, co nie zrani Ciebie. Nie potrafię podjąć decyzji, żeby niczego nie żałować. Nie chcę żałować, ale czy mam prawo po tym wszystkim czegoś pragnąć i oczekiwać?  
To żałosne. Napisałam list, mając nadzieję, że łatwiej będzie Ci przekazać to, co siedzi mi w sercu, ale nie dam Ci go. Nie chcę usłyszeć deklaracji, że nie muszę się z tym śpieszyć, że nic na siłę. Nie chcę, żebyś czuł się do czegokolwiek zobowiązany. Wiem, że mnie nie odepchniesz, chociaż powinieneś. Nie jestem wobec Ciebie sprawiedliwa, pisząc o tym wszystkim i jednocześnie twierdząc, że to coś złego. I tego nie jestem pewna. Nie mogę dać Ci tego listu, podrzucić go, bo nie chcę, żebyś go przeczytał. Boję się odpowiedzi, boję się konsekwencji. Chociaż ta sytuacja też nie jest dobra dla nikogo. Chyba nie umiem przejść przez życie, nie raniąc tych, na których mi najbardziej zależy. Może to właśnie brzemię Królowej Zmierzchu.  
Corrie”_  
Kimiko znalazła ten list wystający samym rogiem spod jednej ze skrzyń stojących w magazynie. Zwróciła na niego uwagę tylko dlatego, że Hisagi polecił jej sprawdzić dokładnie, czy nie zostawili niczego. Po zniknięciu Kenseia, a teraz również Corrien, było niewykluczone, że ktoś może ich tutaj odnaleźć i lepiej będzie, jak przeniosą się kawałek dalej. Na tyle blisko, żeby Kensei czy Corrien byli w stanie ich odnaleźć, na tyle daleko, by nie dać się zaskoczyć atakowi. Było to oczywiście rozsądne, ale Kimiko podejrzewała, że porucznik stara się znaleźć cokolwiek, co odsunie troskę o zaginionych na dalszy plan.   
Ani przez chwilę nie wahała się, żeby znaleziony list otworzyć, nie przejmując się tym, że nie jest przeznaczony dla niej. To nigdy jej nie przeszkadzało.  
Tosatsuku − żuraw-podglądacz. Tak nazywała Kimiko jej starsza siostra Hikari, a za Hikari również Otoha. Kimiko nie protestowała na przezwisko, nie warto było zaprzeczać prawdzie. Podglądała i podsłuchiwała, gdy tylko miała do tego okazję.  
Dużo młodsza od swoich sióstr Kimiko nigdy z żadną nie była szczególnie blisko. A od samego początku było wiadomo, że matka to Kimiko a nie młodszą od niej Miwę przeznaczyła do zostania shinigami i dołączenia do Gotei 13, więc wszyscy traktowali Kimiko, jakby nie do końca była częścią dworu. Oczywiście służba się jej słuchała, jak również członkowie rodzin wasalnych, ale miała wrażenie, że dla części z nich była na wpół martwa. Nie była wtajemniczana, ani nie była kształcona w tych samych kierunkach co siostry, więc nawet nie za bardzo miała, o czym z nimi rozmawiać. Czuła się odsunięta na bok, a nie chciała, więc próbowała nadrobić na własną rękę, bo może dzięki temu udałoby jej się zabłysnąć na rodzinnym obiedzie i zasłużyłaby na błysk uznania w tym jednym, czarnym oku matki. Trochę jej to przeszło, gdy w wieku trzynastu lat przeniosła się do mniejszej rezydencji pod skrzydła babki. Jej chciała zaimponować na zupełnie innych polach. Ale i tak nie powstrzymała się, gdy znalazła dwa listy − do prywatnej sypialni babki też się w sumie zakradła. List męża babki Muraia, nigdy niewysłany i odpowiedź babki, napisana po tragicznej śmierci męża. Wtedy nie do końca rozumiała znaczenie tych listów, ale ich słowa wbiły jej się w pamięć. Oba były pełne tęsknoty, oba były tak naprawdę listami miłosnymi − jak ten, który trzymała teraz w dłoni. Zazdrościła wtedy i zazdrościła teraz samego uczucia miłości, chociaż w obu przypadkach wyglądało to na miłość nieszczęśliwą.  
Nie rozumiała Corrien, zwłaszcza po tym, co przeczytała. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego ta poddaje się już na samym początku w strachu przed popełnieniem błędu. Bała się podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję, by żadnej z niej później nie żałować i miała nadzieję, że wszystko rozwiąże się samo, że decyzje zostaną podjęte za nią. Kimiko nienawidziłaby być w takiej sytuacji. Z drugiej strony, czy mogła się dziwić? Z listu wynikało, że tak naprawdę od samego początku od Corrien nic nie miało zależeć. Z drugiej strony, czy Kimiko miała prawo ją w taki sposób osądzać, skoro sama nigdy nie przeciwstawiła się decyzji matki, ani też do tej pory nie kwestionowała żadnych tradycji swojej rodziny. “Twoja najstarsza siostra otrzyma wszystko w darze”, powiedziała jej babka pierwszego dnia po przeprowadzce do mniejszej rezydencji, “szacunek, lojalność, władzę i poważanie. Do ciebie nic nie przyjdzie za darmo, nikt nie przymknie oczu na twoje błędy, ty i tylko ty będziesz za nie odpowiedzialna. O wszystko będziesz musiała walczyć i raz za razem udowadniać, że zasługujesz na to wszystko, co masz. I dobrze. Wszystko, co wywalczysz, będzie ci bliższe”. Ale tak naprawdę nigdy w życiu Kimiko nie walczyła o rzeczy ważne dla niej, liczyła się tylko rodzina.   
Po kłótni z Kenseiem do Kimiko wróciła ta dziecięca obsesja i strach przed byciem odsuniętą. Chociaż wiedziała, że część z tego, to tylko i wyłącznie jej wina. Na samym początku postawiła ścianę, odgrywając rolę Hashimoto, którą znała tak dobrze, że prawie myślała, że to faktycznie ona sama. Dopiero spotkanie z Akemi i wydarzenia na Dworze Wiatru sprawiły, że poczuła się źle we własnej skórze. Wiedziała, że postąpiła źle, używając Głosu na Kenseiu i sama była zaskoczona, że ten zadziałał. W tamtym momencie była zupełnie zagubiona. Z jednej strony znowu poczuła siłę i pewność, które płynęły z wiary, że jest częścią czegoś większego i potężniejszego niż ona sama. Z drugiej nawet ona sama w tamtym momencie zdała sobie sprawę, że to tylko maska. Maska, która zaczęła ją brzydzić. A mimo to użyła Głosu, a później zostawiła Kenseia na pastwę oszalałej Corrien, wciąż wierząc, że ma ważniejszą walkę do stoczenia, zadanie do wykonania. I dopiero Miho, ta dziewczyna, której nigdy do końca nie była w stanie zaufać − może dlatego, że podsłuchiwała o wiele lepiej od Kimiko − uświadomiła jej, że o złą rodzinę walczy.   
A teraz wiedziała, że ta jej mała, właśnie odkryta rodzina, rozsypie się, jeżeli nie znajdą Kenseia, jeżeli Corrien kiedykolwiek odejdzie. Jeżeli ona sama nie zacznie o tę rodzinę naprawdę walczyć − nie zacznie pleść własnej sieci.  
Schowała list i jeszcze raz przyjrzała się ich ostatniej kryjówce.  
− Sprawdziłaś wszystko? − zapytał oparty o futrynę Shohei.  
Przyglądał się dziewczynie uważnie, ale nic w jego spojrzeniu nie zdradzało, o czym myśli. Zdawało się, że stoi tu już dłuższą chwilę, choć raczej miał ją pogonić, skoro mieli lada chwila stąd zniknąć.  
Kimiko obejrzała się spokojnie, bynajmniej nie wyglądała na kogoś przyłapanego na czymś niewłaściwym. Strzepnęła kurz z kolan. Spojrzała na mężczyznę, ale zaraz uprzejmie spuściła wzrok. Shohei Kimura wciąż był dla Kimiko zupełnie obcą osobą. Od czasu, gdy ich drużyny się połączyły, nie mieli zbytnio okazji do prawdziwej rozmowy. Co najwyżej wymieniali informacje. Ale też żadne nie wydawało się zainteresowane rozmową. Z Ayase Kimiko mogła porozmawiać te kilka razy przy okazji przygotowywania posiłków. To wciąż były rozmowy na nieistotne, neutralne tematy, ale przynajmniej Kimiko wiedziała, jakich potraw Ayase nie lubi, albo który bar w Seireitei był jej ulubiony. O Shoheiu nie wiedziała zupełnie nic. Nawet tego, do jakiego oddziału należał przed Upadkiem. Chociaż mogła podejrzewać, sądząc po pewnej zażyłości pomiędzy nim a Corrien, że znali się wcześniej. To tyle, jeżeli chodziło o jej zaangażowanie w drużynę i budowanie więzi.  
− Tak − odpowiedziała − nie sądzę, byśmy zostawili po sobie jakiekolwiek ślady. Czy porucznik z Yukihaną-san już wrócili?  
Hisagi jakiś czas temu poszedł poszukać w okolicy nowej kryjówki, a że w obecnych okolicznościach lepiej było, żeby nikt nie wypuszczał się nigdzie sam, zabrał ze sobą Ayase. Mieli wrócić w przeciągu pół godziny.   
− Chwilę temu. Czekają na zewnątrz − odparł, wciąż przyglądając się jej. − Corrie-san raczej nie będzie miała problemu, żeby nas znaleźć, ale Kenseiowi raczej trzeba będzie zostawić wskazówkę − dodał raczej dla zachowania pozoru uprzejmości niż z samej potrzeby mówienia.  
W rzeczywistości był wściekły. Jego dowódczyni znowu gdzieś przepadła, znowu ich zostawiła, choć sądził, że teraz, gdy miała obok porucznika Hisagiego, nie będzie się już zrywać, żeby szukać nie wiadomo czego i po co. Nie trudno było zauważyć, że pomiędzy tą dwójką się coś kroi i Shohei przez chwilę myślał, że to jest w porządku. Wcale nie było, bo porucznik nie potrafił jej zatrzymać.  
Nie żeby sam był lepszy, bo też nic nie zrobił, żeby utrzymać Corrie obok. Nigdy jej nie dosięgał, ani w Seireitei, kiedy nie liczył się dla niej nikt poza porucznikiem Kirą, ani po Upadku, gdy przez sześć lat była jego dowódcą. Zawsze mógł tylko czekać i zastanawiać się, czy wróci. A teraz ta groźba była nazbyt realna.  
− Wydaje mi się, Kimura-san, że masz o Kenseiu i jego umiejętnościach nieodpowiednio niskie mniemanie − powiedziała dość pewnie. − Jeżeli my nie znajdziemy jego, on znajdzie nas. Proszę się nie martwić − powiedziała, przechodząc obok Shoheia.  
Shohei uniósł brew i podążył za dziewczyną.  
− Zaskakująca pewność siebie, choć po kimś, kto należał do jednego z arystokratycznych rodów nie powinienem spodziewać się niczego innego. − Uśmiechnął się niezobowiązująco.  
Znowu zabolało to wytknięcie jej pochodzenia. Będzie musiała nauczyć się to znosić i zbywać.  
− Należał. To dobre określenie mojego obecnego statusu. I to nie moja pewność siebie, a świadomość umiejętności członka drużyny. Wiem, do czego Kensei jest zdolny.  
− Cóż, pewnie masz rację. Jakoś nie było dotąd okazji, żeby poznać się bliżej. Z pewnością to nie tylko szczęście pozwoliło wam dotrzeć aż tutaj. − Nie potrafił ukryć tej nuty sugerującej, że dotąd nie mogli liczyć również na porucznika Hisagiego. − Jednak to mało odpowiedzialne zachowanie ze strony Sagi. Nie żeby Corrie-san była w tym względzie lepsza − ostatnie mruknął pod nosem.  
− Z tym twierdzeniem ciężko mi się nie zgodzić, ale od czego jest drużyna, jak nie od tego, by ratować nawet największych idiotów z największych tarapatów − zgodziła się z przelotnym uśmiechem.  
Shohei zaśmiał się pod nosem. Chwilę później dołączyli do Hisagiego i Ayase, którzy czekali na zewnątrz magazynu.  
− Czysto, możemy się wynosić, poruczniku.  
Hisagi ani nie zauważył, że przyszli, ani nie dotarły do niego słowa Shoheia. Patrzył gdzieś w stronę miasta i myślał jedynie o tym, co jeszcze mógłby zrobić. Odtwarzał raz za razem wydarzenia, które doprowadziły do zniknięcia Kenseia, wyrzucał sobie, że nie poszedł za chłopkiem, nie porozmawiał z nim. Powinien jako dowódca zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak i zareagować. Myślał o nocnej rozmowie z Corrie, o tym, że niepotrzebnie przekroczył w niej pewne granice, że powiedział za wiele i za szybko w egoistycznej potrzebie zbliżenia się do niej, nie myśląc zupełnie o tym, jak ona się w tym wszystkim czuje. A teraz bał się, tak przeraźliwie się bał, że już nie będzie miał możliwości tego wszystkiego naprawić. Był beznadziejnym dowódcą, jeszcze bardziej beznadziejnym ojcem i zupełnie do dupy przyjacielem.  
Dopiero dotknięcie w ramię wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Gdy się obrócił, obok stała Yukikaze z psotnym uśmiechem na ustach. Nikt z drużyny nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się pojawiła.  
− Zdaje się, że coś zgubiłeś − powiedziała z rozbawieniem.  
Shuuhei chyba nigdy w życiu nie był tak szczęśliwy na widok Yukikaze − nie żeby jej nie lubił, po prostu zazwyczaj jej pojawienie się nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego. Teraz mógłby ją wyściskać, bo skoro Yukikaze żyła i była tutaj, znaczyło, że Corrie żyje i nie może być z nią aż tak bardzo źle, skoro ma siłę wypuszczać duszę miecza w świat. Ale znaczyło to również, że Corrie z jakiegoś powodu, nie mogła przyjść sama.  
− Gdzie jest Corrie? Co się z nią dzieje? − zapytał, nie kryjąc troski.  
− Z Fullbringerami. − Spoważniała. − Tak samo jak twoja druga zguba. I o tę w przeciwieństwie do mojej pani powinieneś się martwić. − Znów się uśmiechnęła, jakby cała ta sytuacja ją bawiła.  
Shuuhei zmarszczył brwi, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, wtrąciła się Kimiko.  
− Są razem? Corrien-san znalazła Kenseia? Dlaczego tylko Kenseiowi coś grozi? − zapytała.  
− Jak to się mówi? Wróg mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem. Przynajmniej chwilowo − odparła Yukikaze.  
− Chcesz powiedzieć, że Corrien-san sprzymierzyła się z Fullbringerami? − zapytała Kimiko, nie kryjąc zdziwienia. Bardziej była zaskoczona tym, że ktoś tak stanowczy jak Corrien, poszedł na jakikolwiek kompromis, jakiego na pewno wymagał ten sojusz, niż tym, że byli to Fullbringerzy. Yukikaze kiwnęła głową.  
− Nie żeby była z tego zadowolona − dodała niewinnym tonem. − Będzie trzeba ją później ugłaskać, żeby przestała się boczyć. − Spojrzała znacząco na Hisagiego.  
− Zaprowadzisz nas do niej − poprosił Shuuhei zniecierpliwiony, zbywając ostatnią uwagę Yukikaze, jakkolwiek kuszące pomysły na ugłaskanie Corrie nie podsuwałaby mu wyobraźnia.  
− Po to przyszłam. − Uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem i odwróciła, więc nie mogli zobaczyć wyrazu jej twarzy, gdy dodawała: − Nie zostało już dużo czasu.  
Nie powiedziała już nic więcej, pozostawiając niedopowiedzenia, i ruszyła przed siebie, chcąc jak najszybciej wrócić do Corrie. Bo może odzyskała miecz, ale zostawianie jej samej ze Zmierzchem nie było zbyt bezpieczne.  
Shuuhei nie potrzebował większej zachęty. Nie miał nawet w planach wracać po rzeczy przeniesione do nowej kryjówki. Nie potrzebował ostrzeżenia Yukikaze, by zdawać sobie sprawę, że czas od samego początku nie działał na ich korzyść. Zerknął tylko na resztę drużyny, kiwnął głową i ruszył za Yukikaze.  
Shohei zmarszczył tylko brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. Wolał zachować swoje myśli dla siebie, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy powinni przynajmniej wyglądać na zjednoczoną drużynę. Na całą resztę czas będzie później. Zresztą cokolwiek się teraz miało wydarzyć, zamierzał stanąć po stronie swojej dowódczyni. Jak zawsze.  
Podążył za Ayase, która trzymała się tylko krok za Hisagim zdeterminowana, by znaleźć pozostałych członków drużyny. I gotowa, żeby zaleczyć ich rany.  
Kimiko już w biegu dotknęła ukrytego listu. Więc Corrie jeszcze nie uciekła, mimo wszystkiego, co napisała, posłała po nich. Więc może Kenseia też zdążą odnaleźć, może jeszcze wszystko dobrze się ułoży. Chciała w to wierzyć, chociaż jakiś głos − czy to jeden z Generałów? − podpowiadał, że najgorsze może się dopiero wydarzyć.


	14. Rozdział 13

Corrie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, gdy tylko Yukikaze do niej wróciła. Wiedziała, że drużyna jest już w pobliżu, może nawet stoją naprzeciw Fullbringerów z Biura. Czekała cierpliwie na spotkanie, układając ponownie wszystkie fakty. Najbardziej bolał fakt, że tak niewiele wie na temat tego cholernego Quincy − nie spotkała go nigdy na polu walki, ale słyszała o nim w podsłuchanych rozmowach wrogów. Teraz jednak rozumiała, skąd ta obsesja Fullbringerów, żeby to właśnie shinigamich oskarżyć o Upadek. Nie zamierzała mu przepuścić, choćby miała poddać się znowu furii Zmierzchu. Rozerwie drania na strzępy, nic z niego nie zostanie.  
Drgnęła, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Shori. Przez chwilę przyglądał się kobiecie, jakby nie wierzył, że może być shinigami. Zdawała się być młodsza od niego, ledwie nastolatka, choć w jej spojrzeniu dostrzegł coś, co przeczyło temu, co widział na pierwszy rzut oka.  
− Kazumi-san prosiła, żebym cię przyprowadził. Twoi przyjaciele przybyli − oznajmił.  
Nie pokazała po sobie zaskoczenia czy radości. Po prostu wstała i podążyła za nim w milczeniu. Shori czuł się z tym dziwnie. Nie dość, że okazało się, że Maya ich zdradziła, to jeszcze ta historia z shinigami. Miał mętlik w głowie. Zastanawiało go, dlaczego w ogóle Inaba-san poszła na współpracę z tą dziewczyną, wcale nie musieli sprzymierzać się z tymi całymi shinigami. Jednak nie był siłą decyzyjną w Biurze i nie zamierzał tego kwestionować.  
Gdy weszli do biura dyrektor operacyjnych, od razu odczuli ciężką atmosferę panującą pomiędzy jego współpracownikami a nadal nieco tajemniczymi gośćmi. Było jasne, że żadna ze stron nie ufa drugiej, ale wcale go to nie dziwiło. Dla nich, Fullbringerów z Biura, do niedawna shinigami byli mrzonką wymyśloną przez Rebeliantów, żeby siać zamęt, dla shinigami Fullbringerzy byli po prostu wrogami, którzy czyhali na ich życia. Nie sądził, żeby to się miało udać.  
− Jesteśmy, Kazumi-san.  
Shuuhei starał się nie panikować, ani nie wykonać gwałtownych ruchów od momentu, gdy znaleźli się pod budynkiem, który wyglądał jak nieco przerobiona szkoła i zostali otoczeni przez Fullbringerów − chociaż tamci twierdzili, że wyszli ich odprowadzić. Nie był szczególnie przekonany, żeby wchodzić do budynku pełnego Fullbringerów, ewidentnie poddenerwowanych. Jedyne, co go w jakiś sposób uspokajało, to wiara, że Corrie w życiu by ich nie sprowadziła, gdyby sama nie wierzyła, że nie grozi im bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo. Chociaż w tej chwili Shuuhei wszedłby do środka tak czy siak bez względu na ilość stojących przed nim przeciwnikóe, byleby znaleźć się z powrotem przy Corrie. Na tym starał się skupić, gdy zostali odprowadzeni do pokoju, w którym przywitała ich kobieta − przedstawiła się jako Kazumi Inaba.  
Kimiko, gdy tylko zobaczyła Inabę, nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że patrzy na coś nieprzyjemnie znajomego. Naturalny autorytet osoby, która doskonale wie, że posiada władzę i dobrze się na tej pozycji czuje. Zupełnie jak Akemi, czy matka Kimiko − nawet coś w spojrzeniu miały podobnego. Kimiko uważnie przyjrzała się pozostałym obecnym. Najbliżej Inaby stała czerwonowłosa kobieta przedstawiona jako Kabayashi − na pewno groźna, ale wydawała się też dość przewidywalna. Pod oknem oparty o parapet stał Idane ze słuchawkami na uszach wpatrzony w jakieś urządzenie. Coś było z nim nie tak, chociaż z początku Kimiko nie była w stanie stwierdzić co, dopiero jak się poruszył się zorientowała − nie wydawał żadnych dźwięków w bardzo nienaturalny sposób, przez co bardzo łatwo zapominało się o jego obecności. Kawałek dalej, tak naprawdę już za ich plecami stał Okita. Gdy Kimiko próbowała się mu przyjrzeć, została przyłapana, bo Okita właśnie patrzył na nią. Więc w tej sytuacji zrobiła jedyną możliwą rzecz − skinęła głową z uprzejmym uśmiechem i dokładnie ten sam gest dostała w odpowiedzi. Kimiko nie dała się oszukać nieco zapuszczonym wyglądem mężczyzny − jego oczy zdradzały zabójcę. Na początku był jeszcze Ito, ale został odesłany, nim Kimiko miała szansę dojrzeć w nim coś więcej niż to, że porusza się z pewnością i wprawą kogoś zaprawionego w bojach. I była jeszcze Kurihime, wyglądająca na najmłodszą z Fullbringerów i na swój sposób w niej też było coś znajomego − wyglądała jak osoba nie na miejscu. Była czujna owszem, ale była wokół niej jakaś aura dystansu i odosobnienia. Kimiko odwróciła spojrzenie.  
Żadne ważne słowa nie padły poza zapewniem przez Inabę, że są bezpieczni i ze strony pracowników Biura nie grozi im żadne niebezpieczeństwo.   
Shuuhei zaczynał się niecierpliwić i podejrzewać, że to wszystko było jednak jakimś podstępem, ale wtedy drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i do środka weszła Corrien. Cała i zdrowa Corrien. Czuł, jak w końcu może przełknął tę gorzkę gulę, która zbierała mu się w gardle.  
− Mam nadzieję, że zwracamy ją w takim samym stanie, jak wtedy, gdy się rozłączyliście − powiedziała Kazumi uprzejmie, przyglądając się uważnie reakcji Corrien, jak reszty jej drużyny.  
Shuuhei zrobił trochę niepewny krok w stronę Corrie.  
− Nie rób takiej miny − rzuciła Corrie, uśmiechając pogodnie. To był ten uśmiech, który zawsze gościł na jej twarzy, kiedy nie zamierzała dzielić się prawdziwymi emocjami. − Ze mną jest w porządku. − Przekłamała nieco rzeczywistość, bo ranione ramię wciąż jej dokuczało, ale i tak była to niewielka cena za nieostrożność. − Nie mieliście problemów po drodze?  
Zrozumiał ten uśmiech, znał go lepiej, niż by sobie życzył. Ale w tej sytuacji lepiej było, nie pokazywać tych prawdziwych uczuć. Więc kiwnął głową.  
− Nie mieliśmy żadnych problemów, wyglądało to trochę, jakby wszyscy, którzy ewentualnie chcieliby naszej krzywdy, byli zajęci gdzieś indziej. Chyba w sumie w tej sprawie się spotykamy? − zapytał Inabę. − Porozmawiać o wspólnych wrogach.  
Kazumi uśmiechnęła się.  
− Z rozmowy z Shiroyamą-san wynikło, że poszukujecie pewnego chłopaka, Kenseia. A z tego, co nam wiadomo, został on porwany przez grupę rebeliantów, tą samą, która przetrzymuje mojego syna. Więc myślę, że owszem mamy wspólnych wrogów, shinigami. − Ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała ze starannie zaintonowanym szacunkiem. − Zaproponowałam Shiroyamie-san, że możecie dołączyć do akcji ratunkowej. Zwłaszcza że wygląda na to, że jesteście w stanie podzielić się z nami istotnymi informacjami na temat dowódcy tej grupy. Niejakiego Volkera, którego Shiroyama-san nazwała Quincym.  
Shohei i Ayase automatycznie spojrzeli na Corrie. Nie było tajemnicą, jak bardzo ich nienawidzi, a jednak przystanęła całkowicie spokojna obok Hisagiego. Pamiętali ten strach z Seireitei, kiedy okazało się, że wróg jest potężniejszy, niż się spodziewali. Shohei wiedział, że do końca życia będzie pamiętał tamtą scenę z pierwszej bitwy, kiedy Äs Nödt zmasakrował kapitana.  
− Quincy? − powtórzył, jakby nie wierzył, że usłyszał to tak znienawidzone słowo.  
− Zdaje się, że jedno ścierwo przetrwało Upadek − wyjaśniła Corrie z wciąż pogodnym uśmiechem, który nie dosięgał jej oczu, w których czaiła się ciemność. − To wiele wyjaśnia.  
− Myślę, że możemy pomóc sobie nawzajem − powiedziała Kazumi. − Znamy prawdopodobne miejsce przebywania porwanych i podejrzewamy, że ten Volker również tam będzie. Nie staniemy na drodze pomiędzy wami, a nim. Za to z chęcią usłyszę więcej o tych Niszczycielach i o was samych również, ale nie będę szczególnie naciskać. Mamy godzinę, zanim potwierdzą się informacje o miejscu pobytu grupy, kolejne trzy zanim przygotujemy się do wyjazdu, a jeżeli miejsce się potwierdzi, to jeszcze jakąś godzinę jazdy. Będzie więc czas…  
W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i stanął w nich mężczyzna. Dość przystojny o wąskim, wyrazistym podbródku, który zdobiła niebieska starannie przystrzyżona bródka. Tak samo niebieskie były włosy ulizane i zaczesane do tyłu dzięki czemu było widać, że zamiast uszu ma dziwne aparaty. Nie spojrzał nawet po zebranych, od razu kierując swoją uwagę na Kazumi.  
− Inaba, co też to ma znaczyć − zawołał od wejścia wysokim, ale autorytatywnym głosem, pokazując przy tym mocno przyżółkłe zęby w gniewnym grymasie.  
Był to głos, który Shuuhei i Corrien doskonale znali, a jednak zupełnie nie pasował do tego wyglądające w sumie normalnie mężczyzny.  
− Co ma znaczyć, Mayuri-san? − spytała cierpliwie Kazumi.  
− Tak późne poinformowanie mnie o takich odkry… − zamilkł, bo dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na resztę obecnych w pokoju. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc z góry na drużynę shinigami i był to uśmiech, który rozwiewał wszelkie wątpliwości.  
Były kapitan dwunastego oddziału Mayuri Kurotsuchi we własnej osobie w środku Biura Fullbringerów i wyglądający, jakby doskonale się tutaj czuł.  
− Mayuri Kurotsuchi − wykrztusiła z siebie Corrie i nie wiedziała, czy bardziej czuje złość czy zaskoczenie.  
Nie chciała w to uwierzyć, choć powoli docierało do niej, że oczy jej nie mylą. Zresztą energia nowoprzybyłego była zbyt znana i charakterystyczna, żeby miała należeć do kogoś innego. Zerknęła tylko na resztę drużyny, widząc ten sam szok, który z pewnością widniał również na jej twarzy, po czym spojrzała znów na byłego kapitana dwunastki.  
− No no no − powiedział Mayuri wciąż szeroko uśmiechnięty. − Czy to nie przypadkiem właśnie nasze małe odkrycia? Kto by pomyślał.  
Kazumi przyglądała się uważnie gościom.  
− Mieliście okazję się poznać? − zapytała.  
− Oczywiście, że tak − odpowiedział Mayuri i machnął dłonią, jakby odpędzał muchę. − Ci… − zawahał się widocznie niezadowolony z tego, co musi powiedzieć − dzielni młodzieńcy pomogli mi wydostać się ze zniszczonej prefektury. Później nasze drogi się rozeszły i nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek się jeszcze spotkamy. Cóż za miła niespodzianka, nieprawdaż?  
Shuuhei zawiesił się w momencie, gdy rozpoznał kapitana dwunastki i do tej pory nie wyszedł ze stuporu.  
− Tak − potwierdziła za to Kimiko z uśmiechem. − Prawdziwie nieoczekiwane spotkanie.  
Mayuri mlasnął z miną człowieka zadowolonego ze sztuczki pieska.  
Corrie skrzywiła się na “dzielnych młodzieńców”. Chyba nie powinno jej to dziwić, że akurat ze wszystkich kapitanów właśnie Mayuri przetrwał Upadek, a nawet to, że jest akurat w tym miejscu.  
− Dzielni młodzieńcy? Pomogli wydostać? − powtórzyła z obrzydzeniem. − Wymyśliłbyś lepsze kłamstwa, kapitanie Kurotsuchi. − Ostatnie słowa wypluła z siebie jak najgorsze przekleństwo.  
− Kapitanie? − zapytała Kazumi nieco zaskoczona obrotem spraw.  
Mayuri przestał się uśmiechać i zmrużył oczy.  
− Nigdy nie byłaś za inteligentna, co Shiroyama − syknął gniewnie. − Gdybym miał jeszcze możliwość, to zrobiłbym z ciebie kolejny eksperyment. Chociaż pewnie to jeszcze da się załatwić, co nie Inaba − zwrócił się do Kazumi z naciskiem i niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach.  
− Nie sądzę − powiedziała spokojnie Kazumi, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Seki, która już robiła krok w stronę Mayuriego.  
Mayuri prychnął gniewnie.  
− Jeszcze o tym porozmawiamy − stwierdził. − A ty, idiotko. − Wskazał Corrien chudym, długim palcem. − Myśl czasem, zanim otworzysz swoją bezużyteczną jadaczkę.  
− Może wystarczy − wtrącił się Shuuhei.  
Mayuri spojrzał jeszcze na wszystkich z góry i odwrócił się. Łatwo było sobie wyobrazić, jak haori łopocze za nim wściekle.  
− Idioci, imbecyle − mruczał pod nosem. Reszty inwektyw nie usłyszeli, bo trzasnął za sobą drzwiami.  
Zapadła cisza, którą z odpowiednią dozą wdzięku przerwała Seki:  
− O chuj tutaj chodziło? − zapytała.  
Corrie prychnęła z niesmakiem. Nigdy szczególnie nie przepadała za kapitanem dwunastki, zresztą tak samo jak kapitan Kuchiki, a groźby Mayuriego nie zrobiły na niej wrażenia. Nie zamierzała mu niczego ułatwiać, choć jeśli Akon o tym wiedział, to też wiele wyjaśniało.  
− Nic się nie zmienił − stwierdziła, po czym spojrzała na Kazumi. − Na czym skończyliśmy, nim ten buc tu przylazł? − zapytała, chwilowo rezygnując z bardziej eleganckiego słownictwa.  
Kazumi się zamyśliła, próbując faktycznie zrozumieć, co właściwie zaszło. To, że Mayuri z Corrien się znali wcześniej, było oczywiste. Nie miała zbyt wielu informacji na temat samych shinigami, ale tytułowanie Kurotsuchiego kapitanem, mogło oznaczać faktyczną zależność dowódca−podwładny. Do tego dochodził ten drobny fakt, że trafili na ślad shinigamich dokładnie w tym momencie, gdy zespołu Mayuriego nie było w Biurze. Na razie to były ledwo domysły na podstawie dziwnej rozmowy, ale chyba można było założyć, że mieli przynajmniej jednego shinigamiego cały czas pod nosem, który bardzo skutecznie sabotował ich odczyty. Kazumi musiała przyznać, że była pod pewnym wrażeniem. Ale wyglądało też na to, że nie wszyscy shinigami żyli ze sobą w zgodzie, co było o tyle dobrą informacją, że każda podzielona grupa jest mniej niebezpieczna.  
Kazumi uśmiechnęła się.  
− Może się czegoś napijecie, zjecie coś? − zapytała. − Gdy tylko otrzymamy potwierdzenie, że Volker został znaleziony, odbędzie się odprawa, to będzie dobry moment, żebyście podzielili się informacjami o nim.  
Corrie spojrzała kątem oka na Shuuheia. Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że będą mieli chwilę, żeby porozmawiać bez ciągłej asysty Fullbringerów.  
− Chyba tak będzie najlepiej − stwierdziła. − Pośpiech to zawsze zły doradca.  
− Czy będziemy mogli porozmawiać z Corrie na osobności? − zapytał Shuuhei.  
− Oczywiście − powiedziała Kazumi z uśmiechem. − My i tak musimy rozejść się w tej chwili do swoich obowiązków, więc możemy zostawić wam do dyspozycji ten pokój. Tak jak powiedziałam, jesteście tutaj bezpieczni, ale dla spokoju prosiłabym, żebyście się nie kręcili po Biurze sami. Ryu będzie w pokoju obok, jakbyście czegoś potrzebowali. − Ryu podniósł spojrzenie znad ekranu i kiwnął głową. − Oczywiście poinformuję was, gdy tylko się czegoś dowiemy.  
− W porządku. − Corrie posłała jej ten sam uśmiech, którym przywitała się z Shuuheiem. − Nie będziemy przeszkadzać wam w obowiązkach, Inaba-san.  
Odczekała, aż Fullbringerzy wyjdą, po czym pozwoliła sobie na westchnięcie. Dotknęła też ranionego ramienia, gdy poczuła w nim ból. Najchętniej ruszyłaby do walki już teraz, żeby pozbyć się nagromadzonej frustracji, ale to nikomu by nie pomogło.  
− Dobrze, że przynajmniej wam nic nie jest − stwierdziła, opierając się o biurko Kazumi.  
− Nam nic nie jest? − zapytał Shuuhei i pokręcił głową z ciepłym uśmiechem. − To nie my zostaliśmy złapani i to nie my jesteśmy ranni − dokończył już z troską. − Co ci się stało?  
Wiedziała, że pomimo czystego ubrania część sińców z walki było widocznych. Dawno nie dała się tak załatwić i − choć przyznawała to z niesmakiem − gdyby nie Fullbringerzy z Biura, pewnie byłaby już martwa.  
− Trafiłam na rebelianta − powiedziała spokojnie. − Ayase, mogłabyś?  
Yukihana od razu zlokalizowała najgroźniejszą z ran. Syknęła, gdy odwinęła bandaż i ściągnęła opatrunek. Naprawdę nie chciała wiedzieć, jak ciężka była walka, skoro Corrie wyglądała w ten sposób.  
− Masz szczęście, Corrie-san. Kilka centymetrów niżej i ostrze przebiłoby płuco − powiedziała z naganą w głosie.  
Shiroyama nie odpowiedziała. Przymknęła tylko oczy, pozwalając medyczce działać, a reszcie mówić.  
Shuuhei wolał nie słyszeć tego, co powiedziała Ayase, a tym bardziej wolałby nie widzieć rannej Corrie, ale najważniejsze było, że wciąż była żywa i skoro już był przy niej, to powinien się skupić na w tej chwili ważniejszej kwestii.  
− Więc Kensei jest w rękach Quincy − powiedział i przy wymawianiu Quincy wyraźnie zazgrzytał zębami. Ale w tym momencie dotarło do niego coś jeszcze. − Jeżeli to prawda, to on może już nie żyć.  
Kimiko, gdy tylko Fullbringerzy wyszli, podeszła do okna i na przemian obserwowała dziedziniec i pokój. Gdy Shuuhei powiedział ostatnie zdanie, patrzyła akurat na zewnątrz. “To będzie moja wina” pomyślała “to wszystko przez kłótnię ze mną”. Zacisnęła mocniej palce na splecionych na piersi ramionach. Jednak zaraz się uspokoiła − “nie mogę się bać”, powtarzała sobie.  
− Nie sądzę by go zabili − powiedziała spokojnie. − Gdyby naprawdę chcieli go zabić, zrobiliby to w momencie, gdy go spotkali. Jednak… − Zawahała się, przypominając sobie to odległe delikatne uczucie w nocy zniknięcia Kenseia. To wrażenie znikającego dźwięku w tle. − Jednak Inaba wydawała się dość pewna co do tego, że został jednak porwany.  
− Bo to prawda − odparła Corrie, nie otwierając oczu. − Inabie przysłali film z Kenseiem w roli głównej. Ten cały Volker zniszczył Burzę Gromów, choć nie mam pewności, czy duch miecza też ucierpiał. Poza tym możemy założyć, że Kensei jest dla nich na tyle przydatny, że ma informacje, gdzie można nas znaleźć.  
O tym, że Fullbringerzy zrobili sobie z niego worek treningowy, nie zamierzała wspominać. Sami z pewnością do tego doszli, skoro dotychczasowe doświadczenia z Fullbringerami dla shinigamich nie były zbyt przyjemne.  
− Chyba musimy mieć taką nadzieję − stwierdził ponuro Shuuhei, bo mniej więcej znaczyło to tyle, że miał nadzieję, że Quincy lubił się bawić, zanim zabije. Przetarł twarz dłońmi. − Ci Fullbringerzy − postanowił zmienić temat. Głową skinął gdzieś w stronę drzwi. − Na ile można ufać w ich dobre intencje?  
− Na pewno zależy im na odbiciu syna Inaby. Z tego, co powiedziała, wynikało, że Kensei stanął w jego obronie, więc zdaje się, że ma wobec niego dług, więc chyba na tyle możemy liczyć − odparła Corrie. − Na razie możemy coś zjeść i odpocząć. Wątpię, żeby mieli nas potruć.  
− A na pewno będzie to dobry test ich szczerości − zgodził się Shuuhei. − Poza tym nigdy nie odmawiaj darowanemu jedzeniu. Shohei pójdziesz ze mną?  
− Oczywiście, poruczniku − odparł automatycznie Shohei.  
− Ja też pójdę − odezwała się Ayase. − Chcę uzupełnić materiały opatrunkowe, skoro zostawiliśmy rzeczy w kryjówce. Z pewnością się przydadzą.  
Corrie uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie darowanego jedzenia, ale tym razem odpuściła sobie złośliwości. Chyba była na to zbyt zmęczona. Chwilę później została sama z Kimiko. Co do samej Kimiko dotarło z lekkim opóźnieniem. Jednak, gdy już się zorientowała, jej myśli od razu podążyły do ukrytego listu.   
Od początku planowała oddać go Corrie, o ile ją znajdą, albo przekazać go Hisagiemu, gdyby okazało się, że odeszła.   
− Skoro zostałyśmy same, to wykorzystam okazję, by ci go zwrócić − powiedziała.  
Podeszła do Corrie, po drodze wyciągając list z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki.  
− Upuściłaś go − powiedziała spokojnie, wyciągając list w stronę Corrie.  
Początkowo nie wiedziała, o czym dziewczyna mówi, dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, co Kimiko trzyma w dłoni i nieco pobladła. List, który napisała na kilka dni przed tamtą nocną rozmową z Shuuheiem, a którego nie zamierzała mu kiedykolwiek przekazywać. Była pewna, że schowała go do torby na samo dno, więc jakim cudem… Chichot Yukikaze wyjaśnił wszystko.  
− Dziękuję − odparła i odebrała Kimiko list, zastanawiając się, czy go przeczytała i dlaczego nie przekazała go Hisagiemu.  
− Moim zdaniem powinnaś go przekazać Hisagiemu − powiedziała Kimiko, rozwiewając wątpliwości, co do tego, czy przeczytała list i nie wyglądała przy tym, jakby było jej z tym głupio. − Jakakolwiek by nie miała być odpowiedź, lepiej ją znać.  
Corrie zmroziło na te słowa. Nigdy nie była zbyt wylewna, tak naprawdę niewiele osób do siebie dopuściła, a ten list pełny był słów, na które nie było jej stać. Sama nie wiedziała, kiedy podniosła rękę i uderzyła Kimiko w policzek.  
− Kto dał ci prawo, żeby go czytać? − zapytała zimno.  
Kimiko dotknęła zaskoczona czerwieniejącego od uderzenia policzka. Jednak wciąż nie czuła ani grama wstydu. Spojrzała na Corrie spokojnie.  
− Nikt mi nie dał prawa. Może mogłabym poszukać jakieś wymówki, no przykład takiej, że zaginęłaś, a w tym liście mogły znajdować się jakieś informacje na temat miejsca twojego pobytu, ale prawda jest taka, że przeczytałam go, dlatego że chciałam. I nie będzie to pierwszy list, który bezprawnie podejrzałam. Co ciekawe dwa poprzednie też były napisane jako listy, które nigdy nie miały dotrzeć do adresata. Dlatego mówię, przekaż swój list Hisagiemu, dopóki masz taką możliwość.   
− To nie jest coś, na temat czego masz prawo się wypowiadać, gówniaro − warknęła Corrie, odwracając spojrzenie.  
Poczuła się upokorzona, że ktoś, kto praktycznie jej nie znał, śmie się wypowiadać na temat jej serca. Schowała list do kieszeni spodni z zamiarem zniszczenia go, gdy tylko będzie okazja.  
− Możliwe − zgodziła się Kimiko. − Po prostu… − Zawahała się, spuściła wzrok, ale zaraz go podniosła. − Nie boisz się tej samotności, na którą sama chcesz się skazać? W samotności nie ma nic dobrego, nic kuszącego. Jest zimna, straszna, wyniszczająca.   
Kimiko nie wiedziała, jak bardzo ukuła tymi słowami Corrie. Samotność. To jej Corrie bała się najbardziej, odkąd poznała, czym jest miłość, przyjaźń, przynależność. Nienawidziła zimna, bo kojarzyło jej się z dzieciństwem, kiedy zawsze była sama skazana na wieczne narzekania ciotki Midori i surowe spojrzenia ojca. I z tymi dniami tuż po Upadku, zanim spotkała innych ocalałych, kiedy myślała, że została całkiem sama. Nim ponownie spotkała Shuuheia wiele dni po tym, jak pogodziła się z tym, że jej najbliższych nie ma już na tym świecie.  
− Córkom Shiroyamów przeznaczona jest samotność − szepnęła bardziej do siebie niż do Kimiko. − Kochają zbyt mocno, tracą i zostają same.  
− A może kochają zbyt mocno, ale nie walczą wystarczająco. Mnie nauczono, że o wszystko przyjdzie mi walczyć, że nic mi w życiu nie zostanie podarowane. I wydaje mi się, że jest tych kilka spraw, o które warto walczyć kłami i pazurami, egoistycznie i bezwzględnie. Bo zasługujesz tylko na to, o co walczysz.  
Nie wiedzieć czemu, do Corrie wróciły wszystkie te sytuacje, kiedy na jej drodze stawał Ichimaru. Odkąd Kira został jego porucznikiem, wiecznie wchodził pomiędzy nich, wiecznie im utrudniał i najczęściej to właśnie ona walczyła o ten związek, bo Kira nie potrafił mu się sprzeciwić. Zależało jej, choć czasami było trudno. Dla Kiry złamała wszystkie zasady, które wtłoczono jej do głowy na Dworze Wiatru. Dotknęła sopla. Wtedy nie myślała, że dojdzie do tragedii, że straci mężczyznę, którego tak bardzo kochała. Owszem, zawsze było ryzyko, ale nie potrafiła go sobie wyobrazić. Kiedy zaczęła się bać? Nawet gdy została w Seireitei, kiedy Kira ruszył do Karakury przeciwko Aizenowi, nie poddała się temu strachowi. Czy to był ten dzień, kiedy zaatakowali ich Quincy i wyczuła jego śmierć, a potem mogła tylko patrzeć, jak skradziona Senbonzakura dziurawi jej kapitana i porucznika? Nie była pewna.  
Uśmiechnęła się gorzko.  
− Masz rację. Niczym nie zasłużyłam sobie na miłość Shuuheia. Jestem tchórzem i kłamcą. Za każdym razem tylko go odpycham, ale nie dość stanowczo. Pozwoliłam nam przekroczyć granicę i teraz są tego konsekwencje. Konsekwencje, których ja nie płacę.  
Dopiero teraz, gdy patrzyła i słuchała Corrien, Kimiko zaczęła rozumieć, co miał na myśli Murai w swoim liście: “w jednym zdaniu ujawniłaś o sobie więcej, niż byłem gotowy przyjąć i zrozumieć. Skoro raz zobaczyłem, jaka jesteś w chwilach słabości, nie potrafiłem przestać widzieć tej maski, którą, wydawałoby się, z takim wdziękiem przywdziewasz na co dzień”, a zaraz potem przypomniała sobie to jedno zdanie, o którym mówił Murai, odpowiedź na pytanie: "za kogo ty się masz, Hashimoto?”, “za kobietę. Kobietę, która wbrew własnemu o sobie zdaniu posiada uczucia." Co sprawiło, że jej babka nie chciała nawet przyznać się do tego, że ma jakiekolwiek uczucia? Dokładnie to samo, co powstrzymuje Corrien.   
− Nic poza twoim własnym strachem nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by to zmienić. A nie wolno się bać. − Uśmiechnęła się przelotnie, nostalgicznie. − Strach zabija duszę, strach to mała śmierć, a wielkie unicestwienie. Trzeba stawić mu czoła. Powinnaś przekazać swój list Hisagiemu.  
Corrie milczała. Bawiła się soplem, wciąż się wahając. Teraz było inaczej niż w momencie, gdy pisała list. Nie chciała odchodzić, chciała zostać, mieć go dla siebie, ale wciąż obawiała się, czy to nie za wcześnie po tym, co się stało na Dworze Wiatru, czy sama go nie skruszy, czy da radę zapanować nad Zmierzchem. Zmusiła Shuuheia do tej strasznej obietnicy, choć doskonale wiedziała, jak bardzo go to zaboli. Była beznadziejna, bo z samą sobą nie potrafiła walczyć i zwyciężyć. Miotała się tylko pomiędzy własnymi uczuciami a lękami.  
− _Ktoś ci właśnie powiedział, że nie ma w tym nic złego._ − Usłyszała Yukikaze.  
− Tak bardzo upierasz się, żebym dała go Shuuheiowi − odezwała się. − Czemu sama tego nie zrobiłaś? Miałaś przecież okazję.  
− Zrobiłabym to, gdybyśmy cię nie odnaleźli, ale czy nie uważasz, że wtedy to byłby dla niego strasznie smutny i gorzki list? Tym okrutniejszy, że już nic nie byłby w stanie zrobić, ani powiedzieć, by zmienić twoje zdanie. − Zapatrzyła się gdzieś w bok. − “Tak jak ty nigdy nie poznasz mojej odpowiedzi, tak ja nie poznam Twojej, w ten sposób dopełnimy wzajemnego okrucieństwa” to ostatnie słowa z listu mojej babki do nieżyjącego męża, jej odpowiedź na list, którego on nigdy nie wysłał. Może gdyby to zrobił, mogliby się zrozumieć, a może nawet pozwolić na wzajemną miłość. Dobrze pamiętam tamte listy i dobrze znałam swoją babkę. Widziałam jej dumną, zimną samotność, którą otaczała się jak zbroją. To był smutny widok. − Spojrzała na Corrie z pewną dozą nieśmiałości. − Nie chciałabym, żeby ciebie czy porucznika spotkał ten sam los. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby warto było być dla siebie i dla tej drugiej osoby tak okrutnym.  
Przy tych wszystkich mądrych i przecież szczerych słowach, Kimiko zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest w nich szczypta obłudy. Robi to wszystko przede wszystkim dla siebie. Postanowiła walczyć o tę drużynę, upleść własną sieć, stworzyć więzi, bo nie chciała być już sama. Potrzebowała do tego Corrien, by przyciągnąć bliżej Ayase i Shoheia, by Hisagi miał ją blisko i by ona sama była bardziej z drużyną, niż z myślami z przeszłości. Gdy Hisagi nie będzie zastanawiał się, co się dzieje z Corrie, będzie na pewno miał więcej czasu i energii, które poświęci Kenseiowi. Może w końcu będą mieli możliwość, by stworzyć tę więź, której Kensei pragnie. Wtedy Kimiko na powrót poczuje, że ma rodzinę, a wtedy już wszystko będzie łatwiejsze.  
− Ale zrobisz, co zechcesz − dodała z lekkim ukłonem.  
Zza drzwi dało się słyszeć rozmowy. Corrie tylko pokręciła głową. Teraz i tak nie było na to czasu, najpierw musieli znaleźć Kenseia, najlepiej w jednym kawałku. Wymówki, usłyszała Yukikaze, ale ją zignorowała. Doskonale wiedziała, że dusza miecza chciała ją zmusić do konfrontacji z Shuuheiem i własnym sercem.  
Uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko, gdy tylko reszta drużyny weszła do pokoju.  
− No nareszcie. Już myślałam, że się zgubiście − rzuciła złośliwie.  
Do pokoju wszedł jedynie Shohei z Ayase w towarzystwie Okity, to on głównie mówił − chyba o jedzeniu w stołówce. Na ten widok Corrie zmarszczyła brwi.  
− Gdzie Shuuhei? − zapytała.  
− Za chwilę do nas dołączy − odparł Shohei.  
Corrie wyczuła, że Kimura nie mówi jej wszystkiego. Ayase również starannie unikała jej spojrzenia, kłamali, to pewne. Doskonale wiedzieli, gdzie poszedł ich dowódca, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie zamierzali jej tego mówić. Zapewne za sprawą Shuuheia. Nie podobało jej się to, ale w obecności Fullbringera nie zamierzała na nich naciskać.  
− Trudno. − Wzruszyła zdrowym ramieniem. − Najwyżej potem będzie marudzić, że nic mu nie zostawiliśmy. Jego strata.  
Spojrzała na Fullbringera, którego bardziej z głosu niż wyglądu skojarzyła jako pierwszą osobę z Biura, która się przy niej pojawiła po walce z tamtym Rebeliantem. Nie czuła potrzeby przepraszać go za to, co wtedy zrobiła − broniła się przed wrogiem, skąd miała wiedzieć, co Okita zrobi, gdy ona była ranna i bezbronna?  
Inaho, zauważywszy, że jest obserwowany, uśmiechnął się tylko. Corrie odwzajemniła gest, choć nie było w nim żadnych emocji.  
− Dziękuję za odprowadzenie moich ludzi − powiedziała spokojnie, choć z lekko wyczuwalną sugestią, że nie jest tu mile widziany.  
− Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie − powiedział. − Jedzcie, bo wystygnie. Państwo wybaczą, dalsze obowiązki wzywają. − Uniósł dłoń do głowy, jakby chciał uchylić kapelusza i wyszedł.

***

− Kurotsuchi − zawołał Ryu, gdy otworzył drzwi do laboratoriów.  
Nikt chyba nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, bo w pomieszczeniu panowało jakieś zamieszanie, a gdzieś z drugiego końca dało się słyszeć krzyki. Ryu z nieco znudzonym wyrazem twarzy założył słuchawki, pstryknął palcami.  
− Kurotsuchi − powtórzył, ale tym razem jego głos był donośny jak z megafonu i spokojnie przedarł się przez harmider.  
− Czego? − odkrzyknął mu Mayuri z drugiego końca sali.   
− Shinigami do ciebie − powiedział spokojnie Ryu, zerkając na Shuuheia.  
− Nie mam czasu, niech mi nie zawraca głowy. Niech idzie być irytująca gdzie indziej.  
Shuuhei nie miał zamiaru nigdzie odchodzić. Mruknął tylko przepraszam do Ryu i po prostu wszedł do środka i od razu udał się w stronę Mayuriego. Stanął przed nim i nie przejmując się zebranymi wokół niego ludźmi, zdjął bluzę i koszulkę. Kilka osób uprzejmie odwróciło wzrok. Jedna czy dwie kobiety odwróciły spojrzenie tylko na tyle, żeby mogły wciąż na niego patrzeć kątem oka. Może w jakieś innej sytuacji Shuuhei poczułby się niezręcznie, ale teraz nie zwracał na to wszystko uwagi. Przyszedł do Mayuriego w jednym, konkretnym celu i nie wyjdzie, póki tego nie dostanie.  
− Hmpf − prychnął Mayuri. − Nie pochlebiaj sobie, Hisagi, nie jesteś wartym uwagi obiektem.  
Shuuhei zignorował uwagę, dotknął piersi i pod palcami pojawił się symbol białego maku − ograniczenie aury, z którym każdy oficer wyższego szczebla przybywał do świata żywych. Niebiosa mogły upaść, świat mógł przestać funkcjonować według starych reguł, ale ta jedna rzecz, jak na złość wciąż działała. Dlatego tak dostawali po dupie od Fullbringerów, nawet tak doświadczeni żołnierze jak Corrien.  
− Zdejmij ją − bardziej polecił, niż poprosił, ale widząc mrużące się oczy Mayuriego, dodał: − proszę.  
Mayuri spojrzał na podwładnych.  
− A wy co się jeszcze gapicie, wynocha mi! − warknął.  
Gdy wszyscy oddalili się, usiadł za biurkiem. Założył nogę na nogę, oparł się wygodnie. Zaczął oglądać swoje paznokcie.  
− Skąd pomysł, że w ogóle mogę i że będzie mi się chciało.  
− Nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że nie wpadłbyś już na jakiś pomysł, kapitanie − powiedział, siląc się na uniżony ton.  
Rozumiał Corrien, gdy wybuchła, mając za nic, że Mayuri działał w Biurze pod przykrywką. Niechęć jaką wzbudzał kapitan dwunastki, to było jedno, drugim był fakt, że Mayuri siedział sobie wygodnie w najciemniejszym miejscu pod latarnią, ewidentnie nie żyło mu się tu źle i nie robił tak naprawdę nic, by wspomóc pozostałych shinigamich. Gdyby Shuuhei miał wybór, to by go tutaj nie było, nie prosiłby. Ale pamiętał Kenseia, gdy ten pochylony prosił go o pomoc w treningach: “gdy wydaje się nam, że już nic nam nie zostało, duma wydaje się być jedyną rzeczą wartą chronienia, jednak gdy znajdujemy coś cenniejszego, poświęcimy wszystko, nawet dumę, żeby to ochronić”. I tylko cichy, bardzo złośliwy głosik z głębi duszy podpowiedział mu, że to wcale nie chęć ochrony go popchnęła go działania, a obietnica złożona Corrien. Będzie w końcu potrzebował wszystkich sił, żeby zabić Corrie, gdy Zmierzch znowu przejmie nad nią kontrolę. I Shuuhei nie potrafiłby z czystym sumieniem zrzucić tych myśli na Kazeshiniego.  
Patrzył na Mayuriego wyczekująco.  
− Ha! − ucieszył się były kapitan. − Oczywiście, że wiem, jak to zrobić. Ale wciąż pozostaje kwestia moich chęci. Nie widzę powodu, żeby robić dla ciebie cokolwiek za darmo.  
Shuuhei zagryzł zęby. Kurotsuchi mógłby mieć na tyle przyzwoitości, by spełnić chociaż tę jedną prośbę, ale w sumie to by znaczyło, że posiada chociaż szczątki sumienia.  
− Nie mam nic, co mógłbym oddać − powiedział spokojnie.  
Mayuri uśmiechnął się paskudnie.  
− A twój Zanpakutou? − zapytał niemalże słodkim głosikiem.  
Shuuhei aż zrobił krok w tył. Jakkolwiek by nienawidził Kazeshiniego, nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby go oddać.  
− Oczywiście nie teraz − dodał Mayuri, machając dłonią. − Kiedy już umrzesz − wyjaśnił lekkim tonem. − Po twojej śmierci twój Zanpakutou trafi do mnie. Dobrze pamiętam, że opanowałeś rozpostarcie, prawda? Nie będziesz nawet musiał martwić się transportem, poradzę sobie. To jak?   
Shuuhei czuł się nieswojo z myślą, że − nawet po śmierci − Kazeshini miałby trafić do takiego szaleńca, jak Mayuri. Ale w tej chwili nie miał niczego innego do zaproponowania. A może istniała szansa, że umrze w takim miejscu, że Mayuri tak czy siak nie odnajdzie miecza.  
− Zgoda − powiedział ponuro.  
− Doskonale − powiedział wesoło Mayuri. − Nemu! Nemu! Gdzie jesteś, ty bezużyteczna idiotko? Nemu! − zawołał po raz ostatni, waląc w biurko.  
W końcu podeszła do nich dziewczyna i Shuuhei dopiero po chwili rozpoznał w niej Nemu. Była o wiele młodsza, wyglądała na ledwie piętnastolatkę.  
− Proszę o wybaczenie, Mayuri-sama − powiedziała pokornie.  
− Tak, tak, nie gadaj tyle. Usuń mu blokadę aury i postaraj się go przy tym nie zabić, chociaż jak do tego dojdzie, nie będę miał do ciebie pretensji. − Shuuhei w tym momencie miał nadzieję, że to tylko ponury żart. − Ja wracam do pracy − rzucił i odszedł, na odchodne żegnając Hisagiego kolejnym paskudnym uśmiechem.  
Nemu stanęła przed Hisagim. Sięgnęła do swojej lewej dłoni i odkręciła ją, odsłaniając cały zestaw narzędzi, z których żadne nie wyglądało przyjemnie. Jedno, wyglądające najbardziej boleśnie, wysunęło się.  
− To będzie bolało, poruczniku Hisagi − powiedziała Nemu profesjonalnie obojętnym tonem.  
Shuuhei zaczął powątpiewać w słuszność swojej decyzji, ale zanim zdążył zaprotestować, Nemu przyłożyła narzędzie do symbolu na jego piersi. I cokolwiek robiła, faktycznie bolało. Za to doskonale wiedział, kiedy skończyła, zanim cokolwiek powiedziała, czy zabrała rękę. W jednej chwili poczuł, jakby w końcu po wielu latach odetchnął pełna piersią i wciągnął w płuca czyste, rześkie powietrze, jakby ktoś rozciął owinięty wokół jego piersi ciasno zawiązany sznur. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem czuł się taki… potężny. Po symbolu białego maku pozostał jedynie nieprzyjemnie swędzący ślad.  
Ubrał szybko koszulkę i bluzę.  
− Dziękuję, Nemu − powiedział z uśmiechem. − Kapitanowi też podziękuj − dodał.  
Nemu skłoniła się tylko. Shuuhei chciał wyjść, ale jeszcze się zatrzymał i odwrócił się.  
− Od jak dawna właściwie tutaj jesteście? − zapytał.  
− Od samego początku − odpowiedziała Nemu. − Mayuri-sama pomagał zakładać tę instytucję.  
Shuuhei kiwnął głową i mimo wszystko nie potrafił się zmusić do tego, by nienawidzić Kurotsuchiego, bo być może jednak coś mu zawdzięczali.  
Wrócił do drużyny odprowadzony przez Idane.  
− Zostało coś jeszcze dla mnie? − zapytał, siląc się na beztroski ton.  
− Chciałbyś − odparła Corrie, przyglądając mu się przenikliwie.  
Było w tym spojrzeniu coś, co łatwo było zobaczyć dawniej u kapitana Kuchiki − jakby nic nie mogło się przed nim ukryć i było to dość nieswoje uczucie. Czasami rzucała je podwładnym, gdy coś przeskrobali, ale nie na tyle, by ich sprawę przedstawiać od razu kapitanowi. Zawsze działało i słyszała prawdę, której od nich wymagała. Shuuhei nie był pewny, co sprawiło, że to spojrzenie zupełnie na niego nie zadziałało, a powinno. Może gdzieś w odmętach jego wspomnień skojarzyło mu się z Arrancarem Findorem, który oceniał słuszność wszystkich jego decyzji. A może było w tym coś z alkoholowego rauszu po odzyskaniu pełni mocy, chociaż gdzieś tam w środku wiedział, jak niewłaściwe było to myślenie. Nie odwrócił wzroku. Podszedł do Corrie i po prostu bezczelnie sięgnął po pieroga z jej pudełka. Zjadł go, patrząc Corrien w oczy.  
− Chcę i mam − powiedział z uśmiechem, czającym się w kąciku ust.  
Zrobiła oburzoną minę, ale zaraz odwróciła wzrok na widok za oknem, przeklinając w myślach zarówno siebie, jak i jego. Zwrócony list zaczął ją nieprzyjemnie palić w kieszeni.  
− Bezczelny − mruknęła, po czym znowu zmierzyła go spojrzeniem. Coś było nie tak, choć nie bardzo wiedziała co. − Założę się, że zostałeś z tyłu, żeby samemu się najeść, a teraz jeszcze mnie obrabowujesz.  
− Za dobrze mnie znasz − potwierdził ze zbyt szerokim uśmiechem, który zaraz zniknął, gdy odwrócił się w poszukiwaniu swojej porcji.   
Teraz, stojąc przed Corrien, zdał sobie sprawę, że wstydzi się tego, co zrobił. Czuł się, jak zdrajca. Jakkolwiek irytujące i niebezpieczne nie byłyby dla nich te ograniczenia, to były częścią zasad, którymi kierowało się Soul Society, a on je właśnie odrzucił. W dodatku odrzucił je ze strachu − zdawał sobie z tego doskonale sprawę. Bał się, że gdyby przyszło mu stanąć na przeciwko Zmierzchu, prawdopodobnie z ograniczeniem nie miałby szans. Chyba sama świadomość, że brał ten scenariusz w ogóle pod uwagę, była najgorsza. A do tego dochodziło obrzydliwe uczucie, że w jakimś stopniu sprzedał się Kurotsuchiemu.  
Corrie chwilowo darowała sobie przesłuchanie, gdzie tak naprawdę był. Na to będzie czas. Obok nietkniętego pudełka postawiła swoje, do połowy opróżnione.  
− Reszta twoja − powiedziała. − Ja się najadłam.  
Nie była to do końca prawda, ale jakoś nie miała głowy do myślenia o własnym żołądku. Shuuhei chciał zaprotestować, ale obawiał się, że i tak niczego nie wskóra, więc tylko z kiwnięciem głowy, przyjął porcję Corrie.  
Ledwo zdążyli zjeść, a do pokoju weszła Kazumi, lecz tym razem zamiast eleganckiej garsonki i koszuli miała na sobie czarny mundur i kamizelkę, do uda miała przytroczoną kaburę z pistoletem.  
− Otrzymaliśmy potwierdzenie, że w podejrzewanej przez nas lokacji faktycznie przebywa grupa ludzi. Szykujemy się. Jeżeli wam potrzeba, możemy użyczyć mundurów − powiedziała trochę oschłym, formalnym tonem. − A waszego dowódcę, albo dowódców zapraszam na odprawę.   
Corrie spojrzała na Shuuheia. Odkąd połączyli drużyny, nie było mowy na temat tego, kto stanie się jej dowódcą, choć pierwszeństwo miał oczywiście starszy stopniem − ta zasada wciąż obowiązywała nawet jeśli głośno o tym nie mówili − i nie zamierzała się przeciwko temu buntować. Na co dzień decyzje mogli podejmować wspólnie, ale w warunkach wojennych, a za takie można było uznać planowaną akcję, nie zamierzała wychodzić przed szereg.  
Shuuhei odłożył pudełko i chciał pójść, ale w porę zauważył, że Corrie nie ruszyła się z miejsca, więc się odwrócił.  
− Idziemy − powiedział bez cienia wątpliwości.  
Corrie uśmiechnęła się tylko i zeskoczywszy z biurka, podążyła za nim, dokładnie krok z tyłu niczym porucznik za swym dowódcą.


	15. Rozdział 14

W odprawie uczestniczyło w sumie dziesięć osób, wszyscy Fullbringerzy byli już w czarnych mundurach z symbolem błyskawicy na rękawie. Większość uprzejmie zignorowała pojawienie się Corrien i Shuuheia. Na początku mówił mężczyzna przedstawiony jako Motoki Iida, pokazując plany obozu i najbliższej okolicy.  
− Skorzystamy z pociągu − tłumaczył, wskazując na niedaleką linię kolejową. − Zwolni na kilometr przed bazą, ale się nie zatrzyma, więc będziemy musieli wyskoczyć, oczywiście o naszych się nie martwię. − Tutaj zerknął przelotnie na shinigamich. − Okita z jedynki i Soho ode mnie zajmą pozycje snajperskie. Tutaj i tutaj. Zrobią też dokładniejsze rozpoznanie. O ile mamy potwierdzenie, że w okolicy kompleksu widziano osoby odpowiadające rysopisowi Volkera czy innych poszukiwanych rebeliantów, to nie mamy potwierdzenia dla obu uprowadzonych. Pierwsza drużyna rusza od wschodu, będziecie mieli najdalej do przejścia, więc będziecie musieli wyciągać nogi. Inaba-san rusza z wami. Druga od zachodu. Trzecia od północy. Od południa mamy jezioro. Założenie jest takie, że wchodzimy po cichu. − Tutaj spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na Seki, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami z miną niewiniątka. − Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia… − Podniósł wzrok na shinigamich. − Naszych sojuszników. Zakładam, że posiadacie jakieś zdolności bojowe, ale jak u was z pracą w zespole?  
Shuuhei poczuł się personalnie dotknięty protekcjonalnym tonem Fullbringera.   
− Nie działamy raczej zespołowo − odpowiedział spokojnie. − Ale to dlatego, że nie musimy. Każdy z nas jest jak jednoosobowa armia.  
Seki prychnęła.  
− To nic dziwnego, że byle który Fullbringer nabija was na pręty − stwierdziła.  
− Seki − upomniała ją Kazumi. − Chociaż mi też trudno się z tym nie zgodzić. Jak to mawiają Europejczycy. “Nec Hercules contra plures”, albo inaczej przeciwko wielu i największy bohater niewiele zdziała. Czy ten cały Volker też dysponuje takimi umiejętnościami?  
Corrie zignorowała uwagę Seki, nie zamierzała tłumaczyć się Fullbringerom. Myślami wróciła do Volkera, o którym w Seireitei słyszała. I widziała jego ofiary − na to wspomnienie wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie.  
− Owszem, każdy z Quincych miał dość indywidualny styl walki, jednak wszystkie wykorzystują cząsteczki duchowe, które znajdują się dookoła. − NIe była pewna, ile Fullbringerzy wiedzą na ten temat, ale tłumaczenie im tego wszystkiego teraz byłoby stratą czasu. − Po Upadku powietrze w tym świecie jest nimi bardziej przesycone, choć nie w każdym miejscu tak samo, a to będzie miało dość spore znaczenie, gdy dojdzie do starcia z nim.  
W tym momencie zaczęły się pytania. Co to znaczy indywidualny styl walki, czy walczą wręcz, czy używają broni? Od czego zależy ilość tych cząsteczek duchowych? Jakiej siły rażenia należy się spodziewać, przy niski, średnim, wysokim poziomie? Shuuhei z Corrie odpowiadali na zmianę, chociaż dla żadnego wracanie myślami do tego wszystkiego nie było przyjemne. Widać było też, że wśród Fullbringerów Kazumi i Motoki słuchają uważnie, jakby to było zupełnie normalna wymiana informacji, ale było kilkoro Fullbringerów, po których było widać mocne powątpiewanie − jeszcze nie do końca przyswoili sobie myśl, że shinigami istnieją, a co dopiero kolejne dziwolągi z bajek.  
− Słyszeliście − powiedziała w końcu Kazumi. − Przekazać drużynom. Ruszamy za godzinę z dworca towarowego. Rozejść się.  
Dowódcy krzyknęli zgodne “taajest” i rozeszli się. Na koniec Kazumi skinęła Shuuheiowi i Corrie w podziękowaniu, chociaż było widać, że myślami jest w obozie, w którym miała nadzieję odnaleźć swojego syna.

***  
W pokoju pierwszej drużyny panowała napięta atmosfera, co nie było normą. Zazwyczaj przed akcją byli raczej pełni energii, gotowi i zwarci − byli najlepsi w tym, co robili i wiedzieli o tym. Jednak tym razem dało się wyczuć niepewność. Oczywiście dałoby się to wytłumaczyć to tym, że nieczęsto Biuro szykowało się na tak dużą akcję. Normalnie wyszukiwali i wyłapywali pojedynczych rebeliantów, teraz mieli zaatakować ich bazę, gdzie miało ich być około dwudziestu. Było pewne, że z tego nie wszyscy wyjdą żywi. I jakby tego było mało, to mieli z tego piekła wyciągnąć jeszcze zakładników. Szykowała się trudna akcja, ale w innych okolicznościach oprócz zrozumiałej niepewności dałoby się wyczuć również entuzjazm, rozmawialiby ze sobą, dokuczali, żeby dodać sobie animuszu. Teraz w pokoju panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie dźwiękiem ładowanych do magazynka naboi, czy szuraniem zakładanych i dopinanych kamizelek i sprzętu. Niewątpliwie mieli w pokoju słonia, o którym nie chcieli rozmawiać, chociaż po ukradkowych spojrzeniach rzucanych w stronę Mayi łatwo było się domyślić, co nim jest.  
Sama Maya starannie unikała tych spojrzeń bardziej ze wstydu niż w uniku przed słowami, które mogłyby paść po spojrzeniu. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że cała ta sytuacja jest z jej powodu, przez nią i jej nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie, ale zamierzała wesprzeć Biuro w tej akcji i znaleźć Sarayu − może da się ją jeszcze z tego jakoś wyciągnąć, ochronić przed konsekwnecjami tej durnej decyzji. Potem będzie się martwić o wszystko inne, choć wiedziała, że dla swojej drużyny jest skończona. Chyba właśnie dlatego z kamizelką, która jak zwykle na złość nie chciała się dopiąć, walczyła sama, choć zazwyczaj Shori pierwszy rwał się do pomocy z jakąś głupią uwagą na ustach. Teraz jednak Ito nawet na nią nie zerkał, jakby chciał wymazać jej istnienie z pomieszczenia biura. Zamiast Shoriego podszedł Ryu.  
− Daj, pomogę ci − powiedział obojętnym tonem, chociaż u niego to była akurat norma.  
Bez dalszego słowa zachęty zaczął poprawiać paski na bokach, ściągać zapięcia.  
− Pomyślałem sobie − powiedział cicho, ale nie uruchomił swojego “Lost in the Echo”, więc reszta drużyny pewnie i tak go słyszała − że chyba jestem ostatnim, który powinien cię oceniać, za to co zrobiłaś, albo też chciałaś zrobić. Rozumiem cię i twoją chęć zemsty.  
Wszyscy członkowie pierwszej drużyny wiedzieli, że Ryu był nawróconym rebeliantem, ale nigdy nie powiedział, dlaczego do nich przystał i dlaczego w końcu odszedł.  
Maya spojrzała na niego, ale zaraz odwróciła wzrok.  
− To mnie i tak nie usprawiedliwia − mruknęła, kiwając głową w podziękowaniu za pomoc. − Kiepski ze mnie Monte Christo. − Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
− Masz rację w obu przypadkach − potwierdził. − Pytanie, co masz zamiar z tym zrobić? O co teraz zamierzasz walczyć, Kurihime? Czy w ogóle zamierzasz walczyć? − Klepnął ją w ramię, tam gdzie na mundurze była naszywka oddziałów operacyjnych. − Tak, czy siak, powodzenia.  
Nie odpowiedziała. Sama zadawała sobie to pytanie od momentu, gdy Sarayu ją zdradziła. Ta na pozór bezpieczna bańka, w której żyła swoją małą zemstą, pękła z hukiem. Nie potrafiła iść po trupach do celu, chyba nawet nie chciała. A teraz boleśnie przekonała się, że wszystko, co zyskała, wyleciało jej z rąk. Nic dziwnego, że jej nie ufali. Pewnie zadawali sobie pytanie, czy to dobry pomysł zabierać ją na tę akcję. Czy nie spróbuje wykorzystać zamieszania? Nie zdradzi ponownie?  
Dotknęła naszywki. Dobrze pamiętała słowa Inaho, kiedy powiedziała mu wtedy jeszcze nie w pełni prawdę: “Możesz uniknąć tej sytuacji i wrócić do normalnego życia. Ale w takim wypadku oddajesz w cudze ręce jej los. Odwracasz wzrok. A możesz zostać, powiedzieć o wszystkim dyrekcji, zaangażować się w jej poszukiwania, znaleźć i spróbować raz jeszcze z nią porozmawiać, przekonać, zatrzymać.” Wahała się i to ją zgubiło. Czy mogła zostać? Pewnie tak, dać się zamknąć w Bunkrze, zostawić losy Sarayu i Kenjiego w rękach pozostałych. Mogła się poddać, nie robić niczego. Ale nie potrafiła odwrócić wzroku, choć drużyna z pewnością liczyła się z tym, co może jej coś odbić i w zamieszaniu zmieni stronę.  
Spojrzała jeszcze na na Ryu, potem na Inaho i Shoriego, w końcu na Seki, która wciąż mordowała ją wzrokiem. Znowu zadała sobie pytanie, kiedy stali się dla niej ważni.  
− Może moje słowa nie mają teraz żadnej wartości, ale przepraszam, że was okłamałam.  
− Przepraszam nie zmienia rzeczywistości − odparł ponuro Shori.  
− W dupie mam twoje przeprosiny − powiedziała Seki. − Gdyby to tylko ode mnie zależało, nie dostałabyś drugiej szansy, ale to nie ja o tym decyduje. Pani każe, pies słucha, jakkolwiek by mi się te rozkazy nie podobały. I podczas akcji też nie mam zamiaru zawracać sobie tobą głowy i uważać, czy przypadkiem nie planujesz mi wsadzić noża w dupę. Będę miała ludzi od tego, by mieli cię na oku. − Uśmiechnęła się i wskazała głową na Inaho.   
“Wiem o tym” zamierzała powiedzieć Maya, ale dała sobie spokój. To i tak niczego by nie zmieniło, dla Seki była skreślona i choć nie sądziła, że tak się stanie, trochę zabolało. Znów postawiła sobie pytanie, kiedy zaczęła czuć jakiś cień szacunku i sympatii dla tej diablicy, która zabiła jej ojca. To było niepojęte.  
Inaho nie skomentował słów Seki, ale przez jego twarz przemknął grymas człowieka umęczonego wciąż na nowo powtarzającą się nieprzyjemna sytuacją. Wsunął ostatni nabój do magazynka. Sięgnął po opaskę i karabin.  
− Idę przestrzelać karabin − oznajmił. − Za piętnaście minut w garażu, wiem − dodał, widząc, jak Seki otwiera usta.  
Przechodząc obok Mayi, spojrzał na nią spod grzywki z niemą prośbą: “nie zmuszaj mnie do tego”.  
Nie był do końca zły na Mayę za to wszystko. Było mu po prostu okrutnie przykro, bo wychodziło na to, że znowu zawiódł, znowu nie zauważył w porę, że coś jest nie tak, może przyłożył za mało uwagi, nie wysłuchał do końca, nie zadał odpowiednich pytań, przeoczył. I teraz znowu coś cennego przeciekało mu przez palce. Zastanawiał się, czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby w tej sytuacji Maya jednak odeszła. Lepiej dla drużyny i dla samej Mayi. Chociaż czuł się z tymi myślami jak hipokryta, skoro nie tak dawno namawiał ją, by jednak została, zapewniając, że jeżeli będzie szczera, to wszyscy zrozumieją, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdowała. Ale w tej sytuacji nie miał dla siebie samego żadnej mądrej rady, więc postanowił popełniać stare błędy i nie robić nic.

Akt III

Stukot kół pociągu chwilami zagłuszał własne myśli, lecz zdawało się, że Fullbringerom bardziej przeszkadzała obecność shinigamich. A może niekoniecznie przeszkadzała, co była czymś, co nie do końca potrafili zaakceptować. Jeszcze kilka dni temu każdy z nich bez wahania powiedziałby, że shinigami to wymysł Rebeliantów. A teraz piątka z tych wymyślonych prowodyrów katastrofy jechało razem z nimi odbić syna szefowej i drugiego chłopaka, który także miał być shinigamim. Spoglądali na nich ukradkiem, zastanawiając się, czy ta odrobina zaufania, którą obdarzyła ich Inaba, nie jest zbyt wielka. W końcu w ogniu walk wszystko się może wydarzyć.  
Zresztą drużyna shinigamich też nie pałała entuzjazmem do współpracy z Fullbringerami. Pożyczone mundury miały sprawić, że nie będą się wyróżniać, ale czuli się w nich nieswojo, do tego niekoniecznie było w nich wygodnie. Nie narzekali jednak skupieni bardziej na nadchodzącej walce, bo zdawali sobie sprawę, że bez walki się nie obejdzie. Byłoby najlepiej, gdyby mogli wejść na teren wroga niezauważeni, wyciągnąć Kenseia i zniknąć, ale wątpliwe, żeby to było takie proste. Mogli jedynie zrobić wszystko, żeby wyjść z tego cało. Całą szóstką.  
Shohei przyglądał się ukradkiem swoim dowódcom. Była to może bardzo subtelna zmiana, ale zdawało mu się, że Corrien nieco się boczy na przyjaciela i prawdopodobnie chodziło o tę wyprawę do kapitana Kurotsuchiego, o której porucznik zabronił im wspominać. Przy nich nie padło pytanie o to, więc Shohei nie miał pewności, czy temat w ogóle padł. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać tej odrobiny satysfakcji, jaką poczuł, gdy tylko to zauważył. A nie powinien tego tak traktować, zwłaszcza przed akcją, która może kosztować czyjeś życie. Nie powinien też pozwolić sobie na myśl, że tą osobą mógłby być porucznik, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że czuł do Hisagiego coraz więcej niechęci.  
− Wszystko w porządku, Sho-san? − zapytała szeptem Ayase.  
Zbladła lekko. Musiała się denerwować nadchodzacą akcją, ale w jej oczach czaiła się determinacja. Z pewnością w myślach segregowała własną wiedzę i jeszcze raz przepatrywała zgromadzone opatrunki, żeby być gotową nieść pomoc swojej drużynie.  
− Tak. − Uśmiechnął się. − Skąd to pytanie?  
− Bo zdajesz się czymś zmartwiony, odkąd ruszyliśmy.  
− Każde z nas czuje niepokój. Mamy z nimi współpracować, ale to nadal Fullbringerzy. − Nieznacznie wskazał najbliżej ulokowaną Pierwszą Drużynę. − Trudno będzie im zaufać, a w ferworze walki wszystko się może zdarzyć.  
Ayase kiwnęła głową. Nie lubiła tych momentów, kiedy członkowie jej drużyny szli w bój. Ona sama nie miała aż takiego potencjału bojowego, stanowczo lepiej czuła się w swojej domenie, choć wolałaby tego nigdy nie robić, bo to oznaczałoby, że nikt nie został ranny.  
− Nikt nie jest wiecznym przyjacielem, ani wiecznym wrogiem − wtrąciła Kimiko, powtarzając słowa Akemi. Spojrzała na Shoheia. − Wieczne są tylko interesy, a naszym w tej chwili jest wydostanie Kenseia. Jeżeli współpraca z Fullbringerami ma zwiększyć nasze szanse, to dobrze jest ją odpowiednio wykorzystać.  
Shohei tylko westchnął. Ile to razy w swoim życiu słyszał tę gadkę o interesach. Zerknął na Corrie siedzącą z przymkniętymi oczami obok porucznika i wróciła do niego scena, o której już dawno nie myślał. Ze złością zepchnął ją na bok, to teraz nie było ważne. Zresztą tamtych interesów już nie ma, jedyna lojalność, która mu pozostała to ta wobec Shiroyamy.  
− Skoro Corrie-san postanowiła z nimi współpracować − mruknął. − Tak czy inaczej chaos, który tam powstanie z pewnością pomoże nam się ulotnić, nim zaczną się zastanawiać, co z nami zrobić − dodał ponuro.  
− Może jest szansa, żebyśmy się z nimi dogadali − szepnęła Ayase chyba bardziej do siebie niż do nich.  
Kazumi była świadoma szeptów i spojrzeń z obu stron. Tak naprawdę i swoich ludzi i tych shinigami sytuacja postawiła w bardzo niezręcznej sytuacji, gdzie żadna ze stron nie miała czasu, by dowiedzieć się o drugiej na tyle dużo, żeby zbudować jakąkolwiek nić porozumienia. Może gdyby sytuacja była inna, gdyby nie chodziło o jej syna, Kazumi też nie byłaby tak chętna do nawiązywania tak kruchej współpracy. Ale nie miała zamiaru rezygnować z chociażby odrobiny przewagi. Poza tym ufała swoim umiejętnościom oceny ludzi. Teraz wystarczyło jej spojrzeć na trzymających się blisko siebie shinigamich, by zobaczyć tę samą niepewność, nieufność, ale i determinację. Wcale nie różnili się tak bardzo od ludzi, jakkolwiek nieludzko chcieli ich przedstawiać rebelianci.  
Spojrzała na zegarek − piętnaście minut do miejsca, gdy pociąg zacznie zwalniać i druga drużyna wyskoczy, po niej trzecia i na koniec pierwsza, ona sama i shinigami. To był dobry moment. Wstała i stanęła pośrodku wagonu na szeroko rozstawionych nogach.  
− Rebelianci zmienili właśnie zasady gry. Do tej pory mogliśmy ich uznać za bojowników, walczących po niewłaściwej stronie, ale mimo to honorowo − oni kontra my − gdzie obie strony doskonale zdawały sobie sprawę z ceny, jaką przyjdzie im za tę walkę zapłacić. Zachowywali się, jak żołnierze. Jednak teraz sami pozbawili się resztek honoru i z bojowników, którym należał się pewien szacunek za podjęcie walki, zamienili się w zwykłych terrorystów. Przyznając przy tym, że przegrywają, bo tylko ktoś świadomy własnej przegranej pozycji chwyta się tak brudnych sztuczek, jak ukrywanie się za niewinnym. Dlatego musimy uderzyć i musimy uderzyć z całą skutecznością na jaką nas stać, żeby ci terroryści nie myśleli sobie, że pozwolimy im tworzyć świat, w którym coś takiego pozostaje bezkarne − Spuściła na chwilę głowę, ale zaraz spojrzała po swoich ludziach uważnie, przyglądając się każdemu z osobna. − Rebelianci porwali mojego syna, ale żebyśmy nie mieli wątpliwości, taka akcja miałaby miejsce również wtedy, gdyby którykolwiek wasz bliski znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji. Jednak czuję się osobiście zobligowana do tego by każdemu z was podziękować, bo będąc tutaj, świadomie wybraliście ryzyko, że do swoich bliskich możecie nie wrócić i za to zawsze będę wam wdzięczna. − Na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymała wzrok na Mayi. − Dziękuję za podjęte przez was decyzje, które doprowadziły was w to miejsce i czas. To zaszczyt móc dowodzić takimi żołnierzami.  
− Spoko, Inaba. W końcu teraz są z nami sami bogowie śmierci, więc przynajmniej przejście na drugą stronę powinno być bezbolesne − powiedział ktoś z głębi wagonu, na co ktoś inny parsknął śmiechem.  
Shinigami nie zareagowali na przytyk. Shohei skrzywił się na krótko, ale spojrzenie Corrie sprawiło, że puścił uwagę mimo uszu. W jednej chwili poczuł niepokój, spoglądając w oczy dowódczyni − w tej jednej chwili bardziej czarne niż zielone − i miał ochotę zaproponować, żeby wycofała się z tej bitwy. Wiedział jednak, że już za późno, a ona nigdy by tak nie postąpiła. W końcu oni też mieli do ocalenia członka drużyny, rodziny nawet, więc czemu miałaby zostać i czekać?  
Pociąg zaczął zwalniać. Seki wstała, a Kazumi zrobiła krok do tyłu.  
− Żebyśmy nie mieli wątpliwości, ja znam Inabę, po niej tego nie widać, ale jest wkurwiona. a kiedy Inaba jest wkurwiona, to ja się wkurwiam jak dzika sucz. Więc to jest dobry moment, żebyście wy też się wkurwili. Bo kim jesteśmy do cholery jasnej?! − wrzasnęła, waląc się w pierś.  
− Burzą − odpowiedział jej chórek głosów.  
− Kim jesteśmy?!  
− Burzą!  
− Kim jesteśmy?!  
− Burzą!  
− I roznosimy wszystko na swojej drodze! Zwłaszcza takich skurwysynów co porywają dzieci!  
Po tym odpowiedział jej już chór głosów pełnych energii, entuzjazmu i w dużej części brzmiących faktycznie na wkurzonych.   
Kimiko nie potrafiła oderwać spojrzenia z Kazumi Inaby. Od kiedy wstała Seki, dyrektorka wycofała się. Wyglądała na skupioną, spokojną, chociaż Kimiko widziała szalejący w jej spojrzeniu sztorm. Ale dopiero patrząc na tę całą scenę przed sobą, Kimiko w końcu zrozumiała, co naprawdę znaczyła litania o gniewie. “Zamienię swój gniew w karę niebios wycelowaną w tych, którzy stanęli mi na drodze. Zniszczę moich wrogów, nie niszcząc siebie. Spokojnie.” Chyba Kazumi zorientowała się, że jest obserwowana, bo spojrzała na Kimiko, uśmiechnęła się przelotnie i wróciła spojrzeniem do swoich ludzi. A Kimiko znowu nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenie nieprzyjemnego podobieństwa do czegoś dobrze znanego.  
Gdy pociąg zwolnił do odpowiedniej prędkości, wstał dowódca dwójki i za nim reszta drużyny. Drzwi do wagonu zostały otwarte, wpuszczając do dusznego wnętrza powiew chłodnego, nocnego powietrza. Drużyna wyskoczyła, szybko znikając w ciemności. Pięć minut później wyskoczyła trzecia drużyna, a wraz z nimi Inaho, który spojrzał jeszcze po członkach pierwszej drużyny, kiwając głową − przy Mayi wyglądał, jakby chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale uśmiech dość szybko zbladł.  
− Zostaliśmy tylko my − odezwała się Kazumi. − Tak, jak mówiłam wcześniej, Volker jest wasz. Ja po prostu chcę odzyskać syna.  
− I zrobimy wszystko, żeby zarówno on, jak i Kensei wrócili do nas żywi. − Corrie spojrzała kątem oka na przyjaciela. − A Volker otrzyma to, na co zasłużył. − Tu już nie kryła nienawistnej nuty w tonie głosu.  
Przez sekundę tuż obok niej zamigotał jakiś kształt, a wiatr wdzierający się przez otwarte drzwi momentalnie stał się zimniejszy, jakby bardziej żywy i niebezpieczny. Jakby sam żądał krwi, choć niósł ze sobą cichy, dziewczęcy chichot.  
Kazumi tylko kiwnęła głową, próbując zignorować niepokój jaki wywołał w niej chłodny wiatr i chichot, który zdawało jej się, że usłyszała − było w nim coś z chłodu cmentarza.   
Seki dała sygnał i członkowie pierwszej drużyny zaczęli wyskakiwać.  
− Trochę zabawne, że po Kenseia przyjdzie burza, prawda? − szepnęła Kimiko z lekkim uśmiechem, gdy shinigami zostali sami. Wbrew całej tej sytuacji, zaczęło odczuwać odrobinę absurdalne podekscytowanie. Cieszyła się na nadchodząca walkę i nie byłaby w stanie stwierdzić, czy to ona, czy dusze Generełów.  
− Ironia losu − odparła Corrie, słysząc tę uwagę. − Zaś po burzy zawsze wychodzi słońce.  
Pierwsza ruszyła za Fullbringerami, pozwalając, aby okolicę spowiła niezbyt gęsta jeszcze mgła. Dzięki niej byli ukryci przed oczami wroga, jednak im samym nie utrudniała zadania. Wszyscy zdawali sobie zresztą sprawę, że im bardziej opóźnią starcie, tym większa szansa, że wyciągną chłopców w jednym kawałku.  
Shuuhei wyskoczył ostatni i jeszcze obejrzał się za odjeżdzającym pociągiem, który na powrót nabierał prędkości. Coś nie dawało mu spokoju od kiedy zaczęli się zbliżać i miał tylko nadzieję, że to jego przewrażliwiony tchórz, każe mu w każdym cieniu doszukiwać się niebezpieczeństwa.


	16. Rozdział 15

Szli dość rzadkim lasem, mając za światło jedynie księżyc i gwiazdy, jednak wystarczyło by szli całkiem niezłym tempem. Od strony ośrodka nie dobiegały żadne dźwięki, ani nie było widać żadnego światła.  
Gdy byli już blisko, w słuchawkach odezwał się Inaho.  
− Sokół do wszystkich, jestem na pozycji, mam wizję ośrodka na termo. W budynku administracyjnym znajdują się cztery osoby, w najbliższych barakach grupy po dwie, trzy osoby. Po jednej na dachach baraków na wschodnim skraju i zachodnim. W sumie dwadzieścia trzy osoby. Na razie nikt się nie rusza.   
− To skąd mamy wiedzieć, gdzie ich trzymają − mruknął pod nosem Shori, krzywiąc się. Wolałby, żeby rebelianci siedzieli wszyscy razem, bez tego wiecznie utrudniają.  
− Jest jedna rzecz, na którą wcześniej nie zwróciłem aż takiej uwagi − odezwał się ponownie Inaho. − Nie myślałem, że to rzecz wspólna dla wszystkich shinigamich, ale wiecie, że w termowizji wszyscy wyglądacie, jakbyście byli w głębokiej depresji? Ale to daję nam pewna przewagę, bo mamy jeden barak z dwójką osób, w tym jedna wygląda jak wy. Tylko to barak numer 12 i z tego co widzę, to wokół niego jest najwięcej zajętych baraków. Nie dacie rady podejść tak, żeby któregoś nie minąć.  
− Już go lubię − zachichotała Yukikaze na uwagę Inaho.  
Corrie tylko przewróciła oczami na rozbawienie swojej partnerki. Możliwe zresztą, że Inaho miał sporo racji, nikt z nich tak naprawdę nie pogodził się z tym, co się wydarzyło. Zaraz jednak się uśmiechnęła.  
− Przejdziemy − powiedziała spokojnie. − Tuż przed ich nosami, a nawet nas nie zauważą. Zostawcie to mnie.  
Dotknęła sopla, ale nie przywołała jeszcze miecza. Rzadka mgła zaczynała gęstnieć, tłumiąc zarówno ich kroki, jak i całą obecność. Na moment Fullbringerzy poczuli się, jakby stracili wszystkie zmysły, ale to poczucie zniknęło, gdy na ich mundurach tuż pod naszywką błyskawicy pojawił się pojedynczy płatek śniegu. Skrzył się delikatnie, ale nie topniał. Do tego był zimny, gdy Maya go dotknęła. Ta odrobina obcej mocy, choć podobna do tej, której sama użyła, sprawiła, że się wzdrygnęła.  
− Kurwa − mruknęła Seki − chyba zaczęłam się cieszyć, że jesteście po naszej stronie.  
U Kazumi poczucie niepokoju, zamieniło się w poczucie bycia osaczonym przez coś po prostu złego. Jednak teraz było za późno na wycofanie.  
− Druga i trzecia zostajecie na pozycjach − poleciła Kazumi − wkroczycie, gdyby sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli. Inaho, Soho trzymajcie na oku obu strażników na barakach. My wchodzimy. Ryu, wycisz nas. − Idane założył słuchawki i pstryknął palcami, resztki dźwięków, które mogli wydawać, zniknęła. − Prowadź, Shiroyama-san.  
Corrie tylko skinęła głową, pozwalając, aby Yukikaze wytyczyła im bezpieczną ścieżkę pomiędzy wrogami prosto do ich celu − Kenseia.  
Weszli między pierwsze zabudowania. Przez ten czas nikt w ośrodku się nie poruszył. Shuuhei czuł rosnący niepokój, ale nie potrafił go dobrze zidentyfikować.  
− Coś jest… − zaczął, ale nie dokończył, bo w jednej chwili zapadła całkowita ciemność.  
Czekali na nas, przeszło przez myśl Shoriemu. Odwrócił się w stronę Mayi, choć zupełnie nic nie widział, więc nie miał pewności, czy dziewczyna nadal jest z nimi. Zaraz się jednak zrugał, bo nie miał dowodów, że to jej sprawka. Nie czas na to, żeby roztrząsać jej zachowanie.  
− Straciłem was na termo, nokto też nie daje rady − zaraportował Inaho widocznie zaniepokojony.  
− Zostaliśmy zaatakowani − zawołał w radio Iido, gdzieś w tle dało się usłyszeć zwierzęcy ryk.  
− Kurwa za dobrze szło − warknęła Seki, przyklękając.  
− Spokojnie − stwierdził Shuuhei, paradoksalnie spokojniejszy, niż jeszcze chwilę temu. − To tylko odrobina ciemności, dźwięki nadal się rozchodzą, wciąż mamy czucie. − To było nic w porównaniu z rozpostarciem kapitana Tousena.  
Shori prychnął. Musnął palcami kolbę rewolweru, choć rzadko kiedy go używał. Teraz jednak potrzebował tej odrobiny pewności siebie.  
− Ja tam wolę widzieć, skąd oni wyłażą − powiedział.  
− Dźwięki się rozchodzą, to bardzo dobra uwaga − powiedział Ryu, skupiając się.  
Powoli wszystkie dźwięki stały się wyraźniejsze. Najpierw te najbliższe nich − ich własne oddechy, bicie serc, szuranie ubrań, czy podeszw butów − potem wszystkie dźwięki natury − szum wiatru, szelest liści i traw, gwizd w szczelinach budynków − w i końcu doskonale słyszalne stały dźwięki w oddali − zbliżających się do nich kroków. W końcu zniknęło wszystko inne poza tymi trzema parami kroków idącymi pewnie − oni ewidentnie widzieli co się dzieje.  
− Pochylcie się wszyscy − polecił Shuuhei. − Droga wiązania numer 62 Blokada Stu Kroków − zainkantował.  
Nawet w tej ciemności dało się dojrzeć światło trzymanego przez Shuuheia pręta. Rzucił go w stronę zbliżających się kroków. Gdy pręt rozdzielił się na kilkadziesiąt kolejnych, dało się już dojrzeć sylwetki zbliżających się ludzi, a Shuuhei stwierdził, że jest zły. Poczuł, jakby jakiś Fullbringer swoją nieudolną mocą próbował drwić z kapitana Tousena. Fullbringerzy trafieni czarem jękneli, przybici do ziemi i pobliskiego budynku. W mdłym świetle rzucanym przez pręty dało się dojrzeć ich przebite brzuchy, barki i ramiona. A Shuuhei zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby wciąż miał aktywną pieczęć ograniczającą, nie byłby w stanie rzucić tego czaru z taką siłą i precyzją.  
Kazumi starała się nie zastanawiać nad tym, czego była świadkiem, starała się nie analizować, chociaż jakiś zwierzęcy instynkt krzyczał z tyłu głowy, że powinna uciekać. Przypomniała sobie słowa Hisagiego: “każdy z nas jest jednoosobową armią”. Musiała przyznać, że wtedy wzięła to trochę za czcze przechwałki, ale teraz zaczynała rozumieć. Później będzie się nad wszystkim zastanawiać, były ważniejsze sprawy.   
Podbiegła do najbliższego Fullbringera przybitego do baraku, zbyt zajętego próbą wyjęcia pręta z brzucha, by zwrócić na nią uwagę. Uruchomoła Dulcis Amor na pełna moc i chwyciła go za brodę.  
− Spodziewaliście się nas? − zapytała i od razu poczuła, że jej moc nie napotyka żadnego oporu.  
− Oczywiście, że tak.  
− Skąd?  
− Mamy swoich ludzi wszędzie, w całym twoim zasranym Biurze.  
− Gdzie jest mój syn? Czy jest cały?  
− A bo ja wiem, gówno mnie obchodzi ten szczyl i tak od początku chodziło nam tylko o was.  
− Gdzie jest Volker?  
− Czeka już na ciebie w bazie.  
Kazumi nie miała więcej pytań, zresztą podejrzewała, że złapała jakiegoś niedoświadczonego i niewtajemniczonego szeregowca. Zmieniła przesyłaną emocję i zamiast szczerości, kazała mu odczuwać smutek. Mężczyzna zwinął się wokół pręta i zaczął płakać jak dziecko.  
Corrie skrzywiła się na ten widok. Sama nieco lepiej rozumiała, co się dzieje, niż reszta drużyny, w końcu doświadczyła mocy Kazumi na sobie i nie było to nic przyjemnego. Jednak nie czuła wobec Fullbringera nic, żadnego współczucia czy nawet odrazy. Nie zastanawiała się jednak nad tym, gdy posyłała w schwytanych wrogów Srebrny Pocałunek. Chwila minęła, nim zaczęli dusić się zimnym powietrzem. Obojętnie obserwowała ich ostatnie chwile w mdłym świetle zaklęcia.  
− Corrie-san… − szepnął Shohei, wyczuwając ten brak emocji u swej dowódczyni. Tak bardzo znajomy, bo już raz przeżyty.  
− Ruszajmy. Nie ma czasu − odezwała się Shiroyama, a śnieżynki na mundurach zaczęły delikatnie błyszczeć.  
− Rebelianci się nas spodziewali, więc koniec z podchodami − poleciła Kazumi na radiu. − Pokażmy im, jak głupia jest próba wciągnięcia nas w pułapkę. Seki − zwróciła się już normalnie − zrób nam nieco światła.  
Seki uśmiechnęła się szeroko i podeszła do baraku z martwym już rebeliantem, dotknęła ściany, pstryknęła zapalniczką i budynek stanął w płomieniach, rozświetlając okolicę na tyle, by widzieć sylwetki poruszających się między nimi ludźmi.  
Yukikaze zachichotała, mgła została rozwiana zimnym wichrem, który tylko poniósł ogień na kolejne budynki zamiast go ugasić. Shohei obrócił w dłoni trzonek wielkiego młota, który również zapłonął. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie swojej dowódczyni, ta kiwnęła głową i Kimura zniknął w błyskroku, by pojawić się tuż przed nadchodzącymi Fullbringerami.  
− Spopiel ich, Ognisty Młocie.  
Uderzył Zanpakuto o ziemię, z której wyłonił się olbrzymi ognisty wąż. Od razu skierował się w stronę wrogów, którym jednak udało się uskoczyć. Ognistego węża pochłonął wir powietrzny, a Shohei musiał uskoczyć przed kijem baseballowym wymierzonym w jego głowę. Obrócił młot w lewej dłoni, rozbijając wir, drugą uniósł do zaklęcia. Rozbłysło niebieskim światłem i uderzyło Fullbringera w brzuch. Shohei zaś zaatakował kolejnego.  
Corrie jeszcze przez moment obserwowała walkę Shoheia, nim odwróciła spojrzenie na resztę.  
− Dogoni nas, chodźmy.  
Shuuhei jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na płonący budynek, wraz z którym płonęły zwłoki Fullbringera, przez chwilę myślał, że poczuje obrzydzenie względem tego, co się właściwie stało, ale zamiast tego była chłodna obojętność, która chyba przerażała bardziej, niż obłąkańczy śmiech Kazeshiniego. Spojrzał na Corrie i kiwnął głową.  
− Ruszajmy.  
Kenji spał, gdy drzwi do baraku trzasnęły o ścianę. Poderwał się, ale nic nie zobaczył, tylko usłyszał kroki i poczuł, jak ktoś go podrywa z ziemi, słyszał też szarpanie od strony, gdzie wcześniej siedział Kensei.  
− Co się dzieje? − zapytał jeszcze zbyt zaspany, by zachowywać się rozsądnie.  
W ramach odpowiedzi został jedynie popchnięty, chyba gdzieś w stronę drzwi. Dopiero, gdy znalazł się na zewnątrz, ciemność została nieco rozproszona przez pożar, który pochłaniał już kilka nie tak całkiem odległych baraków. Nie miał okazji przyjrzeć się dokładniej temu, co się tam dzieje, ale odgłosy walki były aż nadto wyraźne. Matka i Biuro przyszli po niego. Nie powstrzymał pełnego ulgi uśmiechu na tę myśl, który zaraz jednak zniknął gdy prowadzący go rebeliant chwycił go boleśnie za ramię i szarpnął.  
− A ty co się gówniarzu cieszysz − warknął. − I tak ich wszystkich zajebiemy.  
I entuzjazm Kenjiego nieco opadł, bo faktycznie żadne odgłosy walki nie brzmiały optymistycznie − huki wystrzałów, dzikie ryki ale i jęki bólu i wezwania o pomoc. Spojrzał na prowadzonego przed nim Kenseia, który w pewnym momencie stanął jak wryty i wpatrywał się w stronę pożaru, z którego właśnie wystrzelił ognisty wąż. Uśmiechnął się lekko, niepewnie, jakby nie chciał uwierzyć. Spojrzał jeszcze na Kenjiego i zaatakował jednego z eskortujących go Fullbringerów.  
Sarayu z daleka dostrzegła czerwoną czuprynę Kabayashi. Zresztą całkiem niedaleko zobaczyła też własną siostrę, która wdała się w potyczkę z jakimś uzbrojonym w włócznię mężczyzną. Miała na sobie mundur oddziałów operacyjnych, co dla Sarayu było jednoznaczne. Zresztą Mikoto w ogóle nie zwracała uwagi na to, co Kabayashi robi, a to wiele mówiło. Zbyt wiele.  
Spojrzenia sióstr się spotkały w momencie, gdy Sarayu miała użyć swojego Fullbringa przeciwko Kabayashi. Z rosnącą wściekłością dostrzegła, że Mikoto nadal nosi brązowe soczewki. I wtedy dotarło do niej, że to nie tchórzostwo powstrzymywało siostrę przed dokonaniem zemsty. Porzuciła na chwilę swój plan, by dopaść siostrę, która właśnie przejęła kontrolę nad walką z włócznikiem.  
Maya odskoczyła, gdy poczuła muśnięcie Fullbringa Sarayu. Wiedziała, że ma ograniczoną moc, ale jeszcze nie poznała jego granic.  
− Sarayu…  
− Proszę, przypomniałaś sobie moje imię. To prawdziwe − zakpiła.  
− Zawsze je pamiętałam − odparła Maya. − Dlaczego mnie zdradziłaś?  
− Ja ciebie? Ty zdradziłaś mnie pierwsza, Mikoto − syknęła z odrazą. − Czy może już zapomniałaś, że takie nosiłaś imię!?  
− Nie zapomniałam, doskonale wiem, kim jestem. Rozejrzyj się, Sarayu. Naprawdę chcesz w tym uczestniczyć? − Maya rozłożyła ramiona, rozglądając się wokół na walczących. − Ta cała wojna pomiędzy Rebeliantami a Biurem jest bez sensu. To nie nasza wojna. Odejdźmy stąd. Zapomnimy o wszystkim i zaczniemy od nowa.  
Zdawała sobie sprawę, jak było to naiwne myślenie, ale w tej chwili liczyło się tylko to, by zabrać siostrę w bezpieczne miejsce. Wiedziała, że Seki i pozostali zrobią wszystko, by ocalić Kenjiego. Może kiedyś jej wybaczą, a Kazumi-san przyjmie przeprosiny, ale teraz liczyła się tylko siostra, którą chciała odzyskać. Wyrwać z tego wszystkiego i liczyła, że Pierwsza Drużyna potrafi to mimo wszystko zrozumieć.  
Sarayu zaśmiała się drwiąco.  
− A co z zemstą za papę? − zapytała ze złością. − Już zapomniałaś? Kabayashi jest w zasięgu, teraz możemy ją zabić! To ona zabiła papę!  
− Bo był zdrajcą, a za zdradę jest śmierć − powiedziała smutno Maya.  
− Skąd wiesz? To ci powiedziała? Uwierzyłaś jej?  
Na to Maya nie odpowiedziała. Nie potrafiła wyjaśnić Sarayu, skąd miała pewność, że Seki nie kłamała. To nie kwestia tego, że Maya jej uwierzyła, że chciała wierzyć swojej liderce. Zresztą to nie miało znaczenia, niczego nie odzyskają poprzez zemstę. Teraz to rozumiała, w końcu do niej dotarło, jak głupie to wszystko było. Tak samo jak te burdy Rebeliantów, szukanie i mordowanie shinigamich. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na tę piątkę, która ruszyła z nimi na pomoc Kenjiemu. Czy tak wyglądają potężne istoty, które zawaliłyby im niebo na głowy? Oni też kochali, stracili wszystko, co było dla nich cenne. Ta uwaga, którą rzucił Inaho, że w termowizji shinigami wyglądali, jakby byli w głębokiej depresji, jasno mówiła, jak bardzo źle się tu czują. A teraz przyszli po kogoś dla nich cennego, po członka rodziny, któremu działa się krzywda. Byli tak bardzo ludzcy, też chcieli po prostu żyć i mieć obok tych, których kochali.  
− Zemsta niczego nie zmieni, Sarayu. Papa by tego nie chciał. Wynośmy się stąd, nim komuś stanie się krzywda. Sarayu, błagam cię. Nie chcę stracić siostry.  
− Mojej siostry już nie ma, została tylko suka Biura − syknęła Sarayu, nie ukrywając goryczy.  
Maya uświadomiła sobie, że to prawda. Mimo wszystko wybrała Biuro, dlatego tu teraz była. Założyła mundur oddziałów operacyjnych nie po to, żeby ocalić Sarayu, ale dlatego, że była ich członkiem. Bardziej Mayą niż Mikoto. To ją przeraziło, ale nie czuła się z tym źle. Co z tego, że stworzyła to na kłamstwie? Nie wybrałaby innego życia, innej strony. Owszem, chciała żyć z daleka od tego wszystkiego, z Sarayu u boku, ale skoro już musiała się opowiedzieć po którejś ze strony, to z całą świadomością wybierała Biuro.  
− Przepraszam, Sarayu. Byłam złą siostrą, ale pozwól mi to naprawić − poprosiła.  
− Tego nie da się już naprawić. Jesteś moim wrogiem, Mayu Kurihime.  
To był jasny znak, że rozmowy zostały skończone. Atak ze strony Sarayu był szybki i potężny. Tym razem Maya nie zdążyła uskoczyć na bezpieczną odległość i poczuła, jak powietrze znika z jej płuc. Opadła na kolana, dłoń przyłożyła do gardła, jakby chciała się dzięki temu uchronić przed działaniem Black Hole.  
− Sarayu… − wykrztusiła, wpatrując się w siostrę.  
Wiedziała, że powinna użyć Fullbringu, póki ma jeszcze na to siłę. Używała go dłużej od Sarayu, przebiłaby się. Nie potrafiła jednak tego zrobić. To była jej siostra, ostatni członek jej rodziny. Jak miałaby ją skrzywdzić? Przecież miała ją chronić.  
Obraz zaczął jej się rozmazywać przed oczami, płuca paliły bólem, nie czuła nawet łez płynących po policzkach. Cały czas jednak patrzyła na Sarayu, która również nie spuszczała z niej wzroku. Nienawistnego i pełnego pogardy. Nie było w niej zawahania, zamierzała pozbyć się siostry, nim dokona zemsty.  
Wtedy nagle moc Black Hole zniknęła, a Maya zakrztusiła się odzyskanym powietrzem. Nie zrozumiała w pierwszej chwili, co się dzieje. Sarayu była już prawie tylko jasną plamą, więc ten czerwony rozbryzg, któremu towarzyszył jedynie obrzydliwy dźwięk trzaśnięcia i chlapnięcia, niewiele jej powiedział. Musiała podeprzeć się ręką, żeby nie upaść, gdy łapała łapczywie oddech.  
− Jesteś cała, Maya? − Usłyszała Inaho na radiu.  
Dopiero teraz to do niej dotarło. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na ciało siostry. Sarayu była martwa, czerwona plama na jej skroni ukrywała dziurę po kuli, ale jej oczy nadal patrzyły gdzieś przed siebie. Wyraz twarzy miała zaskoczony, jakby zdała sobie sprawę, że coś się dzieje zanim umarła.   
Maya przysunęła się do niej i zamknęła jej powieki, poprawiła kosmyk schlapanych krwią włosów, ale nie obróciła jej głowy nie chciała widzieć dziury wylotowej.  
− Sarayu − szepnęła z czułością.  
Dotknęła policzka siostry, czując wzbierającą w piersi rozpacz. Kątem oka dostrzegła jakiegoś rebelianta, który się na nią zamierzał, widząc jej rozproszenie. Czy miało to jeszcze znaczenie? Ta cała walka? Nie zamierzała się bronić, a jednak automatycznie uniosła dłoń do kolczyka i uruchomiła Sacre Ignis, spoglądając pustym spojrzeniem na przeciwnika. Bo właśnie to w niej pozostało − pustka. Nie zdążyła jednak użyć mocy, bo rebeliant stanął w płomieniach i szybko zamienił się w spopielone, śmierdzące resztki. Seki spojrzała ponad nimi na Mayę i na leżącą obok niej martwą dziewczynę.  
− Jeżeli chcesz coś ze mną załatwić, to dobry moment − powiedziała. − Teraz jestem tylko i ja.  
Maya nie odezwała się od razu. Spoglądała na Seki, obraz przed oczami zaczął się rozpływać, ale tym razem z powodu łez. Odwróciła głowę, by to ukryć. Jej wzrok znów spoczął na ciele Sarayu.  
− To im życia nie zwróci − odparła gorzko. − Ale teraz masz szansę do reszty pozbyć się tego, co zostało po rodzinie Sawashiro. Mikoto Sawashiro i tak już jest martwa.  
Seki przemieliła jakieś słowa w ustach, ale w końcu pokiwala głową.  
− I bardzo dobrze, jej szambo nie jest ci do niczego potrzebne − powiedziała i być może dałoby się usłyszeć w jej głosie nutkę troski. − A teraz wstawaj, Maya. Walki jeszcze się nie skończyły.  
Nie spojrzała, czy Maya ja posłuchała, odwróciła się i ruszyła do kolejnej walki.  
Walki rozdzieliły Seki i Mayę od reszty drużyny, tak samo w zawierusze zniknął Shohei. Pozostała część drużyna ewidentnie była najbardziej intensywnie atakowana i Kazumi zdawała sobie sprawę, że to ona jest głównym celem. Nie wypuszczą jej z oblężenia i nie pozwolą samej znaleźć Kenjiego.  
− Shori, Ryu spróbujemy się wycofać i zaatakować z innej strony − poleciła i spojrzała na Hisagiego. − Idźcie przodem, macie większa szanse na przebicie się, dorwijcie Volkera i zaopiekujcie się, prosze, moim synem, jeżeli go znajdziecie.  
Hisagi tylko kiwnął głową, a potem skinął na Kimiko − na Corrien nie musiał, bo i tak wysforowała się do przodu. Spojrzał na Ayase.  
− Może lepiej będzie, jak zostaniesz z tyłu, tam może być naprawdę gorąco.  
Ayase skinęła głową i chwilę później zniknęła w cieniu jednego z budynków, by znaleźć dla siebie dogodny punkt obserwacyjny, nim nadejdzie czas, by zająć się ranami swojej drużyny.  
Nie uszli daleko, gdy z ciemności wystrzeliły w stronę Hisagiego łańcuchy, owinęły by mu się dookoła szyi, gdyby nie jego instynkt tchórza − jeden przeleciał przed nim, drugi oplótł ramię.  
− Nie czekaj − rzucił do Kimiko, która się obejrzała i chciała mu pomóc. − Znajdźcie Kenseia. − Shuuhei nie czekał na reakcję dziewczynym sięgnął po łańcuch. − Droga zniszczenia numer jedenaście Pętający Piorun.  
Kimiko jeszcze przez sekundę się wahała, ale w końcu odwróciła się plecami do walczącego porucznika i spróbowała dogonić Corrien, która od dłuższej chwili nie zwracała na nich uwagi.  
Zatrzymał ją przerażony, chłopięcy krzyk gdzieś z boku. Spojrzała jeszcze za Corrien i skręciła. Minęła kolejny barak i zobaczyła leżącego na ziemi Kenseia, który kulił się na ziemi i tylko od czasu do czasu wstrząsały go kolejne dreszcze. stało nad nim dwóch Fullbringerów. Zaraz obok stał trzeci i trzymał za włosy młodego chłopaka i przykładał mu nóż do szyi.  
Ściągnęła z włosów srebrną pajęczynę i odetchnęła.  
− Dziel i rządź, Czarny Księciu − wyszeptała, a gdy łańcuszki zamieniły się w ciężki, czarny buzdygan dodała: − Przybądź na moje wezwanie, Drugi Generale.  
Czekała, gdy cień, który spłynął z jednego z piór buzdyganu, zaczął materializować się w formę uzbrojonego w kij młodego mężczyzny w shihakusho bez rękawów. Miała wrażenie, że trwało to dłużej niż zazwyczaj, w związku z czym miała okazję przyjrzeć się dokładniej, co właściwie ci Fullbringerzy robili Kenseiowi − jeden z nich raził go prądem.   
− Królowo − odezwał się gotowy do walki Generał.  
Skinęła głową.  
− Ruszamy.  
Kenji był zły na własną bezsilność, na to że nie udało mu się uciec w momencie, gdy Kensei dał mu szansę − znowu. Chciał coś zrobić, ale znowu mógł jedynie patrzeć, jak ktoś umiera w jego obronie − bo tyle widział, cokolwiek rebelianci planowali dla Kenseia w tym momencie zmienili zdanie, zabiją go tu i teraz.   
Jedyne co zdążył zarejestrować, przed tym jak został pchnięty na ziemię, to ruch gdzieś z boku.  
Corrie nie zwolniła nawet na chwilę, płynnie przeszła do błyskroku, w którym zawróciła, tnąc zbliżających się Fullbringerów po gardłach. Pewnie nawet nie wiedzieli, co ich zabiło. Tak samo jak ten, od którego odepchnęła młodego chłopaka, ewidentnie jeńca. Z gracją wskoczyła na dach jednego z baraków i stamtąd spojrzała na atakującą pozostałych dwóch przeciwników Kimiko. Teraz już nie zamierzała jej pomagać, póki sytuacja tego nie wymagała. W blasku płomieni widać było, że jedno jej oko jest czarne, granica pomiędzy tęczówką a źrenicą zniknęła, jakby zmysł wzroku przestał działać z tej strony.  
Nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Tak samo na to, że część bodźców przychodziła z opóźnieniem. Skupiła się najpierw na wyczuciu reszty drużyny, każde z nich nadal miało na ramieniu śnieżynkę, więc wiedziała, gdzie są i w jakim stanie. Nikomu nie zagrażało bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo, co przyjęła z ulgą. Gdzieś jednak nadal czaił się Quincy. Corrie czuła, że pojawi się lada chwila albo w pobliżu samej Inaby albo przy jeńcach i obstawiała to drugie. Czekała, przyglądając się walce Kimiko.  
Kenji upadł na ziemię i szybko się odwrócił − w sama porę by zobaczyć jak trzymający go przed chwilą mężczyzna upada, trzymając się za gardło, z którego tryskała krew. Kenji patrzył na to cały popladły i zszokowany. Pierwszy raz w życiu był świadkiem czyjejś śmierci. A teraz tuż przy jego stopach leżał trup. Szybko odsunął się i odwrócił wzrok, akurat żeby zobaczyć, jak w twarz mężczyzny, który przed chwilą torturował Kenseia, wbija się ciężka korona buzdyganu − widział z obrzydliwą powolnością, jak tryska krew, jak pękają kości. Zdążył się obrócić, żeby zwymiotować pod siebie. Gdy torsje ustały, spróbował podnieść wzrok i pierwsze na co natrafił, to widok czarnego buzdyganu błyszczącego od krwi mieniącej się łuna pobliskiego pożaru. To co się działo stało się dla Kenjiego zupełnie odrealnione. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, co się właściwie dzieje. Ale jakimś cudem jego mózg w jednej chwili zrozumiał, że dziewczyna trzymająca buzdygan i wpatrująca się w Kenjiego czarnymi oczami, to ta sama, o której mówił Kensei. Miała szlachetne rysy twarzy i biło od niej naturalne dostojeństwo. A może była to kwestia jasnych, niemalże srebrnych jak księżyc włosów − jeżeli byłaby to prawda, to z Kenseia byłby naprawdę kiepski poeta. Na tę ostatnią myśl Kenji zachichotał nieco histerycznie, roześmiał się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zobaczył ponad ramieniem dziewczyny rozczochraną fryzurę Kenseia. Kenji w napadzie śmiechu wskazał na Kenseia i chyba nawet chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie, gdy do oszołomionego mózgu powoli docierało, czego właściwie był świadkiem i śmiech powoli zamieniał się w łkanie.  
Kimiko patrzyła na rozhisteryzowanego chłopaka i tylko na chwile podniosła wzrok, gdy poczuła, że Kensei stanął za nią. Szybko odwróciła wzrok, skupiając się na Drugim Generale, który stał nad nieprzytomnym ciałem trzeciego Fullbringera.  
− Trzeba go stąd zabrać − stwierdził Kensei, skupiając uwagę Kimiko z powrotem na sobie. Dopiero teraz dojrzała obrożę na jego szyi.   
− Tak, wiem gdzie jest jego matka − zgodziła się sucho, chociaż nie to i nie tak chciała Kenseiowi powiedzieć. − Daj zdejmę ci tę obrożę − dodała i znowu nie zabrzmiało to, tak jak chciała. Zabrzmiało jak polecenie.  
Przez chwilę myślała, że Kensei jej nie usłyszał, albo zignorował jej słowa, bo klęknął przy wciąż bladym Kenjim i przygarnął go do piersi, z czego chłopak skwapliwie skorzystał. a Kimiko poczuła się nieco niezręcznie − ukłucie zazdrości umyślnie zignorowała.  
− Zdejmuj i wynośmy się stąd − powiedział Kensei.  
Kimiko kiwnęła głową i rozejrzała się, czy przypadkiem nic im nie zagraża, ale walki przeniosły się w inny rejon. Dojrzała tylko Corrien na jednym z pobliskich budynków. Skupiła się z powrotem na obroży. Nie znała zaklęcia zdejmującego, ale miała cichą nadzieję, że ostrze też da radę. Wyciągnęła sztylet, odsunęła włosy z karku Kenseia i próbowała ostrożnie przeciąć obrożę.  
− Należą ci się moje przeprosiny − powiedziała ze szczerą skruchą.  
Kensei drgnął, jakby chciał odwrócić głowę, ale w porę przypomniał sobie o nożu przy swoim karku.  
− Nie ruszaj się − poleciła Kimiko na wszelki wypadek. Pozycja w jakiej się teraz znajdowali, była dla niej wygodna. Przynajmniej nie musiała patrzeć Kenseiowi w oczy. − Wtedy na Dworze Wiatru, mój Głos nie powinien na ciebie zadziałać. W żadnym innym wypadku by nie zadziałał, co nie znaczy, że miałam prawo go na tobie używać.  
Przecięta obroża spadła na ziemię. Kensei niepewnie pomasował szyję i jeszcze mniej pewnie podniósł się i obrócił. Chciał coś powiedzieć, chyba również przeprosić, ale w tym momencie rozległ się świst i oboje poczuli dobrze znana energię.  
Obejrzeli się akurat, gdy wystrzelona z ciemności błękitna strzała przeleciała tuż obok Corrien. Kensei chciał zebrać siły, szykując się do walki, ale pomimo, że już nie miał obroży, nic nie poczuł. Potem spojrzał na wciąż bladego, ale trochę spokojniejszego Kenjiego, któremu udało się pozbierać z ziemi.  
− Szlag − mruknął Kensei, zupełnie zapomniał o wcześniejszym przekazaniu swoich mocy. Spojrzał w stronę Corrien i nawet tutaj poczuł podmuch lodowatego wiatru. − Zaprowadźmy Kenjiego do jego matki, wątpię, żeby Shiroyama potrzebowała naszej pomocy, a jak się wkurzy to i tak nie chcemy być blisko.  
Kimiko kiwnęła głową i pobiegła w stronę baraków. Kensei chwycił Kenjiego i ruszył za Kimiko.  
− A gdzie jest w ogóle mój… porucznik Hisagi? − zapytał.  
− Jak jego chcesz znaleźć, to musisz poczekać właśnie tutaj − stwierdziła Kimiko.  
Kensei jeszcze spojrzał przez ramię, ale zrezygnował z pomysłu. Może kiedyś przestanie się bać Corrien, ale to jeszcze nie był ten dzień.   
Corrien czekała. Złapała się nawet na tym, że jest nieco zniecierpliwiona opieszałością przeciwnika, ale nie ruszyła się ani o milimetr. Błękitna strzała nie zrobiła na niej wrażenia, zresztą ufała Yukikaze, która nie pozwoliłaby jakiemukolwiek pociskowi dosięgnąć swej pani. Strzała wbiła się w dach i rozprysnęła pod wpływem lodowatego wiatru. Druga podzieliła jej los jeszcze w powietrzu, dopiero przed serią Corrie uskoczyła, prychając z pogardą.  
− Te dziecinne sztuczki mnie nie dosięgną, Quincy − odezwała się z lodowatą obojętnością, kątem oka dostrzegając, że dzieciaki zniknęły z zasięgu tej walki. To dobrze, nie będzie musiała się nimi przejmować. − Wyłaź, tchórzu.  
− Masz ciekawą definicję tchórzostwa, shinigami − odpowiedział skądś Volker, ale wciąż się nie pokazał. W stronę Corrien poleciało kolejnych kilka strzał, tym razem z zupełnie innego kierunku. − Zarżnęliście nas, gdy byliśmy słabi. A gdy wypowiedzieliśmy wam honorowo wojnę, schowaliście się za plecami człowieka, by walczył za was.  
Zimny wiatr rozproszył strzały, a Corrie poczuła wściekłość na słowa przeciwnika. Nadal doskonale pamiętała tamten dzień, zaczęty tak spokojnie mimo niepokojów z Hueco Mundo, pustkę, która została po Kirze, gdy Quincy go zamordowali, lodowaty strach, gdy patrzyła, jak skradziona Senbonzakura szatkowała jej kapitana. I tamtą chwilę, gdy umarł król.  
− Nie wycieraj sobie gęby honorem. Wy, Quincy, nie wiecie, czym jest honor − syknęła lodowato. − Sam chowasz się za plecami Fullbringerów w imię vendetty, którą rozpoczął jakiś żądny władzy głupiec.  
Mgła, której resztki do tej pory ścieliły niewielkie połacie ziemi, zaczęła się podnosić i zbierać wokół Corrie. Nawet jeśli Volker nie zamierzał się ujawniać, i tak go dostanie. W powietrzu uniósł się złowieszczy chichot, choć nie przypominał rozbawionej Yukikaze, która zamilkła chwilę temu. Corrie jednak nie zwróciła na to uwagi, czekając na kolejny ruch przeciwnika.  
− To nie zemsta, to sprawiedliwość!  
Odpowiedź padła z daleka, ale już atak, który nastąpił kilka sekund później, był bezpośredni. Volker pojawił się przed Corrien − z twarzą tuż przy jej, patrząc jej prosto w oczy − z gotowym do pchnięcia Seele Schneiderem z dłoni.  
Nawet nie drgnęła, automatycznie uniosła miecz, by skontrować atak. Drugą rękę podniosła do zaklęcia, Biała Błyskawica rozcięła ramię Volkera, gdy odskoczył. Nie dała mu jednak szansy na cokolwiek, atakując zaciekle. Mgła dookoła zniknęła nagle, pomiędzy walczącymi przeszła fala złowróżbnej energii, a Corrie znów usłyszała śmiech.  
 _− Yukikaze? − zapytała, choć wiedziała, że nie usłyszy odpowiedzi tej, którą wołała.  
Z każdym cięciem Zmierzch był coraz bliżej, powoli odbierał jej kolejne bodźce, już nawet nie widziała Volkera, choć doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że parę razy go trafiła. Nie dość jednak celnie, by zabić.  
− Yukikaze! − krzyknęła, czując nadchodzącą panikę.  
− Nie ma potrzeby się bać, moja królowo. − Usłyszała kojący, choć beznamiętny głos. − Nie można się bać. Strach zabija duszę.  
− Zamknij się!  
− Strach to mała śmierć, a wielkie unicestwienie − recytował dalej Zmierzch, a Corrie straciła jakiekolwiek czucie.  
Wiedziała, że znowu z nim przegrała. Przedtem była pewna, że zaryzykuje nawet kolejne zerwanie się Zmierzchu, by zabić Volkera, ale wiedziała, że na Quincym się nie skończy. Pamiętała obietnicę Shuuheia, że ją powstrzyma, jeśli znów straci kontrolę. Ta straszna obietnica, do której go zmusiła swoją słabością.  
− Wynoś się! − Włożyła w ten wrzask wszelkie siły, aż zatrząsł się cały jej Wewnętrzny Świat.  
Znów widziała pole bitwy. Czarny miecz w jej dłoni zahaczył biały płaszcz pokryty już czerwonymi plamami. Miała przewagę nad przeciwnikiem, nawet bez Zmierzchu mogła go pokonać bez żadnego problemu. Tym razem nie było tego obrzydliwego uczucia bezsilności, jak w czasie tamtej wojny.  
Odskoczyła, przykładając dłoń do twarzy po tej stronie, gdzie jej tęczówka nadal była czarna. Energia wokół niej zadrżała.  
− Królowo, pozwól mi − zażądał Zmierzch. − Pragniesz jego śmierci, jest jednym z tych, którzy odebrali ci wszystko, którzy sprawili ci ból.  
− Wynoś się − syknęła. − Wynocha. Tym razem nie dam ci nikogo skrzywdzić. Zrobię to sama.  
− Sama? Nie chcesz być sama. Boisz się być sama. Ja cię nie zostawię.  
− Wynoś się._  
Usłyszała tylko jego śmiech. To była obietnica, która przeraziła ją do szpiku kości. Zaraz też sparowała atak przeciwnika, który próbował wykorzystać jej rozproszenie. Energia Zmierzchu zniknęła, lecz nadal nie słyszała Yukikaze.  
Volker odskoczył na dach baraku obok i na powrót wyciągnął łuk.  
− Macie o sobie takie wysokie mniemanie, shinigami. Bogowie, też mi coś. − Naciągnął strzałę, celując w Corrien. − A końcem, końców i tak nie jesteście w stanie obronić ludzi, którzy w was uwierzyli.  
Obrócił się i wypuścił strzałę, w bok między walczących Fullbringerów. Prosto w Kazumi Inabę.


	17. Rozdział 16

Okrojonej drużynie Kazumi udało się znaleźć dogodne miejsce do obrony, gdzie Inaho był w stanie dać im optymalne wsparcie. W tym momencie mieli chwilę oddechu, po tym jak Kazumi raz jeszcze wypuściła pełną moc Dulcis Amor i ci, którzy próbowali ich podejść, uciekli w panice − Ryu i Shori musieli przytrzymać Kazumi na miejscu, żeby sama nie uciekła. Nie obyło się bez strat − Ryu ranny w nogę mocno utykał, a Shori miał niesprawną lewą dłoń. Amunicję mieli na wykończeniu.   
Kazumi była zła, że nie była w stanie sama ruszyć na poszukiwania Kenjiego i osobiście zadbać o jego bezpieczeństwo. Chciała wierzyć, że faktycznie shinigami dotrzymają słowa i zaopiekują się Kenjim, jeżeli go znajdą. Niestety do tej pory pozostałe drużyny zgłaszały jedynie straty i rannych. Kazumi starała się nie myśleć o ostatecznej cenie w ludziach, jaką przyjdzie im zapłacić.  
Chwila oddechu skończyła się. gdy z baraku, za którym się schowali, zeskoczył potężny i łysy rebeliant. Uśmiechnął się paskudnie na ich widok, ale zaraz uśmiech zamienił się w grymas bólu, a rebeliant próbował spojrzeć za siebie, ale w tym momencie z jego piersi wystrzelił jasny promień i mężczyzna padł na ziemię. Nad jego ciałem stała Kimiko, która właśnie chowała sztylet w rękojeść czarnego buzdyganu. A za jej plecami stało dwóch chłopaków, którzy wspierali się na sobie. Ciężko było ustalić, kto tego podparcia potrzebował bardziej − poobijany Kensei, czy blady i przestraszony, ale cały Kenji.  
Kazumi musiała powstrzymać się, żeby w pierwszej kolejności nie przygarnąć Kenjiego w ramiona i nie sprawdzić czy aby na pewno włos mu z głowy nie spadł. Była tutaj przede wszystkim jako dowódczyni, później matka.  
− Mamy nasze Słowiki. Wycofujemy się do punktu e-1. Sokół zabezpiecz ewakuację − nadała na radio, a normalnie dodała: − Ryu, Shori, zabierzcie stąd Kenjiego.   
− A co z tobą? − zapytał Kenji głosem na granicy kolejnego ataku paniki, szybko podchodząc do matki i chwytając ją za rękaw munduru.  
Kazumi uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, uspokajająco i pogłaskała po głowie i policzku, wkładając w ten gest odrobinę mocy.  
− Ja poczekam na Seki i wycofam się razem z nią − powiedziała spokojnie, ale pewnie. − Przy niej nic mi nie grozi − dodała w ramach pocieszenia, bo nie chciała tłumaczyć Kenjiemu, że rebelianci to na nią polują i chciała odciągnąć ich uwagę. − Idź, zobaczymy się za chwilę.  
Kenji dość niepewnie puścił rękaw matki, spojrzał jej w oczy, ale znalazł tam jedynie spokój, więc może tylko jemu cała sytuacja jawiła się o wiele gorzej, niż była w rzeczywistości. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Ryu i Shoriego, ale jeszcze spojrzał przez ramię na Kenseia i otworzył usta.  
− Wiem, gdzie mieszkasz, więc jeszcze się zobaczymy − uprzedził go Kensei.  
Więc Kenji kiwnął głową i pozwolił Ryu i Shoriemu się poprowadzić. Odwrócił się jeszcze raz, gdy byli kilkanaście metrów dalej i wyszli spomiędzy zabudowań. Matka odprowadzała ich wzrokiem. Kensei opierał się o ścianę i coś mówił do jasnowłosej shinigami, która wyglądała jakby w ogóle go nie słuchała. Ta stała wpatrzona gdzieś w bok, w dal. Kenji powędrował wzrokiem, tam gdzie ona patrzyła.  
Na jednym z baraków stała nieznana mu kobieta z mieczem w dłoni, a na drugim stał Volker z łukiem w dłoniach i napięta na nim strzałą. Strzałą, która właśnie − wiedział to z katastrofalną pewnością − celowała w jego matkę.   
Kenji zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie zdąży, że już nic nie jest w stanie zrobić, ale i tak odwrócił się i zrobił krok.  
Kazumi nie rozumiała dlaczego, ale widziała, jak Kenji odwraca się w jej stronę, jeszcze bardziej blady i przerażony niż przed chwilą. Mrugnęła i Kenji zniknął, a w następnej sekundzie tuż za swoimi plecami usłyszała czyjś jęk bólu.  
Kensei patrzył prosto w oczy Kenjiego, gdy ten pojawił się w błyskroku, zasłaniając swoją matkę i gdy w pierś wbijała mu się błękitna strzała. Widział, jak przez twarz Kenjiego przebiegła spazm bólu i zaskoczenia, jak otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie byl w stanie, więc tylko patrzył na Kenseia bezradnie. Kensei ruszył się, zanim do końca dotarło do niego, co właściwie się wydarzyło i tylko dlatego zdążył złapać Kenjiego, nim ten upadł na ziemię. Błękitna strzała rozprysła się, jak szkło, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie ranę i rosnącą plamę krwi.  
Kenji wciąż oddychał, gdy ktoś zabierał go z jego ramion, by udzielić mu pomocy. Kensei wiedział, czuł to całym sobą, że go nie uratują. Kenji umrze teraz, za kilka minut, może za godzinę, ale umrze.  
Podniósł wzrok, spodziewając się widoku Kazumi, ale zamiast niej stała niepokojąco spokojna Raiu. Burzowe włosy opadły, roziskrzone oczy stały się mlecznobiałe. W tym samym momencie zniknęły baraki, odgłosy walk i była jedynie dusza jego miecza z sięgającą nieba góra za plecami i niekończąca się równina. Niebo nad nimi było błękitne, jak nigdy.  
− Niesprawiedliwe, prawda? − zapytała Raiu, patrząc na umierającego Kenjiego.  
Kensei też opuścił wzrok. Chciał poczuć złość na siebie samego, że znowu końcem końców okazał się bezsilny, a nawet mógł sam siebie winić za śmierć Kenjiego, gdyby nie podarowana mu moc shinigamiego, nie zdążyłby.  
− Ale wtedy zginęła by jego matka − podpowiedziała Raiu. − Czułbyś się z tym lepiej?  
Klęknęła przed Kenseiem i zmusiła by spojrzał na nią. Dopiero, gdy jej dłoń dotknęła jego policzka poczuł, że to co przed chwilą brał za spokój, było zimną furią, a błękit nad ich głowami nie był ciszą po burzy, która odeszła, a okiem cyklonu. A on sam nie czuł złości, ale to co szarpało mu wnętrzności nie było smutkiem − pulsowało w skroniach, nadawało widzeniu ostrości i dodawało pewności.  
− Nikogo nie ochronimy, mój panie − stwierdziła Raiu − ale też nie takie jest nasze zadanie. Hyorinmaru był strażnikiem niebios, ja jestem karą, która przychodzi po tym jak niebiosa upadną. Nieprzekupna, nieubłagana i nie do powstrzymania. I ciebie wybrałam byś mnie niósł, bo jesteś synem swojej matki. Nie wstydź się swojego gniewu…  
− Bo to słuszny gniew − dokończył za Raiu pewnym głosem, wstając z ziemi. − Nikogo on nie uratuje, ale na pewno nie pozwoli, by winnych ominęła kara.  
Raiu jedynie się uśmiechnęła, a wraz z tym uśmiechem do wewnętrznego świata powróciła burza w całej swojej przerażającej glorii.  
Ayase pojawiła się jakby znikąd tuż przy Kenseiu i odebrała od niego rannego chłopaka. Chwilę wcześniej poczuła zarówno przerażającą energię, która musiała należeć do Zmierzchu, oraz tę Kenseia, choć dużo słabszą niż do tej pory. A potem ten impuls, gdy strzała przebiła Kenjiego. Nie myślała jednak o tym, nie analizowała, dlaczego Corrie nie posłała Yukikaze, by wytrąciła pocisk z paraboli lotu, zdążyłaby przecież.  
Położyła rannego na trawie, choć wystarczyło jej jedno spojrzenie, żeby wiedzieć, że nie da rady. W Soul Society dałaby radę, gdyby to była dusza, pewnie też miałaby szansę na walkę ze śmiercią, ale rany ludzi nie leczyło się tak łatwo. Ich ciała nie współpracowały z jej mocą tak sprawnie, dochodziły do siebie długo, zbyt długo. Wiedziała o tym, ale i tak położyła dłoń na piersi chłopaka, pojawiło się zielone światło, a twarz Ayase ścięła się w skupieniu.  
− Spokojnie − powiedziała cicho, gdy zauważyła, że Kenji próbuje coś powiedzieć. − Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Wszelkie jej starania nie przynosiły nawet najmniejszych efektów. Mogła tylko uśmierzyć mu ból, nie pokazała jednak niczego po sobie, gdy chłopak na nią spojrzał. Przerażony i zagubiony. Nie chciał umierać. Był tak młody, wyglądał podobnie do Kenseia, choć Ayase wiedziała, że oni starzeją się dużo dłużej, to było tylko dziecko. Dziecko, które umierało, bo oni nie potrafili mu pomóc.  
− Wszystko będzie dobrze − powtarzała tak długo, aż energia chłopca całkiem zniknęła, a on sam zamknął oczy, wydając ostatni oddech.  
Kolejny impuls energii sprawił, że Ayase podniosła spojrzenie na Kenseia. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę.  
− Saga-kun?  
Kensei nie patrzył na Ayase, ani na Kenjiego − nie musiał widzieć, by wiedzieć, w którym momencie Kenji umarł. Patrzył na Kazumi i czekał, gdy nad polem bitwy zbierały się burzowe chmury.  
Kazumi nie ruszyła się z miejsca, nawet się do końca nie odwróciła, tylko na tyle, żeby zobaczyć, co się wydarzyło. Widziała więc, jak świetlista strzała trafia jej syna w pierś, jak Kensei chwyta go tuż przed upadkiem, jak kolejna shinigami zabiera go i chyba próbuje mu pomóc. W końcu widziała, jak jej syn patrzy na nią przerażony i bezsilny. Widziała, jak nieruchomieje jego klatka piersiowa. Widziała to wszystko i nie rozumiała, nie chciała rozumieć. Już prawie zapomniała, jak czuła się tamtego dnia, gdy zginął Minoru, ale teraz wszystko było dokładnie takie samo. Ta sama pustka w głowie i w sercu. Tylko teraz nie miała nawet siły, żeby się ruszyć, uklęknąć przy ciele syna. Nie chciała, by to co się przed chwilą wydarzyło, dotarło do niej.   
Podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła Kenseia − jego ściągnięte wargi, zmrużone oczy, zaciśnięte pięści. Widziała jego furię i tego też nie rozumiała, a może była odrobinę zazdrosna. Dlaczego ten chłopak był w stanie czuć taki gniew w związku ze śmiercią Kenjiego, którego ledwo znał, a ona, nie czuła nic? Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że w spojrzeniu Kenseia jest jeszcze coś − oczekiwanie. Stał przed nią żołnierz czekający na rozkaz. Jej rozkaz.  
− Zabij go − powiedziała. − Rozerwij go, rozszarp, niech cierpi za to, co zrobił mojemu synowi.  
I dopiero w tym momencie coś w niej pękło. Tak jak tamtego popołudnia, gdy pozwoliła sobie na modlitwę nad ciałem męża. Wtedy nie była w stanie wykrzyczeć swojej rozpaczy. Teraz, upadając na kolana, wrzeszczała, a wraz jej krzykiem, niosącym ze sobą moc Dulcis Amor, zerwał się wiatr, a niebo rozświetliła błyskawica, w której jaskrawym rozbłysku Kensei zniknął.  
Kimiko dopiero, widząc jak Kazumi wydaje rozkaz Kenseiowi uświadomiła sobie, kogo jej ta kobieta przypominała. Przypominała jej matkę, babkę, ciotkę i była pewna, że całe pokolenia wstecz kobiet Hashimoto, które potrafiły być równie okrutne, co Kazumi w tej chwili. “Zamień swój gniew na sprawiedliwą karę niebios”. Teraz w końcu zrozumiała, co to naprawdę znaczy − nie brudź sobie rąk, zamiast tego znajdź chętne ręce, które zrobią to za ciebie. O tym właśnie myślała, gdy dotarła do niej rozpacz Kazumi i poczuła ją, naprawdę ją poczuła − rozpacz po stracie czegoś cennego. Ale po chwili pozostał jedynie niesmak, że mogła w ogóle coś takiego cenić.  
Corrie zaklęła, gdy zobaczyła mknącą prosto w Kazumi strzałę. Gdyby miała u boku Yukikaze, to nie byłby problem, nie pozwoliłaby na to. Ale Zmierzch na to nie pozwolił, gdy odszedł. Zostawił ją samą, mogła się tylko bezsilnie przyglądać, jak syn Inaby znika w błyskroku, by zasłonić sobą matkę i wziąć na siebie pocisk, a potem Ayase próbuje go ocalić.  
Z wściekłością spojrzała na Volkera.  
− Quincy − syknęła − umiecie tylko niszczyć wszystko dookoła.  
Zaatakowała, choć nie miała u boku Yukikaze. Zmierzch też nie wrócił, by szczycić się swoim zwycięstwem. To było nieważne. Cięła Volkera, nie pozwalając mu się cofnąć dalej niż na krok. Koniec zabawy, witaj się ze śmiercią, przeszło jej przez myśl.  
Nie zwracała uwagi na burzowe chmury nad sobą, dopóki nie pojawiła się rozpacz. Ta sama, która wypaliła w niej pustkę tamtego dnia. Wtedy jednak nie potrafiła się poruszyć, teraz unosiła miecz raz po raz, widząc przed sobą jedynie przeciwnika.  
− Spokojnie. − Usłyszała rozbawioną Yukikaze i wszelkie odczucia zelżały. − To nie nasza rozpacz, a kara już nadchodzi. − Zachichotała, lecz Corrie zrozumiała, co ma na myśli dopiero w kolejnej chwili.  
Kensei pojawił się z kolejnym błyskiem i podmuchem wiatru na tyle silnym, że zmusił Volkera do zrobienia kilku kroków w tył. W tej chwili bardziej przypominał Raiu, niż siebie − z rozwianymi włosami, rozświetlonymi oczami i wyładowaniami pełgającymi wzdłuż ramion. Chwycił Volkera za rękę i cisnął nim o barak − huknęło, deski poszły w drzazgi a w powietrze uniósł się pył. Kensei odwrócił się do Corrie.  
− On jest nasz − powiedział odrobinę obco brzmiącym głosem. − Idź, poszukaj, może ktoś inny będzie potrzebował twojej pomocy.  
Nie czekał na odpowiedź, zeskoczył w chmurę pyłu, prosto na próbującego podnieść się Volkera. Chwycił za twarz, wgniatając ją z powrotem w ziemię, wbił kolano w pierś, od czego Quincy zacharczał żałośnie, rękę z mieczem wykręcił tak mocno, że coś nieprzyjemnie chrupnęła, a Volker wrzasnął z bólu.  
− Moglibyśmy cię po prostu zabić − powiedział Kensei. − Ale otrzymaliśmy rozkaz, że przed śmiercią masz jeszcze cierpieć. I jest to cierpienie, na które zasługujesz.  
Dłoń, którą trzymał Volkera za twarz rozjarzyła się zimnym, ciemnoniebieskim ogniem.   
− Nie, nie, nie błagam − zaczął jęczęć Volker, ale Kensei go nie słuchał.  
Wbił dłoń w pierś mężczyzny − dłoń wniknęła w głąb ciała, jak duch − i szarpnął, wyrywając jego duszę na łańcuchu. Niedługo na tym łańcuchu pozostała, Kensei chwycił go tuż przy piersi Volker − błyskawice pełgały wzdłuż ogniw − i ponownie szarpnął. W piersi zszokowanej duszy Quincy ziała czarna dziura. Szok minął szybko i Volker zawył głosem właśnie rodzącego się Pustego.   
Kensei czekał i patrzył jak mężczyzna przed nim zwija się z bólu, pustki i rozpaczy, której już nikt i nic nie wypełni. Było to niezwykle satysfakcjonujące, widzieć, że nawet Quincy cierpią, zamieniając się w Pustych. W końcu z ust Volkera wylała się miała maź, która jak wielka larwa oblepiła mu twarz. Zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawił karykaturalny stwór z koszmarów w kształcie zbliżonym do stonogi. Zawył ponownie tym samym niosącym trwogę, przepełnionym cierpieniem głosem i zaraz zamarł, gdy w sam środek białej maski, wbił się wąski sztylet o czarnej rękojeści.  
Kimiko wyszarpnęła sztylet z maski Pustego, gdy ten zaczął znikać i wylądowała przed Kenseiem.  
− Dlaczego się wtrąciłaś?! − krzyknął zły, błyskawice zamigotały na zaciśniętych pięściach. − Był nasz!  
− Starczy − odpowiedziała cicho, trochę smutno. − Ta kara, na którą zasłużył i tak go nie ominie.  
W tym czasie na ziemi na powrót leżała dusza Volkera, która zaraz podpełza jak robak do Kimiko i chwyciła ją za nogawkę spodni.  
− Dziękuję, dziękuję − wyjęczała.  
− Nie masz za co − odparła sucho Kimiko.   
− Niebiosa mogły upaść, ale jedno miejsce wciąż jest na swoim miejscu − dodał Kensei trochę spokojniejszy niż przed chwilą. − I to tam właśnie trafisz.  
W tym momencie ziemia zatrzęsła się i za plecami Volkera wyrosły olbrzymie wrota, z których spoglądały dwa zatopione w nich kościotrupy. Volker, czując na sobie ich spojrzenie, odwrócił się powoli, a potem poderwał się i zaczął uciekać. Ani Kimiko, ani Kensei nie próbowali go zatrzymać. Nie uciekł daleko, gdy wrota otworzyły się ze złowróżbnym zgrzytem i w kierunku uciekającej duszy wystrzeliły łańcuchy, które oplotły ją od szyi po pas, i zawlokły do wnętrza. Volker przez całą drogę krzyczał − bardziej zwierzęcymi odgłosami, niż artykułowanymi dźwiękami.  
Gdy w końcu wrota się zatrzasnęły i zniknęły, na pobojowisku zapadła grobowa cisza.


	18. Rozdział 17

Maya nie znosiła pogrzebów i starała się ich unikać jak ognia. Nawet kiedy współpracownicy ginęli, rzadko zjawiła się na ostatnim pożegnaniu. W Biurze mawiano, że to przez traumę po śmierci rodziców i coś w tym w sumie było, bo śmierć ukochanego ojca zmieniła w jej życiu praktycznie wszystko. Nawet D-Day nie był tak przełomowy i brzemienny w skutkach jak tamten moment, gdy Seki weszła do ich domu i pozbawiła jej jedynego rodzica. I Maya nadal nie wiedziała, jak powinna się do tego ustosunkować po tym, co usłyszała od Kabayashi.  
A teraz musiała zorganizować pogrzeb własnej siostry, którą obiecała chronić, dla której zamierzała dokonać zemsty. Tej małej, chorowitej Sarayu, na którą chuchali i dmuchali, żeby nic jej się nie stało. Ta sama Sarayu ją zdradziła, doprowadziła do tak wielu tragedii jednego dnia. Zupełnie niepotrzebnych. Kiedy stała się taką osobą? A może Maya nie chciała tego dostrzec zbyt skupiona na własnych działaniach? Nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć sobie na te pytania i pewnie nigdy nie dojdzie prawdy.  
Wciąż widziała tamten moment. Obraz był nieco rozmazany przez brak oddechu, ale widziała, jak pocisk trafia jej siostrę w skroń, krople krwi w powietrzu i nieco zdziwioną minę Sarayu. Wiedziała, że będzie ją to prześladować do końca życia.  
I to w sumie spokojne pytanie Inaho w słuchawce: “Jesteś cała, Maya?”. Nie musiała wtedy o nic pytać, wiedziała, że to on pociągnął za spust. Nie była pewna, co powinna czuć w tym momencie. Ulgę, że przetrwała? Wdzięczność, że ją ocalił pomimo tych wszystkich kłamstw, którymi ich uraczyła przez lata? Złość, że zamordował jej siostrę? Czuła to wszystko po trochu i nie była pewna, co przeważa. Nie wiedziała nawet, czy potrafi mu spokojnie spojrzeć po tym w oczy, choć dotąd zawsze wiedziała, że może na niego liczyć.  
Metodycznie sortowała rzeczy siostry, żeby tylko czymś zająć ręce, bo nie myśleć o tym wszystkim nie potrafiła. Przez cały czas zadawała sobie pytanie: “co teraz? o co mam teraz walczyć?”. Nie wiedziała. Nigdy nie układała planów przyszłości po zemście na Seki, to był jedyny cel, do którego dążyła. To miało być rozwiązanie wszystkich problemów. Jakże naiwna była w tym myśleniu. Nie brała pod uwagę konsekwencji, które nie tylko ją by dosięgnęły. Stworzyła przecież więzi, więzi, które rozpadły się, gdy przyznała się do oszustwa. Więzi, na których jej zależało, choć nikt już w to nie wierzył. I nawet nie próbowała nic zrobić, żeby to zmienić. Z każdą kolejną rzeczą Sarayu, której dotykała, umacniała się w decyzji, która powinna zadowolić wszystkich dookoła.  
Nie miała już siły walczyć. Przez cztery lata służby udawała, kłamała, grała. Znała Mayę Kurihime bardziej niż siebie, Mikoto, która to wszystko rozpoczęła. Maya miała być tylko maską, przykrywką. Pionek bez znaczenia. A jednak niewinny uśmiech tej dziewczyny, jej niechęć do własnej mocy powoli, ale konsekwentnie stawały się prawdą. Więzi, które stworzyła, ulotne i zupełnie niepotrzebne Mikoto, zerwane bolały. Maya darzyła tych ludzi szacunkiem, przyjaźnią, miłością. Nie potrzebowała do tego pełnych goryczy słów Sarayu: “Mojej siostry już nie ma, została tylko suka Biura”, bo sama to poczuła, gdy weszli na terytorium wroga. Była psem Biura, psem Kazumi-san tak samo jak reszta, psem, który ugryzł rękę swej pani i został wyrzucony na bruk. Było kwestią czasu, kiedy przeciwko niej zostaną postawione zarzuty. W Biurze, w Pierwszej Drużynie nie było już dla niej miejsca. Mogła już tylko spróbować zachować resztki godności i sama odejść.  
Dzwonek do drzwi oderwał ją od sprzątania. Niebo za oknem ciemniało, nie spodziewała się żadnych gości, bo też nie było nikogo, kto chciałby ją odwiedzać. Chyba że to sąsiedzi z sugestią wyprowadzki, skoro małej, słodkiej Yukino już tu nie ma.  
Mimo to poszła otworzyć. Pierwsze, co zobaczyła, to czteropak piwa, potem członków Pierwszej Drużyny.  
− Trzeba to włożyć do lodówki − poleciła Seki, wpychając Mayi czteropak i nie czekając na zaproszenie, weszła do środka.  
− Przystawki − stwierdził Ryu i też wszedł. Wciąż było widać, że utyka po ranie odniesionej podczas walk.  
Shori wyszczerzył się do gospodyni tak diabelsko, jakby szykował jakąś niespodziankę, która niekoniecznie jej się spodoba. W sprawnej dłoni trzymał kolejne piwo, nic sobie nie robiąc z ogłupiałej miny Mayi.  
Ostatni był Inaho − porządnie ogolony, z grzywką odgarniętą przez zwykłą przepaskę i w jednolicie czarnej koszulce. Stanął przed Mayą.  
− Mogę wejść? − zapytał.  
Nie wiedziała, co ma mu odpowiedzieć. Zerknęła na resztę drużyny, która zdążyła się już wygodnie rozsiąść, zresztą wątpiła, że otrzyma od nich jakąkolwiek pomoc. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na Inaho i wiedziała już, co przeważa w jej uczuciach. To była złość, choć nie do końca skierowana tylko na niego. Odsunęła się i gestem zaprosiła go do środka, na co Inaho skinął głową i uśmiechnął się przelotnie, ale z ulgą.  
– Co wy tu robicie? – zapytała.  
− A to już od ciebie zależy − stwierdziła Seki usiadłwszy wygodnie na fotelu. − Za co chcesz żebyśmy pili? Na pożegnanie, na pocieszenie. Mi to obojętnie, bo każda okazja jest dobra.  
– No nie stój tak – pogonił Mayę Shori. – Będziesz się tylko na nas patrzyła?  
Przy okazji zauważył, że nie założyła soczewek, więc mogli zobaczyć jej naturalne, błękitne tęczówki.  
– Nadal nie do końca rozumiem, po co tu przyszliście – odparła.  
Obładowana “prowiantem” weszła do kuchni, nasłuchując, co robią. Shori oczywiście zaczął przeglądać ramki ze zdjęciami, których nie było zbyt wiele.   
– A nie wyglądały na bliźniaczki. – Usłyszała jego uwagę. – Przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że nosi soczewki.  
– Ja tu wciąż jestem – prychnęła, przystając w progu. – Bądź łaskaw mnie nie obgadywać w moim własnym mieszkaniu, skoro żeś się tu już wprosił.  
– To nie ja pierwszy wbiłem do środka. – Wyszczerzył się, spoglądając na Seki.  
Seki rozłożyła ramiona i zrobiła minę niewiniątka − bardzo nieudaną, ale próba była.  
− Nie no jak chcesz, to możesz nas wyprosić − stwierdziła niby obojętnie, ale wzrok mówił “a spróbuj tylko”.  
− Uznaliśmy, że nikt nie powinien być sam w czasie żałoby − wyjaśnił Ryu, pomagając Mayi rozpakować przystawki. − Założyliśmy, że nie będziemy niemile widzianym towarzystwem. Chyba, że się myliliśmy?  
– W żadnym wypadku – zapewniła szybko, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie do końca tak jest. Nadal nie wiedziała, co zrobić z Inaho. Wpuściła go, ale… No właśnie, wciąż sobie tego nie poukładała. – Po prostu nie sądziłam, że macie ochotę spędzać czas w moim towarzystwie. Miło jednak z waszej strony.  
– Bo mieliśmy cię tak zostawić, tak? – odparł Shori wciąż z ramką w ręce. – Masz nas za jakąś bandę popraprańców? Chyba powinniśmy się obrazić.  
− Ja bym się nie obraził − wtrącił Ryu. − Ciężko się obrazić, za odrobinę prawdy.  
− Czyli jednak jesteś ostatnim zboczeńcem, wiedziałam! − rzuciła Seki. − Ja tam nie uważam, żebym była popaprana. Ktoś z was ma na ten temat inne zdanie? − zapytała, bawiąc się zapalniczką.  
– Szefowo, schowaj to – powiedział Shori. – Bo jeszcze Maya… Mikoto… – zaplątał się, spoglądając na koleżankę, która właśnie wybuchła śmiechem. – Ej, no! – oburzył się. – Nie wiem, jak reszta, ale ja nie wiem, jak powinienem cię teraz nazywać.  
– Maya będzie w porządku – odparła z rozbawieniem. – Nie ma sensu tego zmieniać.  
− Dobrze, bo i tak nie chciałoby mi się pamiętać o tym drugim − powiedziała Seki. − Ej, Ryu zarzuć mi pierwszym piwem. To za co pijemy? − dodała, gdy dostała swoje zamówienie. − Za naszą dalszą, owocna współpracę, jak rozumiem? − Spojrzała znacząco na Mayę.  
Ta uciekła spojrzeniem, po czym westchnęła.  
– Nie sądzę, żebyśmy jeszcze długo współpracowali – powiedziała cicho.  
– A niby dlaczego? – zapytał Shori. – Nie ma takiego uciekania.  
– Ludzie z wywiadu raczej mi nie popuszczą. Współpraca z rebeliantami, wypuszczenie rebeliantki na wolność… Zresztą wątpię, żeby Kazumi-san jeszcze mnie chciała w operacyjnym – wyjaśniła. – Moje bezmyślne zachowanie zbyt dużo skomplikowało.  
Mimowolnie spojrzała na teczkę leżącą na komodzie, w której kryło się wypowiedzenie. Na dniach zamierzała je zanieść, skoro już była niemal pewna, co powinna zrobić.  
Po słowach Mayi na chwile zapadła cisza  
− Współpraca z rebeliantami niczego nie przekreśla − odezwał się Ryu. − Jestem tego najlepszym przykładem.  
− A co do Kazumi − odezwała się Seki, bawiąc się piwem. − To jutro zostanie podane do oficjalnej wiadomości, że rezygnuje ze stanowiska ze względów rodzinnych. Więc jakby co nie ją będziesz musiała przekonywać. Najprawdopodobniej awans dostanie Takabe z czwórki, a o ile go znam, to nie będzie sobie głowy zawracał jakimiś dramami, skoro po ostatniej akcji i tak jesteśmy szczuplejsi o kilku naprawdę dobrych ludzi. Tak długo, jak za ciebie poręczymy, da ci spokój.  
− A jeżeli to ja stanowię problem − odezwał się nadzwyczaj milczący Inaho. Stał niedaleko zdjęć, które niedawno przeglądał Shori. − I tak trzeba będzie przeorganizować część drużyn, pewnie i tak byłbym jednym z pierwszych do przeniesienia. Bo też chciałbym, żebyśmy mieli pewną jasność, chociaż wiem, że zabrzmi to okrutnie z mojej strony. − Opuścił wzrok, nabrał powietrza i spojrzał na Mayę z troską. − Nie przeproszę cię za to, co zrobiłem, jakkolwiek jest mi przykro, że w ogóle do takiej sytuacji doszło, to nie żałuję, że cię uratowałem. Nie znałem twojej siostry, ale znam ciebie i cieszę się, że żyjesz.  
Maya odwzajemniła spojrzenie Inaho i tym razem nie uciekła.  
– Nie winię cię i nie oczekuję przeprosin – powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. – Tak naprawdę jestem zła na siebie, że jej nie powstrzymałam. Nie potrafiłam podjąć właściwej decyzji, co doprowadziło do śmierci Sarayu. Nie mam prawa obwiniać kogokolwiek poza sobą. Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam tego wcześniej. Uratowałeś mi życie, Inaho. Dziękuję ci. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło i nie było w tym geście ani odrobiny fałszu. Nie tym razem.  
Inaho jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się Mayi uważnie, ale gdy dotarło do niego, że dziewczyna faktycznie mówi szczerze, chwycił się za pierś i opierając się o szafkę przy której stał, odetchnął z nieskrywaną ulgą.  
− O niebiosa chyba za stary jestem na takie emocjonalne napięcia − powiedział i odetchnął ponownie. Dopiero po chwili się wyprostował.   
− Nie bądź dla siebie zbyt surowa − wtrącił Ryu, podając Mayi piwo.  
Skinęła mu głową w podzięce i postanowiła na razie zostawić temat swojego ewentualnego odejścia. Teraz nie była już taka pewna, czy właśnie tego chce.  
− To co? Pijemy za nas czy nie? − odezwała się Seki już wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona.  
– Skoro to sobie wyjaśniliśmy, najwyższa pora – dodał z entuzjazmem Shori. Uniósł puszkę w toaście. – Za najbardziej popapraną rodzinę na świecie.  
Maya posłała mu spojrzenie pełne politowania, ale uśmiechnęła się i wypiła toast. Wciąż nie była pewna, co powinna zrobić, ale wiedziała, że nie jest z tym sama.  
Wypili wszyscy i tym razem nikt nie zgłaszał sprzeciwu na nazywanie go częścią popapranej rodziny − z faktami się nie dyskutowało.

***

Seki obudziła się z kacem mordercą. Wczoraj zapomniała już, że nie ma dwudziestu lat i w sumie to nigdy nie miała mocnej głowy i teraz płaciła za to kapciem zamiast języka w gębie i tabunem demonów szarżującymi jej w głowie. Ledwo otworzyła oczy, zaraz je zamknęła z jękiem bólu. Spróbowała ponownie, bo w końcu musiała wstać i poszukać jakieś wody. W tym momencie tuż przed nią pojawiła się szklanka z wodą, w której wciąż musowała tabletka przeciwbólowa. Skupiła wzrok za szklanką i jej oczom ukazała się cudowna postać Minako. Jeżeli by miała jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, czy kocha tę kobietę, to teraz by się rozwiały.  
− Jesteś… − zaczęła schrypniętym głosem.  
− Kochana, cudowna, wspaniała, idealna − dokończyła za nią Minako, na co Seki jedynie skwapliwie kiwała głową.  
Minako pokraśniała i podała Seki szklankę, do której ta przyssała się, jak do niemowlę do piersi matki, a gdy woda w szklance się skończyła. Minako podała jej butelkę z izotonikiem. Po tym może nie było cudownie, ale przynajmniej Seki była w stanie podnieść się z łoża boleści. A skoro nie musiała już szukać wody, to mogła spełnić następną w kolejności potrzebę − zapalić. Powlokła się do okna, otworzyła i wychyliła już z papierosem w ustach. Paczkę odrzuciła na parapet obok pagera − najnowszej zabawki działu badawczego, która niby miała wykrywać shinigami.  
Minako przez chwilę podziwiała wypięte pośladki ukochanej zanim do niej podeszła.  
− Jakkolwiek twój tyłek jest równie piękny, co zwykle, to już z twarzy wyglądasz okropnie − stwierdziła, przyglądając się ukochanej z bliska. − Chyba nigdy nie widziałam cię w takim stanie.  
Seki wzruszyła ramionami.  
− Ciężkie tygodnie w robocie − stwierdziła, zaciągając się.  
Minako zatroskała się, ale zaraz rozpromieniła.  
− Wiem, co ci może pomóc − stwierdziła i klasnęła dłońmi, a Seki spojrzała na nią nieco niepewnie. − Fryzjer!  
Seki nabrała wątpliwości, co do swojej miłości względem Minako.  
− Jak…  
− Znaczy nie wiem, czy to pomoże na kaca i ciężkie dni, ale przynajmniej nie będziesz wyglądała tak okropnie.  
Seki zamurowało, a po chwili prychnęła śmiechem.  
− W sumie, coś w tym jest − przyznała.  
− Znam jednego super fryzjera, na pewno go polubisz, a na pewno nie pozwoli byś wyszła z jego salonu, wyglądając niepięknie − mówiła wesoło, ale przy ostatnich słowach się już rozproszyła, bo dostrzegła pager. Sięgnęła po niego zaciekawiona. − Co to? Czy teraz twoja szefowa… − nie dokończyła, bo urządzenie zaczęło pikać. − Ojej, ja nie chciałam − powiedziała spanikowana, szybko oddając pager Seki.   
Seki patrzyła na urządzenie zszokowana. Na małym ekraniku pojawiła się prosta linia, która zaraz zniknęła. Spojrzała na Minako wyglądającą jak piesek, który wie, że nabroił. Spojrzała na nią, jakby widziała ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. I dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę na prostą, stalową obrączkę, która Minako nosiła na środkowym palcu lewej dłoni. Zawsze go miała przy sobie, nigdy nie zdejmowała. I teraz, gdy Seki zaczęła się zastanawiać, to ten pierścionek zawsze był zimny, a Minako często się nim bawiła i miała tik, by co chwilę sprawdzać, czy go nie zgubiła. Jeszcze raz spojrzała na urządzenie, teraz już ciche i jeszcze raz na Minako. Słodką, kochaną Minako. Nie chciała dopuścić do siebie tego, co oznaczał ten sygnał − to tylko prototyp, pewnie coś nie działa, tak jak powinno − bo przecież to niemożliwe, by Minako była...  
− Nie zepsułam, prawda? − zapytała Minako szczerze skruszona.  
− Nie − zapewniła Seki nieobecnym głosem. − Wszystko w porządku − zapewniła już z przelotnym uśmiechem. Ucałowała Minako w czoło. − Nie przejmuj się. To kiedy chcesz mnie zabrać do tego fryzjera? − zapytała.  
− Och a poczekasz kilka dni? Bo widzisz odezwali się do mnie starzy znajomi, myślałam już, że zginęli w czasie D-Day, ale jednak nie i chcą się koniecznie spotkać. W sumie po to wpadłam, żeby powiedzieć, że wyjeżdżam. Ale jak tylko wrócę, to pójdziemy. Yumi będzie zachwycony − powiedziała na powrót uradowana.  
Seki uśmiechnęła się, ale zaraz odwróciła w stronę okna.  
Przed oczami miała jedynie wrota piekieł i shinigamich, którzy patrzyli na nie, jak gdyby nigdy nic i zimny dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach. Cała sprawa z Mayą uświadomiła jej, że nie czeka ją nic innego jak Piekło.


	19. Epilog

Kenji siedział na łóżku, nie do końca wiedząc, jak właściwie znalazł się w swoim pokoju. Z piersi zwisał mu krótki łańcuch, ale nie zdziwił go, jakby od samego początku tam był. Za to dziwił go widok własnego pokoju − nie powinien w nim siedzieć − ale nie rozumiał dlaczego. Miał jedynie świadomość, że zrobił coś głupiego i powinien za to przeprosić matkę.   
Usłyszał jak drzwi do domu się otwierają i jakieś głowy, z których żaden nie należał do jego matki. Powinien pójść i sprawdzić, ale nie potrafił ruszyć się z miejsca. Nawet, gdy słyszał czyjeś kroki na schodach i gdy ktoś otworzył drzwi do jego pokoju.  
W drzwiach stanęła niska dziewczyna z czarnymi włosami przyciętymi na wysokości szczęki. W dużych szarych oczach igrała psotliwa iskierka.  
Kenji nie miał pojęcia kim jest dziewczyna, ale za to ona uśmiechnęła się, jakby nie dość, że go znała, to cieszyła się ze spotkania. Kenji chciał zapytać, ale dziewczyna przyłożyła palec do ust, zerknęła jeszcze na korytarz i weszła do pokoju, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
− Miałam cichą nadzieję, że cię tutaj spotkam, Kenji − powiedziała wesoło. − Mam na imię Miho i mamy wspólnego przyjaciela, Kenseia.  
W pierwszej chwili Kenji nie miał pojęcia o kim Miho mówi, a potem powtórzył podane przez nią imię i coś puściło. Przypomniał sobie. Chłopak w bibliotece, urodziny matki, klub i walkę w nim, porwanie, ducha, którego pomógł odprawić, a potem ogień, walki, mężczyznę w poderżniętym gardłem i tego ze świetlistym łukiem, przypomniał sobie to dziwne uczucie, gdy strzała trafiła go w pierś, strach, gdy docierało do niego, że umiera i twarz własnej matki stojącej nad nim, jak słup soli, pamiętał jak chciał się ruszyć, coś do niej powiedzieć, chyba przeprosić.   
Nie był świadomy, w którym momencie znalazł się na klęczkach na podłodze, z ustami zakrytymi dłońmi i z łzami cieknącymi po policzkach. Miho kucała przed nim.  
− Umarłeś − powiedziała spokojnie, jakby to było nic. − Wiesz, co cię teraz czeka? − zapytała, dotykając łańcucha zwisającego mu z piersi.  
Kenji przełknął ślinę i łzy. Wróciły do niego słowa Kenseia, o tym co dzieje się z duszami zmarłych.  
− Jestem shinigami, mogę cię odesłać − powiedziała Miho.  
Sama myśl, że miałby odejść nie wiadomo gdzie, go przeraziła. Chociaż dusza Riko nie wydawała się przerażona po odprawionym przez nich rytuale. Jednak coś się w Kenjim buntowało − chyba był zbyt uparty, żeby przyjąć do wiadomości, że to już koniec. Pokręcił szybko głową.  
− Rozumiem − stwierdziła Miho.  
− Czy to znaczy, że zamienię się w Pustego? − zapytał niepewnie.  
− Być może − powiedziała Miho z uśmiechem. − Ale jeżeli ci się uda możesz też stać się shinigamim.  
Kenji spojrzał na dziewczynę z nadzieją, nie znał jej, nie powinien wierzyć ani jedno jej słowa, zwłaszcza że cichy głosik z tyłu głowy podpowiadał mu, że ta dziewczyna nie jest z nim szczera, ale jej słowa dawały mu jakąś szansę, z której nie chciał rezygnować, nawet jeżeli okazałaby się kłamstwem.  
− Co powinienem… − zaczął, ale przerwał, gdy Miho wyciągnęła z kieszeni wisiorek, który zawisnął pomiędzy nimi.  
Prosty srebrny krzyżyk na łańcuszku.  
− Niech cię nie zmyli jego kształt − wyjaśniła Miho. − To Żniwiarz Dusz, przekuty miecz, który kiedyś należał do shinigami. Jego imię do Boża Kara. Myślę, że się dogadacie.  
Kenji sięgnął niepewnie po wisiorek i wystarczyło, że go dotknął, by poczuł czający się w jego wnętrzu byt, moc, coś.  
− Ale ja nawet nie wiem… − znowu zaczął i tym razem przerwał mu dźwięk ponownie otwieranych drzwi do domu i cichy głos matki, która chyba z przyzwyczajenia zawołała ”tadaima”. Chciał jej odpowiedzieć, ale Miho zakryła mu usta.  
− Powinieneś iść − powiedziała szybko. − Z mojego doświadczenia wynika, że żywym nie wychodzi na zdrowie, gdy zmarli wracają. Idź tutaj. − Wcisnęła mu kawałek kartki do ręki. − Jeżeli się pospieszysz, znajdziesz tam jeszcze Kenseia, on ci na pewno pomoże. − Wstała, ale jeszcze zatrzymała się w drzwiach. − A i jeszcze coś, przekaż im, że oba-san szykuje się na wojnę, przy której Upadek Niebios będzie niczym. Oba-san jest pewna, że ja wygra, ale to nieprawda, bo Bóg, któremu chce rzucić wyzwanie, ma na swoich usługach całe Zastępy, a nie tylko dziesięć starych mieczy. − Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze odrobinę smutno i wybiegła z pokoju.  
Weszła do salonu akurat w momencie, gdy Akemi podchodziło do stojącej na środku pokoju Kazumi.  
− Nie przypominam sobie, bym miała kuzynkę podobną do ciebie − powiedziała Kazumi sucho. − Ani tym bardziej, bym zapraszała ją do swojego domu. Jeżeli przyjechałaś na pogrzeb mojego syna, to już się odbył.  
− Możesz mi wierzyć, że jesteśmy kuzynkami − powiedziała niezrażona Akemi, stając tuż przed Kazumi. I gdy były tak blisko siebie, nie można było im odmówić rodzinnego podobieństwa. − Po prostu już o tym zapomnieliście, ale my Hashimoto pamiętamy o wszystkich członkach swojej rodziny. Jesteś gwiazdą moja droga, jesteś częścią sieci i jesteś pomostem. I jesteś mi niezbędna. A w kwestii twojego syna, proszę przyjmij moje szczere kondolencje − powiedziała i naprawdę była szczera. − Sama nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdybym straciła swojego. Jest całym moim światem i jeszcze więcej. Dlatego tym bardziej jestem pod wrażeniem odwagi Matki, która straciła Syna. − Sięgnęła do szyi Kazumi i spod czarnej koszuli wyciągnęła krzyżyk. − I swoją drogą, nie uważasz, moja droga kuzynko, że najwyższy czas, żeby w końcu przyszło jego Królestwo?

**Author's Note:**

> Witam wszystkich w drugim opowiadaniu z uniwersum "A potem upadły Niebiosa". W tej części zaglądamy do naszych Fullbringerów, tak żeby każdy dostał sprawiedliwą porcję dramy.  
> Smacznego, mili Państwo :)


End file.
